All Grown Up
by HeathenVampires
Summary: AU Adam!Vlad. Sequel to Adam's Story/Vl-Adam-Ir. Fifteen years after running out on his family, with the Vampire High Council and a special date with the Blood Mirror closing in, Adam has to face up to what he left behind. Dark themes/swearing likely.
1. Time Spent

**I didn't mean for this sequel to take so long to start, but I wanted to finish Favour first and that got wayyyy longer than I intended it to.**

 **This chapter is a little all over the place, because it keeps kind of varying between past, present and some odd mix of the two. Should clear up next chapter.**

 **So, AGU is set some fifteen years after the end of Vl-Adam-Ir, and there will be some stuff on Adam's life in between but it really isn't that exciting, or hugely important to where the story is going? And I'm doing it again, rambling in the authors notes. On with the story!**

-AGU-

"Are you sure about this Adam?" Bertrand had asked him three times this week. "Not in the slightest, but I'm running out of time to put it off. The High Council are going to find us sooner or later, and Erika is turning sixteen in a month and a half, she's going to accidentally flame a customer or something soon." Adam had answered the same more or less every time. "I'm going to miss this place. Your dear great-great... and so on niece is a wonderful woman." Bertrand nodded - when Adam had first broached the subject of mind wiping and disappearing from the Dracula castle, and the vampire world itself really, he had expected more resistance from Bertrand.

Instead, he had made a plan in a matter of days, and once Adam had stood in front of the blood mirror it had been little time at all before they left. He had been quite surprised to find Bertrand had human family he knew of - the vampire was turned some four hundred years ago. More surprising was that the woman knew who Bertrand was, and that he was a vampire. She was a sweet, slightly strange woman who ran a pub, and had doted on little Erika from the day she met them. Adam had taken about six months to stop laughing at Bertrand doing such a normal job, especially when he had many patrons male and female flirting with him all the time. The vampire was effortlessly polite with all of them, simply serving them drinks and mocking Adam for being the underling collecting glasses and cleaning them.

Fifteen years of such a normal life, the highlight of it being Jessie - Bertrands long lost relative - telling Adam his not being able to go outside in daylight was no excuse for Erika not to go to school. Jessie's son Wilson was only a year older than Erika, so after one terrifying trip on a very rainy day to register her at the same school, she had gone with the humans every day, had made him somewhat complacent. However, in spite of him staying firmly in the shadows, giving up his human side and gaining some extensive powers, he knew time was no longer on their side. Bertrands main concern had been being able to keep training Adam, which they had done, and Adams concern was his daughter, who was an intelligent, witty girl and was now scarily close to her own transformation.

He had been honest about her half vampire side from the age of five, not wanting her two halves at war the way his had been. Erika had taken it well, and hadn't even asked about why Adam was her only parent (Bertrand still hated being Uncle B, but a child her age couldn't pronounce his name and it had stuck over time) until she was twelve. That had been an intense, emotional and very very long conversation, honestly adding that he had had something of a relationship with his half sister. Erika didn't take that well, but after he explained it had started before he knew she was his sister, and that one of the reasons he had left was so she could freely find someone other than him, she had come around. So long as they never brought it up again, that was. The biggest surprise to Adam had been that Bertrand was surprisingly good with Erika - he read to her, helped her with her homework and irritated Adam by encouraging her 'goth side' as she hit her teen years.

The... he wasn't sure they could call it a relationship, he had with Bertrand wasn't a surprise in all honesty. They spent almost all their time together, and Adam couldn't deny the vampire was attractive. It had started fairly accidentally - as he had been told, the bad dreams didn't totally vanish until he was eighteen, and one of the early mornings he had woken while Erika was already at school, Bertrand had asked what was wrong and Adam had sought comfort the only way he knew how. Bertrand had been hesitant, unsure but Adam pointed out he was far from pure and innocent, and they had a casual way of cohabiting. Sex was just part of the routine, never expressly talked about, and they weren't couple-like the rest of the time, just colleagues and room mates.

Erika was at school, knowing it was her last week there before they had to go to Lancashire - apparently his father Count Dracula now owned a school according to the Vampire High Council records. So when Adam felt the need to burn off his worries about facing his family again, Bertrand didn't argue as they fell into bed. He had joked it was a little backwards that the most powerful vampire in the world used sex as a way to let go rather than dominate, but Adam couldn't help but enjoy being held down by the muscular vampire. "Plus, you did meet Ingrid right. Who do you think wore the trousers there?" Bertrand had conceded his point, pushing Adam down on the bed and pressing fangs to his still-unmarked shoulder.

He knew it was telling, the 'claim' on his shoulder from Ingrid had never faded, but Adam didn't dwell on it. Especially when facing up to the idea of going back there, examining his feelings was not a way to keep a clear head. "Come on, we have to open up in half an hour and we still haven't started packing up." Grumbling as he climbed out of bed and redressed, Adam stuck his tongue out petulantly and levitating his things into a neat pile on the decidedly messy bed. "Packing will take five minutes, you're just worried Jessie will catch us again." "I am almost four centuries your senior." "So? My father was three hundred and fifty years older than Ingrid's mother, almost six hundred years older than my mother. Age counts for nothing once it's legal." Again, a conversation they had had before. "Plus, I'm now thirty. Or something. Though I'm still only about nineteen to the patrons of this fine establishment."

Heading down to make sure everything was cleaned and ready for opening hours, Adam smiled at Jessie. "I shall be sad to see the three of you go. And Wilson is equally sad he never had the chance to ask Erika out." Chuckling, Adam knew that was true. "Well, that's why we told her no dating before she's sixteen. I was only fourteen when her mother got pregnant, and I wouldn't change having her for the world but it is no way to grow up. Once she's transformed, she can do as she pleases really. So who knows, maybe she will decide she likes geeks who speak Klingon and dress up as Harry Potter characters and come back for him." "Well, she's always welcome to visit. All three of you are. I know a group of housewives who will be very sad to see Bertrand go." "Someone mention me?" "We were just discussing your fan club. The ones who always ask for the drinks out of the fridge so you have to bend over for them." Unable to stop himself snorting into his cup of coffee (he had never lost the taste for it), Adam checked with Jessie that he looked presentable.

"Such handsome boys and yet no reflections, there's an injustice somewhere." Adam had been reliably informed he looked exactly the same as he did ten years ago, scruffy black hair and erring on the side of too skinny no matter how much exercise he and Bertrand did, or how many pigs and sheep he drank. "You two going to be alright? Jack is out back in the kitchen, but I have a lunch date so it's just the two of you here out front." "Yeah, just don't forget to pick up Erika and we are good." It probably helped that half the customers wanted to 'get to know' either Adam or Bertrand, depending on their taste, but they never seemed to have trouble with impatient people. "Later boys! Don't get snacking on the customers!" Shaking his head as the slightly mad woman left, Adam checked the glasses while Bertrand made sure the drinks stocks were up. "The Chosen One and his tutor, working in a tavern full of breathers without biting a single one." "Hey, you couldn't make this stuff up. And not for much longer since you broke into the VHC and found my dads address. The real trick is not getting staked on sight."

"Well, their memory wipes should still be intact so who knows." They dropped the vampiric conversation as it was time to open up, the TV playing endless sports games over a projector beamed onto a wall. Adam still hated most sports, though he occasionally watched the rugby matches with a mild sense of nostalgia. "Yer a toothpick lad. No way you ever played this." "It was when I was at school, I'm speedier and stronger than I look." The large man, who turned up every day like clockwork and drank steadily but never seemed to actually become intoxicated, gave a gruff laugh as he paid for his drink and went back to watching the rugby match. Bertrand was once again being chatted up by a group of women, leaving Adam to clear up where someone had spilled their lunch and fight laughter as the ladies leaned over the bar to eye Bertrand's backside as he bent over. Shaking his head as he greeted the regulars, Adam clockwatched until Erika came home, waving to the people she had grown up around as she passed through to head up to their living space at the top.

"Gotta love UV filtered glass, otherwise we would have to work in full sunproof leather and people would think this was a special kind of place." Adam laughed to himself as he checked in on Erika sleeping, then dropped onto his own bed. "You say that every month or so, as though I've forgotten it since the last time you cracked that inane joke." "Grumpy biter." Bertrand actually did growl then, sending a mild thrill through Adam but he knew he had to get up and go out training. They sparred, traded fireballs in an empty field and practiced flying manoeuvres until a couple of hours to dawn, staying awake just long enough to see Erika off to school and grabbing the last few hours of sleep before work would start again. "I think I saw another one tonight." "Hmm?" "A vampire. These last three days need to hurry before they find us here and we put Jessie and Wilson in danger." Bertrand nodded, most of their things packed up - though that wasn't really much, they had known better than to put down roots and neither of them were particularly materialistic.

Each with their backpack on, Jessie and Wilson gave them all hugs (which Bertrand still looked confused by) goodbye, and Jessie gushed that they could always come back if they ever needed to. "We know, but Erika needs to make a hot date with a mirror. And I need to show the Council I'm still alive. Undead. Whatever. You guys have been brilliant, I can't thank you enough for giving me somewhere safe to raise my daughter." "Oh do shut up dad, before I put garlic in your shampoo again." Luckily he had noticed before he used it really, that could have been dangerous. "Love you too daughter dear. Right then, we had better go." There was another round of hugs from Jessie, and then they really had to leave. Grabbing hold of Erika, having been able to tandem transform with her since she was a baby, Adam and Bertrand shifted into bat forms and flew away from their home away from home.

Bertrand knew the way better, so Adam watched where he went and flapped after him. There was something infinitely relaxing about being in this form, moonlight and keeping his wings moving the only important thing to the bat. They flew for a couple of hours, landing outside what was indeed a school. "Your father owns a real, actual school. I thought he was some badass vampire?" "Language Erika. I have no idea why he's here. Or what's going to happen. Stay close to either me or Bertrand ok?" "Fine. Spoilsport." As the building was a school, not an official dwelling, they didn't need inviting in. And since it was about three in the morning, that was probably a good thing. "They are here. The Count. Ingrid. Erin. And... I can feel a human, and two more I can't make out. Not sure what they are." "Impressive senses. However, we should assume they can also sense us. Stay alert." Bracing himself for facing the people he essentially ran out on fifteen years ago, Adam stepped forwards and pushed the door open.

-AGU-

 **I haven't suddenly turned this into an Adam/Bertrand fic, I honestly don't know where I plan on ending this ship wise so be prepared for anything. And welcome back to the Adam!Vlad!**


	2. Mistakes Made

**Updated Chosen Two and Lazarus Rising, so here we are!**

 **If you stuck out the confusing first chapter, congratulations!**

-AGU-

Half expecting to be attacked as soon as they opened the door, Adam was pleasantly surprised to make it up the first set of stairs undusted. There was another door further up, and with a thick swallow of nerves, Adam pushed it open and continued up. Bertrand and Erika were right behind him, and the sense of others grew closer as they kept going. It appeared they lived in the attic of the building, and there was a general hum of energy coming from one room in particular so he continued that way. The scene that greeted him was surprising, in that they didn't look at all surprised to see him. "Five whole minutes, I was beginning to wonder if he had turned back human he was so slow." Ingrid looked as dark and perfect as she had before, if not more but that thought was pushed aside.

"How do you remember me? Bertrand wiped your memories." Adam had meant to start with hello, but that was what tumbled out of his mouth. "Built in defence. I say in built in. A memory wipe doesn't stick to a pregnant person, so they don't forget that they are pregnant." Horrified realisation crawled through Adam then as Erin spoke, and he realised she too had no heartbeat, nor had she aged more than a year or two. "You were turned." "Someone left me pregnant with a potentially immortal child, what was I supposed to do?" Erika edged into the room then, recognising Erin from the one photo Adam had kept of her holding baby Erika - so she knew where she came from. After growing up with little idea, he couldn't put her through that. "Are you... Are you my mother?"

Erika had Adam's dark hair, and the Giles' ears and nose, but she still looked a lot like her mother and the recognition was instantaneous. "Erika?" His daughter nodded, and Erin stood to look at the teen more closely. "You look just like your brother." "Brother?" "Yeah, you have two." Adam realised with abject terror that everything he had left to stop had happened, and he hadn't been there. "I have sons?" Staring between Erin and Ingrid, Adam almost leapt out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder. "Yes, and they have shown to be infinitely more impressive than the father that ran out on them." Recognising his father, Adam took a clumsy step back. "Can I see them? Hellfire, can dad see them before you decide to dust him for leaving?" Ingrid and Erin both looked at Erika for a long moment before nodding. "Adrian! Emil! Come meet your sister!"

Their names struck a deep ache in Adam's chest - the names he and Erin had chosen for of Erika was a boy sixteen years ago now. Their faces were even more painful, one instantly recognisable as Erika's brother, they did look unbelievably similar, except he had much lighter hair. The other was clearly Ingrid's son, the only Adam-like feature in him the Giles ears. "Erika, meet Emil, your brother. And Adrian, your half brother." His skin felt too tight as the three teens surveyed each other, guilt pervading every atom of his body. "I had no idea." "You would have if you hadn't left us." Suddenly feeling like the teenage boy who had cried in a hospital garden while his daughter fought for her life, Adam shook his head as though it would disappear if he tried. "This is why I left. I didn't want to keep ruining everyone's life. And I screwed that up too. Adrian, Emil, if I had any idea you existed I would never have stayed away."

Both boys finally turned their eyes to him, and the venom there was well earned but still hurt. "Go lie on a sun bed, it's too late for excuses." "I know. I have no right to be here, I know that too, but Erika is nearly sixteen, I had to come back for that. I... I should just leave." Adam did almost turn around and bolt, but Ingrid - powerful enough to rival him, he remembered that much - pulled him back and tossed him to the floor. "You think you can just keep running away and it never catch up to you?" Not even bothering to stand up, he waited for one of them to stake him. When nothing happened, he dared look up. "No. But I left so you could have normal lives, rather than the twisted mess I made of everything. Instead I abandoned my kids, the only family I had other than Erika and I have no way to put that right."

"Don't stake him just yet mum, I don't think Erika will be thrilled and I want to know my sister. Not the way he does it though." "Oh, so you know too?" Erin looked at him in horror when Erika spoke. "You told her?" "Once, when I explained why she had no mother around I told everything about my life back in Stokely. Her only condition was that I never bring it up again." Bertrand eventually dragged Adam to his feet, and he wanted to cling to the older vampire but somehow he doubted making it obvious he was sleeping with his tutor would win him any points here. "I screwed up so monumentally, and I am fully aware I can never make that up, but I swear I left for what I thought was the right reasons." "You left because you couldn't face up to the mess you made of your life, so you come back and make it worse?" Scrubbing a hand through his perpetually messy hair, Adam shrugged. "I needed the Dracula blood mirror for Erika, otherwise I would never have dared intrude again. I know what I did was wrong."

There was a blur, a flurry of movement and Adam found himself being essentially flung through the air, held safe by the hand on his collar and nothing else. Wherever he was, Bertrand kept up and the world stopped spinning long enough to show Ingrid was the one to drag him down here. Wherever here was. "You can use the room next to this one. Baby daddy here can have this room. Go." Bertrand still looked to Adam for assent, to which he nodded. "Go. I can take care of myself." "As you wish." Bertrand moved away, the room close enough that Adam heard the vampires bag hit the floor before the door closed. "Erika is welcome, you're not but I don't think Erin is going to force her daughter to stay without you when you've apparently raised her well enough for fifteen years. Once her birthday has been and gone, so are you."

That was a hell of a lot more than Adam had expected, so he just nodded at the exceptionally angry vampiress. "When did the mindwipe break on dad?" "That was me. The tutor did a good job, but he's no match for the power of the chosen ones first bite." If he looked, he could see the faintest scar on her neck - his mark. Ingrid shoved his face to make him stop staring, hand automatically going to his shoulder. "I remember that day, when you told me it would mean more to wait until you were eighteen. Were you planning this even then?" Lying was probably the kinder option, but given the threats laced in her tone, probably not the safer one. "Yes. I didn't want you to be stuck in love with your brother, but I would never have left if I had known Adrian and Emil existed. Not that it matters, I know." He became aware of the strange tingle as Ingrid's hand dug harder into his shoulder, and she looked at him strangely before yanking his shirt away to expose it.

"It hasn't faded." "Why would it? I might be your most hated of all, but I never stopped loving you." The words escaped his mind before sanity could stop them, and Adam knew it was the wrong thing to say when Ingrid backed off him, spitting mad now. "Don't you dare, you don't get to turn up with an apology and think it will ever make up for what you left behind. If Adrian wants to get to know you, that's his business but don't come near me unless you want to be dusted. Are we clear little brother?" "As the sun." Ingrid disappeared, leaving Adam in a small, fairly empty room inhabited by nothing but some half melted candles and a dusty coffin. "Well, I'm not dust and Erika got to meet her mother and brothers. Guess that's something." Adam didn't know who he was talking to, dropping his bag to the ground and wondering what exactly to do with himself. Erika was upstairs, but then so were some near half a dozen who wanted him dust.

Which did raise a question of where Ryan had gotten to. Though he knew that wasn't something he should ask, if it was a bad story then Erin may actually just stake him. Footsteps nearby caught his attention, looking up to find Adrian and Emil. "So, you're the mystery father?" "That's me. Adam Giles, or Vladimir Dracula if the vampire high council asks." "Adrian Dracula, or Adrian Count to the school." "Emil Ryan Noble." "Look, honestly, we don't like you. You knocked up our moms and bailed." "Not to mention you knocked up your half sister. Which is so much creepy." The two boys were clearly close as brothers, they spoke practically like twins. "But you're here until Halloween. So we might give you a chance to talk to us." "That's still a maybe though, I wouldn't expect much from us." Adam didn't know what to say, so he just nodded at the boys... his sons.

"And leave our mothers alone. You've put them through enough." "Especially running off with Erika, mum was crushed." "I know. I left to protect them from me, you may have noticed I screw up as easy as blinking." The boys, both with his dark blue eyes, chuckled. "Yeah, we got that." "Just let us and mum get to know Erika. You've got six weeks." "Make use of it." The two teens turned and left, leaving Adam twisting with guilt. He had done that, left these two boys without a father and done irreparable damage to any semblance of relationship with his vampire family. Erin, the sweet girl who had started out to kill him and ended up falling for him in spite of being a slayer, was now a vampire for the sake of their son. That was sacrifice. In comparison, he mused as he climbed into the coffin and tried to work out how to get comfortable in it, what Adam had done was cowardice.

-AGU-

 **Kind of short, and I'm pretty sure kind of terrible, but it's hard to write this interim stuff to fill the gaps before the story takes off.**


	3. Attempted Explanations

**Oh dear Adam, you have made a total mess of things!**

-AGU-

Sleep didn't find him, so Adam sighed and climbed out of the coffin, stretching and digging through his bag. He may be the only vampire alive... undead who preferred soya blood to animal, and he had never had human blood. Out of either deference to Adam or his human family, Bertrand either hadn't hunted humans or had been careful to hide it while they were living with Jessie. Taking a long swallow, he went for a wonder through the lower levels of the school building they were in. He could smell garlic, but couldn't see it so he assumed there was a concealed garlic pit nearby. "Dad?" "Erika?" Turning, Adam found his daughter. "Are you alright?" "I found out that everything I did to protect the people I care about was so totally wrong it's beyond belief. How are you?" Erika was used to Adam's periodic melancholy - if he was human, Adam would say he had depression but vampire brain chemistry didn't have that setting. "Good. But then nobody blames me for what you did, and everyone's a little excited to see the first child of the 'chosen one' transform. Which reminds me, how old am I supposed to be?"

Erika knew Adam should not have been able to father her before he was sixteen, so when he finally turned up at the VHC to show his fangs, Erika would be given his deal - one exam instead of three and she would be younger to their knowledge. "I was fourteen, so two years off. Congratulations, you get to be thirteen again." "At least I had years of studying with uncle brainbox, not your six week exile in a library. Oh yeah, they've been telling me about back in Stokely, Adrian and Emil were curious so its many fangs, one bite kind of thing." She gave him a hug, the closest his daughter would come to saying she didn't resent him for dropping so much on her all at once - he had no idea what he had been about to walk in on. "Have they mentioned Ryan?" "Just that he got ashed, I have no idea how, when or why."

Not wanting to risk them turning on her, Adam gave his daughter another hug and encouraged her to go back to the others. "You know where to find me, go and get to know your family." Erika gave him a brief smile, then headed off. He recognised the arm that slid around his waist, the body that pressed against his back. "It will do you no good to beat yourself up, what's done is done." "Easier said than done, I've made such a mess of so many things and I have no way to fix it." "You cannot change the past. Now you've come out of hiding, you can only work to change the future." Bertrand was right, but Adam was many things, and logical was not one of them. "I don't want Erika falling victim to the same thing that brought Adrian into this world." The tutor was knowledgeable about almost everything, including the bizarre twist of psychology that had Adam and Ingrid falling for each other in the first place - genetic sexual attraction.

"Given how disturbed all three of your offspring were with that fact, I don't think that's a concern." "I hope so. It's gone daybreak, why are you awake?" "I would ask you the same, but slumber has never been your strong suit." Chuckling, though the short sound was hollow, Adam nodded. "Fair point. Go get some rest, we're heading to the VHC tonight." "Moving quickly?" "I need to, Erika only has a few weeks before she transforms, and those tests need to be passed by then." "She is fully prepared, you just need to get the papers in front of her. I am confident she will pass." "I know, shame you weren't around for my test." Turning around in the embrace, Adam returned the contact before heading back to his own 'room'. Falling against any kind of suitable surface with Bertrand sounded highly appealing, but he wasn't about to risk getting caught by his children and he didn't know the routine here.

His sleep was fitful, and he felt less rested than before he tried when he finally felt the sun sink as night began to fall. Changing into his 'vampire' outfit (which had been his clothing for the Halloween theme at Jessie's pub, Adam still dressed fairly neutral most of the time), Adam stepped outside and found Bertrand waiting for him between their doorways. "Ready?" "Into the lions den first. I want to say goodbye to Erika. You can stay here, or wait outside for me if you like." Bertrand nodded stiffly, flitting off to presumably wait outside while Adam focused on speeding upstairs. The room full of vampires who wouldn't mind seeing him dusted was disconcerting, but Erika still approached him. "Off to finally tell them I exist?" "Yep. If they ask, refuse to answer any questions that aren't about your exams. Safer that way." Hugging his daughter and feeling multiple pairs of eyes on him, Adam dashed away as soon as Erika let him go.

Bertrand was indeed waiting outside for him in the courtyard, and offered him a brief encouraging smile before they shifted to bats and headed over to Transylvania. "Well, at least I can't make things any worse." He mused to himself as they stepped in through the doors. There was a short, slightly balding and rather rotund vampire sat at a desk, chewing on some kind of raw meat and scrawling on some parchment. "Take a ticket and wait for me to call you." The vampire didn't even look up when Adam cleared his throat. "Vladimir Dracula. Chosen One." The meat and quill the vampire was holding hit the desk as he looked up, and Adam recognised him vaguely from the Halloween party the day Erika was born. "Can it be?" "Yes. I only want to go through all of this once, so who do I need to speak to?" The mask of casual indifference was unfamiliar, but still strangely easy to maintain.

"Of course. One moment sir... Your Grandness. Chosen One." The vampire scrambled to his feet, hurrying over to a couple of uniformed vampires and whispering. Adam could feel Bertrand fighting amusement at the behaviour of the vampire, having the leeway to act far more casually with the ultra powerful vampire. "Right this way sir." Following the short, fat man, along, Adam found a room full of vampires each wearing dark robes with VHC stitched across the chest pocket. "The Chosen One has returned." "I had personal things to attend to that required me to go into hiding. My tutor has been most proficient in keeping up my training, my powers are finely honed. I'm back, as they say." Adam had zero desire to lead the vampire world, but anything less would be putting his family at risk - they could be hunted down, and Adam owed them more than that, especially now. "What were these... Personal circumstances?"

Spying 'GHV' stitched on the robes of the vampire who spoke, Adam presumed this was the one he would displace. "I had a dalliance, and fathered a child. The vampiress in question transpired to be battier than... Well, a bat and my daughter was my priority. However, as she approaches late teens I wanted to ensure her tests were out of the way. It would be a shame for an offspring of mine to be blocked from their powers." "I see. And is there anything else you require, Chosen One?" "I intend to take my place, though I shall need to take a week or so to oversee my daughter take her tests. Is that a problem?" The look on the soon to be displaced vampire said it very much was a problem, but he wasn't stupid enough to say so. "Of course not, it is your destiny to lead the vampire world after all." "I presume your offspring is competent to take all the tests at once, much like yourself?" "Of course, you expect less from my progeny?"

Forcing the dark 'Dracula smirk' over his face, trying to appear more confident than he really was, Adam waited. "We shall arrange that immediately then. The child's name?" "Erika. Erika Dracula." The council didn't need to know Erika had no such surname, they had no way to check it. "And will you be bringing her here for the exam?" "I can do that. If Bertrand and I are allowed to stay in the room with her while she takes the test, I won't have her at risk." "Very well, though obviously you will not be permitted to speak while she does the work." Leaving with a 'date' two nights from now to have Erika take her test, and then discuss his place there, Adam felt relieved they had both gotten out of there undusted. "Did that go well or am I dreaming?" "I think it went fine, yes." Shaking his head at Bertrand, Adam jumped up and flapped his wings, trying to remember the way back to Garside.

Erika and her two brothers were out in the courtyard, stargazing by the looks of things when he and Bertrand landed. "Well you're not dust so it went ok?" "As well as can be expected." "We have to go back the night after tomorrow, so you can take your test. Then Bertrand will bring you back here, and I will stay and discuss my 'position'. To them you're Erika Dracula, and don't know who your mother is." His daughter nodded in understanding, but Emil didn't appear satisfied. "Why there? Why can't they know who her mother is?" "Because they can't find out about the half human thing, and I don't want to bring the Council down on all of you. She won't be alone, and she will be returned here safely." Adrian laid a restraining hand on Emil, and Adam was surprised to find that Ingrid's son was the calmer of the two - Erin was definitely the calmer of his two ex girlfriends.

"Fine. Go away, you're blocking the view." Biting back a retort - he had no place acting like a father with these boys - Adam nodded. "Sorry" was all he bothered saying before flitting off, knowing Bertrand would follow close behind. A quick sweep with his powerful sensory capabilities satisfied him there was nobody else down here, so Adam pushed Bertrand into the tutors coffin room and pushed the vampires bag in front of the door. It wouldn't hold it closed against any vampire, but would give them a seconds warning. The familiar weight of Bertrand holding him down, pressing bruises into his pale skin and overpowering his skinny frame made the painful twisting guilt in his gut fade for a few minutes, a precious break from thinking how much of a mess he had made of everything.

"Thanks." "My pleasure?" Shoving Bertrand playfully as he stood up to redress, Adam chuckled. "Funny. I meant for everything. They blame you for being part of me bailing, when all you did was what I asked. Erika would be nowhere near this ready for her tests without you, and I probably would have gotten myself dusted if you hadn't taught me how to act like I know what I'm doing. So yeah, thanks. I should go, getting caught in here with you is not going to endear me to any of my... family." Bertrand nodded, hurrying to redress himself and then sitting cross legged on the floor. "Enjoy your meditation. No eating the school children in the day." "So I can eat them at night?" "Don't make me regret thanking you." They shared a grin, then Adam 'walked' through the wall. A little achy, just the right amount of soreness to keep the edge of panic away, Adam paced up and down his room before flitting back outside and landing on the roof.

Stretching out on the surprisngly comfortable tiling, thoughts of family inevitably led to thinking of the human family he had left behind. He had been tempted, random people who had passed through the pub that reminded him of his mother or baby sister, to go looking for them. But he never did, terrified their mindwipe may break and they would remember the monster he was. Still, he missed them acutely and the horror in their eyes when they found out about he and Ingrid still haunted him. "Didn't think I would have to fight for my usual spot." Rolling onto his side and looking up, Adam found Erin. "I'll move. Sorry." Pushing himself into a seated position, he was surprised when she sat down anyway. "In spite of everything, I cannot fault you for Erika. She's brilliant, you obviously raised her well." Shrugging, Adam stared up at the moon.

"I can't take all the credit. Bertrand has been brilliant with her, so were Jessie and Wilson." "Who?" "Bertrand's great great... And so on niece, she knew he was a vampire and that's where we went. She made me enroll Erika in school, her son made sure she never got picked on, she gave us jobs and somewhere to stay. Told us we were always welcome to come back too, but the blood mirror beckoned. I had no idea I would be causing this much upset just by coming back, if it were anything but Erika I would have left, but I won't abandon my daughter. And I must confess I would like to know my sons before I'm ousted by you guys, or dusted by the Council." Erin didn't speak again for a while, absorbing the information he had shared. "Why did you leave?" "You have to realise, I didn't know you would remember. I hoped you guys could get on with your lives, which was never going to be possible with me around. I swear if I had known about the boys I would never have left."

"You can't expect us to forgive what you've done." "I don't. I'm genuinely surprised there hasn't been an attempt or two on my unlife yet, aside from the death glares that is. I came back for Erika's sake, not to cause trouble or upset. Once she's transformed, she can decide what she wants to do with her life and I can move on knowing she's as prepared as I could make her. Or she can come with me, it's her choice." "So if she decided to stay and we told you to go?" "Then I would. As long as I know she's safe, her and the boys, then that's all I need." This was unexpected, Erin wasn't even brandishing a stake at him or telling him to fall into a garlic pit and Adam felt way out of his depth. "That's big of you." "Hardly. It's the least I can offer, after everything I've done." "And Bertrand?" "Will follow my lead. Though I know he's very fond of Erika himself, he tolerated her nicknaming him 'uncle B' because a two year old could not pronounce his name." That drew an actual laugh from Erin, probably imagining the stoic tutor reacting to a two year old infant calling him 'uncle B'.

"So did you find a new girlfriend... or boyfriend I suppose, while you were in this witness protection thing?" "Good garlic no, I wasn't about to inflict my ability to poison everything around me on anyone else. I learnt my lessons the hard way." He was itching to ask about Ryan, but he didn't dare risk the tenuous conversational beginnings. "Well at least you learnt something." "I know how to pour a well aged whisky and top a beer with the perfect amount of foam too." "Excuse me?" "My job. I worked in a pub. Well, I'm not sure how much work was involved in watching Bertrand get hit on by middle aged breather women every day." "Not you?" "I attracted the younger ones, daughters of older patrons. Though there was a woman in her sixties who used to come in every Saturday and Sunday, and would only be served by me and spent hours talking Erika's ear off to learn everything about me. She was very popular there, reminded me of you back in Stokely."

Erin looked at him in confusion, like he was talking total nonsense. "You left a whole family behind, ran off with your illegal daughter to work in a breather pub with your four hundred year old tutor?" "Yep. Did you think I was off having adventures or something? I left to raise our daughter, and to give you all a chance to have a life not darkened by me. Even the High Council had no idea where I was. Leader of all vampire clans, and I spent my days checking beer barrels and cleaning glasses." "You gave up a lot for what turned out to be no reason at all." "I know. And I can't take it back, nor could I ever hope to make amends. But once Erika has her day with the mirror, I'm going to figure out how this Chosen One thing works, and try to put the vampire world to rights. It's all I can do."

The moon was starting to disappear, the sky threatening to lighten so Adam hurried off before he could keep rambling on. Emotional and exhausted, sleep found him a little easier that day. Draining the last of his soya bottle, he stretched and changed his clothes back to normal and comfortable before resuming his pacing around the lower levels of the school. He could hear the sounds of breather students above, mindless chatter and raging hormones reminding him of what felt like someone's else's memories in his mind, life before Stokely. Before he alienated his friends and family, found out he was a 'special' vampire and ended up becoming a father. He felt before he saw someone land in the basement rooms next to him, continuing his pacing and looping around. "Count Dracula." "The prodigal son returns." "What do you want? I'm busy angsting until I take Erika for her exams." "Charming. Like it or not, you're still my son." "If you're trying to win some kind of favour with me before I become head of the VHC, you're in the wrong place. The best way to stay on my good side is to keep my children and their mothers safe. Stick with that."

The twitch at the side of his father's mouth told Adam he had been right in his assumptions, content in his choice to barter any favour the Count sought in him for his children's safety. "If you insist." "And stop playing with breathers, there really shouldn't be more like me running around." There was a flicker of something resembling guilt in the vampires face, so Adam focused. A vague vision filled his mind, the Count sitting opposite a brunette woman in what looked like a teachers office as he drawled "Miss McCauley." "Who's Miss McCauley?" The surprise in his father was tangible. "How do you know that name?" "Chosen One remember. Answer me." Waiting, impatiently tapping his foot to try and hurry him along, Adam got his answer. "The headmistress of the school." "Well, either ask her out or get over her, no one night dalliances that end in confused teen halflings." Satisfied he had gotten his point across and with night finally falling, Adam went back to loitering outside on the roof. All he needed was a conversation with Ingrid and everyone would have approached him by now, but if anyone was stubborn and angry enough to avoid him completely, it was her.

-AGU-

 **Spent the day watching Season Three of YD and writing this chapter, it was really tough for some reason and I feel like a lot of it is kind of OOC but it's all build up I guess.**


	4. Tried and Tested

**Oh dear, another update!**

-AGU-

"Ready to go young Dracula?" Erika rolled her eyes at him but nodded, having tailored her makeup to make her look a little younger - she was playing thirteen after all. "Lets get these boring things aside so I can get in front of the mirror." Adam could feel the other vampires watching from the window, he and Erika plus Bertrand in the courtyard. "To Transylvania then." Gripping his daughter tightly, Adam shifted to bat form and flew alongside Bertrand to the VHC. "Gentlemen, I present my daughter. Erika Dracula, meet the vampire high council." "The ones who you will be leading? How very exciting." Almost certain his daughter had been taking 'boredom etiquette' lessons from Ingrid now, Adam and Bertrand stayed firmly at her side as they were led to a near-empty room. All it contained was a vampire who looked old enough to fall to dust if the wind was right, a desk, chair and exam paper.

"When your daughter is ready, three hours maximum. Not a word to be spoken unless there is an invasion of slayers. Sir." The vampire realised who he was talking to, hastening to add a sound of accepting his authority to the end of his words. "You're more than ready Erika, go ahead." Bertrand stood behind her, keeping wary observing eyes on the examiner while Adam flicked his eyes around the room. He had no doubt his daughter would pass in an instant, and she was done before two of the three allotted hours had passed. "Done. Can I go?" The examiner looked surprised, flicking through the completed papers. "I told you she was good. Free to go?" "Of course. Impressive, even for the offspring of the Chosen One." Adam went to watch Bertrand fly away with Erika before returning to discuss his 'position'.

"So, you disappeared immediately after your sixteenth birthday, because you had sired a child?" "Yes, well at first I wanted a break before I came of age and had things to do. Then Erika happened, and her mother was a fruitcake. Erika has never even met her, she was born on Halloween and I left shortly after. She's old enough to take her exams, so she's old enough for me to be comfortable leaving her with my tutor to be here. That's all you need to know. Where shall we start gentlemen?" Anxiety still reared it's head, but if there was one thing Adam was sure of, it was his power. If one of them tried something, he could dust the whole room before he was in any real danger. Fifteen years of training did that to a vampire, especially a super powerful one like himself.

"And you're certain you want to up and take your position now?" "Yes. I would have done so on my birthday when I turned eighteen, but as I explained, I was busy raising my daughter. Now she's old enough, I'm here. Are we going to go through this over and over, or shall I just dust you all and start over?" "You wouldn't dare!" Adam held out a hand, pushing the questioning vampire up to the ceiling before squeezing his hand. "What was that?" The vampire couldn't actually answer, given that Adam was simulating crushing his windpipe but still. A few choked sounds later, Adam let him down hard. "Name?" He gasped out "Valor. Mikael Valor. Minister for education." "Not anymore. Go. If I see you again, you'll be dust on sight." Valor looked around, expecting the others to say something in his defense before clambering to his feet, hissing and bolting out.

"Anyone else? No? Good." Apparently all he had to do was show his power to shut them up. "I need to return to my daughter. When will her results be ready?" "One week." "I'll return then. If Valor is here when I next turn up, he's dust. As is anyone else who tries to belittle my position, I will not stand for treason." Flitting away before any of them could irritate him with more inane muttering and questions, Adam checked nobody was following him before he shifted, going part of the way as smoke so he would be harder to follow and forcing every ounce of speed from his wings. Landing at Garside, he scanned the skies with his heightened senses just to be certain before he headed in.

"How was it?" Rubbing at his tired shoulders, Adam shrugged. "I sacked the minister for education. I would offer you the job, but as far as they know you'll be watching Erika while I'm there. I can hardly take her with us when she's about to transform two years before they expect her to." Bertrand chuckled, claiming he had no desire to be on the Council as he kneaded the tension from his shoulders for him. "Fast flying?" "Wanted to make sure I wasn't followed, I won't likely be here long enough to call it my residence so I don't want them finding I'm here. It would leave the others unsafe when I do move on, and all of this is for their safety ultimately." Stepping away from Bertrand as he heard footsteps outside, he found his sons. "That's some impressive forethought. There may be hope for you yet." "When does Erika get her test results? Ours took like a month to come back." Shaking his head to try and clear the confusing way they talked away, Adam cocked his head.

"Must be a rush for the Chosen One, I said I would be back in a week for the results and possibly to dust that idiot Valor. I'm guessing neither of you are registered as my sons?" Both boys shook their heads, eerily in sync. "Somehow I doubt registering you as fathering a child with an ex slayer would endear you to the high council." "Or your half sister for that matter." The boys had a point he supposed. "Drac told us what you said to him." "He refuses to let us call him our grandfather." Trying to remember what they could mean, Adam raised an eyebrow in query. "What I said?" "That the best way to stay on your good side is to keep us, Erika and our mothers safe." "Considering four out of the five wouldn't mind seeing you dusted, that was a bold statement." "Erika has been my priority since the minute she was born. Had I known about you two, then so would you boys have been. Now I do know, you are. And in spite of their desperate desire to see me as ash, I still care deeply for your mothers. If the only leverage I have is my position, I will happily put that to use in keeping you all safe."

Adrian, the calmer of the two in spite of his mother being the fiery one, stepped forwards then. "I don't do hugs, how about a handshake?" Adrian offered his hand, slender and pale just like Adam and Ingrid, and Adam took it. "Thank you." "For what?" "Listening. Not rejecting Erika. Hopefully being a good son while your mother was raising you alone. Everything I guess." Adrian dropped his hand soon after, but it was more than the dark venom that had been there the first time he saw him. "Come on bro." Emil gave him another glare, then left with Adrian. He listened for them clearing the basement stairs, ensuring they were alone again before he turned to his tutor again. "Well, it's a step up from the only thing They had to say to me being go lie on a sunbed?" Bertrand nodded, pointing Adam to the Magnus... something and a bottle of soya. "High Council research. Hoorah." He dutifully sat down anyway, knowing it was important he start knowing what he was doing, playing the part would only get him so far.

"I'm going to go find somewhere we can train nearby, assuming you'll actually work while I'm gone?" "Yes sir Mr tutor sir! Make sure it's an open space. Don't care if its a field or an abandoned building site, just not a building. Not sure Jessie ever forgave us for the busted wall even though we fixed it." Bertrand chuckled at the memory, squeezing Adam's shoulder as he always did and heading out. The book was dull, full of things about how many peasants this vampire or that vampire in the Council had drained. There was some valuable information on council procedure, but it was hidden and meant having to actually read all of it. He waited a good ten minutes before addressing the visitor, waiting to see if she would speak first.

"You've waited long enough that I don't think you're here to kill me. What can I do for you Ingrid?" Adam didn't look up from his book, unsure he could take looking at Ingrid for any prolonged period of time without risking making a fool himself. "I want to know what your game is." "What game?" "Why are you here, being so passive and accommodating when most of us would happily see you ashed?" "It's not a game. I know I screwed up, I want to see Erika transform safely and then if everyone still wants me gone, I am gone. I don't want to upset everyone... any more than I have." He sincerely doubted Ingrid believed a word he said, but then he had never lied to her in his life, he wasn't about to start now. "So you made a mess by bailing the first time round, and that's your solution?" Turning a page in his book even though he wasn't actually taking it in, Adam tried to keep his voice even. "I'm not welcome here, you said it yourself. I would love to stay and be a part of my sons lives, but I don't have that right after what I did."

"And you just accept that?" "I don't want to, but my top priority is that my kids are safe and happy. Erika safely transformed, she can decide what she wants then. And I'm not making anyone happy being here." Risking finally looking up after he accepted he was getting nothing from his book, Ingrid was as heartbreakingly perfect as ever and it still stung that he had screwed up so much for nothing. She wouldn't meet his eyes, looking at the wall behind him instead. "I didn't bail, I gave up two people I loved because I desperately hoped your lives would be better without me screwing up. I've spent the last fifteen years training to be the Chosen One and raising my daughter. If my family wasn't so important that I hate myself for not knowing about Adrian and Emil, then would I have done that?" Certain he would lose control if he kept going, Adam dashed outside before he could start crying.

Bertrand didn't take long to come back, noticing Adam had worked himself into a state. "What happened?" "Ingrid. Did you find somewhere?" "Yes. Would you like to see it? We have a couple of hours until sunrise." Adam nodded, following Bertrand along to a very abandoned wasteland - he couldn't smell the trace of any human. Fifteen years of experience meant Bertrand knew what training suited Adam's ever-turbulent moods, anxiety edging to sadness best suited to hand to hand sparring. It meant he had to focus properly, unable to dwell on what was making him sad as he and Bertrand rolled around the filthy ground, trading careful blows that wouldn't do real damage but didn't lose the effectivity of practicing. Dirty, aching and feeling a little better as they called time, Bertrand pointed out there was a bathroom next to their rooms and Adam followed his mood. Wary of echoes, Adam bit hard into Bertrand's palm where he muffled their sounds as he rocked into him, the other hand bruising on his narrow hips.

"Better?" "Better. I'm gonna go try to sleep, we'll work on meditation and telepathy tonight." Bertrand brushed a kiss against his hair, the way that always helped him relax a little before gifting him with his crooked grin and dropping into his coffin. Thankful for the walking through walls business, Adam sat down in his own coffin and felt the familiar ache in his back. He supposed he should be glad Bertrand knew him well enough not to let their relationship stray beyond mutual need fulfillment - Adam really knew how to screw up good people. Realising his soya blood was still next to the book out in the training room, he pulled on clean shorts and ambled out to get it. Bertrand's fingerprints were stark bruises on his pale skin, which were in clear view for Ingrid when he found her in the room looking at his book. "I wouldn't recommend it, terribly boring book." Scooping up his glass, Adam drained the soya and felt Ingrid's eyes on his bruised skin.

"You'll never change." "I wasn't about to push my ability to fuck peoples lives up on anyone, and taking up self harm seems so... human. Plus I appear to be surprisingly fertile, maybe I should just stick to biting for my own team." Ingrid's eyes flashed red, a clear sign she was angry. Waiting to see if she was going to hit him or leave, he was surprised when neither happened as she pushed him into the wall, her kiss familiar and new all at once. As unbelievably appealing as letting this continue was, Adam knew Ingrid would hate him more for it. Breaking apart, he wriggled free and felt cold and alone instantly. "Don't. I want you, fuck I love you but you will regret it, and I refuse to be that guy." He knew this was the right thing to do, but Ingrid looked genuinely murderous and Adam only just got out of the way of her fireball. "Stake yourself, you bastard."

Ingrid did leave then, the room shaking with the speed at which she left and Adam felt guilty for hurting her, but he would have felt worse when she regretted it. "You did the right thing." "I hope so." He knew Bertrand wasn't intentionally listening in, but given the close quarters of the space they had he couldn't not have heard if he was awake. "Right. Sleep. Then telepathy practice. That's assuming Ingrid doesn't stake me in my sleep. Please don't stay awake all day guarding me, at least one of us should be on form tonight." Going back to his coffin, Adam let the tears well and slide down his face as he lay on his side. Scrubbing them away, he tried to find sleep. A few hours fitful rest later, he checked the time and figured he probably wouldn't be waking Bertrand when he went to shower off the guilt of the day and dress, brushing a hand over his healing marks. That was one downside to vampirism, his body healed so much faster which was good news for everything except his somewhat masochistic tendencies.

"Hey Erika, how's life in the attic?" "Good. Except Ingrid is on the warpath tonight, what did you do?" Adam would have asked why she thought it was his fault, but it was a fair assessment regardless. "The right thing. I hope. It's not for me to say, but I'm trying not to make any more mistakes." "Whatever you say dad. What are your plans for the night?" Pretending to dramatically drape himself over the chair, he sighed. "Oh very exciting. Telepathy practice, some learning how to lead the vampire high council, I might break it up with some staring at the moon like a lovesick werewolf. What about you?" "The Count is teaching me to play chess, because Adrian and Emil are amazing at it and he's tired of losing." "So you haven't told him Bertrand taught you?" "Nah, let him have his moment, it's funny watching him wave his hands around like a bat while he thinks."

Erika gave him a hug, reassuring him she wasn't rejecting him but she wanted to make the most of their time here. Assuring her back that it was fine, Adam waited for Bertrand to rise for the night. "Got the telepathy cards? May as well practice from our rooms, that way you can shout that I'm saying it aloud again." Bertrand nodded, handing him his set of picture cards and both returned to their rooms. This was going to be a very long six weeks, especially now Ingrid really was out for his dust. Sighing to himself, Adam looked at the cards and started working on sending the thoughts clearly - this would never be his strong suit.

-AGU-

 **I didn't want to leave this here, but my phone is about to die and by the time it's charged I will probably have fallen asleep, so here's a chapter.**


	5. Unexpected Results

**I will update my other stories... After this.**

 **Thanks to DarkBloodWolf13 for following!**

-AGU-

Ingrid hadn't come near him again for the last few days, and Bertrand had gone out hunting (animals he hoped) so Adam was back reclining on the roof looking up at the moon. Emil still wouldn't talk to him without glaring, but Adrian had come to echo Erin's sentiments that in spite of everything, Erika seemed to have turned out well. "Mum said if I wanted to get to know you, that's my business." "She also said expect to be disappointed, you forgot that bit Adrian." Emil seemed happy to have that to add. "True, but even Erin said we should form our own opinions." "My mum is many things, and soft since Ryan got dusted and I was born is one of them." Again, he wanted to ask but the boys had to come to him on their own terms, pushing wouldn't help.

Dwelling on such matters as he stared at the moon, he recognised Erin landing next to him - everyone had a sort of unique energy, now he had spoken to each of them one on one, he could tell them apart without looking to see who it was. "Still stealing my spot?" "I offered to move last time, and I get bored staring at the ceiling or a book in my room." Erin sat next to his prone form, and no stake through the heart happened so he looked over. "You're going to get Erika's results tomorrow night right?" "Yeah, if I don't come back it's because the VHC dusted me. Just let Bertrand stay until Erika transforms and I won't be forced to haunt you all." "Vampires don't have ghosts." "I'm no ordinary vampire." Shifting to get comfortable as there was a tile digging into his back now, Adam wondered if his DNA was still half and half or the destruction of his human side erased that.

"What did you do to raise Ingrid's ire further?" Sighing quietly, he wondered if was worth answering honestly. "She kissed me. I stopped her because I knew she would regret it, I'm trying to limit the damage I do here." "Oh. I just thought she was mad you were having it off with your tutor." Raising surprised eyebrows to his ex girlfriend, Adam didn't need to ask for her to answer. "Erika told me. Said Jessie gave her 'the talk' and explained why she should never enter your rooms unannounced." "Oh bats, that's slightly disturbing. My mum tried to give me 'the talk' once, though I think you would have already been pregnant with Erika by then. Bertrand... After almost fifteen years, I would say it's safe to call just a physical thing. The friends with benefits thing I never quite got right in Stokely."

Remembering that time still hurt, but there wasn't much about being here that didn't hurt so he didn't think it made much difference. "Do you miss it?" "Every day. My mum, George, Robin, even the Branagh twins. Hellfire, I miss school sometimes. I miss when the biggest of my concerns was nightmares and making sure George didn't eat too much chocolate. I miss when I thought I knew the right thing to do." He also missed when Ingrid and Erin didn't hate his guts, but that probably wasn't worth mentioning. "Did you look for them?" "No. I wanted to, but I didn't know if I did the mindwipes right on the Branaghs, and I learnt a long time ago I could only cause mum and George more hurt. I was never human, I won't darken their lives again." Adam had no idea why Erin was up here asking all sorts of deep things, but he could never make up for what he did so answering her honestly was the best he could do.

"Does Erika know about them?" "Yeah. I kept a couple of pictures of them, and the ones of them holding her when she was a baby. I wanted her to know where she came from." "Emil wanted that too, but he knows he's named after Ryan because his uncle died protecting me, and that none of it would have happened if we had never met. He's a good kid, he's just angry." "He has every right to be." That answered one of his questions about Ryan - when. He had no idea why, how or who though. "You aren't going to ask?" "About Ryan? No. I want to know, but I don't have that right. I do have one question." It had nagged at his mind since he saw Adrian. "What?" "Is Adrian... Did me and Ingrid being related hurt him?" "No. A very understanding specialist clinic ran tests on him as a baby, and then was hypnotised to forget everything." A mixture of guilt and relief hit him then, guilt that the boy had needed it and relief he hadn't caused even more problems. "Thank you."

"The slayers found out I was pregnant. Not that I have the faintest clue how, but they didn't like the idea of a half slayer, half chosen one baby. Ryan got dusted protecting us, we left that same night. I couldn't bring myself to call Emil Ryan every single day, but I couldn't not acknowledge my brother made the ultimate sacrifice for a baby that was half the vampire at the top of his hit list." Oh, it just kept getting worse. "Oh my... I had no idea. No wonder Emil hates me. I'm even more confused as to why you haven't all took a turn throwing garlic at me while I'm trapped in a UV cage." Erin wouldn't look at him, but he didn't blame her.

"As appealing as it sounds, there is maybe one atom in me that knows you wouldn't have left if you knew about the boys. You half killed yourself to stay with Erika in the hospital as much as possible, you may have a mountain of faults but you're a good father. I will never forgive what you did, but I won't hurt our daughter by actually staking you. Doesn't mean it isn't a pleasant daydream." Unable to suppress a chuckle at the last sentence, Adam nodded up at the moon. "That was very honest. Feel free to envision as much torture inflicted on me as you like if it makes you feel better." Night began to wane, and Adam felt Bertrand come back so he stood up, stretching his stiff back out. "You did the right thing. With Ingrid. She would have hated you after." Unable to find words, Adam nodded at Erin and jumped down from the roof, dashing into his room to try and sleep before the VHC trip.

"Are you sure about going alone dad?" "Of course. They don't have to know I have no idea what I'm doing, and I am actually powerful enough to take care of myself. Don't worry Erika, I will be back before daybreak with the news you're a vampiric genius." Adrian and Emil were watching as he hugged his daughter goodbye, somewhat unnerving to be watched by two sets of eyes identical to his own. "Go on, go annoy your brothers. That's what sisters are for if memory of George serves me right." There was a moment where Emil and Erika both looked at Adrian, but nobody actually said it. "Right, I'm off." Flying over to Transylvania, Adam landed outside the VHC and stepped through the doors. "Chosen One." "I didn't catch your name last time?" The short, rounded man quickly introduced himself as "Councillor Hack, head of Vampire resources." "Good evening Hack. Are my daughters results here?"

"Of course. Here you are." He was handed a sealed envelope, black with elegant red writing stating 'Erika Dracula' across the front. Pushing it into an inside pocket of his jacket, Adam waited for Hack to lead him to wherever they met. "I see Valor was smart enough not to come back. New members are usually nominated by other council members, and the head of the Council makes the final choice?" "That's correct." "Well then, I suggest you all make a nomination for his replacement, and I shall make my decision. Unless I can simply put the vampire I'm replacing in the vacant spot? Who am I replacing?" Adam had noted the bearded man with GHV stitched on his robes, but he had been told not to address anyone as an authority to him, it would be seen as a sign of weakness. "Morgan is the current head of the Council, after the vampire who took the position while we awaited you coming of age. And then couldn't find you." Morgan stood up, slightly shorter than Adam but quite obviously much older - his beard was greying and that was a sign of very advanced age in vampires.

"I think you should keep me on as an advisor to you, while you get your bearings." Again, accepting would be seen as unsure. "No, I'm fine thanks. You can abdicate peacefully and take the education post, abdicate peacefully and go away or I can turn you into a smouldering pile of dust. The choice is yours. I would advise making a speedy choice, because I'm leaning to dusting you on principle." Leaning back against the wall casually, Adam surveyed Morgan. He could see the muscle in his cheek twitching with suppressed anger, but then there was a malicious smirk curving his mouth. "I shall take my leave peacefully. I will point out that the Chosen One is also intended to be head of all vampire clans, meaning you will have to explain yourself to Ramanga." Adam had no idea who Ramanga was, but the looks on the other councillors faces weren't promising. "Point me in his direction, I'll dust him too." "Too?" Keeping his face passive, Adam zapped the scowling Morgan to dust.

"So, Ramanga?" Stepping on the dust pile, the others looked surprised he had gone through with it. "He's not here tonight, would you like us to have him visit you?" "Good garlic no. I'll visit him, I have already stated I won't put my daughter in danger by having everyone and his bat knowing where I reside." "Very well. Roqueloire will escort you, and we shall begin work on nominations for the vacant spot since you uh... sacked Morgan." "Roqueloire?" "That would be me." A vampire he hadn't seen yet stepped out of the shadows, eyeing his casual clothes for a second with keen, piercing eyes. This vampire had grey hair too, but didn't look nearly as old as Morgan. "Head of Vampire Security. My job is to ensure the Grand High Vampires safety, so I will accompany you on Council business and at meetings. Shall we?" Apparently he was being dropped in the deep end. Checking his watch, he had plenty of time. "How far is... wherever we are going?" "Not terribly, under half an hours flight. Unless you wish to stop for some peasant hunting?" "Definitely not, lets go."

Roqueloire (who offered to let him call him Roque for short) led Adam outside, then bade him to wait for a moment before blurring away, then returning holding the crown of power. "You may want to put this on sir." It had been a long time since Adam had even seen it, let alone held it. The crown recognised him immediately, the power tingling through his nerves as he held it. Checking quickly for any booby traps, he was satisfied it was untampered and dropped it onto his head. The power infused him, revitalised him and he could practically feel it itching to get out of him. "I think it missed me. Lets go." "Of course." Roque shifted to his bat form first so Adam could follow him, the transformation never easier as he flapped behind his apparent personal security. The castle was huge, imposing and reeked of what he could only describe as death. "Castle Ramanga."

"Well, no time like the present." Adam stepped up to the large door and knocked, the sound clearly echoing through the castle. The door creaked open, Adam's best guess an untransformed teen boy with dark skin and short curly hair. "Good evening young man. I am looking for Ramanga." He turned dark eyes on Roqueloire, an upside to Adam still being relatively unknown was that nobody overreacted at the sight of him. "Hold on, I'll get my father." The boy disappeared - they couldn't exactly enter without being invited in - before coming back and asking who it was. "Roqueloire, head of Vampire Security. And this is Vladimir Dracula, otherwise known as the Chosen One." The dark eyes widened in surprise, the teens head turning and shouting "Father! Get here!" "Assan! Who is it?" "The Chosen One!"

Rolling his eyes as this 'Assan' shouted for all to hear (though the castle didn't exactly have a next door neighbour), Adam tapped his foot impatiently as a stocky, bald man landed behind them. "So, it's true you have returned." His voice was drawling, disdain well disguised but definitely still there. "Of course, that's why you didn't turn up at the VHC tonight, because you hoped you couldn't be displaced if you feigned ignorance. This visit is only a courtesy, consider your position as head of Vampire clans terminated. Good night Ramanga." "You insolent brat, you cannot do that." Roque looked about to defend Adam, but it didn't need doing. "Chosen One. Grand High Vampire. Watch me. If you have a problem, feel free to take it up with me. Morgan did so, and he's now decorating the meeting room floor." Ramanga bared his fangs, hissing angrily and puffing up like an angry cat.

"One second." Turning back to see the teen still at the door, Adam offered the boy a tight smile. "Assan right?" He nodded. "Either convince your father to back down, or leave if you don't want to see him dusted in front of you." "Father, come back inside. Please?" Ramanga didn't move, glaring angrily. "You make an enemy of my clan Dracula?" "I'll make a wall decoration out of your clan. And I am a Dracula in name, nothing more. I don't associate with them but it's apparently frowned upon to go without a surname." The vampire was a good foot taller than Adam, and several muscle groups wider he imagined, and the irony of this untold power being held in his short skinny self still struck him. "This is getting slightly homoerotic, are we going to fight or are you going to go back to your son?" In spite of it never turning out to be an issue for him, Bertrand had been right about other vampires apparently not approving of such matters, the homoerotic joke earning him a deep growl.

"How dare you accuse me of such perversions!" "Well, if you will wear so much leather..." He had noticed Ramangas hand twitching, so he was prepared for the stake that came out. Roque was fast off the mark, fang-cuffing the hissing vampire. Bored of listening to him, Adam stuck him with a light hypnosis and left Roque to pull him away. "Assan, is there someone else here with you? Another parent, an older sibling?" "Yes, my brother and sister are home." Satisfied the boy wouldn't be totally alone, Adam inclined his head. "You seen a polite enough vampire, I apologise we didn't meet under better circumstances." Roque brought Ramanga along with them back to the VHC, and Adam was keeping a wary eye on the time as he followed them in. "I have to get going soon, what exactly are we doing with him?" "To ensure no accusation of improper circumstances, he shall be sentenced in front of the Council. How long before you must go?"

Calculating the time to fly, Adam shrugged. "About an hour. Is that long enough?" "You're the Grand High Vampire. All you need do is tell the assembled councillors why you wish to execute him, then do as you please unless they have good reason to argue. I am curious, why were you so concerned for the boy?" Thinking of his own children, Adam wanted to leave now. "You have kids?" "A daughter, Talitha. Why?" "Would you want her watching you be dusted?" Roque seemed to think on that for a moment before inclining his head in agreement. "Fair point sir. At least this way, it's a legal matter rather than clan feud material. Though your 'clan' appears to consist of your daughter and your tutor." Growling in warning, Adam didn't need to think to answer that. "Anyone comes near my daughter, I'll tear them limb from limb and dust the pieces. Bertrand can take care of himself."

Roque went to assemble the Council, leaving two of his security team guarding Ramanga, though the dark skinned vampire was still tranced. "Ready sir." Finding himself pointed to a large chair that made him feel like a schoolboy, Adam adjusted his crown and waited. "So, I take it Ramanga was unhappy with the news?" "Pulled a stake on me and everything. I was courteous enough to visit him in person, and he had to know this was coming. Can I dust him and go home now?" Roque had a shadow of a smirk on his face as Adam spoke, bouncing a little impatiently in his huge seat. "Ah, to be young and energetic again." "Well, does anyone have a reason for me not to dust him for pulling a stake and attempting to withhold my rightful position from me?" Nobody spoke up, and Adam had a mild suspicion most of them were glad to be rid of Ramanga. "Good." The dusting was quick and without fanfare, and Adam didn't even think about the crown as he waved goodbye and hurried off. Again careful to ensure he wasn't followed - especially now he had potentially irritated some children by ashing their father - Adam landed outside Garside.

"How did it go?" "Uh. Interesting. Gained a security guard, dusted the previous head of Vampire clans. Got my old fancy hat back." Bertrand chuckled at Adam referring to the ancient crown as such, watching as he dropped it into his bag. "It's useless to anyone but me, at least while I'm undead rather than dead." "Wait a moment. You dusted Ramanga?" "He did try to stake me first, all I did was tell him I was taking my place. He totally overreacted." "You are a strange, strange young vampire Adam Giles." Winking at Bertrand, he pulled the envelope out of his pocket. "Almost forgot this." Rather than go up and risk his luck of the night wearing thin, Adam simply texted his daughter. Erin and Ingrid appeared, the three teen children holding on to them and even they could probably feel the desire to kill him coming from Ingrid. "Did I pass?" "I don't know, I didn't open it." Holding out the envelope, everyone waited as she pulled open the seal and scanned the paper inside. Adrian and Emil leaned in from either side of her to read it too.

"Ninety two percent?! I'm kidnapping your tutor." "Wow. Even better than your dads score!" "Really?" Adam nodded at Erika's questioning look, digging through his bag for the old letter and holding it out. "89%. Slacking dad, mind you I did have uncle brainbox." Bertrand looked somewhat surprised at the threat of kidnap, so Adam reassured him he wasn't going anywhere. "Spoil sport." "I'm happy to assist in revision and study for you both, assuming your father doesn't mind." Both boys and their mothers raised eyebrows at Adam, as though he was going to say no. "Of course I don't mind. Not that Bertrand is mine to order around or loan out, but I have no problem sharing tutor time if it will help my sons pass their tests." Giving Erika a hug and a proud sentiment, Adam disappeared into his room, the night catching up with him now as he sat in his coffin.

He could feel the amalgamated energy beyond the door, everyone but the Count in their basement area now as he lay down. Bertrand knocked before entering after the others left, wanting to check Adam was alright. "If I hadn't left, they'd have had 'uncle brainbox' too. Sorry for agreeing like you're some tool I can allocate, but thank you for agreeing to help the boys." "It's no problem, I will help anyone who wants to learn. Especially when it's the three heirs of the Chosen One." "Does that actually make a difference? Because then Adrian would be super powerful, since I bit Ingrid, but he's by far the most calm and even tempered. Far more so than I ever was." "Perhaps, we can only truly speculate until Erika has gone before the blood mirror." Adam was trying not to think too hard of that, it was why he had come here but it was also the time limit on how long he could be here with the sons he had already missed so much with.

-AGU-

 **Woo all o** **ver the place chapter. Still, we are now over a week in *dramatic drum roll*.**


	6. Secrets Shared

**Been and updated my other stories, back here I am!**

-AGU-

The next night, after a hurried and rough encounter in the shower with Bertrand, Adam was out in the courtyard stargazing. "Uh. Hi." Slowly turning, he found Adrian. "Emil is with Bertrand, he said he wanted to see us one on one to gauge our level of knowledge before deciding if he can tutor us together." Nodding, he realised he had no idea what to say to this boy - who knew full well that his parents were brother and sister. "Given that you two can finish each others sentences, I don't doubt you'll be fine getting tutored together but after four hundred years, he has his own way of doing things." "You trust him with us?" "He helped raise Erika for fifteen years, of course I do. Where is she?" Adrian turned and pointed up to one of the attic windows. "Chatting with her mother. They have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Adrian still looked calm and at ease, unlike Emil who still looked at Adam like he was tempted to toss him into the sunlight. "I wondered. Can we talk?" "Are you afraid of heights?" The teen looked perplexed. "I'm a vampire, so no." Adam grabbed hold of the boy and pulled them up to the roof. "Sure, we can talk. I just prefer it up here." Adrian looked around in surprise, then sat down. "What's on your mind?" "Many things. Mostly, how did all of... this even begin? Mum and Erin don't like talking about it, though I do know you didn't know mum was your sister to begin with." Wondering where on earth to begin, Adam looked at his son. "My stepfather died, he was murdered during a break in. For reasons I have never fathomed, we moved to Stokely. There was a family next door, the Branaghs and they basically gave us no choice but to be their friends." Adrian was clearly wondering what any of this had to do with what he had asked, but let Adam talk.

"Robin Branagh was kind of where it began. I used to get awful dreams, and I was anxious and I didn't sleep much. Robin had a crush on me, but we had not long moved after losing the only father I had ever known, and I told him I didn't have the right head for a relationship. He pushed for a... friends with benefits thing and I let him. Because when I was especially tightly wound, sex took the edge off. Still with me?" Adrian nodded, brow furrowing in confusion just like Ingrid's would. "That was it for a couple of months. Then Erin and her brother Ryan joined the school in September. She was just the new girl, didn't really talk much but she was friendly enough I guess. I was in the park with my little sister George, and her best friend - Robin's little sister Chloe. That was the first time I saw Ingrid, she was sat under a tree in the shade. Erin essentially caught me out, and we chatted for a bit. I needed to buy new clothes, and I asked Erin to come with me because Robin hated shopping."

The words flowed quite easily, that time in his life seemed so simple in comparison now. "We spent the whole day together, just talking and holding hands. Then I told her about Robin, and somewhere along the lines I ended up in bed with her." "That was fast." "I'll get to that." Adrian nodded, gesturing for Adam to keep going. Taking a swig from his travel bottle of soya, Adam tried to think how to word the next part. "It was Halloween soon after, and that's the night I first met Ingrid. I didn't want to go to the school disco, and Robin was grounded for blowing up a pumpkin. I went out for a run, and Stokely castle was up the hill I ran up sometimes. The castle looked like a perfect Halloween picture, the moonlight and the general creepy aura. Ingrid told me it was rude to stare, I asked if she was going to come to our school. She said no, we exchanged first names and I went home. Then I spent most of the night with Erin."

"How long does this story go on for?" "A surprising amount happened in the two years I spent in Stokely. Want me to keep going?" Adrian looked unsure, or maybe overwhelmed, but signalled for him to go on. "The next night, I was a mess. Really bad dream, I had to get up to throw up and I couldn't stop shaking. Gave up and went out running in the middle of the night, I jumped out of my window a lot before I got wings. I kind of dropped outside the castle, and Ingrid found me there. One thing led to another." "Hold on, you had only met twice! And this was while you were still doing stuff with Erin and Robin?" Adam nodded. "Yeah. But Ingrid was... it was overwhelming. Not a whole lot changed until Valentine's day, except Robin broke it off with me when he realised he wasn't the only person I was 'seeing', though we were never actually dating." He didn't go into the finer details, like the Christmas he spent with Ingrid that he still remembered with a deep sense of contentment.

"What happened on Valentine's day? Blimey, who did you ask out for that day?" "Nobody. The disco was held at the castle, so Ingrid was already there. And Erin was just there, she spent most of the time with Jonno Van Helsing." "He's the one who staked Ryan." Adam turned round in surprise. "Is he still breathing?" "I think so." "I may have to fix that. Anyway, so Ingrid and I... You get the idea. She left first, so we wouldn't get caught leaving the storage room together." "Classy." Chuckling, Adam had to agree with the sarcasm. "Yeah. I missed out the part where my mother had given me a drawing of my father, because obviously I had never met him. After I went to leave, someone tapped me on the shoulder and told me to get back to the disco. I nearly had a heart attack, because the stranger was a dead ringer for that drawing. I ran, went home and showered and threw up and everything because I just realised Ingrid was my sister."

"You got over that." Adam raised an eyebrow at Adrian for interrupting, but Adrian was unapologetic - there was some Ingrid in him after all. "I couldn't sleep, I had to get away from my mum and George before I totally freaked. So I went out in February in t-shirt and shorts, running until I ended up in the park. Ingrid found me there and I showed her the drawing. I don't know how she felt, but I knew I was devastated. I loved her." "You still do." That was true, so Adam didn't deny it. "That was what led to Erika getting made, Erin got me through the next two months and we weren't... careful enough. Not that I knew that at the time. Which brings us to Ingrid's sixteenth birthday." Adrian didn't need to hear how they had both caved to the other more than once in that interim. Taking another drink of soya, this was the night Adam's whole world had fallen over on it's axis.

"I went out for a run because I was going crazy, and when I got back mum and George were out. That wasn't a major concern with the Branagh family only next door. When it got to midnight, I started to worry. Went and knocked the Branagh house, but it was empty. I was grabbed, cuffed and taken to the castle by Jonno and his dad. This is where I found out I was half vampire, Ingrid and the Count were vampires. Oh, and Erin had lied to me for most of the time we knew each other, and was in fact out to kill me. The only reason she had hit on me to begin with was that they wanted to check I was definitely who they thought, so she had to 'acquire' my DNA." "How did she... Oh. Oh. Ew!" Adrian looked scandalized, though Adam remembered being pretty horrified himself. "I'll spare you the blow by blow account, but it ended in me finding out I was the chosen one, Ryan got turned, Erin told me she was pregnant and the whole affair was wiped from the humans memories."

"Blimey." Adrian still spoke like a normal human most of the time, rather than saying things like blood and garlic, or bats. "And so began juggling my life between Adam Giles and Vladimir Dracula. It didn't take much time for me to end up telling my mum and George I was half vampire, and I ended up moving into the castle. And me and Ingrid accepted that we still wanted each other. Erin only tolerated it because she had known before I did and never told me, but it sort of worked for a while. My mum freaked when she found out Erin was pregnant, but we kind of reconciled just before Erika was born. That was only because she wanted to see Erika though, we barely spoke. I started to get angry with myself for how twisted everything had gotten, and I spent all my time either training or with Erika really. Any time I was alone with Ingrid or Erin, I just felt guilty for messing up their lives. Bertrand was not thrilled with my idea to wipe their memories and leave, but ultimately he did as I asked. After trying to talk me out of it about a hundred times. I had already had him mindwipe my mum and George when she caught me kissing Ingrid, and the Branagh family so they wouldn't mention me to them."

He had to stop for a moment, grief and regret a lump in his throat as he blinked back tears. "So, I was sentimental to the end, and wanted one last moment with both of the girls I loved. Which I imagine is when you and your brother were conceived. A transformed vampire, I packed up while Bertrand changed their memories. Or so we thought, as it turns out. He had a great-great-and so on niece who knew what he was, and she gave us a place to live, we worked in her pub and she helped me with Erika hugely. I kept up my training, but I couldn't beat time. So we had to come back for the blood mirror. And I discover that everything I left to stop happening happened, and I wasn't there. I'm sorry." Adrian didn't get a chance to even try to answer before Bertrand and Emil appeared in the courtyard, clearly looking for them. "Up here guys." Even at this distance, Adam knew Bertrand was rolling his eyes as he looked up at them. "Can I tell Emil all this?" "If you like. Not that I expect it'll make a difference. Come on, down we go."

Bertrand greeted Adrian politely and the two went in so he could gauge the boys knowledge. Emil regarded him coldly, then surprised Adam by talking. "What were you doing up there?" "Talking. Adrian came to me, I didn't push him to. I would offer you the same courtesy, but he said he was going to tell you what we talked about anyway." "What did you talk about?" "Before I left. How this all began I guess. Garlic only knows what he thought, I barely finished before you two came out looking for us. He asked if he could tell you, I said yes and we jumped down." Emil's jaw tightened slightly, but he just nodded stiffly and went back inside. Watching him go sadly, he resumed staring at the sky, the stars bright against the inky canvas of night. Wary of the 'veggie vampires' written on it, Adam made sure to pull the label off his soya bottle before he tossed it into the recycling. "Never had you down as a planet lover." "I'm immortal, if I want to live on a planet rather than a wasteland the least I can do is recycle."

Still feeling emotional, he didn't feel brave enough to turn around and look at Ingrid. "Adrian said you talked." "We did. He's a smart boy, a good kid. I can see you raised him well." He didn't hear footsteps, but Ingrid definitely came closer. "Without you, you mean." "I should have been there, I know. Doesn't mean I can't see you did a brilliant job with him." Ingrid was close enough now that he could feel their connected powers recognising each other, almost like static energy in the air between them. "Why did you bite me if you knew you were going to leave?" Swallowing around the guilt on his tongue, Adam felt sick. "Because I could never really deny you anything. And some selfish part of me wanted to mark you, wanted the memory of you asking me to so I had something to hold on to when I knew you would hate me for what I did."

It was a monumentally bad idea, where they could be seen by anyone and that it was happening at all, but Adam couldn't stop himself melting into it when Ingrid turned him around and kissed him. His hands found her waist, her arms around his neck and it felt like the last fifteen years faded away for just a moment. He didn't have to stop them this time, Ingrid being the one to push him away. "I don't hate you." Wrestling thought back to his mind, Adam didn't know how to answer that, but he didn't have to. "But I wish I did." Ingrid turned and bolted away, leaving him confused and cold in a way that had nothing to do with the temperature. In honesty, he knew he deserved her hating him, so he didn't blame her for wanting to.

He was about to head back in when he heard a roaring engine, turning back to see a motorcycle complete with leather clad rider. The bright front light meant the obvious - he had been seen so he could hardly flit away. Standing and waiting, the bike swerved very close to a stop right in front of him. The energy was obviously a vampire, and given nobody was supposed to know he was at the Dracula residence he suddenly felt a bit stupid for not escaping. Baring his fangs as the rider dismounted, to show he was a biter too, he watched him pull off his helmet. "Did someone order pizza delivery?" The slender, taller than Adam stranger looked him up and down with an odd expression. "I'm looking for Count Dracula." "Why?" "I'm his son." Blood and garlic, Adam knew where he got it from now. "Who are you?" "Malik. Malik Hellfire Vaccaria. You?" "Vladimir Dracula. Though I go by Adam day to day, Vladimir is a mouthful. Hold on, I'll go get him."

He hadn't actually been up in the main attic of the school since the day he got here, but he didn't really have a huge amount of choice as he flitted up there. "What do you want?" "Emil, be quiet. I doubt he would come up here for no reason." "Adrian, kindly focus on the work." Trying not to laugh at Bertrand and his 'tutor voice', Adam turned to the Count. "There's a biter in the courtyard. Says he's your son." "Another one? Apparently indiscriminate impregnation runs in the family." Adam and the Count both looked at Emil in exasperation for a second, then back at each other. "Did he have a name?" "Malik Hellfire Vaccaria." The clan head dropped his glass, the shattering sound echoing and the smell of spilt blood filled the room. "I guess this is the moment we all agree not to talk about half humans and Adrian's parentage to this new visitor?" "Nobody is that stupid." Conceding the point, Adam peered out of the window. Malik was still stood in the courtyard, leaning against his bike and looking around. "Are you going out there or not?"

"Oh. Right. Yes, I suppose I should." The Count flitted off, and Adam was torn between following him and staying with his children. "Go. I'll stay with them." Nodding at Bertrand, Adam dashed after his father. Ingrid followed them too, apparently intrigued to meet her new sibling. "Is it true?" "It's true. And you are?" "Ingrid Dracula." Their father didn't seem to have words, staring at this Malik person almost blankly. "So I have a brother and sister. Anyone else I should know about?" "You first. Who's your mother?" Adam wouldn't likely have any idea even if they got a name, but still. "Elisabetta. Arta Dracula's wife." The name stirred a memory from studying bloodlines with Bertrand, though he hadn't paid much attention as there was a death date - he was hardly going to meet the man. "Your brothers wife?" "Vampiric law - the next in line is to marry the widow. Though daddy dearest here didn't do that." The three apparent siblings each turned to their father, waiting for him to speak.

"I won't even ask. However, shall we have this conversation somewhere the sun isn't about to invade?" Dawn was starting to edge over the horizon, meaning they had to get inside soon. "Right. Right. Yes." Almost certain he wasn't welcome with any of them, Adam refused to leave his children unprotected with this stranger and followed the other three vampires up to the attic. "Blood and garlic, am I crashing a party?" "No. A tutoring session. I'm Emil, that's Adrian and that's Erika. You must be Malik?" Once again proving he was smart, Emil didn't mention surnames or sibling relationships of anybody. "That's me. Is everyone here a Dracula?" "No. Bertrand du Fortunesa, tutor to the Chosen One." Adam gave a sort of "hi that's me" wave, and Malik looked to almost take a step back but held himself. "He has returned." "I've already been through this twice with the High Council, I'm not doing it again. Why are you here? Fair warning, I've been known to dust vampires who irritate me." Malik gave him a look of disbelief, then realised nobody had refuted him being the chosen one and probably didn't want to be dusted.

"I'm his son. His eldest son." Bertrand, ever the one to question, asked. "How old are you?" "327." "Then why do you look like a bad boy cliche of about seventeen?" "Well, he has my good genes clearly!" Ah, their father had found his voice at last. "Or he thinks poser bikes and fake leather makes him look impressive." Ingrid surveyed their new sibling coldly, leaning against a table near Adrian without being too obvious. "Hey! Its real leather." Adam had to bite back a laugh when Emil cringed. "That explains the smell." Malik glared at the boy, then shook his head. "Why now?" "My mother is dead." "We're all dead." "Dust then, you pedantic garlic bulb. She only told me who my father was a few years ago, her clan cast her out for not being bound when she got pregnant." Suddenly, Adam had a higher opinion of the Dracula clan - given that Erin and Ingrid were still here. "You drove her mad!" "She had a head start, that vampiress was madder than a box of bats!" The rising sun had the two teen boys going to get ready for school, leaving Erin, Ingrid, Adam and the Count with Malik.

Bertrand followed the two boys under the cover of going down to their 'quarters', but Adam knew his tutor would keep a close watch on his sons and Erika went to hit her coffin, the impending transformation starting to show in her need for rest. A somewhat awkward silence fell between them, waiting for someone to have something to say. "Mr Count?" Recognising the brunette breather from his father's thoughts, Adam stepped away from the door to allow her access. "Sorry to disturb you, I need your approval for teaching candidates." "I am somewhat busy Miss McCauley, can this wait?" "Unfortunately not, I need to hire new permanent staff." Eyeing Malik closely, Adam inclined his head. "Go. We'll be fine, right Malik?" "Sorry, I don't recognise the two of you." "I'm Adam, that's Malik. We're... family." This seemed to appease the breather woman, who smiled as their father followed after her, turning back to scowl every few seconds. "What is this place?" "A school. That's the headmistress. Dad owns the school. Anything else before I decide to ram a stake through your face? I'll stake you properly after, but it would at least shut you up." He didn't know what it was, but something about Malik set him on edge.

-AGU-

 **Terrible place to end the chapter, I know!**


	7. Mysterious Malik

**I was going to try and work on other stuff, but Adam!Vlad is my addiction!**

-AGU-

"Basement rooms. Charming." Adam knew full well that Malik was down in the basement with them for the protection of the children. Malik knew no such thing, complaining loudly to himself as he perused the area. "Why are you two down here then? Chosen One in the cellar." Adam gestured at the copious amount of empty space. "No windows and a lot of training space, plus a quiet place to read. I think you're down here because Ingrid doesn't want to look at you." Malik didn't look best pleased, scowling at the wall and not saying much.

"There is also the possibility the Count does not actually accept you as his son and heir. Particularly with the Chosen One as his alternative." Bertrand knew Adam had zero desire to lead the Dracula clan, but it was worth testing Malik's reaction. "I'm still the eldest." "If you're even a Dracula." Malik hissed at him, baring his fangs angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?" "For one, you look nothing like dad, two you just turn up out of nowhere with no proof and three, being the only person here with brown eyes makes you stick out like a sore fang. I'm just saying, you'll have to do better than just showing up with the bike and the bad boy cliche proclaiming to be the son of his now dead sister in law."

Leaning up against the door frame, Adam catalogued the new vampire. Taller, his hair was lighter and his eyes brown but all of those things could have been inherited from his mother. He was lean, slim but solid. Nothing like Adam, skinny and scrawny. And Malik wore almost as much leather as Ramanga, biker boots and trousers, leather jacket but thin cotton t-shirt beneath it. Overall, he wasn't unattractive but something about him still had the hairs on Adam's neck prickling. And this was apparently his brother. Moral implications aside, Ingrid would probably stake him if Adam went after yet another person whether she wanted him back or not. Ensuring he had a good read on the vampires energy signature, Adam waited to see if he had more to say.

"I would say take a picture, but vampires you know? So stop staring, it's weird." Rolling his eyes, Adam pushed himself upright and exchanged a significant look with Bertrand. "Sleep well brother dearest." Malik didn't answer his sarcastic platitude, but Adam heard him climb into his coffin and figured he was safe to lie down himself. The closest Erin and Ingrid had gotten to accepting his return was the three of them had agreed - Malik was not to be left alone with any of their kids. If the only reason he was part of that was because they knew he was powerful enough to protect them, he would take that. Never much good at falling asleep anyway, Adam got no real sleep that day and was up and dressed within seconds of hearing Malik stir.

"I'm beginning to wonder what your intentions towards me are, unless the great and powerful Chosen One has been reduced to watchdog." Adam was suddenly wondering just how much Malik may have seen before, when Ingrid kissed him in the courtyard. Shelving the anxious concern, he forced an outward calm. "Someone has to keep an eye on you. And I'm the one who can dust you without a stake. As for my intentions, I aim to keep everyone in suspense." Malik shrugged, pulling his jacket back on and clearly wondering what the general action plan was. Normally, Adam and Bertrand would probably go out training, but under the new cover of tutoring, Adam knew his sons would be with him and therefore were safe. And he definitely had the confidence in Ingrid and Erin to keep Erika safe too.

Following Bertrand up to the attic (they were both following Malik technically but still), Adam sipped at his soya blood and sat in a corner with a book for cover. Emil made the effort to scowl over at him, but Adrian convinced him back to his work with Bertrand and the tense silence between most of them didn't seem to affect anyone else. Malik seemed to give up on peace and quiet, throwing himself onto the sofa near Erin, and Adam wasn't sure what to think about how his ex girlfriend didn't immediately move away. "So what's the deal? You're clearly not a Dracula, but that blond boy is obviously something to do with you. But then he looks like the girl, and she looks like him." Malik indicated Adam, making a dramatic pop with his mouth as he pointed. "I'm not stupid and I have eyes. Might as well tell me."

If they told Malik that Erika and Emil were Adam and Erin's children, he may work out Adrian was a similar age and given how much Adrian looked like his mother, that could be bad. "It's not your business biker boy. We haven't even decided if you're staying alive, let alone staying here at all. Now do be quiet, I'm trying to study." Hiding a proud grin behind his book for Emil, Adam was concerned nonetheless - their family tree was a tangled vine of secrets that should never be discovered. "Quite right Emil, don't poke your fangs in other people's business. Whether you're my son or not." Malik shut up at the Count's glare, but they all knew this wasn't the end of it. Malik would continue wanting to know. Tapping his fingers against the book cover, the crackling fire and pages turning were the only sounds in the room for a while.

"Well, as enthralling as this silent as the grave thing is, I'm hungry. Anyone up for a hunt?" The new Dracula was far more... enthusiastic than he had any right to be, bouncing around energetically much to everyone else's consternation. "I'm good." Adam held up his soya bottle, which Malik grimaced at. "And we're busy." Adrian and Emil didn't even look up from their books. Ingrid didn't dignify him with an answer, but they all watched as the Count considered it and tried to mask their surprise when Malik went for the jugular. "Come on, you look like you could use some excitement." Erin took the outstretched hand, and a cheeky, or rather smarmy smirk crossed Malik's face as she accepted and the two left. Holding up a hand until he felt the energy leave the building, Adam looked around. "Did that just happen, or am I having a nightmare based on soap operas where my ex takes up with my brother?"

"Mum doesn't even hunt. What's that about?" Emil was gnawing on the end of his pen, and Adam could see the grim acceptance in Adrian's face as he tried to pull it away - this was an old habit that hadn't yet died. "Maybe she's doing it to get back at dad?" Everyone looked over at Adam, but there was a flaw in Erika's idea. "I don't see the point. Erin could have dated other people when she was actually with me, I wouldn't have stopped her. I was hardly in a position to take the moral high ground... And even now I'm still not really. So if that was her plan, it's a pretty daft one. Maybe she just thinks he's cute and wanted a break from the deafening silence and awkward glances. What do we say to Malik next time he asks about the kids? Because he is going to ask." Nobody seemed to have much idea on a solution, shrugs and half-confused, half-contemplative looks shared.

"Adrian looks enough like Ingrid more than you to pass off as her brother. Me and Emil look too much like both mum and you for him to not work it out, if he hasn't already." Ingrid interjected at this moment, with a fairly valid point. "And if he isn't trying to soften Erin into spilling secrets by flirting with the obvious not-in-the-clan one." "I wouldn't want to be seen reducing Erin to being used, she does have her own appeal." "Yes, there are two people here who prove she... appealed to you." Rolling his eyes at his father, Adam twisted to lie on his side and stare out of the window. He thought he saw something shimmer, but it was gone before he could even focus on it and he dismissed the idea almost immediately. "Yes Emil, I am well aware of that. However, I think Ingrid had a valid point, in that it could be Malik's game. He can't exactly use the same technique to get close to Ingrid. Don't look at me like that, that was... different." Emil had been told everything by Adrian from their conversation on the roof, but it didn't seem to have made any difference - just as Adam thought.

"Sure it was. Does anyone else feel that?" Adrian nodded at his brother, rubbing at the back of his neck where Adam could also feel a strange prickling. "Yeah, I feel it too." Erika agreed, and Ingrid followed suit a moment later. "Like a draught, but doesn't feel cold?" "Yeah. I would say there was something invisible in here, but I can't feel anyone who I can't see." Adam looked around, trying to push his senses to work but they couldn't find anything. "What do you mean, feel?" "Vampires give off vibrations, tiny, infinitesimal. They get absorbed by the real world, walls and objects. For example, if I went missing Bertrand could use something like my necklace or my phone to follow where my vibrations are being absorbed then. It means every vampire has a unqiue energy, and I can feel that." "And that's how you always know who's walked into the room before you look up?" Adam nodded at Emil, feeling slightly encouraged that his son was forgetting to glare for a moment. "Is that a chosen one trick, or something 'uncle B' taught you?"

"I don't know if it's because I'm the Chosen One. But I've always been able to do it. Since I turned sixteen anyway. If I focus, I can tell any vampire who's in the building. The VHC is a firework display of vampire energy, its absorbed over a millenia of vibrations, each individual vampire unique." "That's something I don't want to inherit, it sounds confusing." Adam conceded Emil's point, looking over at Erika. "In my defence, I didn't know I was a vampire back then, so apologies Erika if you get all sensory after Halloween." "I'll live. We don't even know if it's going to be something I can inherit. And Adrian would be the main one to watch, since you did the whole share thing with Ingrid." "I don't feel like I have secret powers waiting to jump out, if that helps."

Adrian was a surprise all round, he was calm and quiet, actually gave Adam the chance to talk. Emil was angry, more volatile and didn't talk to Adam if he didn't have to. If it weren't blatantly obvious who was who's mother, it would easy to assume Emil was Ingrid's son - the Dracula female was definitely more emotionally volatile than Erin. But then Erika was quickwitted and sharp, there was every chance the two Noble children had inherited their temperaments from Adam and his own Dracula heritage. And as much as he didn't want to think it, it may have been a testament to how the boys were raised. Adrian was the most legitimate Dracula heir - nobody would be able to guess his father by looking at him without Adam, Erika and Emil stood next to him to compare and even then it wasn't definitive, some people looked like their aunts and uncles. So the boy may have been favoured, both by his mother and Count Dracula himself. Erin had more rage hidden towards Adam for his taking Erika and inadvertently getting Ryan killed, that may have shown in the way she raised Emil.

Adam was about to answer, then felt the nearing energy bundles. "Enough. They're back." Everyone fell silent, attempting to look invested in what they had been doing. The scent of death was evident on the two who returned, compounded by the fact Erin still had blood on her mouth, and there was a dark looking splatter on her jacket. "Better wash that out before it stains." Erin looked confused, eyes scanning her clothes before she flitted off again. "She was a messy eater, but those breather boys didn't seem to mind some cute girl grabbing hold of them." Adam grimaced, never totally at ease with the idea of vampires hunting humans. "That's disgusting." "Are you sure you're actually a vampire? You seem... Pretty fangless for the all powerful head of all clans." Malik was starting to wear on his nerves, so Adam dug out his 'Dracula' smirk and flicked his hand, Malik making a small sound of surprise as he was flung into the wall and held a few feet off the ground.

"You were saying?" Adam dropped his fangs, just to add for effect. "Let me out!" "Sorry, can't hear you over the sound of my human heartbeat, since I'm not a vampire." Malik hissed, fighting against Adam's restraining hold. "Alright, alright. I take it back. Let me out!" Adam clicked his fingers, dropping Malik to the floor heavily. "Why are you even here? Other than to get on my nerves I mean." "I already said, I came to find my father. Didn't expect the whole family gathering thing, but hey." The brother picked himself up off the floor, dusting off his jacket and scowling. "You met him. You could leave." "I like the... Company." Malik was looking at the doorway, clearly referring to Erin and Adam was almost certain it was intended to try and make him jealous. Not a jealous person by nature, he just found it odd. "I hope you're very happy together."

There was only a flicker of annoyance that his plan wasn't working, enough to confirm Adam's suspicions but then it was gone. Erin was wearing a different jacket when she came back, the blood stain probably hadn't been washed out of the other one. The boys went to get some sleep Before they had school in the morning, and that meant Adam had little excuse to remain in the attic quarters now Bertrand wasn't tutoring them any longer. Erika came to his rescue to keep an eye on Malik, challenging Bertrand to a game of chess. Though, given how much 'advice' the Count gave as he watched, it was basically Count Dracula vs Count Dracula. "So Malcolm" "Malik" "Whatever. Do you play the great game?" Adam had to fight a laugh at Malik's irritated look when their father was dismissive even as he spoke directly to him, and his referral to chess as a great game - fifteen years of practice to improve his logic and Adam had never mastered chess. Or logic really.

"I learnt back in Transylvania, yes." Malik sat opposite the Count, setting up the board and Bertrand gestured that he was heading back down - to sleep before he had to watch the boys while they were at school. A surge of affection for his tutor struck Adam - his sons blamed Bertrand for helping Adam leave, but he still tutored them and kept watch over them. Erika started yawning slightly an hour to sunrise, taking herself off to her coffin and leaving Malik, the Count, Erin and Ingrid in the same room. Somewhat wary of Erin possibly being interested in Malik, Adam didn't want to leave them alone with their father in case Malik had ideas of gaining the Dracula throne hard and fast. Nor was he thrilled at the possibility Erin would... invite Malik to stay with her in the attic where his children slept. Though Erin may dust him if he brought up such things based on the fact she had slept with him under orders from the slayers guild.

"I win! And now I shall retire to my coffin and celebrate with a hot mug of type O. Good day!" Their father flitted off, crowing gleefully to himself about his victory and the four vampires sat quietly. At least, until Erin stood up to leave for her coffin, and while it had been many years, Adam recognised the look on her face as Malik followed. Shaking his head, Adam was torn. "What's biting your neck?" "He's using her to get to me. It won't work, but that doesn't mean she won't get hurt. And I don't like him being up here where the kids sleep when I'm not." "So you're not jealous?" "I've never been the jealous type, and Erin and I haven't shared more than a conversation in over fifteen years." Ingrid beckoned him to follow her, pressing a finger to her lips to remind Adam to be quiet. The rows of doors were a little confusing, but as he walked closer he could see the names on the doors. Adrian and Emil apparently shared, but then Adam wasn't too surprised.

Erika's name tag was obviously new, in between Erin and Ingrid's room, the boys on the opposite side of the hallway. There was an empty room, the door ajar next to the boys room. Assuming the window was coverable, that was where Adam intended to stay. Not that he had any desire to risk overhearing Erin and Malik together, but for protecting his children it could be much worse. Ingrid's fingers lacing through his, pulling him closer where she could kiss him had Adam fighting to stay rational, to remember why he was up here to begin with. "Stay." Ingrid practically breathed the word against his lips, a vulnerability in her eyes that terrified Adam as much as it echoed his own feelings right now. "I shouldn't" had been something of a theme since the day they found out why they shouldn't be together, but Adam had never been able to resist the way Ingrid whimpered pleadingly as her bedroom door closed behind them.

-AGU-

 **Obviously this isn't how it's going to stay, but Malik is a stake in the works and it's all going somewhere!**


	8. Complicated Threats

**Last one before I update Chosen Two and Lazarus Rising... It took me about a month to start this sequel and now I can't stop wanting to write it! But I will do my best not to neglect my other stuff.**

-AGU-

Adam tried to remember he was sure Ingrid would regret this, but as her hands pushed away his shirt and traced the mark she had left on his shoulder so long ago his rational thought left. His hands shook as they removed her clothes, familiarity he hadn't realised was possible after so much time reconnecting them. They were both so full of fire, regret and something akin to grief for the time lost but it all fell away as their bodies pressed together. Ingrid didn't loosen the tight grip of her arms around his neck as they joined intimately in her coffin, as though she was terrified Adam was going to disappear if she let him go for a second.

Their mouths never left the others, quieting sounds and preventing words ruining the moment. The peak of pleasure sustained them both for long moments, but it couldn't last and the haze faded eventually. Adam didn't realise how long they had been lost in the other until he heard his sons getting up to get ready for school, the sunrise evident at the edge of Ingrid's draped window. "Should I go?" had to be asked, but Ingrid shook her head. "Not until they leave at least." Adam didn't know what that meant as he pulled his clothes back on, leaning against the wall and feeling scared and lost in his own feelings as he heard Adrian and Emil complain about how early school started. The dark anger seemed reserved solely for him, though Malik got the edges of it as long as he was a threat to his siblings and Adam wondered exactly what Emil thought whenever he saw his father.

"What are you thinking?" That was an unusual question for Ingrid, but Adam still felt raw and stripped bare and he answered. "That I missed so much for so long, and it was all for nothing. I gave up love, and a family twice over, and I can never reclaim it. And that I'm waiting for you to regret this, regret me." Ingrid didn't respond other than to redress herself, and both of them froze when they heard Bertrand's voice speaking to the boys. "Have you seen your father?" "No, and I don't want to. Come on Adrian, or we'll be late." Adam tracked the energy of everyone around, waiting until his sons were a safe distance away before he opened the door and pressed a finger to his mouth in Bertrand's direction. His tutors eyes lit in understanding, his face otherwise impassive as he pointedly went after the boys.

"What was that about?" Ingrid quizzed as he closed the door. "Bertrand was asking after me, I wanted him to know I hadn't got stranded in the sunlight or dusted by Malik. Now he's gone to make sure the boys are safe." She nodded, tapping a finger against her leg in a rare show of discomfort. "Do you want me to leave?" "You better had before anyone catches you in here." Guilt and pain quickly flooded him, but Ingrid stopped him leaving with a kiss that would have made his heart race if it could. "Now go before Malik is sneaking out of Erin's room." Swallowing thickly, Adam nodded and skipped the opening doors to flit down to the basement. He had barely made it out of the shower and back into his clothes before Malik landed down there too, utterly reeking of Erin and Adam was surprised how much it turned his stomach. "I don't want to know. I've got Council work to do tonight so I need to sleep. Good day brother."

Malik seemed content to smirk smugly, as though seducing his ex girlfriend was a high accomplishment. "There's a bathroom just past Bertrand's room if you want to clean up." Cringing at the thought, Adam closed his own door behind him and stretched out in his coffin, acutely aware of missing Ingrid. Malik seemed to take his advice as he heard the shower run for a few minutes, then the nearby room slam closed as Malik dropped for the day. That same eerie prickle washed over him for a moment, but Adam put that down to his wrung out emotions and attempted to sleep, though it was almost an entirely wasted effort. Erika sought him out almost immediately after waking up, waiting until Malik wondered off to annoy someone else with a passing glance at Erika.

"What's up?" "Just wanted to see you, that's alright isn't it?" Smiling at his daughter, Adam offered her a quick hug and sat down with her. "What do you think of your new... uncle then?" "Nothing like what mum thinks of him." "I should think not. He's far too old for you." Erika chuckled, giving his Council book a distasteful look. "He looks nothing like you, makes me wonder what she sees in him." "An attempt to annoy me? Someone she doesn't have to explain she's a vampire to? I don't know. I wouldn't change you and Emil being alive for the world, but I think me and Erin is a long past event, if she wants to date other guys she can." "Like you and Bertrand." "Someone mention me?" Adam and Erika turned to see the tutor in question coming down the stairs. "The boys had enough of tutoring tonight. Reminds me of another student."

His look was directed at both of them, receiving twin cheeky grins back. "So why were you talking about me?" "Talking about mum dating other people, like dad... Well I don't think you guys would call it dating." Erika cringed as she realised the conversation topic was her parents sex lives, shaking her head. "Anyway, so tell me about this Council stuff. My dad leads the vampire world, I want to know about it." The VHC knew Erika was his daughter, so she could talk fairly openly though it wouldn't be a tough connection to know Emil was her brother, and Erin their mother - if she hadn't told Malik that already. The main things to hide were Adrian's parentage, and the rampant amount of half human sides around. Adam wasn't sure how Adrian turned out genetically, as his children with Erin had inherited his vampire half, and Ingrid was all vampire herself. That was a question for another night though, as the three sat chatting about the VHC for a while over glasses of soya blood - cola for Erika until Halloween.

"Don't worry, we will manage a couple of hours without you. Bertrand and Ingrid don't trust Malik as far as baby me could have thrown him, and Emil doesn't talk to anyone he doesn't have to." Adam knew that much was true, but he still wasn't thrilled at the idea of leaving Malik here around his kids while he was in Transylvania. "You can't stop turning up, you've only just taken over and you still have to fill the space of that vamp you scared away." That much was true, Adam did need to fill Valors spot. "My issue is I have no idea about any of the vampires who will be nominated, my knowledge of lineage is theoretical, not practical and I am not taking Bertrand with me."

"So demand time to think it over, and then bring the info home for brainbox here to look over." "You can pronounce my name now, kindly use it Erika." His daughter merely stuck her tongue out at Bertrand, winning a fond smile from the tutor. Given the choice between her mother and his tutor, Adam knew who he actually trusted to watch over his children now. "Good idea, I need to keep reinforcing that they are under my control now, my age and disappearing act didn't do me any favours." "Sure it did. You got to raise this bundle of awesomeness all by yourself." Erika indicated herself, grinning brightly. "You did turn out surprisingly well for someone raised by the best screw up in the vampire world." "Dad, you can't change what happened. You can only work to make up for it. And you aren't a screw up, just need to think things through a little... a lot more sometimes. Especially regarding... picking things you left back up."

He wasn't sure how, but he knew Erika was referring to Ingrid. "I know. Logic has never come naturally to me. George got all that, I got all the awkwardness." Adam held up his hand, feeling Malik coming nearer again, Erin with him. Pressing a warning 'fingers on fangs' signal, they resumed talking about the VHC but Erika was careful not to say 'dad' again. "The Chosen One has to study to lead the Council?" "Never assume you know everything." Adam took a long swallow of his soya, a distasteful glare from Malik - apparently he didn't approve of vegetarianism. "Did you come down here for something specific?" Malik smirked, dropping into a seat near Adam. "Do I need a reason to hang out with my little brother?" "Yes, because you're about as appealing as company as a werwolf at full moon, and have all the charm and attraction of a rotting fang. Go away before I have you executed for disrespect."

The new arrival looked genuinely surprised by Adam's eloquent rejection speech, scowling and ensuring Adam was watching him leave before he kissed Erin. Erin looked a little surprised, but didn't reject his advances. She sent him on ahead, promising to join him in a minute and looking to Adam for a signal he was safely away before she spoke. "Adam..." "If you're going to try and talk to me about him, I'm really not interested. You're perfectly welcome to see whoever you like, all I ask is you don't let him threaten our children. And maybe teach him not to do an impression of a stranded fish when he kisses you." Erika snorted into her drink, but didn't say anything. "You have the nerve to tell me to be careful about threats?"

"He turns up out of nowhere, it takes you a day to agree to go hunting with him and you come back covered in blood. A poor lesson in etiquette and manners if nothing else. Then you spent the morning with him - don't deny it, I had to beg him to shower when he came sneaking down here earlier." Erin looked a little irate by now, but didn't speak again. "Your personal life is your business, that's fine. But I'm still their father, and they are still my top priority. Just be careful." Adam wanted to say he was sure Erin was being used to get at Adam, or get information, but knew it would come off as sour fangs. So he left it at that, and Erin didn't say anything else before she flitted off. Waiting until he felt her presence leave the building with Malik, Adam sighed deeply. "Really don't think Erin getting turned was a good idea. Shame I can't cure it. Without a long wooden pointy thing, and I'm not enthralled with the idea of dusting the mother of my children."

Erika shuddered the same time as Adam, the weird prickling finding him again. "Ever get the feeling you're being watched here?" "Yeah. But vampires can't turn invisible, and I don't see Garside having a nosy ghost." Bertrand seemed intrigued by the idea of invisibility, rooting through his box of books and setting himself up with a stack of reading material. "Well, we've lost him for a night or two." The tutor didn't even react to the slight from Erika, who took the book from her father on her upcoming transformation with a grimace. "Not long now." "Yeah but then I have that power drop before I turn eighteen. And then I get to be immortal and turn into a bat forevermore." Erika knew she could become human, but had no desire to do so and had been set on staying a vampire since Adam first explained 'the choice'. She also knew Adam had been mostly motivated to stay a vampire himself by his daughter, and though she didn't say it often Adam knew Erika appreciated that fact.

"You could always go for sun tans and garlic bread." "Ew. No thank you." Chuckling at his daughter scowling, Adam went back to his book while Erika flicked through hers. "I better head up, it's 'lunch' time and the boys will go to bed after so they can sleep for school." Adam scanned the building to check Malik and Erin weren't back before he released his daughter and let her head up. "Stay sharp kiddo." "Always do dad." Erika left with a smile, happy to spend time with her father and brothers. "You not going up?" "Nah, I don't want to upset the boys when Erika seems to be getting on so well with them." Bertrand observed him for another moment, his question obvious and Adam found himself desiring the break from his thoughts. "Shower before Malik comes back?" "Sounds like a plan." Bertrand was evidently wondering if his encounter with Ingrid had Adam prepared to drop his 'thing' with his tutor, but Adam had no idea if Ingrid would even talk to him again and Bertrand deserved better than that.

Content in the fact they were quite alone in the basement, Adam didn't see the need to be quiet as Bertrand soundly fucked his stress and tension away, leaving Adam a sated, content vampire as he sat down a little carefully to continue reading. He liked that Bertrand and his 'relationship' was uncomplicated, that the tutor had a knack for anticipating Adam's needs both in training and sex and never treated him strangely for it. Relaxing against the back of the chair, Adam did indeed feel much better and offered Bertrand a grateful smile as his tutor handed over a goblet of blood and resumed his own studying. "After four hundred years, I'm always surprised you haven't read every book on the planet." "There are other calls on my time. Mostly educating a cheeky little biter who supposedly is destined to rule the vampire world."

"No idea who that is, I'm definitely not smart enough for that job." There was a spark of mischief in Bertrand's eyes that many would not believe the stoic tutor capable of, but then Bertrand nodded at Adam's book and his 'tutor face' took over as he went back to the book he was holding. Sighing loudly as a joke, Adam did go back to his book until he felt the wanderers return. "How do you see them? I can't imagine such a sixth sense." Hunting out a pen and paper from Erika's old school supplies, Adam did a rough sketch of a row of human shapes, then a kind of glow in the middle of each one, minute vibrations radiating outwards from each ball of energy. "I don't leave it on all the time, humans have a really faint spark because they are alive and it gives me a headache during school hours trying to pick out Adrian and Emil amongst the students. Which reminds me, you should get some sleep."

Bertrand checked his pocket watch before nodding, offering Adam a squeeze to the shoulder before he went to hit his coffin. "Stay sharp" "Always do." Sitting cross legged on the floor as Bertrand went to rest for his day time vigil, Adam closed his eyes and let the energy sense fall wide open. His own and Bertrand's were brightest in their proximity, but Ingrid's was almost identical to his own, their shared DNA and powers evident in the unique energy. Adrian, Emil and Erika were each easily definable as his off spring, but Malik felt nothing like any of them, not even the Count. There was another, not Erin but it was fuzzy, difficult to pin point and if he tried to focus too hard it only grew fuzzier and harder to follow.

Putting it down to the sheer concentration of energy in the attic, Adam shrugged it off and focused on Malik, ensuring he was never alone with any of the teenage children. Deciding it would be easier to focus on them from the roof, Adam headed out and leapt up to the top of the school building. It was a cloudy night, occasionally stars peeked through the blanket of grey clouds and the moon a bright glare from it's position in the sky. Adrian and Emil went to their room after they were done eating and talking with Erika, and Erika was smart enough to stay in the main room with Ingrid until Malik predictably went along to Erin's coffin. The Count went out hunting for the last couple of hours of night, so Adam felt safe enough to head in to the throne room to check on Erika. "Hey dad. Brain box sleeping?" "Yeah, I told him to go rest because I know he will spend all day watching the boys, then half the night either tutoring them, you or me. Gotta be careful or he will turn into one of those insomniac vampires and everyone knows they are bonkers."

"Yeah, I know one of those, he's a real idiot." His daughter grinned cheekily at him, finishing her early morning snack before retiring to her coffin, complaining the whole time she hated needing so much sleep. Shaking his head fondly at the soon to transform girl, an awkward silence seemed to fill the room that now only contained him and Ingrid. The female vampire surprised him by initiating conversation, though that wasn't as surprising as the conversation topic she chose. "How much more reshuffling of the Council are you planning?" Looking over at her, Adam stared blankly for a moment before he managed to answer. "Well I've taken over. Got rid of Ramanga and Morgan but that didn't actually create new positions. Valor was an idiot off the bat, I quite like Roque and Hack already. I haven't formed enough of an opinion of all the others yet, but I'll take the whole council apart and rebuild it if I have to. Why? Interested?"

"And if I was?" Contemplating the thought as he poured a glass of blood - he didn't indulge in human unless it was bottled, and even then not much - Adam shrugged. "You would undoubtedly be an asset, but blood and garlic it's boring. And right now, the place for you is here. If I can't be here to watch them because of Council, my 'first bite' should be." Ingrid stared into her glass for a moment, then realised it was empty and stood to fill it, simultaneously invading Adam's personal space. "And when the threat is neutralised?" This close to her, the air almost crackled with their similar energy. "Then ask me again and you'll be first in line to the next available position. I could do with someone who would stake me to my face, not in the back." There was a smirk visible even as she sipped at her glass, placing it down and Adam couldn't help watching as she licked at a smudge of blood on her lip. "Right answer." was all Ingrid said as she beckoned him to follow her with dark eyes, making Adam wonder just what he was getting into but uncaring when Ingrid's mouth found his again.

Eyes and hand on his still-marked shoulder, Adam exposed his throat in offering. "You can, if you want." Her eyes followed the pale arch of his neck, and he could see her fangs ready and waiting. "Too obvious for now." That didn't stop Ingrid staking the claim she already had, opening the fifteen year old scar on his shoulder and it was a powerful feeling to give himself over to her. The bruises on his hips only paused her for a second, and Adam waited for a negative reaction that never came. "Relax. I like the tutor. He's got a brain and he would take a stake for our son." Adam could only raise an eyebrow in query, and the blazing heat in Ingrid's eyes made him wonder just how much she liked 'the tutor', and whether his life was about to get even more complicated. The ability to think coherently soon fell away with Ingrid's dress, and this time it took him much longer to move away from her, to dress again and steal away before he was seen by anyone up here. Following Malik's energy, he was bothering to do no such thing now and spent the day in Erin's room. Adam only convinced himself to sleep by reminding himself that Ingrid was next to Erika's room, and he trusted her to protect Erika as much as he did Bertrand.

-AGU-

 **There's more than just relationship worries in this story, I promise!**


	9. Confusing Coincidence

**Been a good bat and updated my other stories, so I can come back to this! I have an addiction, I do not apologise.**

-AGU-

"Will you stop flapping? Or at least start flapping towards Transylvania?" Adam was anxious about going to Council. Ingrid still took him to her coffin every morning, but he always left before they could risk getting caught. Though he knew Bertrand knew, and was fairly certain Erika had worked it out. Malik and Erin were not nearly as discreet, practically joined at the hip, or the lips whenever Adam was around and even Emil looked in danger of losing his temper with his mother. "I don't want to go." "Dad, we will be fine. Ingrid wouldn't let anything happen to Adrian, Adrian is never far from Emil and Bertrand won't let us out of his sight until you come back. Go." Hugging Erika tightly, Adam straightened out his council robes and nodded. "Fine. I'm going, I'm going. Stay sharp." "Always do."

Bertrand offered him a tight smile, knowing Adam was anxious as hell about leaving. As he flew, he was fighting the impulse to go back almost the entire time until he reached Transylvania. Landing outside the VHC, he checked his robes weren't messed up and headed in. "Evening Your Grandness. Can we expect more fireworks tonight?" "Never say never Hack. It cannot be said that I'm a boring Grand High Vampire." Remembering this was the vampire in charge of Vampire Resources, Adam had an inkling. "Hack, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find information on bloodlines? There's someone I need to look up." The short vampire looked surprised to have a direct request, nodding eagerly and scampering off for a moment.

Adam couldn't help his eyes widening at the size of the bloodline books pile, but then he only needed one name. Thankfully it turned out they were alphabetical and he only needed the TUV one. "This is the one I need. Hold on to it while we have the meeting, I'll peruse it after. Thank you Hack." "My pleasure Your Grandness." Adam quite liked Hack, he was excitable and rather cheery, not to mention clearly more interested in food than vanity. "Shall we go?" Hack jumped up and followed him to the meeting room, Adam's throne-like seat at the head of the table waiting for him. There were four nominated vampires for the position that Adam was supposed to choose from. "Thank you for the nominations, I will review the candidates and return a selection at the next meeting." "We can't continue until you do so sir, can you not choose one now?" "No, one week will not slow the vampire world and I will not be pressured into hasty decisions."

Vasilav, the minister for vampire law, scowled but quieted. He was another Adam wanted to replace, but he couldn't do anything until they replaced the education minister. As he said, there was nothing else they could do until a new member was elected and so the meeting ended with Adam taking the information on the nominees to 'look over' - or have Bertrand look over anyway. The other members left, so Adam sat in the main front area to look over the bloodline book. "Would you like somewhere to read privately sir?" "No thanks Hack, I won't be long." Flipping through to Vaccaria, Adam found Malik's name. There was no mention of Elisabetta Vaccaria being married to Arta Dracula, though that could be in the Dracula information as it was obvious the vampire world favoured males. There was also no father information on Malik, nor was there a date of death for Elisabetta. Malik had said it was recent, so he couldn't say for certain it just hadn't been updated.

"Hack, is there a chance this book has incorrect dates?" "Absolutely not, the scribes would be dusted if they failed to keep the information accurate." "Could you pull out the DEF book?" Adam noted that Malik's scribed year of birth was not the year he should have been born in, and if the DEF book was correct (complete with Vladimir and Erika Dracula added now), the Count couldn't have left Elisabetta for Magda - Magda Westenra-Dracula (they got married but not bloodbound, Adam didn't understand the specifics of their relationship or seperation) had not even been born when Malik was conceived. So either the Count was lying about why he left Elisabetta (perfectly possible) or Malik wasn't a Dracula (also very possible, he didn't feel like the others but Adam was barely past 30, he hadn't been there to be sure).

"Thank you Hack. I need to get back, I appreciate you finding these out for me." "I am happy to be of assistance sir. Will there be anything else?" "Not tonight. Goodnight Hack." Adam hurried out, flying back to Garside as fast as possible after checking nobody was following him. Feeling a little fried, he didn't scan the energy signatures in the building and made his way down to his room to change, as it had rained between Transylvania and the school. A set of dry clothes later, the sight Adam walked out into the basement room to almost made him throw up. It was disgusting to witness his unrefined technique but everyone was used to the fact Malik kissed Erin all the time. Adam was not prepared to see Malik kissing Ingrid. "What the blood and garlic is this?" Ingrid bolted off, leaving Adam contemplating dusting Malik there and then. "Just getting to know my sister. That's how you got to know her." "How would you know anything about that?" Malik wouldn't have done that in front of him if he weren't sure, so Adam wanted to know how he could be sure. Before he threw up at least.

"Erin told me Erika and Emil are yours. Emil told me Adrian was yours too, even though it's obvious he's Ingrid's. Wasn't a tough leap." "I knew you were using Erin to get information, but I know Emil would never have told you anything other than where to stick a stake in your body. Especially about his brother." He believed Erin telling about the children, but there was no way Emil would give up his brother to this psychopath. But there was no point denying Adrian was his son if Malik already knew that, and again he wouldn't have said it if he weren't certain. Malik was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid. "Well then you're smarter than she is." "And you seem to want to take my toys. You gonna go after my tutor next? I've fucked him too. Are you trying to be me in the hopes the Count will see you as close enough?" He couldn't show how much seeing him with Ingrid had affected him, Malik would not see that, he could hold off on that meltdown for now.

"I just like passing the time. If it gets you out of the way in the process then bonus." Rolling his eyes, Adam sighed. "I don't want the Dracula throne, if he's not accepting you then that's because of you, not me." It could only be worse if Malik knew about how many of them were half human, even if he couldn't report them without being dusted by association it would still be very bad. "You're lying." "I am the Chosen One, the Grand High Vampire. I literally lead every vampire clan by title. What do I need to be called Count Dracula for?" Malik's face twisted into a scowl and he finally, finally left. Quickly scanning to check his children were alive and safe upstairs, the spark of Ingrid's energy making his stomach twist and the nausea finally won out, barely making it to the bathroom before he coughed up soya blood and the weird snacks the VHC offered.

Wiping at his mouth and groaning, Adam gripped the sink tightly, barely noticing it cracking beneath his hands until the ceramic pierced his palms. Brushing the shards away, Adam was glad he had no reflection right now as he expected he would have smashed the mirror. The worst thing was, Adam had no place to judge them - he knew that. And he wasn't a jealous person, but the image of Malik and Ingrid kissing each other was burned into his brain, making his stomach twist painfully until he retched again. "Dad? You didn't let us know you were back." Fighting the nausea, Adam looked up at his daughter as he wiped his face again and realised his palms were bleeding sluggishly - he had no pulse to push it out but there was still blood in his body - the excess liquid not used for digesting and energy was dumped into their blood vessels as a kind of recycling.

Rinsing them clean under Erika's confused gaze, Adam flushed the evidence of his sickness away and stepped out of the bathroom. "What happened to you? You look... Well not like death, that would be a compliment to a vampire." Stumbling to a seat, Adam shook his head trying to clear the dizzy nausea haze. "Have you seen Emil talking to Malik?" "Uh. No. Unless you count him telling Malik to trip and fall in a garlic pit. Or the threats of staking if he didn't stop jamming his tongue down Erin's throat noisily when he was studying. Me, Emil and Adrian haven't left Bertrand all night until now." That confirmed one suspicion, Malik was lying about Emil. "Erin told Malik about you and Emil. He said Emil told him Adrian is your brother, which I didn't believe because Emil is not chatty at the best of times." "And no way would he give up that on Adrian, he's a protective brother."

Erika agreed with his assessment of that. "But if Erin had told him, why would he say she told him about me and Emil but not Adrian? Why lie?" Adam shrugged, sipping slowly at his soya bottle and hoping it didn't come straight back up. "What aren't you saying? There's more. I know you dad." Sighing to himself, he wasn't sure this was a conversation he should have with his daughter but Erika was too smart for him to lie or deny it. "Before Malik and I... chatted, I saw him." The words stuck in his throat, as though saying them would make it more real. "I saw him kissing Ingrid." The nausea hit him again, and Adam dashed back to throw up again. "Haven't been sick in over a decade, I forgot how much it hurts." Erika stood waiting for him to clean himself up, then looked at him strangely.

"You can't have." "Can't have what?" Erika rolled her eyes, a habit she had definitely picked up from him. "With Ingrid. She was upstairs with us." "Erika. I literally saw them with my own eyes. I can't seem to stop seeing it." Rubbing at his eyes as though he could erase the image, his daughter looked more perplexed. "How... I'm confused. Why don't you just ask her? Better yet, tell my mother. She stuck out you and Ingrid, think she would tolerate a second Dracula brother getting it on with a sibling?" Cringing at the idea of even thinking the words, let alone speaking them again, Adam shook his head. "I need to lie down, I feel awful. Go back to your brothers, don't let them out of your sight if you can't see Malik. And don't say a word to anyone about... that. I need to think." Erika nodded, ignoring the cold sweat on his skin as she hugged him. "Stay safe dad." "You too."

His skin felt too tight, the physical symptoms impossible but the emotional side of anxiety had never truly left him. Laying in his coffin didn't help, memories of Ingrid beneath him in her coffin blurring with the image of her kissing Malik until he couldn't stop seeing them together. His palms itched slightly as his skin knitted back together, barely restraining the urge to scratch them as he shifted and tried to clear his mind. It only made it worse, the idea that both mothers of his children were with Malik. The fact he was still in love with Ingrid didn't even matter as much, he was terrified for his children and sick at the thought of them getting caught up in all this.

"You look like hell." That voice made his whole body shake, sitting up in the wooden box to see Ingrid. "What are you doing here?" Ingrid looked at him for a moment, and if he didn't know better he would say she looked hurt. "Erika kept looking at me, fairly inconspicously but I still noticed. Since she had just been to see you, I imagined the two events were linked." Adam could barely look at her without those images in his mind again, dropping his eyes. "Go." "Excuse me?" "Get. Away. From. Me." Climbing out of his coffin now, Adam needed to move himself if she wouldn't leave. "What the blood and garlic is your problem?" Ingrid invaded his space, usually the quickest way to move conversation to something else but all he could see was her with Malik. "I can't look at you. Just... Just don't let Adrian fall into this." Flitting away before he broke down completely, Adam fought the tears rising behind his eyes.

He couldn't leave. His kids were in that building, with nobody but Bertrand to watch them and he couldn't be three places at once. Especially if Erin and Ingrid were both in league with Malik. Somehow he had to suck it up and stick it out, there was still roughly a month until Erika's transformation and he couldn't leave before that. And preferably not until Malik was a dust pile, but that had just become doubly tricky if Ingrid was on his side too. What he really needed was to talk to Bertrand, but that had to wait until the teens were in bed for the before-school sleep, so it wasn't suspicious. And judging by the fact he could feel her getting closer, all whilst avoiding Ingrid. Jumping up to the roof, she was the hardest to avoid as even if he was smoke she would feel it was him, they were too closely bonded by his bite.

"I know you're out here" Ingrid didn't have to speak loudly, he could hear her as clearly as if he were stood next to her "so show yourself." He kept his distance as he dropped back to the courtyard, no more eager to be near her but the longer he avoided her looking for him, the angrier Ingrid would be. "What?" "I was going to ask you that. Again. What is your problem?" "You have to ask?" Ingrid glared hotly at him. "If I didn't have to ask, you know damn well I wouldn't." "I saw you!" "Saw me what exactly?" The memory flashing across his mind again, Adam barely spat the words out. "With Malik." Her look of confusion was almost convincing. Almost. "What?" "I saw you kiss him!"

"That's disgusting! He's my br-" Ingrid stopped, but Adam didn't need her to finish that sentence to know what she was going to say. "He's what? He's your brother? Didn't seem to matter this morning with me. Or with him for that matter." Ingrid looked a little lost now. "I never touched him!" "I saw you!" "Then you should be worried your eyes are failing before you're even a hundred. I wouldn't touch him if he were the last vampire on earth." Adam couldn't believe her, not when he had seen it with his own eyes. "I don't care. My priority is the kids, I just don't want him hurting them. He already knows the who's who. Do what you like, just don't let him get to our son." Leaving her there, Adam went back to the basement room and tracked Ingrid to make sure she didn't follow him. Following her energy up to the attic, he tried not to think about her being near Malik again.

Focused as he was on her, Adam jumped in surprise when he realised Bertrand was at his doorway. "Dare I ask what I missed?" Unable to push the words from his mouth again, Adam hoped his telepathy was sufficient enough to convey what he had seen and had to dash past Bertrand to relieve himself of what little soya blood he had drunk again. "When was this?" "Earlier. I got back from Council and changed out of my clothes because they got wet" Adam stopped to rinse his mouth out with water "and when I left, they were there." Shuddering again, he tried not to throw up any more, the long unused muscles agonising now. "Adam, I don't mean to sound disbelieving but that's not possible. Ingrid was with us, she didn't leave the room until Erika came back from seeing you. And Malik left and returned alone." "Erika said that too, but I am not making this up. I saw it!"

His tutors eyes saw the damage Adam had done to the sink, so he held out his hands to show they had healed fine. The real pain was inside, anxiety playing havoc with his mind. "What's going on Bertrand? I saw it, but I can't have? Ingrid said... Ingrid said the idea was disgusting because he's her brother. I don't really know what to make of that. I feel like I'm losing my mind. We've not even been here a month and I just... I don't know." Supposedly the most powerful vampire on the planet, Adam dropped to the floor and cried. Bertrand knelt next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, silent but somewhat comforting while Adam choked on sobs.

"Feel better for that?" Wiping his tearstained face clean and scrubbing a hand through his hair, Adam shrugged. "I don't know about better, but I think I needed it. Thank you for not mocking the Grand High Vampire for crying." Bertrand helped him to his feet, steadying his shaky frame. "I've known you since you were an anxious teen who had just become a father. I'll pretend it was him crying, not the leader of our race." "Always so accommodating." The tutor chuckled, brushing a reassuring kiss into his hair. "Sleep? I'll stay with the offspring. Erika has enrolled in school, so I can stay with all three of them in the day." "Really?" "Mhmm. I think she wants to be on the same time schedule as her brothers, as they only see each other for the early night hours." Sighing, Adam acquiesced to hitting his coffin now he knew the children would all be safe. "Thank you." "My job is to take the best care of you. Ultimately, you are far better behaved when you aren't worried about them, so in reality I'm making my own life easier."

Bertrand was chuckling slightly as he said it, reminding Adam that his tutor did genuinely care for his children. "Well, I appreciate your self help. I will try to sleep." Unsurprisingly, his sleep was fitful and riddled with confusion and fear and sadness. It wasn't dark yet when he woke, still sick with the thought of Ingrid and Malik, and the apparent emerging possibility there was more going on than he could see - he may have accused Ingrid of something she hadn't done. He trusted Erika and Bertrand to be telling him the truth, but he had seen it. Showering off the long, emotional night, Adam sat with one of Bertrand's books on clan history to start working on the list of candidates. He didn't actually care about council right now but he desperately wanted something else to think about.

"Told you he would be awake." Looking up, Adam found all three of his children, still in their school uniforms. "It's not even six, or dark. What sort of vampire are you?" "A piss poor one. What can I do for you?" Erika gave him a look that clearly said "are we alone?" and Adam quickly scanned for energy - a painful thing when there were still teachers in the school. Nodding to confirm they were, Erika led her brothers in and sat down. "No offence dad, but you look even worse than last night." "If it helps, I feel it." Emil was hesitant, but Adrian sat down calmly and so his brother eventually followed. "What the blue blazes have you done now? Malik is unreasonably pleased about something, and Ingrid hasn't left her room since she spoke to you."

Tapping his pen against the desk as he thought, Adam turned to Emil. "I am aware you would happily see me ashed, but I would appreciate a straight answer. Have you spoken to Malik about Adrian?" "I haven't spoken to him at all. More at him when he's slobbering all over my mother. But no, never about Adrian. Why?" The pen in his hands cracked as his grip tightened, so he put it down before he had to pick plastic out of his skin. "He told me Erin admitted you and Erika are mine, and that you told him Adrian was too." Emil was instantly irate, temper on a short fuse as ever. "Like I would! I wouldn't want to tell that to someone I actually trusted, never mind that maniac." "I'm not accusing you, just trying to work out why he would lie. If Erin told him that too, I can't see why he wouldn't just say that."

"So you're accusing my mum instead?" "No, of course not. But it isn't difficult to work out you're her children, and all three of you got my eyes. Adrian is Ingrid's son, so a passing resemblance to me can be put down to just being Draculas. You both look like Erin more than me, but if he asked I think she would answer honestly." Adam realised he was rambling and shut up, taking a long gulp of soya and hoping he kept this lot down. "There you are, I wondered where you three got to. Evening Adam." "Evening Bertrand." The tutor did look relieved - and confused - to see the three teens sat with Adam. "We left a while ago, how does it take you so long to find us?" "I was waylaid, the Count insisted I help him choose a suitable cape to go hunting. He may be the only vampire I know who spends more time on his hair than Adam."

"These curls don't control themselves!" Mock scowling at his tutor, Adam waited for one of the children to talk. "None of this explains why Adrian's mum won't leave her room." "She is a vampire, spending the day asleep is not an unusual behaviour." Bertrand knew why Ingrid was upset - or at least had a good guess after hearing about her and Adam's argument, so Adam appreciated him trying to appease the fiery-tempered son. "It's lesson time boys, your tests are a week and a half away." "Come on Emil, lets go get changed and eat. You coming Erika?" "Just to change. Once it's dark me and dad are going out." "We are?" "Yep, I decided. Maybe put something not dusty and soya blood covered on." Shaking his head in confusion, Adam went and changed anyway. His jeans were a little loose, telling him his weight was slipping down again and that said plenty about his mental state - he didn't have much weight to spare as it was.

"So, where are we going?" Erika was dressed casually as he - slim hooded jumper and dark jeans - as she smiled. "Just out, you need a break and I could do with some fresh air. But you would never let me go alone, so you get very little choice in coming with me. Bertrand is with the boys, so come on." Putting his council papers away, Adam pocketed his wallet - having a job for fifteen years and little need for an income reminded him of his paper round, just accumulating money with not much use for it. "I guess we're going out then. Maybe don't call me dad in front of breathers, I haven't aged in a decade and I was always baby faced." "I'm not stupid, stupid." Chuckling, Adam followed his daughter out as they walked down to the nearby town area - Garside hadn't been chosen entirely by accident, it was known for a surplus of twenty four hour places. It was only about seven in the evening, but now it was October it got dark fairly early so Adam wouldn't explode outdoors.

"Any deep desire to snack on the locals?" "No, apart from right after I changed I haven't really had much desire to bite. Would have made my job difficult don't you think?" "I guess, just curious. It's literally weeks away for me." "And you will be magnificent. But you didn't bring me out here for that." They stopped to get food for Erika, and Adam felt multiple stares at his rather pale skin while they queued under the painfully bright lights. Sipping from a bottle of water so he didn't look totally out of place when they went outside again, he felt a spark of nostalgia when he heard someone with a Welsh accent nearby. "You ok?" "Mmm. Haven't heard a Welsh accent for years is all." "Oh of course, Stokely." Erika chewed thoughtfully on a chip that Adam could practically feel the heart disease on - not that his daughter had to worry about such things.

"Yeah. Though I don't suppose you remember it." Erika cocked her head, looking at something behind him. "I remember the photos you showed me, and if I had to guess I would say she was in them." Whipping around so fast it may have erred towards inhuman speed, Adam almost bit through his tongue to stop himself shouting out the name on his tongue. Because at a guess, Adam would say he was looking at his sister and Chloe Branagh, accompanied by a no-longer 'goth boy' Robin Branagh. "We need to move, now." Erika didn't argue, following him to hide around a corner while he shook a little. "What are the Welsh doing in Lancashire?" "No idea. Why the rush?" "Because I didn't want to be the weird teenage stranger shouting at the all grown up baby sister and next door neighbours from fifteen years ago."

Rubbing at the strange ache in his chest, Adam wasn't sure he could take another emotional hit. "I don't believe in coincidence where I'm concerned, but I really hope they are just on holiday. Don't mention this to anyone, not even Bertrand." "Obviously. Come on, there's a park nearby that should be pretty empty, you can relax a little and we can talk." Suspicions confirmed, Adam followed his daughter. "I knew you had an ulterior motive for bringing me out here. Let's go."

-AGU-

 ***taps fingers together in evil manner* was it by chance? Teehee.**

 **I am aware this chapter is all over the place! Bear with me my dear readers!**


	10. Shaken Faith

**I'm quite heartened to see how many people read this, I always worry that with sequels people will lose interest - especially when it took me so long to start this one. So to all my Adam!Vlad readers, I love you!**

 **If the French is off, blame Google translate - I did Spanish a decade ago and that's the closest I have. Translations/English will be at the bottom.**

-AGU-

Still shaky with the sight of his past, and the overall emotional upheaval of the last twenty four hours, Adam dropped onto the bench in the deserted, dark park opposite Erika. "So, what's up daughter dear?" Erika fiddled with the label on her drink bottle, clearly anxious about whatever she wanted to say. "First off, how are you?" "Anxious, scared, still amused that I'm this uber vampire leading the whole race when I barely even function night to night. So, same as always? What do you want to talk to me about?" His daughter took a long swallow of her fizzy drink, grimacing as her taste buds flickered between human and vampire.

"Adrian. And Emil I guess." "You probably know them better than me, but shoot." Her fingers tapped on the plastic table-like surface, her nails always perfectly filed and painted dark blue. "Emil worries me. Not towards me and Adrian, but I feel like he doesn't actually know how to be around people. Adrian loves his mum, but Emil barely trusts anyone other than our mother. I don't mean to cast aspersions on her parenting skills, but there's something wrong there." Having wondered similar things, Adam nodded with a sigh. "I know, but I also think it's more than that. Adrian is the legitimate Dracula heir, in power and bloodline and I wonder if that makes Emil feel sidelined and whether he's just given up."

"Hmm. Maybe. Though if his true parentage were known I wonder if Adrian would still be..." "Yes. It's pretty twisted, but I checked - his parents are both Dracula and that's all anyone really cares about." Erika cringed a little, but then her face smoothed out into something else. "I... I understand. You and Ingrid. So does Adrian." It took him a minute, but Adam clicked. "Are you?" "No, nothings happened, but we both feel it. We agreed it was not a good idea, we're just trying to work out how to deal with it." A conversation he had had with Erin so long ago flashed through his mind - another shard of the break he had made in this family. "I said that to Erin. Or to that effect when we were talking about being prepared for you. I said I didn't expect you to have siblings you would meet during puberty. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You had no idea. How did you and she deal with it? Aside from not, obviously." "We tried. The longest two months of my life, if it weren't for Erin I probably would have made myself really ill. I barely slept, lost a lot of weight, apparently the tension was obvious between me and Ingrid but nobody knew anything. Except the slayers, as it turned out." "Wait. My mum knew?" Adam hadn't gone into detail, at Erika's request but she was asking now. "Yeah. A month or so before me and Ingrid knew. I used to think she was just accepting, now I think it was guilt for not telling me, and fear of what would happen if she turned up to her slayer parents pregnant by me." Erika hmmed noncommittally, and Adam felt a fresh spike of guilt that his children had to go through this - because of him leaving.

"What about Bertrand?" "At the time, all he cared about was that I trained on his time. He knew though, not that I ever told him explicitly but he's a smart cookie. Must be where you get it from." "Yeah, wasn't from you." Erika grinned cheekily at him - his smile all over. "Charming as ever. So, anything else playing on your mind?" "Just the dance with the mirror. Nobody seems to know what's going to happen." "I wish I knew. Mine could have been different because I'm a halfling, or because I'm me. Whatever happens, I know you'll be fine. You're a tough fang, you survived being raised by me." His daughter chuckled, tossing her bottle aside. "About Adrian. You're both too young, but then so were me and Ingrid. If something happens, I won't be mad. Just be careful, and talk to me. Ok?" She hugged him, arms tight around his chest and a few tears felt damp on his clothes.

"Thanks dad. Yeah, we don't want to give in but nice to know you won't go bats." "If Adrian wants to talk to me, he can. I think Ingrid may be a little sensitive about me right now, I wouldn't want her upset with him because of me." "Thanks. I'll tell him." Erika smiled softly at him as they separated, the one truly good thing he had done with his unlife were his children. Rubbing absently at the moles on his wrist, Erika turned his arm to look at them more closely. "You know Emil has them too? The only one of the three of us." "I didn't know that, but nice to know they didn't end with me." The reminder of George stung, he still missed his human family deeply.

"We should get back. Before you go looking for them again and we find out how good Bertrand's memory wipes are. Plus you didn't actually wipe Robin's mind, just made him think you hated each other." His daughter was right, in spite of logic and reason Adam wanted to go back and look at them again. "Hold on tight." Erika gripped his arm, letting him flit them back to Garside. "Go on up, you have school and I have council work." "Thanks for the talk and stuff. Look after yourself." "Always do. Someone has to keep an eye on you kids." Watching Erika head up to the attic, Adam flitted back down to his room and went back to the council work.

Bertrand found him leant over the clan history book, confusing him. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" "At night?" Looking up at his tutor, Adam couldn't put his finger on it but something didn't feel right. "Well you're watching the school aren't you?" "Of course. What are you working on?" Holding up the list, Adam muttered out "council work" and tried to work out what felt... wrong. "Off you go then." Bertrand immediately went, and Adam was now very confused - his tutor always made a parting comment, usually sarcastic. Tucking the list into his pocket so he wouldn't misplace it, Adam flitted up to the attic. Still seated around the table working on a Shakespeare essay were his three children. And Bertrand. Now very confused, Adam tried to think.

"Quand est non anniversaire?" "Pourquoi demandez-vous?" "Reponds-moi!" "21 Juin." Barely remembering his French lessons, Adam was surprised he remembered so much, and he was satisfied this was his tutor - given he himself was French and would know Adam's birthday. So who was that he just spoke to? "Il ya un problème. Je viens de parler de vous. En bas." Bertrand stood up, looking at Adam strangely. "Quelle?" About to answer, he was interrupted by Emil. "Can you go flirt in Spanish somewhere else?" "It's French. And not flirting." Emil glared at him, then went back to his essay.

"Whatever you say little brother, everyone knows you fucked the tutor." Rolling his eyes, Adam restrained the urge to dust Malik. "Then you don't need to tell them again. Don't you have somewhere else to stick your tongue down my ex girlfriends throat?" Malik scowled at the reminder that to everyone else, he was just taking Adam's 'cast off'. Erin looked slightly murderous, but if she had any memory of Adam, she would recognise the worry in his eyes. Bertrand brushed past him, a barely audible whisper of "metamorphe" against his ear as he dashed down to the basement and back. "Nothing there." "So the grand high lunatic is losing his marbles? Brilliant." Bertrand put on his most patronising tone as he spoke back to Malik.

"Not at all. Adam knows I would put garlic in his soya blood if he ever damaged one of my books, but several of them have been 'flamed'. So somebody was down there. They just aren't now." "Someone that idiot thought was you? Still not confidence inspiring." The word shape shifter rang in his ears - had that been what he saw with Malik? Had he all but verbally attacked Ingrid for something she hadn't actually done? Flicking his eyes across the room, he saw her in the corner with a glass of blood, but she was clearly doing her best to ignore his existence. "Protegez les." "Toujours."

Flitting back down to the basement, Adam could feel that there had been two different vampires down here. And with Bertrand's energy the newer, it was clear whatever had been there wasn't him - he knew something was off. Mentally banking that feeling as 'shapeshifter', Adam could smell the burnt books - several of them much older than him in Bertrand's collection. Scanning the pile, one that was missing was on rare vampire powers - such as shapeshifting. Bertrand had found that one for Adam, as he was the only other one to find out Adam could zone. Even Ingrid and Erika didn't know he could turn them into crystals full of screeching sounds and pain - it was a 'dark art' and needed to be kept a secret.

His own things were untouched, which confused him as he too, had books in his bag. Whoever it was doing this was either not particularly thorough, or assumed Adam knew very little without his tutor (true to an extent but still). Racking his brains and checking the time, Adam hunted out his council robes and crown, figuring if he was fast he could get a couple of hours in the VHC library and be back before the sunrise. "Dad?" That uneasy feeling was back, even as he turned to look at his daughter. "Where are you going?" "Just to the VHC, urgent telepathy message requires my attention. You should be in bed, school in the morning." Bolting past before the potential shapeshifter wearing his daughter could push him further, Adam flew straight to the VHC.

"Good evening Your Grandness. You do know it's not a meeting night?" "Yes Hack, I do. I wonder if you could point me to the VHC library?" Roqueloire almost seemed to come out of thin air next to him then. "Allow me sir. This way." Following the security vampire, Adam could feel multiple eyes on him wherever he went as they headed to what had to be the biggest library he had ever seen. "Wow. Bertrand would kill for this place." "Anything in particular you were after sir?" Digging up the name in his head, a brief glance at the shapeshifting chapter he suddenly wished had been more thorough. "Daralum." Roque pointed him to the inventory catalogue, which was quite possibly the longest book in here - and that was saying something.

Every list was cross referenced - alphabetical order, subject, author, time it was written, pertinent names of vampires in them. There were three whole pages of references for 'Chosen One', another two for 'Vladimir Dracula' and it was confusing to think most people had only known his existence for sixteen years. Mind whirling, he found the cross he was looking for. Daralum, Shapeshifting. The reference led him to a pile of scrolls, thankfully all well marked. Not entirely sure what, or rather who he was looking for yet, Adam figured he could always check it against clans Malik may have come into contact with. Because whoever this shapeshifter might be, it had clearly arrived with the new Dracula. Unrolling the 'Graduates of Daralum' scroll out, he scanned the list and one name immediately leapt out at him. 'Elisabetta Vaccaria' was there, Malik's mother.

"Can I borrow this?" "You need to sign it out and promise to return it in the same condition, but yes. It is a library after all." Hands shaking, Adam barely remembered to write "Vladimir Dracula" on the sign out sheet, thanking Roque and tearing out of the VHC again like a bat out of hell. The scroll was still clutched in his hand when he got back, landing straight in his room and only leaving for the clan book. Changing out of his robes quickly, Adam looked up Vaccaria in the clan history. Old clan, mention of her binding into the Dracula clan, then being cast out for getting pregnant after her husband was dusted. There was no mention of shifting here, but after a perfunctory glance at the rest, Adam was certain of one thing. Well, two. One was that bizarre energy he could never quite follow was a shapeshifter - that's why he didn't immediately realise, she copied vampire energy but she couldn't fool him forever. And second, the shifter was Malik's definitely not dusted mother. Oh, and thirdly - he couldn't tell anyone, she could be anywhere or anyone.

Drumming his fingers against his leg as he thought for a moment, he hid the scroll in his council robes and pulled out the candidates list again. Adam knew he wouldn't make any progress on it tonight, but if anyone were watching he would look to be still doing so. Another moments thought had him digging out the old UV cage panel from his bag, back when Bertrand taught him about slayer weapons. Holding it carefully away from himself, Adam flicked the switch to check it still worked. A weak, but still very painful should he touch it UV cage sprung out, so it worked but needed new batteries. "Vampire energy has so many uses" he mused, holding the rechargeable batteries in his hand and refilling them with his own power. The beam that came out next time almost blinded him to look at, so that was him ready to go.

The shifter might be able to copy whoever they liked, but Elisabetta was still an adult vampire - she couldn't leave a UV cage. Resolving to keep it on him at all times, Adam locked the safety switch so he wouldn't inadvertently dust himself and shoved it in his pocket. It was getting light, the sounds of breather teens starting to fill the school but Adam was far too wired to sleep. There were still weeks to go until Erika's birthday, and much like he had with Ingrid's sixteenth so many years ago, he felt like it was a countdown to when something would shift, change.

-AGU-

 **Kind of short, but there was nothing more to be added to this chapter without it dragging through too much at once.**

 **The translations are in order below, though you could probably have gotten the gist.**

 **When's my birthday?**

 **Why do you ask?**

 **Answer me!**

 **21 June.**

 **There is a problem. I just spoke to you. Downstairs.**

 **What?**

 **And metamorphe - shapeshifter, Protegez les - protect them, Toujours - Always.**

 **Remind me never to use other languages, my mind is dribbling out of my ears trying to get Google translate to work.**


	11. Solitary Denial

**In reality, I should be sleeping. But instead I'm writing. I have my priorities.**

-AGU-

Between the fact he had alienated half the people here, and he wasn't sure who was real and who might be the shifter, Adam was dangerously close to tossing Malik in a UV cage and torturing him. For information. And maybe some stress relief. Hanging out in the courtyard for the sense of freedom away from the buzzing vampire energy of Garside, Adam almost welcomed Malik turning up. "Having fun being the most hated at the school?" "I think that's still the maths teacher." Malik actually chuckled a little, then realised who he was talking to.

"Not far off everyone here wanting you gone. Just your little daughter, who appears to have inherited your twisted sense of family. You really do fuck up don't you?" Scowling, Adam played his card. "Ooh, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" There it was, Malik's eyes widening in surprise. It was Elisabetta wearing Ingrid he had seen - he had been awful to her for nothing. "Don't know what you mean, my mother is dust." Stepping closer, in spite of Malik's height advantage Adam knew he was the superior in power. "Be warned big brother. I'm on to you." Flitting off before he could answer, Adam needed to plan.

Bertrand would believe him, but there was no guarantee it would be Bertrand he was talking to. Especially if they weren't alone, the sense of unease would only tell him the shifter was near, and being alone with anyone was not a safe bet now. Lucky he was used to running on little sleep and food he supposed, but every time he had to leave for Council Adam was petrified he would return to a massacre. Sighing as he checked off the list of candidates, Adam wasn't completely sure in his choice but out of the four, Tassov was the best according to his clan research. And he could always just dust him and start over. He needed Bertrand's advice to be confident, but that was out of the question with the shape shifter about.

It was killing him, he was even scared to go near his children in case they weren't them. Because if the shifter had a brain, that would be the fastest way to stop Adam daring to hurt it - copying his children. Even if he were certain, Adam wasn't sure he would be able to physically attack someone wearing his offsprings face. Just in case. And because his protective, paternal instinct was almost overpowering at times. He couldn't hurt them. Swallowing the last of his soya glass, he tossed it aside and stretched. Last days sleep before council, then only a little more than a fortnight to Erika's birthday. If they didn't have Malik dealt with by then, it was going to become apparent she was born before he was sixteen - If Erin hadn't shared that secret already.

No, she wouldn't have. He hoped. Because that would put Erika in danger, Emil too and Adam had to cling to the hope that even as careless as she was getting, Erin wasn't genuinely prepared to sacrifice their children for that maniac. Or to get back at him. Whatever it was driving her to stay with Malik when he was clearly using her. Pacing up and down his room, he eventually sighed and climbed into the coffin. It was a little backwards, he supposed, that he was trusting Bertrand to be watching his kids at school but wouldn't trust the man if he were stood in front of him. Managing to pass the next few hours with intermittent sleep, Adam rose and dressed for Council - it wasn't even dark yet, but he was awake so he may as well be ready to go.

"Off to choose a new council member?" The voice sent shivers down his spine, Ingrid's silky, dark words sliding over his skin. "Yep, can't do anything until I fill the spot. Though I envision losing another two of the current members in the near future if they continue to behave such a way." Even if it was the shifter, the information was vague, unspecified and could easily be seen as made up. Adam wanted to apologise, kiss her and never stop. But he didn't have that right, and neither he or Ingrid would be happy if it wasn't really her - he would feel sick at kissing Elisabetta, and Ingrid would be irate he hadn't known it wasn't her. It was still her face, the body he still knew as well as his own and it made him ache.

The innate feeling of the sun going down struck him, meaning he could prepare to leave. Tucking the Daralum scroll and the candidate list inside his robes, Adam took one more desparate, longing look at Ingrid before forcing himself to move away. "Be careful" the warning fell from his mouth before he could stop it, but he couldn't wait for an answer or he may never manage to leave. Transylvania seemed years away as he flew, he should be home watching for the safety of his family but he had to be seen in his position.

Landing at the VHC, Adam sighed to himself quietly before heading in. "Evening Hack. Everyone here?" "Of course sir. Your first election choice, everyone is terribly excited." "I'm sure. Shall we?" Hack jumped up, walking ahead while Roque stayed close to Adam's side. A quiet nudge had him remembering to put on his crown, settling at the table where they would present the candidates again. "Thank you all for returning, and for the nominations." Suspense hung in the air, and more than one of the candidates glared as though that would influence his choice. "Tassov, congratulations. You are my new minister for education. Thank you all for your interest. Perhaps next time. Dismissed." Waving his hand idly, he kept track of the energy of the four nominees. Two left immediately, but one - Cooper, he thought - hung back.

Tassov bowed and followed the others to get his VHC robes fitted, thanking "your Grandness" profusely and Adam actually thought he seemed genuine. Cooper glared some more, and Roque stuck to Adam's side. "You should reconsider." "The leader has made his decision. Show some respect!" Cooper didn't back down, hissing and baring his fangs. Temper already shorter than usual, Adam hissed back. "One chance. Leave. Or I will end you here and now." Counting to three, and Cooper clearly weighing up if he could get away with attacking Adam, he was dust before five seconds were up. "Have someone sweep that up would you Roque? Why do these vamps think I will be bullied into changing my mind?"

"You're young, new at the job and chosen by a higher power than a political election, I fear it means they underestimate you." "That's their mistake. That and thinking I need a stake to dust them, I always appear unarmed." Squeezing to check the UV cage was still in his pocket, Adam followed the security vampire to the meeting room. "Everyone, Tassov is our newest member. Shall we get on?" After they complained about not being able to do anything until Adam selected a new candidate, they had no place slowing down now they had one. "Of course Your Grandness." It was still a short meeting, until Adam got his bearings he wasn't going to start changing things properly so there were very few proposals or processes to work on.

Hurrying back to Garside, barely taking the time to ensure he wasn't followed again before he flew. Pacing up and down the courtyard for a while to burn off some anxious energy, Adam felt unsettled through and through even with nobody around. This would usually be where he would seek out Bertrand to take the edge off, but again - he didn't fancy being fucked by Malik's mother dressed as his tutor, that was just wrong. All in all, Adam was a little pent up. If he was honest with himself, he had basically gotten used to having sex on a regular basis, ever since he was fourteen. The longest he had gone without was probably between sixteen and seventeen years of age - after they left but before he had inadvertently seduced his tutor. It probably wouldn't bother him so much if he had ever learnt a different way to deal with his anxiety and issues, but Adam had never needed more than pain and sex before now.

The sun was starting to rise, his legs aching from pacing for what must have been hours while he was lost in his thoughts, before Adam realised he should probably go back in. "Adam right?" Glad he had shoved his council robes in his bag, so he was just in his usual shirt and jeans, Adam turned to find the headmistress - Miss McCauley. "That's right. Sorry, I know I shouldn't be in the school, I just got in from my night job." That wasn't technically a lie, he did work at night. "Oh, no, that's not it. I wondered if I could have a word?" Desperate for his coffin, but curious, Adam nodded and followed her into her office, mindful of the sunlit window. "I don't mean to sound accusatory, but you and that Malik? Yes, Malik, boy seemed to arrive together, and ever since then I can't help but notice Emil and Adrian have been much less focused on their school work."

Trying to think how to word their situation without mentioning vampires, long lost father's and possible prodigal sons, Adam sighed. "It's been a tough time for the family as a whole. Adrian is worried about Emil, and Emil is angry about Malik for multiple reasons. It isn't going to be for much longer" if Adam had any say in Malik's dust-or-not status "and everything should be back to normal. I apologise for any trouble it's caused you." Yawning for show, Adam begged off to sleep quickly and hoped the headmistress was appeased. He could hardly explain he was the boys father, or that Malik was dating Emil's mother - they didn't look old enough to be their parents. Dropping into his coffin to take weight off his stiff limbs, Adam didn't expect much sleep and was proved correct. His legs were still a little sore, so he pulled out his books on vampire law and settled comfortably at the table to read.

The books were dull, but passed the time until the school was emptying and Adam could go back to watching the energy of everyone else in the school. The Count was talking to Miss McCauley in her office, the teen children upstairs all in one room, Malik and Erin in her room and Bertrand and Ingrid were... together. Not hugely surprised by the fact itself, Adam was surprised Bertrand hadn't come to him first. Still, he had no place to judge them and there were far worse people they could be with. Like Malik. Or himself, if he was honest. Trying to close his senses down before he gave himself a headache, Adam went back to meditating in a bid to calm down somewhat.

"Vous essayez de vous éloigner de tout le monde?" The voice made him jump, instantly scanning again for Bertrand. His tutor was right in front of him, but there was still his energy with Ingrid. "Holy shit. Ingrid will not be happy." Bertrand raised an eyebrow in query. "Assuming you are... you. Who the bats and blood is in Ingrid's room with her?" "It certainly isn't me. I wouldn't... At least not before addressing it with you." Adam had been right about that then, the shape shifter was slipping, unable to mimic personality all that well. "Be my guest. Just not when you're watching the kids. Do we... Do we go up there now? I'm not sure we are ready to deal with the shifter, but Ingrid will knock the dust out of me if she knows we knew and didn't tell her immediately."

"Your choice. Actually, keep watch on that, I need to find my backup shape shifter book." "Of course you have one. Go. Go!" Bertrand flitted off again, leaving Adam trying to keep track of both copies of his energy and not imagine Ingrid killing him when she found out the truth. "Got it." Bertrand was clutching the most miniscule book imaginable, the text indecipherable without a magnifying glass. "I'm not an alchemist, but there's an anti shift potion in here that I can make - it will trap a shape shifter in one form." "How long?" Twitching with the implications of a way to at least slow down Malik's mother, Adam hoped his tutor didn't take the rough tone to heart. "Could be a couple of days, it depends on the stockpile of ingredients here." Practically tap dancing now, Adam tried to think.

"Check for the ingredients, then leave. Find somewhere to make that potion, and don't come back here until it's done. I'll keep watch, and when you come back we can finish this." The not-Bertrand upstairs was starting to move, they didn't have long. "How will you know it is definitely me when I come back?" The tutor had a good point. "Bite me." "I was only asking!" Shaking his head, Adam elaborated. "No. I mean. When you come back, find me and bite me. The shifter knows better than to copy me, and I'll know it's you then. Now go, it'll be dark in half an hour and I want you gone when it's safe." Bertrand looked at him oddly for a moment. "What?" "Fifteen years and you've never..." Understanding now - Bertrand teased him with fangs and flat-teeth bite marks, but Adam had always held off on letting anyone claim him again. "I'm trusting you. With my kids, my family, even Ingrid. You do this, I'm yours. Well. You know what I mean."

Bertrand knew Adam wouldn't give up Ingrid - If she ever spoke to him again - but he didn't seem to mind. Adam realised that he had been in denial somewhat of Bertrand's feelings, the kiss pressed against his mouth full of emotions that made his head spin. "Now go, we need to stop the shifter." "I'll be back, I promise." Their foreheads rested gently against each other for a moment, then Bertrand was gone. Keeping track of just that energy until it darkened, the vampire left Garside and Adam was alone against the shifter for what could be days. And if anyone asked, he would say he had sent Bertrand away. Which wouldn't endear him to anyone, but was an added incentive for the shifter not to copy him again, using it to get close to the kids or even Ingrid.

Sighing as he prepared to have everyone upset with him again, he contemplated braving the attic but the shifter was still up there. Actually, he should be stashing soya blood in the room next to Adrian and Emil's, so he could hide out up there later. Shoving a few bottles in a bag, he went outside and entered the room through the wall, rather than go through the attic first. Dropping the bag, he went back outside and up to the attic the conventional way - the stairs. Nobody paid him much mind, unless he counted Malik suddenly exceptionally interested in Erin's face. Shaking his head quietly, Adam felt the reassuring weight of the UV cage in his pocket and contemplated 'caging' the shifter-Bertrand, who eyed him for a second them went back to looking invested in a book.

Ingrid's face made his chest constrict, guilt a heavy weight there and Malik's smug smirk making Adam itch to dust him there and then. As he undoubtedly knew Ingrid had been with the fake-Bertrand, and to Adam that was even worse than Malik kissing his mother dressed as Ingrid just to get to Adam. She was not going to be happy when she found out. Adam wanted to declare the shifter was a fake, but that would be a dead giveaway and until they had the antishift, Adam had to grit his fangs and wait. Or dust Elisabetta. But he should be patient, do this properly, set a good example in logic and patience for his kids. As long as they were safe, he could wait. Plus, he really owed them a good example for once.

Adam didn't join the meal, but then as he wasn't totally sure what it was and he knew he had soya blood, he didn't really mind. The thing wearing Bertrand was a mildly relieving sight, at least he knew who was the fake for now. Come the morning, he would have no idea if Elisabetta stopped dressing as the tutor. Watching from behind a book, Adam could see the deep, heavy looks that Erika and Adrian exchanged, wondering if Emil could tell - Malik knew after all - and whether it was an if or a when. Maybe he should find some real, factual information on GSA for Emil, and hope he would understand if Erika and Adrian did give in. Because he had been there, he knew it was intense, souldeep and terrifying, over fifteen years since he first laid eyes on her and Adam had never stopped being overwhelmed by Ingrid.

-AGU-

 **vous essayez de vous éloigner de tout le monde - are you trying to distance yo** **urself from everyone? (according to Google translate, I really need a french vampire tutor... Mmm)**

 **This and Chosen Two updates may be later than usual, I'm away at the moment and don't have much time to write. Business as usual by next week, promise!**


	12. Best Laid Plans

**I know, I know! My update schedule has as much rhyme and reason as Count Dracula's love life.**

 **Also, I'm having a 'can barely put a sentence together' day and struggled with this, but hey, here goes.**

-AGU-

Bertrand was still gone when Adam got up, having hid out in the room by his sons and trying to appear unobtrusive as he kept an eye on their energy whilst staring into the fireplace. The school full of children and teens made his head ache something awful, but it was worth it to know his children were safe. When the school day was wrapping up, Adam made sure to be seen going back to the basement, watching from there as the school emptied. The pressure on his senses eased, though the headache wouldn't be going anywhere soon.

He crept back to the attic on the evening, dozing and keeping watch and waiting for Bertrand to return. It may have been his imagination, but Adam felt like Erin was giving him more venomous glares than even Ingrid now but he kept to himself, didn't bother anyone and never mentioned that the shifter was sat in the room dressed as Bertrand. Malik barely paid him mind, but Adam knew Malik knew that Adam knew his mother was the shifter, and here. Erika and Adrian still seemed to be holding out against their feelings, and the parallel of the sister about to transform and the brother still some time away was not lost on him. He wondered if Erika's time in front of the mirror would be the push - it had been when he and Ingrid accepted they couldn't help themselves, after her transformation.

Another day and night ticked by this way, and Adam's anxiety was beginning to peak as he fretted Bertrand may not come back. Pacing the basement levels, his senses were a little frazzled after watching the buzzing energy of the school but, assuming it was still the shifter upstairs, his tutor was back in front of him. Adam really hoped that was the case, especially when the vampire kissed him like it had been years since they saw each other. "Got it?" "Three bottles of anti shift. I thought more was a smart idea with this." Bertrand held out three small glass bottles, corks holding in some bright yellow liquid. "You sure it'll work?" "I'm not an alchemist, but I do know how to follow instructions."

The rumbling chuckle in his tutors chest made Adam feel lighter, scanning to make sure nothing was amiss upstairs before he literally shoved Bertrand into the nearest coffin. "Prove it." Adam was as desperate to prove this was Bertrand as he was to feel the burn that made his problems melt away, revelling in the familiar weight of the body above him as Bertrand stripped his clothes - always shoes first to avoid being slowed down later. Days of tense anxiety must have shown in his face as Bertrand pushed his body open, but Adam was beyond caring as he shifted impatiently. "Are you sure about this?" Adam could see his fangs, but the question and concern was clear in his eyes.

"Have I ever lied? Or said anything I don't mean?" Apart from the VHC, and occasionally about his relationship with Ingrid back in Stokely, Adam genuinely prided himself on the fact he was an honest vampire (not that it was a commonly bragged about personality trait). Bertrand knew better than to bite the same spot Ingrid had, pressing the points of his elongated canines to Adam's unmarked shoulder. Sliding his fingers through the curled hair, Adam held Bertrand's head in place until he bit down, making him shudder all over as a new claim took him and he couldn't hold back as he came. The tutor wasn't far behind him, a low growl in his throat as he joined Adam in the post-coital haze.

The familiar, still-comforting ache filled him as they separated, Bertrand's mouth still dark with Adam's blood and his eyes somewhat wary. "Relax. I wanted you to do it. If Ingrid wouldn't tear my fangs out, dip them in garlic then shove them into my eyes for letting you do it first, I would have let you mark my neck." Kissing his tutor in reassurance, Adam finally felt a little less tense and that was a vast improvement over the last few days. They dressed quickly, the urgency to reconnect tended to so they could return to the serious problems in Garside. "Is the shape shifter still dressed as me?" "Yep. And still" the thought still turned his stomach "sleeping with Ingrid. I am dying to go up there with you now, use the anti shift and call it job done."

Bertrand knew his tone of voice too well, raising an eyebrow as they shared a drink "but?" Sighing, Adam rubbed at the new mark on his body and tried to word his thoughts. "But I want to deal with everything in one shot. We can trap the shifter, but then what? Apart from the lack of death date, and Elisabetta Vaccaria on the Daralum graduate list" Bertrand looked perplexed - he hadn't seen that list yet "we can't prove the connection to Malik." Flitting off and returning almost instantly, Adam handed over the scroll. "Be careful, that's on loan from the VHC." Bertrand actually rolled his eyes - he was the one constantly pestering Adam to take better care of his books. "I suppose so. This is circumstantial, not definitive. Half the vampires on the list here are still alive, more than a shared surname would help in proving Malik is complicit in this charade."

"And if it is Elisabetta, and we do stop her, Malik could take his revenge in blood. We have to stop them both together, so for now don't let the anti shift out of your sight. And try not to be spotted by the others, even if Elisabetta copies me she can't copy my scars if she doesn't know they are there." Adam took two of the three bottles - it was him they were ultimately after. "I agree, though I also agree this will endear neither of us to your sister." "I will take her righteous anger with a smile. When she's safe. Agreed?" "Agreed." Bertrand gifted him with the crooked half smile Adam always liked, a smirk playing around the edges as he habitually squeezed Adam's now-claimed skin. Hiding the scroll back with his council things, he supposed he had to bite the neck of reality, vamp up and ask.

"How long have you wanted more than... Before?" He didn't have to spell it out, Bertrand knew what he meant. "I'm not sure I can pinpoint a date. You're dangerously subversive, creeping into peoples hearts slowly, silently. I think I can remember when I realised my feelings with true clarity." Adam gestured for Bertrand to continue. "Erika's tenth birthday, when you spent the day baking with her because that's what she wanted to do. You somehow got that red icing all over your face, and Erika covered you in flour but you never looked happier than when you were with your daughter. Your smile is a dangerous weapon." Adam remembered that day too, having to rely on Bertrand to help clean him up - no reflection himself, and Erika was too busy laughing to be of any help.

"And you told her her fangs would rot and fall out if she ate all the cake. To which me and her both agreed you just wanted an excuse to try some, because she didn't have fangs yet. And lets not forget trying to explain how you got flour in your bed, because you didn't help with the baking at all." They were both chuckling at the nostalgic memory, and he realised Bertrand was admitting he had fallen for Adam over five years ago, and never said a word. "You weren't ready to deal with feelings, being a father has always been your priority" his tutor could probably read the thoughts in his face "and I think our relationship suited the situation. That doesn't mean I'm not intelligent enough to take the chance when offered to me." Downing the last of their bottle, Adam nodded. "I don't know how anybody puts up with me, I'm an absolute mess but thank you for always sticking with me. And Erika. And the boys. And Ingrid. I can never hope to return everything you've done for my family."

He wanted to say Bertrand was his family, but that was probably moving a little prematurely. Even if Bertrand did now have his own claim on Adam. "What else have we missed? Oh. How was the VHC election?" "Dusted Cooper. Elected Tassov. I have never seen anyone so excited to be put in charge of education." "Good choice, Tassov are a fairly quiet, intelligent clan in general. If it's Igor Cooper you dusted, I expect his ego got the better of him?" Bertrand was right on the mark for both, Adam couldn't help but be impressed. "Yeah, told me to reconsider and I gave him three whole seconds to leave. He didn't." Bertrand asked to see Adam's work on the candidate list, and he glowed a little under the praise when Bertrand called his work "outstanding". "Research, comparisons, even their blood test scores. This is amazing work Adam." "Well, I had a good teacher."

They shared another smile, but Adam knew the good mood couldn't hold while they worried over Malik and Elisabetta. And possibly Erin. His ex girlfriend was a major concern really, whether it was Elisabetta listening in or not, Adam was certain there were things Malik could only know from Erin. Like Adrian being his son. They had been immensely careful not to talk about that too much, especially since Malik turned up, as it was painfully apparent Adrian was Ingrid's son - he looked a lot like her. "Who are you worrying about now?" "Erin. There are things Malik knows that I think even Elisabetta couldn't have overheard."

"I concur, not that I wish to cast aspersions on the mother of your children." "Is it still aspersions if it's true? I don't know, I just don't recognise the sweet girl I met back in Stokely." Bertrand looked at Adam like he was mad for a moment. "You mean the slayer who seduced you so they could find out if you were the 'abomination' they were out to kill?" His tutor had him there. "Yeah, but I wouldn't have Erika or Emil if that hadn't happened. And credit where it's due, I don't know that I would have got through those months after finding out Ingrid was my... sister without Erin propping up the emotional mess I was." He still loved her, still didn't care why they shouldn't be together but there were many things that would have been different if they weren't half siblings.

"You're still far too forgiving for a vampire. Though I suppose your unique personality is what I enjoy about you." "That, and the fact I'm apparently the ultimate power?" Bertrand winked, neither confirming or denying the words. Feeling someone approaching, Adam hissed out "quick, hide" and Bertrand dashed into his room, thankfully aware enough to take his glass. The visitor appeared to be the Count, but Adam felt that prickle of unease he had come to associate with the shapeshifter as he glanced over at the 'man'. "Good evening father." Adam knew better than to challenge it, feeling the reassuring weight of the anti shift and UV cage in his pockets. "Good evening. Son." His father never referred to Adam like that, it was always either "my son" or "my son and heir", chalking up another failure on Elisabetta's mimicry of personality.

"Can I help you? Only I have some important Council work to be getting on with." "No, no. Just thought I would come check in with you, you hide away down here so frequently." Adam had been visibly in the attic only a day ago, and his father was presently almost completely ignoring him and Malik equally. "I have many calls on my time, leading a whole race and I thought you would appreciate the opportunity and time to get to know your other son." Who Adam wasn't actually convinced was his son, but that wasn't to be brought up now. The other aspect was that his father would complain at Adam's dismissive tone, but this fake was remiss in picking it up. "Very well, I shall return to that. He has more... bite than you." Rolling his eyes as 'the count' flitted off again, Adam waited a moment before telling Bertrand the coast was clear.

"What was that about?" Naturally, he had been listening in. "Just a somewhat poor impersonation of my father. I think she was trying to see if you were back, maybe she's getting panicked we are closing in on them." "You have a plan?" Adam nodded, tapping his pen against the table. "Wait for them to make a move. If we try to take them on too fast, then we never know why they came here. If they think I'm on to them, they'll move faster. And if there is no discernable reason for them turning up, my dad is going to spend half a century sulking that I killed his new found son, maybe even side with Malik if we aren't prepared." Bertrand considered his words, looking for flaws in the plan. "What do you think they will do then? You're certain there's an end game?" "Absolutely. Otherwise why would Malik lie about his mother being dust? I already know he wants the Dracula throne, Malik wasn't happy when I said I wasn't interested in it, and that dad was ignoring him for reasons unrelated to me."

"An outright attack would make his inheritance difficult. So they must have more of a personal approach to take." Running through what he had learnt at the VHC, Adam shrugged. "I'm not totally certain he is eligible anyway. I checked at the VHC bloodline book collection, he is either lying about his age or dad is lying about why he didn't marry Elisabetta. Because Magda wasn't even unborn then." "Both too plausible to eliminate without asking your father and Malik. Neither vampire known for being totally honest." Nodding to concede the point, Adam chewed on his pen. "Yeah, we can worry about that later. For now, we keep an eye on them. Especially Adrian, he's the next in line to inherit the clan if I pass it off, which I would if asked. I'm already head of all vampire clans, what more do I need?"

"You need to bite me." "Excuse me?" Bertrand rolled his eyes, looking at Adam like he was being deliberately obtuse. "Assuming you want a way to tell it's certainly me if we get separated and you don't come across the shifter alone to tell it's her setting off your vamp senses?" That was a very good point, and Adam couldn't deny he wanted to see his claim take on Bertrand - Ingrid's had faded, though not vanished - she still loved him, but she didn't feel as bound to him. "I'm still a little sore, mind switching?" Bertrand smirked as they tidied up their books and retired to his room, laying back invitingly in his coffin. Adam could probably count the times he had topped with him on two hands, preferring to take for multiple reasons but Bertrand's stocky, muscular form was appealing as it took his lean, skinny self.

"I'll do it properly when we aren't up against a copycat" he promised as he nipped Bertrand's throat before pressing his fangs down against his shoulder. "I don't doubt it. Now stop teasing." "Bossy bottom." Adam chuckled to himself before returning to preparing to bite down, it felt strange as the last human shaped thing he had bitten was Ingrid. He had bitten pigs, cows and sheep when Bertrand was trying to get his body to fill out again, but Adam had accepted he was stuck skinny for eternity. The muscled shoulder didn't offer the resistance he expected, Adam's fangs sliding down with ease and Bertrand groaned in pleasure as he marked him, claimed him and it was a heady, intoxicating feeling.

They stumbled into the shower together after, cleaning up and both admiring the fast-healing bite, comparing it to Adam's scarred shoulders. Bertrand's skin was a natural olive hue, so the scar wouldn't be as stark as Adam's were on his snow-white canvas of skin. "Quite the night we've had. Remember to stay hidden as much as possible, I don't think it'll be long before everything comes to a head, Halloween is coming and that is the day for creatures like us." It was also Erika's birthday, and Adam desperately hoped this would all be under control, dealt with so she could transform free of such concerns.

-AGU-

 **Thank you all for being so patient with me!**


	13. Protective Instincts

**Missed a day, maybe two... Oops. Still, this is my most updated story, so you can forgive me!**

 **No ownership of Evanescence.**

-AGU-

There was a sense of anticipation beginning to fill Garside, not least the blood tests his sons had taken that would probably help Bertrand get in their good books when they got higher scores. Adam paced the basement for a couple of hours, having just returned from a fairly boring Council meeting. He had plans, but they were on the backburner until the threat to his family was dealt with. Bertrand still had to hide out, they couldn't risk the shapeshifter knowing he was definitely back until they were ready, but they had agreed on the test of how to be sure. Bertrand greeted him in French, and shrugged his shirt down to show the scar on his shoulder - never when anyone else could see them and Adam kept his own mark constantly covered unless he was naked beneath his tutor.

Erika dropped in on him occasionally, clearly affected by her impending transformation. Adam remembered that time, tempering between rough sex with Ingrid and taking care of baby Erika while trying not to lose his temper with everyone. Erika was a little more eventempered than he was, but she had a lot more time to know what to expect. And was generally a little more stable than Adam overall, but then most people were. Nine days until her transformation, Adam wanted to make sure Erika knew where to run if something happened while he went out for a few hours. "Do you remember our favourite song to play together?" Erika looked at him strangely, but even without the sense of unease he felt from the shifter, Adam wanted to be sure. "Sure, my immortal." Erika had taken after him in music taste (though his had been shaped by Robin Branagh back in Stokely), and adored Evanescence.

"Can you keep a secret? I mean, literally don't say a thing to anyone until I say so?" "Of course. Dad, what's going on?" Beckoning her to follow him, Adam pulled her into Bertrand's room and slammed the door closed behind her. "Ok. I'm going to guess you haven't cloned him, so who the blood and garlic" spending time around multiple vampires was really rubbing off on Erika's speech "is upstairs?" "We can't say too much, walls have ears. This is just so you know, if you are in danger while I'm out, you know where to go. Bertrand is going to wait here, but Erika you literally cannot give away anything about him being here. To anyone." Erika looked between the two of them for a long minute, nodding stiffly. "Ok. If I can't say anything, why are you telling me?" Adam didn't want to scare his daughter, but she deserved as much truth as they could give her right now. "Because I have to go somewhere, and it could be dangerous. I just want you to know there's someone, somewhere you can go if you're worried."

"Dangerous? Why? Dad, don't be thinking of leaving again. Please?" Hugging his daughter tightly, Adam wished he could agree. "Erika, you and the boys are my number one priority. But I'm the head of the vampire high council, I have to do this now." That was only half his reasoning, but the less anyone knew before he was sure, the better. "I'm not running away, I wouldn't do that before you transform. But l am me, going almost anywhere is dangerous. I have you kids to come back to, every bit of my power will go into coming back in one piece, I promise. But l need you to be tough for me, and not let anyone know what's happening down here." "I will. But one thing. If this is Bertrand, who the hell is sleeping with Ingrid? Yeah, we all know."

Feeling the familiar nausea rise in his stomach, Adam shook his head. "We can't talk about it. I promise, when I can tell you I will. For now I just need you to keep watch over your brothers, and stay away from Malik." Erika hugged him tight again, nodding into his chest. "Come back safe dad. I can't lose you." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Adam held his daughter for a moment then stepped back. "Be tough baby girl, I know you can pull this off." She swiped her tears away, checking her makeup in a pocket compact mirror she had had since she was six (it had bats on, she had come back from shopping with Jessie once with it and still had it almost a decade later), declaring herself acceptable. "You have to come back. Adrian wants to talk to you." Understanding, Adam nodded and sent his daughter back up to the attic.

Bertrand kissed him, exceptionally unhappy with letting Adam go alone. "You had better come back. Or I will assign your dust pile to an hourglass, watching everyone do really boring work forevermore." Chuckling as Bertrand held him like he was made of glass, Adam shook his head. "We can't have that. I know you don't want to stay, but you want me, you protect my kids as much as I do. Garlic knows Erika has wanted to call you dad since she was five." "She has?" Nodding, Adam remembered the excitable little girl coming home from school, telling him she had met a boy who had two daddies. "You're my dad, Bertrand is my daddy." Adam had gently explained that wasn't the case - he was already sleeping with Bertrand, but it didn't seem fair to let her call another person her parent when Adam had taken her from her mother.

Nor was Bertrand all that open with his feelings, even with the girl he let call him 'uncle B', and Erika seemed to accept it, but she still made him father's day cards at school. "We can talk about that sort of technicality. When you come back safe." "Yes sir, mr tutor sir!" Normally Bertrand would either swat the side of his head, or give Adam a mildly disapproving look with amusement twitching at the side of his mouth. Now though, with free reign to touch Adam (when they were alone at least) he kissed him soundly, nipping at his lip as though it were a punishment. "Stop, or I won't leave. And I have to do this." Bertrand growled, but finally let him go. "When do I worry you are in trouble? Ok, I'll do that the entire time. When do I come looking for you?"

Rolling his eyes, Adam held up his phone. "I am aware you can barely use these, that's why they invented speed dial. Hold down one, it'll bring my name up. Then hit call. If I'm not back tomorrow night, call me. If I'm still not back the following night and I haven't answered my phone, then you can be mildly concerned. But the kids have to be your top priority, promise me that much?" "You're a pain in the neck, you know that? You'll age me prematurely." Grinning cheekily, Adam shrugged. "You've known me for almost sixteen years, you haven't aged a day. So shut up and stay sharp." Shoving soya bottles in his backpack and checking his phone was charged up, Adam zipped up his hoodie and brushed his teeth again, just to make sure he didn't have food or blood residue on his fangs before he left.

"At least tell me where you're going?" "I'm not leaving the country. The less I say, the less can be overheard. We're marked, matched. If I actually get dusted, you'll know about it. I do actually plan to come back. I swear." Bertrand gripped his shoulder, the side he had marked himself and stared at Adam for a moment. "You had better. Now go before I fangcuff you to something so you stop getting into shenanigans." Offering his tutor a smile, Adam turned and flitted out to the courtyard. Staring up at the attic, Adam really did plan to get back alive so he could drive a stake through Elisabetta Vaccaria. Malik could go in the garlic pit, it would hurt more and he deserved it. Erin... Erin he had to work out. He genuinely didn't want to kill the mother of two of his children, but Erin was really starting to worry him. Sighing, he shifted to bat form and flew out.

"This is suicide. Or at least insanity." He muttered to himself, landing outside the Slayers Guild. "Identify yourself." That was a guard, and Adam catalogued a stake in each of their boots, a UV gun in his arms and argentalium cuffs hanging from his belt. "Vladimir Dracula. Chosen One. Before you ash me" the slayer looked at him strangely "I need to see Jonathan Van Helsing. You know I wouldn't be here if it weren't important, given how many of you want me dead." There was a flurry of whispered conversation, and Adam kept a wary eye out for weapons flying towards him but they eventually sent someone inside the building. Jonathan Van Helsing was now an adult (they were the same age, but Adam looked barely any different, little Jonno was a grown man), and regarded Adam very oddly (his father behind him). "Vladimir Dracula? I remember you as Adam Giles." "Call me Adam if you want, I still go by that mostly." Adam kept his hands loose at his sides, trying to appear unthreatening.

"Why are you here? I have two hundred slayers itching for your dust, why shouldn't I give it to them?" Taking a deep breath, hoping to look a little more human. "Because I want peace. A cease-fire, a treaty, call it what you like. No biting. No slaying." "I'm sorry?" A little wary of the slowly growing crowd surrounding them, Adam looked at the Van Helsings pleasingly. "Can we talk? Preferably without a dozen stakes within six inches of me. I swear, I have never even bit a bre- a human." "Then what do you eat?" That was a slayer girl, no more than twenty or twenty one years old. "Pizza. I think I had cake about four years ago. But I presume you mean blood." Moving slowly so nobody got trigger happy, he slid his bag down and held up a bottle. "Soya blood. All of the good, none of the bad." The label even said veggie vampires, which hopefully helped.

"Alright. You have to be guarded though, this is obviously highly irregular." Swallowing heavily at the death stares he was getting, Adam thought of getting back to his kids and stepped through the door. UV lights made his skin prickle something wicked, the smell of garlic heavy in the air and Adam had never seen so many stakes in his entire unlife. Covering his mouth and nose with his hand, Adam had never been so happy he didn't need to breathe as he was led to a side room. Taking a tentative breath, the smell was much less powerful and he didn't feel the urge to bolt. "So. Peace? Really?" "Its in the early stages, but I need you guys on side to convince the VHC. I may be head of the Council but even I have limits." "Why?" Given her vehement denial of vampires existing, Adam was surprised to recognise Mina Van Helsing. "Because I'm a father, I want my kids to grow up safe. I could have come here angry and vengeful for Ryan, but I know that won't solve a thing."

"Ryan? Ryan Noble, Erin's brother?" Adam nodded. "I hear he was your handiwork." The three Van Helsings shared a look Adam couldn't understand for a moment. "I did stake him, yes. But he... He asked me to." Raising an eyebrow, nobody had even hinted at Ryan ever saying such a thing before. "He what?" "He came to me. Explained everything. Erin was pregnant, you were gone and he couldn't take being a vampire anymore. The attack on Stokely Castle was all his idea, to get Erin to leave so you couldn't find her again, so he could get dusted but we didn't go for the Dracula's. That was his only request, not to hurt them because Ingrid was pregnant with his kid." There was no denying Adrian was his, Adam knew that but Ryan kept it secret, protecting Ingrid with practically his dying breath.

"Are you having me on?" "No. He didn't want Erin to feel guilty about how much he hated being a biter, so he staged it all to get them away, get himself killed. This was like fifteen years ago, how long have you been... back?" Staggering a little under the information overload, Adam took a long swallow of soya before answering. "About a month. I only found out I left Erin pregnant then myself, my son is not my biggest fan. Not that I blame him." Honesty was somewhere between the best policy and a terrible idea, so Adam stuck with honest about what Jonno volunteered - he had known Erin was pregnant, so Adam didn't have to lie about that. "I've taken my spot on the Council, and I want to unite the worlds, do what I was born for. I want my kids to grow up without worrying they'll be staked for existing. I don't want to be the leader of a race that spends day after day draining the life out of people. Will you help me?"

He could see the indecision in their faces, and knew it wouldn't be as simple as turning up and asking. "You don't have to decide right now. Talk about it, think about it. Make a list of conditions you want in place if we do this, whatever it is humans do. I can't go to the High Council with this if you aren't on board, but I don't actually have the time to completely rewrite the relationship between slayers and vampires this side of Halloween." Realising he was starting to ramble, Adam pulled out a pen and scrawled down his mobile number. "If you don't want me to come back here in person, you can call me, assuming you don't ash me before I go." "A vampire with a mobile?" "I have a teenage daughter. It's practically survival equipment." Jonno's eyes went sort of glassy, searching his memory. Adam had first put that mindwipe on before he was even sixteen, it was a miracle it worked, let alone last this long.

"You got her pregnant twice?" Adam nodded, pulling up the old photo of Erin and baby Erika on his phone. "That's when she was about a month and a half old." He wasn't stupid enough to show a current photo - they could be recognised. "You need to tell him." Looking at Mina, Adam's guard was up again instantly. "Tell me what?" The three Van Helsings moved away, whispering between themselves repeatedly for a minute. "Alright. You turned up alone and all you've done is say you want peace to keep your kids safe." "I know. I was there for that bit." Trying not to bounce anxiously on his feet, not wanting to make the slayers jumpy, Adam waited. "Erin... Erin has been in touch with us for the last few weeks. She wants you dead. Dust. You know what I mean." That didn't surprise him as much as he thought it should, but there was definitely more, he could feel it.

"Does she know about Ryan?" "Garlic, no. She's a biter now, I value my throat. Her trade off for not killing me for killing her brother - getting you out of the way. We were on board." A faint spark of hope. "Were?" "She's been biting breathers. You turn up with vegetarian vampire drinks and offer a peace treaty. I'm not sure killing you is the right thing to do. At least not right this minute." Well, that was a tiny, tiny step in the right direction. "Go. We'll talk to the guild, give us some time to think about this. I can call you right?" "Day or night. I never did learn to sleep well. Though I do have Council and I'm busy Halloween, maybe not then." Taking another mouthful, Adam capped his soya blood and put it in his bag, then jotted down his Council meeting times next to his number.

"You should go through Erin's stuff. There will be a slayers kit somewhere, complete with the Slayers badge we only started using five years ago. Just in case you need to prove something." Adam didn't agree to that, not wanting to be blatantly obvious he was living in the current Dracula residence. Though the slayers didn't - or at least shouldn't - know Garside. Spotting the ring on his finger, Adam indicated his head. "You got married?" Jonno lifted his hand, nodding at the slim silver band. "Want to meet him?" Given his own predilections, Adam didn't even blink. "You married another slayer?" "Not all of us cross the lines like you do." That could be a hint they remembered Ingrid, so Adam forced himself to stay perfectly calm and stuck to what he knew they knew. "You guys sent Erin after me, a teenage boy with wavering mental stability and a disregard for sensible behaviour."

Jonno stuck his head out the doorway, calling out "Jake" and Adam couldn't help chuckling. "What's funny?" "Did he take Van Helsing? Just, you have the same first initial, if you took each others names you would have identical signatures. Ignore me, I laugh at daft things. I'm sure he's lovely." Rambling again, Adam promptly shut up. Jake turned out to be nothing like he expected - slim, pale with dark hair and eyes. He reminded Adam of Robin a little. Or a vampire. "Jake Van Helsing." Taking the proffered hand - humans were so warm - Adam smiled. "Adam Giles. Or Vladimir Dracula. Grand High Vampire etc etc. Please don't stake me, I doubt your husband would approve." There was a collective intake of breath in surprise at Adam's 'joke', but Jake just laughed. "He's alright. For a biter." Chuckling to himself, Adam checked the time.

"Thank you for that ringing endorsement." Keeping a smile on his face that belied his sarcastic tone, Adam checked he had everything he came with. "Thank you for... Letting me in. Listening. Information. Not dusting me. I think that covers it. Lovely to meet you Jake, but I should get going before my tutor gets a blood ulcer worrying about me disappearing. I hope to hear from you soon, and that you won't tell Erin I was here?" "As I would then have to explain why I let you leave without introducing you to nine inches of - stop laughing Jake - sustainable oak, no." Feeling relieved for a moment, Adam looked around. "Do I need an escort to not get killed on my way out?" Jonno nodded, linking hands with his husband - a strange word for someone who had had fairly loose parameter relationships - and walking Adam out. "We'll be in touch. Probably after Halloween, the slayers would be wary of doing anything just before the day of the dead." "That's fair. So long as you don't tell Erin I was here, and you don't put out some kind of Slayer Alert on me and my kids, I'm happy."

Adam froze a little when Jake hugged him, somewhat surprised as the burning heat hit him. Patting the friendly breather-slayer on the back, Adam offered them all a smile. "Thanks. I think. I better go. Nice to see you all." Before anyone else could touch him - he was a little iffy on personal contact with people who weren't his children or his lovers - Adam flitted away a safe distance, breathing in air not saturated with garlic. Shifting to bat form, Adam landed back in his room and stripped off his clothes quickly - the stink of garlic clung to the fabric. "Où étiez-vous?" That was Bertrand being smart, he hoped. Looking up, he saw his tutor showing Adam the scar on his shoulder. "I'll explain when I have an answer. Just... Trust me for now?" Rather than answer, Bertrand kissed him again, and hinted heavily that Adam had stripped off for reasons his tutor was taking advantage of - rough fingers tracing down his back and fangs teasing at his shoulder. Rolling his eyes, Adam let Bertrand reassure himself Adam was back in one piece, safe and right there with him.

-AGU-

 **I know there's some OOC stuff going on here, but I'm going to claim writers freedom and point out this is set when Jonno Van Helsing is over 30 himself - he may actually have grown up since then.**


	14. Conversational Curiosity

***dramatic music***

 **I may have been watching Young Dracula all day. Maybe. So I'm full of vampires!**

-AGU-

"You smell like garlic, where on earth have you been?" "Secret. Bathroom?" Bertrand rolled his eyes but pulled Adam along anyway, losing the remainder of clothing and pressing against each other. The older vampire washed his hair before he would stay close to Adam for any prolonged amount of time, claiming his hair carried the scent of garlic too. "Satisfied?" Adam smirked as the double meaning occurred to his tutor, finding himself lifted and held against the tiled wall. "Not yet."

"I think I've been a bad influence on you too, you barely seemed to know what an innuendo was when I met you." "Or a good influence, repressed vampires must get so bored with their lives." Bertrand finished buttoning his shirt, his crooked half smile making an appearance. "You would never have even entertained such an idea when you met me. Slow corruption, my apparent M.O." Bertrand wrapped an arm around his waist, sniffing his hair with a chuckle and saying he no longer smelled like garlic. "Strange really, you think you create darkness when you inspire feelings in the coldest hearts." "Since half the time those are murderous impulses, I think we will have to agree to disagree."

Feeling they were about to have company, Adam stepped free of his tutor, pressing a finger to his mouth and sitting carefully out in the basement to appear he was reading. "You're back!" Erika looked totally relieved to see him alive and there, grabbing him in a tight hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again dad, I was really scared you weren't going to come back." Patting her on the shoulder, Adam smiled. "I have good reasons to come back, but you do have to remember your dad is apparently the most important, powerful vampire ever. Emphasis on apparently." Erika chuckled, watery but smiling. "And yet I used to get you to let me put makeup on you all the time. Real powerful monster material." Bertrand chuckled behind him - he had been there but escaped Erika's early adventures in makeup.

"I used to wear makeup. Well. I used to use concealer to cover up how little I slept. Stopped bothering when I moved in to the castle in Stokely." "And now you don't get dark circles under your eyes because vampires don't get them. We still know you don't sleep." Sticking his tongue out, Adam checked the time. "Shouldn't you be sleeping madam? School is in three hours." "I couldn't sleep, I was worried about you." Sighing, Adam shook his head. "Don't pick up my bad habits baby girl, go get a nap in before school. I'm safe, all here see?" His daughter grumbled but nodded, going back up to get a couple of hours shut eye. "She must have been worried, she hates being called baby girl." "Which is why I only fall back to using it when I'm worried about her. Because then I forget she threatens to put garlic in my shampoo again when I say it."

"Was your expedition to parts unknown fruitful?" Bertrand went back to serious, now they were done with fooling around and Erika knew he was back. "Very. New information, new ammunition and maybe even new friends." Bertrand knew he wouldn't get the full story - trust or not, they could be overheard and Adam could do without that. "So you're telling me to stop worrying, because it's important?" "Basically. I'm glad you understand." He got a roll of the eyes from Bertrand, but Adam knew he understood. "You will explain all of this?" "Of course. After Halloween." Bertrand knew that meant after the shifter and Malik were dealt with, but Adam could hardly say it aloud. Half their conversations were in code now, they still used French occasionally but it wouldn't take much for Elisabetta or even Malik to learn some basics - Erin would have taken it at school herself, though she would probably need a refresher if she hadn't been practicing.

They had an hour until Adam needed to hit his coffin in order to be awake later when the teens finished school - Adrian wanted to talk to him, Adam intended to be awake and there. Sharing a bottle of soya (Bertrand preferred animal or human, but drank soya if Adam offered), Adam wanted to address the conversation he left. "I've trusted you with my daughter since she was a baby, you're as good as a father to her. But if you want to go down that road, I need to know Emil and Adrian are as important to you. Emil would probably lend Malik a stake to dust me, but I would die for my son without blinking." "They are your children. I've known since we first discovered them here, that they will be just as important to you as Erika. As you said, if I want you, I have to be willing to protect your children. I am willing." Sipping at his goblet with a hidden smile, Adam left Bertrand hanging for a moment.

"Right answer. Be warned, I'm dad and you're daddy." "I'm sure I'll survive. Now take your own advice, go to sleep." Pouting, Adam drained his glass and let Bertrand kiss him. "You too. I need you to find some information for Emil after you've slept." Bertrand cocked his head, questioning with his eyes. "I want him to at least understand a little of what Adrian and Erika are going through, what happened between me and Ingrid. So if things do... happen, he won't reject them hopefully." "I shall wait until the school is empty, then peruse the psychology books. Now go to bed... Coffin. Just go." Chuckling, Adam did as he was told and went to his room to get some sleep.

Surprisingly relaxed in spite of everything, Adam got an unusually good, if short sleep. School was not yet out when he woke, showering and dressing to ensure there was none of Bertrand's scent on him - as far as everyone but Erika knew, Bertrand spent most of his time up in the attic so wouldn't be all over Adam in the middle of the afternoon. Especially when to everyone else's knowledge, he was with Ingrid now. Very aware his sister may decide to exact painful, possibly fatal revenge on them both when all the truth came out, Adam shelved the guilt - it was in the name of his kids being safe and he had to hope Ingrid would at least understand that, even if she never forgave him. As long as Elisabetta wasn't being outed, they could plan in preparation for whatever she and Malik were planning. That didn't stop him feeling sick at what was going on up there, and Adam knew very well Ingrid would have every right to be mad at he and Bertrand, but she would be alive, and safe. That would be enough.

"If you're going, go now or you'll have to wait for Adrian to leave." Bertrand nodded and headed out, the school mostly empty and Adam had said he could use *very gentle* hypnosis to excuse his presence if he absolutely had to, but not to hurt anyone or cause trouble. Because Bertrand knew better, and they couldn't draw attention to him either way. Almost on cue, as soon as the tutor was clear, Adrian was slowly making his way down the steps. If he wanted to talk to Adam about what he thought he did, it was probably a nerve wracking concept to start. Adam made sure to focus really intently, ensuring this was definitely his son and not the shifter. Aside from Adrian looking nervous, there was none of the unease he associated with Elisabetta wearing someone, so he smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"Just me and you Adrian, what's on your mind?" "Erika told you I wanted to talk to you then?" Adam nodded, indicating the seat near his and giving Adrian the chance to start. "This... genetic attraction thing. Can it go away?" Straight to the point then. "In breathers, it can. Some people just accept it, follow their feelings. Others acknowledge it but fight it, given that" the word still gave him pause, made it sound twisted beyond what Adam could ever see it as "incest is illegal. Though once you're both eighteen and it's consensual, most legal systems wouldn't do a thing. Sometimes they go for therapy, have some psychology person talk and talk until they see the feelings differently. So I guess it can go away, but I know that for me at least, it was like..." "Being struck by lightning." Adrian had sat quietly listening, but did offer a rather good analogy. "Yeah. I fell for Ingrid the minute I laid eyes on her, though I didn't know we were half siblings back then. Fifteen years to reflect on it all and that hasn't changed, I still love her."

Adam was rarely this candid, but he wanted to both explain that there were alternatives to 'giving in' and also try to convey that if they couldn't fight it any more than he and Ingrid had, Adam wouldn't blame them. "I know you two know you're related off the bat, but it's the same thing at play. And you have certainly displayed more... self control than me and Ingrid did." They had only met twice when they ended up in bed together, but Adam could recall the intensity that had burned between them even now. "Well you were already... what was it? Playing around by then. Old beyond your years, and not exactly thinking straight. No pun intended." Adrian's mouth twitched into a smirk, clearly at ease joking about his father's variant sexuality. "Funny. True, I suppose. I don't have the right to play the father card, or the moral high ground to take, but I'm going to say this anyway. If you and Erika do go down this road, use protection. Until you're both eighteen at least, this clan does not need more teen parents. I wouldn't change the three of you for the world, but I was too young to be a father and too young to be getting anyone pregnant." In more ways than one, he mused.

"I'm all biter." Adrian stopped, looking around to check they were definitely alone. "Best we can tell, I got your vampire half just like those two. Mum is all biter, and so am I. Still, I agree on the age thing. Not that I'm saying anything will happen." Adam didn't doubt his kids strength of will, but with his own unique experience he still thought it was a when, not an if. "I know." "In the interests of curiosity at least, wouldn't us having children be a genetic mistake waiting to happen? Since I'm already... And she's..." Adrian couldn't finish his sentence, but Adam understood. Adrian was already the product of a brother and sister, and he wanted to know if Erika being his sister meant they wouldn't luck out on no problems again.

"Honestly? I don't know. I can look up some information on vampire genetics while I'm at Council, and get back to you on that. With how far it is between most vampire family generations, it can't really be that far back for our race to be a time where interfamily marriage was encouraged to protect the wealth within bloodlines. So I should be able to find something. Leave it with me?" Adrian nodded after a moment, searching for words he supposed. "Thanks. Dad. Hmm. Doesn't feel as weird to say as I thought." That single word held so much power for Adam - he was a father, he was never short of someone, something to fight for. "Any time. Either way, you better be good with Erika. I can't exactly pull the protective father with either of you, so be good to each other. Whether thats as siblings or not." Standing when Adrian did out of habit with Erika - she always hugged him goodbye - Adam was shocked into not moving when Adrian hugged him briefly. "Thought you didn't do hugs." "Neither does mum. I still get hugs from her."

He wasn't about to tell his son Ingrid was quite the post-coital cuddler - he might accept how he came into the world but nobody needed that image of their parents. "You should get back up there, I don't like any of you three being alone while Malik is around." Adrian nodded, promising to stay smart and heading back up to the attic. Adam watched his energy go just to be sure, settling somewhat when he saw Adrian rejoin his siblings. "Safe?" Bertrand barely whispered it, the sound quiet enough Adam could have played ignorance had Adrian heard it. "Yep." Bertrand was holding a couple of Psychology textbooks as he returned, flicking through them and pushing the Genetic Sexual Attraction pages over to Adam. "It's somewhat basic, but then I doubt they teach it in depth here."

"I'll look when I'm at Council, I need to go to their library anyway. Still, this at least talks about how it's involuntary and intense. There isn't a word for how... Even now I can remember that first time with her, neither of us could understand it afterwards but it was undeniable. I'm genuinely surprised at how calmly they seem to be about it. Because calm was never a word to apply to me and Ingrid." It was good, he supposed, that Bertrand had known about he and Ingrid all this time. And that Adam could balance feelings for more than one person, or else there may have been jealousy issues. That thought was solidified when Bertrand slid arms around his waist, pulling him into the solid chest behind him. "You had no idea what was going on, and you're both... fierier than the offspring. Except maybe Emil. Both Erika and Adrian have a concept of what this is, and foreknowledge of the fact they are related."

"Is it wrong that I don't think it would have stopped me forever? It might have stopped Ingrid, I don't know. But I think even if I had met her as my sister, I would still have fallen hard for her." "The intense feelings form regardless of foreknowledge, so I don't think it would have made a difference, no." Remembering his old insecurities, knowing his feelings for Ingrid were essentially unacceptable by almost every convention ever, Adam tried to master the urge to wriggle free of Bertrand. "Stop overthinking. I knew before anything happened between us. Much like your offspring, you and your feelings for Ingrid are a package deal." Naturally, Bertrand knew what he was worrying about. "Erin said she accepted it. She knew before we did."

"I'm not a pregnant teenage slayer girl. I'm an adult vampire who knows what I got myself into, and I think we already covered that I'm not averse to..." Bertrand seemed wary of finishing that sentence, but Adam knew what he was going to say. "You're not averse to either Dracula sibling, assuming Ingrid doesn't kill us both. Which is still a distinct possibility." Bertrand chuckled, the sound deep and rumbling against his back. "Yes, but we shall cross that bridge when we come to it. Erika will likely be along soon, I shall resume my hiding away." "I'll be in when the kids are asleep." "If that isn't a typical parent thing to say, I don't know what is." Winking at Adam, Bertrand went back into his room. Swallowing thickly, Adam felt the prickling unease take over the air and forced an outward calm as the shapeshifter appeared dressed as his daughter. They were all but completely ready, patience and preparation key to pull this off the right way. Thumbing the anti shift in his jacket and the UV cage in his pocket, Adam smiled up at 'Erika'. It wouldn't be long, he was sure.

-AGU-.

 **I realise I drag things out a lot. I do apologise. There will be some excitement soon (I think so anyway, you may not).**


	15. Enemies Awakened

**So, we're back again! I say it alot but I am constantly amazed by how many people read my Adam!Vlad stuff, you're all awesome!**

-AGU-

"You feel that?" Looking over at Bertrand, Adam nodded. "Anticipation. Dread. Excitement." "They must be ready to move." "Are you ready?" Bertrand held up his bottle of anti shift, pulling Adam into a tight embrace. "Try not to anti shift her if she's wearing one of the kids, I cannot hurt them whether I know its Elisabetta or not." "I understand." "And don't tell anyone else what's happening. The more she knows we are prepared, the more likely the psycho will abandon careful planning." Adam let him tilt his head up, pressing their mouths together softly. "UV cage. Anti shift. Stay out of sight as much as possible. Consider yourself my secret weapon. Amongst other things."

Bertrand rolled his eyes, holding Adam a moment longer. "Go. I won't come out until I'm sure you need me, maintain the element of surprise." "I am so glad you're a calm and rational vampire. Because I am terrified." Cool fingers cupped his jaw, stroking his cheek and making his chest constrict with emotion as they kissed again. "I believe in you, and I am sticking with you to protect the people you... We care about." Trying not to succumb to clinging to Bertrand and going out just to dust Malik and Elisabetta, Adam nodded. "Thank you. Right. Act normal. Find out the plan. Keep your phone with you, somehow I don't see Elisabetta knowing how to text." "Not sure I understand either." Feeling a smile cover his face for a minute, he chuckled. "Well you know how to read them, that'll have to do until we aren't under threat from a psycho killer or two and I can reach you to send one."

Gritting his teeth, Adam pulled himself out of the secure hold of his tutor-turned-lover and turned to the stairs. "Into the lions den. Maybe the Vaccaria's will learn not to mess with my pack. No, that's wolves. Never mind. I'm going!" He flitted off, but didn't miss Bertrand chuckling at his rambling as he went. Stopping half way up, Adam took a deep breath and tried to relax. If he looked too flustered and panicked they would know something was up. If he looked casual and just passing through like he was bored, Malik would amuse himself gluing his face to Erin. Which clearly didn't upset Adam the way he hoped, but not continuing to do so would make it obvious.

Running a hand through his hair, Adam kept his face neutral even if his emotions were all over the place. The attics main room was half empty - no Ingrid, Emil or Count Dracula. Erin was actually talking to their daughter, which actually made a change but then Erika was due to transform two days from now. Erika offered him a brief smile as he walked in, but that was all the recognition he got. Adrian glanced over his book but didn't speak, eyeing Adam looking around as he started to worry about the lack of people, the quiet. Pretending to be looking at a book on fang hygiene, Adam tried to scan for energy around the school. "Where's the Count? Its been over a week since he tried to give me advice on a new law, should I be concerned?"

He aimed the question at Adrian, but kept an eye on Malik's face. There was a flicker, but nothing obvious as Adrian shrugged. "Think he went to see Miss McCauley, she stopped by to ask him about something. I don't know, I don't pay attention to school when its not class hours." Nodding in acceptance, Adam went back to looking. There was the Count. In Miss McCauley's office. But the energy with him was definitely not human, it was vampire. Oh, it had Miss McCauley written over it but vampire energy could not be completely hidden by human. Leaning down to Adrian, Adam whispered quickly "find your mother" before dashing out. Gripping the UV cage in his hand, he slowed down by the office to listen to them talking.

"We'll run away together, buy a little castle somewhere! I'll pretend to be a breather, I'll even give up biting! I... I don't feel well." Adam barely got the door open before his father hit the ground, something dark and rotten tangible in the air as the 'headmistress' leant over him. "Poisoned lipstick, from the Moroccan fire spider. An agonising, but terribly slow death. You should never have left me." Elisabetta didn't seem to have noticed Adam, at least not until he had thrown the UV cage over her. "Hello Elisabetta." The brunette teacher turned at him, an almost convincing look of confusion. "Adam? Who's Elisabetta? Whats the light for?" "Well if you're Miss McCauley you can just stroll right through it?"

That did it, the human blurring away to reveal a woman with reddish blonde hair and a bronze dress. Complete with hissing and fangs. "Its too late anyway. He will live just long enough to see you all dead so my son can take the clan. And one by one, your precious children will die." Adam felt solid fear kick him in the stomach, but there was more. "In fact, Emil should be almost done bleeding to death any minute. And you will never find him in time." Hissing angrily, Adam threw the anti shift at her so she couldn't change bodies. Then he grabbed hold of his father and dashed down to the basement. "Bertrand! Help me!" His tutor was at his side in under a second, looking at the Count in his arms in confusion. "Poison lipstick. Elisabetta pretended to be Miss McCauley and kissed him. Something... Fire spider."

His father managed to choke out "Moroccan fire spider", his skin starting to look strange. "Oh no. His vampire abilities will shut down, his veins will turn black. Then pain, blindness and eventually, death." That did not sound good. "Whats the cure for this poison?" Adam didn't need telepathy to read the look on Bertrands face. "There isn't one. Where's Elisabetta?" "UV cage, Miss McCauleys office. Oh bats, she said Emil is dying and Malik is going to kill the others. Bertrand, what do I do?" Bertrand looked almost as panicked as he for a moment, but then his face smoothed out. "Your father has between six and eight hours. I hate to say it, but I think we have to prioritise the immediate danger." Feeling tears trickle down his cheeks, Adam trembled. "Dad, what do you think?"

Shaking in his arms, the Count dragged himself to the nearest chair. "Be a father. Save them. Then save me. Quickly." Torn, Adam looked upstairs. "Go. Before he starts hallucinating and tries to kill us." Looking at his tutor in exasperation, Adam stopped for a second. "Apologies, did I not mention?" "I'll yell at you when we survive this. Look for Emil, call me if you find him. I have to go find Malik and tear his heart out." Not giving Bertrand time to argue, Adam flitted up to the attic. Erika was out cold on the sofa, the room otherwise empty. Mostly satisfied Elisabetta was contained, and certain she couldn't shift forms anymore, Adam knelt next to his daughter. "Erika! Wake up baby girl." Shaking her shoulder, he breathed out pure relief when she stirred. "Dad! Malik and Erin have Adrian and Ingrid. And they just laughed when I asked where Emil was, what's happening?"

"It's a very long story I will explain when we get out of this alive. I need you to go to the basement, look after my dad for me. He's been poisoned, if he starts hallucinating then get outside and stay safe until sunrise. I will explain more when I save the others." Erika clung to him, holding on for dear life. "Save Adrian, I love him and I didn't get to tell him. And I completely support you dusting my mother if she's really thrown her lot in with them." Brushing the tears off his daughters cheeks, so like her mother in looks but so like him in soul, Adam nodded. "Go, stay safe baby girl. I love you." Watching Erika run down the stairs, Adam tried to work out where next. Forcing himself to calm down had never been easy, but he hardly had time for a quick shower with Bertrand so he had to try. It made more sense to try and track Ingrid or Adrian - they were connected to him.

It didn't matter much either way, as soon as he looked he could sense all four in one classroom down in the school. Swallowing thickly, Adam flitted back down to the school. It was a trap, he wasn't stupid but there wasn't a chance in hell he wasn't going to go save them. Pushing the door open, there was a bizarre sense of dejavu when he walked in to see Erin holding a stake on Ingrid. Malik holding one on Adrian was new, but still. "I wouldn't come any closer little bro, unless you want to see your sister slash girlfriend dusted. Or your little incest baby." Ingrid looked murderous, and Adam knew they had only gotten her by threatening Adrian. "Why go after them? It's me you want." "Because you're such a family bat. In more ways than one that is." Ingrid would kill him if he rescued her before Adrian - once Adrian was safe she wouldn't hesitate to tear Erin apart anyway.

"So what if I am? Do you have any idea how much you look like Ryan? Erin is only with you because she misses him so much. And you're only with her because you think I care, and beyond the fact she gave birth to two of my kids, Erin is nothing to me anymore." Both vampires glared hotly at him, but Adam could see the hesitancy starting. Vampires were too easy sometimes. "Ryan didn't even die for you. He died for Ingrid and Adrian, he wanted to die. Literally offered himself up to the slayers because he hated being a biter. Told them he wouldn't fight if they let Ingrid go because she was having his kid." "You're lying!" Erin was getting angry now, but he needed Malik distracted too. "You want the Dracula throne? Take it. But be warned, she will turn on you like she did me." Eyes on the stake aimed at his son's heart, the second it dropped a little Adam moved. Adrian safe in his hold, Malik was thrown up against the wall and Ingrid had Erin next to him a second later.

"Take Adrian and go. Dad is sick, and I have to find Emil. Keep yourselves safe, please." Ingrid held his eyes for a moment, then nodded and grabbed their son before flitting off. Holding Erin and Malik up, Adam wanted them to see their plans fail before they died, the same way Elisabetta wanted to see their clan fall apart before she dusted them. Clicking his fingers to drop them to the ground heavily, he barely waited to hiss "I'll be back to end you both" before he dashed out. Feeling his phone vibrate, Adam pulled it out of his pocket to find Bertrand's name flash across the screen. "Tell me you found him." "I have. Adam..." Shaking his head even though nobody could see him, Adam demanded a location and bolted across the courtyard to the sports building.

The sight of Emil almost made him throw up, twin puncture marks in his neck still leaking blood profusely. Bertrand resumed holding a discarded jacket against the wound, looking terrified and Emil was barely breathing - Adam couldn't even hear his pulse any more. "What do we do?" "I don't know. The vampire virus is trying to turn him, that's the only reason he's still alive at all but it can't turn him, so he's just going to keep bleeding until he dies. And he's lost too much blood already." There was blood all over Bertrands hands, and Adam could see the same terror for Emil in his tutors face. Even as he panicked, Adam couldn't help but be moved by the genuine care for his children from the man. "Bertrand, what can we do? Can't we just... Give him more blood and patch him up?"

"I don't know. Even if we could, he would need a genetic match with his vampire side. And you're only half his genes. You need more." Taking over holding the makeshift bandage to feel like he was doing something, Adam tried to think. "So what? I need Erin too?" Erin wanted him dead, and knew it would be at the cost of their children but she clearly hadn't cared. Still, he had to try. "One second." Speeding back to the classroom he had left Malik and Erin in, Adam didn't give them chance to blink before he grabbed Erin and dragged her back with him. "Get off me you bastard!" "Look, you can want me dusted all you like. Do not make our son pay for what I did to you." Erin continued shooting daggers at him with her eyes, fangs bared and body screaming anger. "What do we need to do?" "Fastest way would be to feed it to him, vampire biology should put it where it belongs quickly. Cut your wrist and hold it to his mouth. Erin too." Feeling very very strange and utterly terrified, Adam bit down on his wrist and waited for Erin to join him. "Erin? Please! Don't let him die because of me."

-AGU-

 **Am I evil? Quite possibly!**


	16. Surprising Acceptance

**I have discovered School for Little Vampires on Netflix and it is brilliant! Cannot recommend enough if you're a YD fan!**

-AGU-

"Erin! For the love of garlic, I don't care what you have done or will do, but if you let our son die I will tear you apart." Emil was gasping for breath now, and Adam's heart almost shattered when he heard the boy weakly say "mum" as he choked on the blood filling his throat. "It's about time you had to lose something for once. Sorry Emil." Growling, Adam heard thunder and lightning roar outside but paid it no mind. He hadn't got as far as standing up before Erin crumbled before their eyes, her collapsing frame revealing Erika holding a stake. "To think, I missed her. What do you need?" "Blood, Emil needs a genetic match and I'm only half that." Erika looked at them both like they were insane, waving a hand almost sarcastically. "Did you forget I'm his sister? What do I do?"

Some sense of relief tinging the panic now, Adam watched as Bertrand bit down on Erika's wrist and pressed it to Emil's mouth. The sucking motion was weak, Emil barely alive but vampiric instinct took over and the change was almost instantaneous, the blood leaking from beneath the makeshift bandage slowing and stopping. Lifting it away hesitantly, Adam saw the marks heal closed. The siblings eventually separated, both panting with exertion and Adam couldn't stop himself checking Emil was breathing and his heart beating properly. "Get off me dad!" The word stopped him dead - Emil had barely even acknowledged he was his son, let alone called him as much. "Stop looking so surprised, we can have an emotional moment that makes us all nauseous later, clean up Erika's wrist would you?"

Apologising to his daughter in advance, Adam cringed as he licked the mark and it knitted closed. "Gross." "Effective though, that only works because you're almost a vampire yourself. I will be telling at you later, I told you to stay safe." Erika grinned at him, the same smile he remembered from all the times she had been caught eating too many sweets. "Telling me to stay out of the action when my family are in danger? That's like telling you not to be an idiot dad. Now, on my way here I heard Malik talking to his mother... Shut up Emil, we will explain later" Emil closed his mouth, matching his sister's glare "so we can't assume the UV cage is holding. Yes, I saw that too. We need to find Adrian and Ingrid, and figure out how to save grandpa Drac." Bertrand lifted Emil for him, pointing out Adam could dust without a weapon - he should keep his hands free. "Fine. Hang on tight Erika, the sun is going to rise soon and we don't have time to go slow across the courtyard."

He and Bertrand bolted back into the school, barely dodging the light of dawn rising. "Remind me to clean up the blood out there some time, the students will have a fit." "For once in your unlife, can you not chat absolute garlic dad?" "I ramble, sue me." Stopping to scan the energy signatures, Erika was right - Elisabetta was out. "She's out. She can't shapeshift, but she and Malik are together and now they are mad and vengeful, not to mention cornered. Be careful, you are all so grounded if you get hurt. Even you Bertrand." Ingrid and Adrian were down in the basement, and judging by the frantic scrambling they were struggling with a hallucinating Count Dracula. "Basement." They landed there quickly, Erika rushing over to Adrian and Adam spared his hugging children barely a glance before kneeling next to his father.

"What's all this about shapeshifters?" "Ingrid, we can't do this now." The Count was shaking, eyes wide and unseeing as he squinted - blindness was kicking in. Adam felt a hand cling to his atm, a gasping breath of words in his ear. "It was my duty to marry Elisabetta, but I didn't love her and so I left." He already knew that, but Adam didn't want to argue with the vampire struggling to move, let alone speak. They had clearly been 'found', Elisabetta and Malik landing behind them. "What a touching reunion. It matters not that you saved him, you'll all die anyway." Bertrand quickly pushed the three teen children behind him, and Adam and Ingrid hastened to stand by him as a barrier between the Vaccarias and the Draculas.

"I will not let my children pay for my mistakes." Everyone looked around in surprise ranging from mild to massive as the Count struggled to his feet, squinting at Elisabetta. "I know I killed my brother, but it was an accident!" Keeping a wary eye on his father in case he collapsed, Adam did want to hear this story - and clearly, so did Ingrid and Malik. "I wanted you to love me. I wanted it So much I killed my own husband." "But I thought..." "He died falling off a roof?" Elisabetta scoffed, almost giggling through her fangs as she glared at the amassed clan. "No no, I ended our marriage. Until death do us part. But you left me, so now you'll die. After I slaughter your children... And the tutor. I think I had the most fun as him. Didn't we Ingrid?" Well, Adam and Bertrand were dead. Ingrid looked horrified, and he didn't blame her. "Oh, and of course the half breeds and inbreeds."

Sharing a sideways glance with Bertrand, he got the tiniest of nods. Calling up the power he so rarely used, they had this timed perfectly as Bertrand pulled the Count out of the way, just in time for Adam to zone Elisabetta and dash for the crystal before Malik could smash it. "Mother!" Holding up the rock, Adam ignored the surprised, confused and betrayed looks from his clan - Malik needed dealing with. "Who bit Emil?" Malik hissed but realised he was beaten, one against seven - One of which was Adam - and answered. "My mother. And it was Erin's idea to kill the kids. I can't say I like them but they wouldn't have been in the way of my taking the throne until they were older. I don't like killing kids." Shoving the crystal in his pocket and eyeing Malik closely, Adam thought on it.

"I believe you. But you crossed too many lines, that trick with Ingrid, with Bertrand? You disgust me, and I only have one thing to say to you." Malik looked at him, question clear in his face. "What?" "He's not your father." Zoning Malik before he could blink, Adam held up the two crystals. "Ok. What?" Unable to look at Ingrid, guilt rising, he shrugged. "I checked Malik in the VHC bloodline books. Doesn't matter, they aren't getting out of these crystals any time soon. We need to save dad. But how?" Anxiety managed to trickle through him, his father clearly at the brink of falling to dust. "Well one of us could suck the poison through their fangs, but the poison is matured. It will kill whoever does it." Knowing Bertrand would try to jump in and die himself for Adam, he hurried to bite his father before anyone else tried.

"Adam!" "Dad!" Multiple voices called out but Adam could barely even think, the poison burned through every inch of him and it was agonising. There was no way this wasn't the end, nobody could feel such pain and live. Clawing at his throat, Adam felt like his skin was on fire as death raced through his veins. Looking at his veins, he could see them turning black and felt his heart stutter, guilt evident even through the pain that Erika and Emil had just lost one parent, now they were going to lose both. Clinging to that thought, that he couldn't leave his children, Adam pushed. Blackened blood leaked from the holes in his wrist, but the pain receded just a little and he kept pushing. Liquid ran down the sides of his neck, streamed from his eyes, his nose and even his mouth. The scent and taste was foul but Adam could feel the poison leaving.

"Dad! Push the poison out!" The voice of his daughter reached through the dark, giving him strength to keep going. The black of his vision started to clear, coughing more black ooze from his throat and swiping at his bloodstained face. "Bats alive that hurt!" His throat still felt damp, he had managed to claw through his skin in his agony and it itched as his skin tried to heal. Erika entered his field of vision, tears still running down her cheeks as she looked at him. Ignoring the sticky mess on his palms Adam cupped her cheek. "Don't worry baby girl, I'm alright. I might need a bath though." Recognising the watery giggle that meant she was alright now he was, Adam pushed himself upright.

"Ok. I am going to shower and change. It's daylight, so I'm sorry I have to ask but you three need to go clean up the blood in the sports hall before anybody finds it and thinks we murdered someone. Then we can do explanations assuming I don't pass out." Stumbling slightly, Adam made it to the shower and dumped his clothes. The black gooey blood saturating the fabric reeked - they were fit only for a fire somewhere. Rinsing the residue from his skin, Adam grimaced as he found it congealing in his hair and scrubbed it clean. A tentative knock at the door had him wrapping a towel around his waist, calling out "come in?" Bertrand peered around the door, holding out a neatly folded pile of clean clothes. "Yours were pretty filthy, I thought you would appreciate cleaner attire."

Smiling at his tutor, Adam nodded and dropped the towel. "Thanks. They are utterly ruined. Shame, I kind of liked those jeans." Wriggling into the tight jeans Bertrand had picked with a smirk, t-shirt and even clean socks and shoes, Adam leant into the man. "Thank you for being so amazing tonight. Now the real tricky stuff starts. We have to tell Ingrid." Digging the crystals out of his jacket, Adam incinerated his ruined clothes and nodded upstairs. "Erika is struggling with the sun, she's fine but says she is never going out in the light again. But the mess is cleaned up, and everyone is waiting on you not looking like you lost a fight with Ingrids makeup box." That probably would have covered him in just as much black, and ruined his clothes.

"Best get up there. Mind giving me a lift? I think it'll be a few hours and bottles before I feel less like I was dragged over wooden stakes." Bertrand nodded and flitted them up to the attic, pushing him to sit down and placing a bottle of soya next to him. He didn't miss Erika sat next to Adrian, but didn't comment. "Right. First off, Ingrid I am so sorry for what I accused you of. I had no idea there was a shapeshifter here and my behaviour was unforgivable." Stopping to take a long swallow from his bottle, Bertrand sat next to him. "Now, I'm sure you guys have questions?" "You could say that."

"How long have you known about the shifter?" Sharing a look with Bertrand, Adam sighed quietly before he answered. "Since that first time me and Bertrand conversed in French up here. That was the first inkling. Bertrand stayed in hiding, went to make this potion to trap her in one form. If you saw him between then and now, that wasn't him. It was the shifter. Elisabetta Vaccaria - Malik lied about his mother being dusted so we wouldn't suspect." "You're sure it was her?" "Positive. For one, she called him her son. And I found her name on a list of Daralum graduates, the only vampire who taught shapeshifting. I even checked the bloodline books, no year of death. And Malik was born seventy years before he said he was, so either dad is lying about when and why he left her or Malik lied about his age. Either way, I don't think he's a Dracula."

"Why didn't you say anything? To anybody?" Looking at Emil, Adam indicated the room of Draculas. "We knew they had to be planning something. Granted, I didn't see Erin joining in but oh well. If we outed then before we knew what they were plotting, they may have skipped right to killing everyone. We hated every second of lying about it, about not telling you but as long as they thought we couldn't prove anything you were safe. Mostly. We kept watch surreptitiously, prepared for everything as best we could." Which reminded Adam to hurry along to Erin's room, covering his mouth and nose at the smell. "Blood and garlic, I don't even want to think. What are you doing?" Adam held up a hand, trying to think where Erin would hide something. Pacing, he felt a floorboard creak beneath his foot.

"Dad, what are you looking for?" "You'll see." Kicking the floorboard at the base, it swung upright and there was a leather pouch stuck to the wood. "What's that?" Pulling the pouch free, Adam unrolled it across the top of the coffin lid. "Slayers kit. Stake. Serum. Garlic" everyone was glaring at that a little "and a slayers guild badge." Emil looked devastated - his mother had things that said she wanted even him dead. After she stood and refused to help save him, Adam couldn't imagine how much that hurt. Erin wanting him dead didn't surprise him, but wanting Emil dead after she was turned to be his mother did. "Are they definitely new?" "This badge only started being used five years ago, the VHC keeps track." He hadn't decided to tell them about the slayer visit just yet.

"Damnit. Why would she do this?" "Because of me. Emil, I am so sorry." Carefully wrapping the garlic back up so the smell stopped making him feel sick, Adam dumped the slayers kit in the bin. "I'm sorry to all of you, but I couldn't risk anyone being her and them finding out I was on to them. It was to keep you safe, I swear but I understand if any of you are mad at me. I deserve it." "Why was Bertrand in on it? If you couldn't trust anyone?" Ingrids eyes were ice when she looked at him, but it was a fair question. "That's why I asked him questions in French. Not a common language for vampires to speak. Most don't go to breather school, our generation is fairly unique in that respect. Then he stayed in the basement, never leaving so I could be sure it was him."

Nobody dared bring it up, but everyone knew Ingrid and 'Bertrand' had been together. Adam had a fairly sure suspicion he and Bertrand would be getting her (very righteous) anger on that matter separate from everyone else. Multiple phone alarms went off in sync - the teens school alarms. "Take the day off, Emil almost died hours ago and Erika is now one day from standing before the mirror." "Bertrand, did you just advocate skipping education? Dad has been a terrible influence on you." Bertrand chuckled at Erika, nodding in agreement. "True. But the point still stands." They fell silent for a moment, and to everyone's surprise it was Emil who broke it. "For the love of garlic, kiss her you idiot!" His eyes were on Erika and Adrian, and everyone sort of gaped at him.

"What? I don't like it, but they are miserable pretending it isn't happening. I'm their brother, I want them to be happy. Just don't try and involve me, or I will dust you both." Adrian and Erika both laughed at that, turning to each other and nodding. "Yeah, we can live with that." It was probably a little bizarre, but Adam was genuinely happy for his kids as they finally accepted the strange twist of human psychology, as Adrian kissed Erika gently. "Gross. You can stop now or I'll dump cold water on you both." The two broke apart giggling happily, twin sets of dark blue eyes lighting up with joy. "Dad? Did you find anything out about... You know?" Adrian seemed to fall back to concern almost instantly, worrying about the implications of their relationship further down the line.

"I couldn't find anything that said it was a concern, but I can't say I found anything positive." "About what?" Erika looked between them, perplexed. "Genetic concerns. Adrian's parents are brother and sister, he wanted to know if that meant danger for you two in the future." Nobody really seemed to know what to say to that, quiet falling again. "Oh, very well. No, you'll be fine. I wouldn't push it with a third generation, but it was less than a millenia ago marrying our cousins was expected if no suitable partner could be found." The relief on Adrian's face was amazing, like all his Christmases had come at once. "Really?" "Yes, yes. Not that I approve." "Don't separate your kids, I think that's the simplest solution." Emil indicated he and Ingrid, then Erika and Adrian. "Because that's what happened here, and back then."

"Ok, can we stop talking like I'm about to drop a dozen babies? I'm hungry." He couldn't help laughing at Erika, easily dismissing the conversation in favour of breakfast. The three teen half humans sat together and chattered happily - they were alive and together, in variations thereupon but that was all that mattered. "Also, you are so grounded if you make me a grandmother in my thirties my dear son." Ingrid still hugged Adrian, maternal instinct overriding anything as she saw the absolute happiness in his face. This was a conversation that honestly terrified him, but it needed to happen. "Can we talk?" Ingrid glared daggers at him, but she obviously wanted to know everything before she staked him and Bertrand.

-AGU-

 **NightOwl95 your review genuinely amused me, I hope this chapter sort of made up for it a little bit?**

 **Also, I know this could be seen as nearing the end, but there is a way to go yet!**


	17. Reflective Honesty

**NightOwl95 I adore how invested and emotional you are for my story!**

-AGU-

Adam bid Bertrand to stay behind, hoping Ingrid would feel a little less ganged up on if it was one on one. Following her to her room, Adam pushed the door closed behind them and tried to ignore the parallel of his previous visits here. "Talk." Abrupt, but Ingrid wasn't stupid and would be working out everything before he had spoken. "First off, I am so sorry for accusing you of siding with Malik, I should have never believed you capable of risking Adrian that way." Ingrid rolled her eyes, waving for him to go on. "You've already said. Move on." Swallowing thickly, he hunted for the right words to attempt to explain. "I didn't know right away, but I did know it wasn't actually Bertrand you were... the last few weeks."

"And you just kept that tidbit of information to yourself?" "I had to! I didn't think I could be certain anybody was themselves and I had to work out how to deal with Malik and Elisabetta. I feel horrible for it, believe me. I would rather you be alive to be mad at me for all eternity, than have put you and our son at risk pushing those two to do something rash." Blinking away a couple of tears, Adam could literally see the guard, the betrayal filling her eyes. "And you don't care that I was... with him? Or who I thought was... Ew ew ew." Shaking his head, that was easy enough. "Not at all. I wasn't surprised to find you two together, though I was surprised Bertrand hadn't asked me first. Not that you need permission, but he's like that. And I was right, he literally said he wasn't averse to the idea but he would never have done anything if he weren't sure I was on board."

Ingrid shook her head, refusing to look at him now. "It doesn't matter. You knew, and you let it keep happening. Only you... And then the only other person and it wasn't even him. I can't... Just get away from me. I won't stop you seeing Adrian but I will probably kill you if either you or him tries to get me alone." He had expected this sort of reaction, but that didn't stop it hurting. "I'm sorry. I love you, but I understand." Holding out one of the crystals, she deserved at least this. "This is Elisabetta. I wouldn't break it in case it made the anti shift wear off, but you can dump her in a garlic pit or the sun and it'll still dust her all the same." Ingrid took it, but still wouldn't look at him and Adam bit back a sigh before turning and leaving.

Bertrand was sat in the main room with the kids, informing him his father was resting as the poison had left him exhausted. Emil didn't actually look that uncomfortable about his two siblings sat closely, Erika was leant against Adrian and his arm was loosely laying around her waist. They looked content, at peace and Adam clung to that - he had done the right thing, but Ingrid had every right to never to forgive him. "I'm sorry about your mother Emil." He rarely addressed his son's - giving them space to come to him. Emil didn't even glare, just looked sad. "I wish I was. She was going to let me die because she was mad at you, she told Malik about Adrian! Not ok. And she was working with the slayers? Plus there was... Never mind."

Adrian's brow creased in confusion, prompting his brother to continue. "What Emil? There was what?" The only light haired of his three children sighed, tucking a loose strand behind his ear in a rate sign of nerves. "I know my mum got turned because you left and I may be immortal. Or at least, that's what she said, I'm kind of wondering if it was so she could have powers and try to set you on fire. But I didn't ask her to, and she never quite accepted that I... I want to be human." Even Adrian - Who likely knew Emil better than anyone - looked surprised. "You want to use your choice?" Emil nodded, biting his lip and waiting for... them to judge him? Adam wasn't sure.

"Emil, you don't have to be ashamed of that. I would rather not have to face the idea of losing you some day but you're my brother, if thats what you want then you step into the sun and eat your body weight in garlic bread. Just don't come near me for a few days after." The brothers shared a chuckle, and Emil looked lighter already. "I've never considered not staying a vampire, but I completely support you making your own choice Emil." It was a little strange when all three of his kids turned to Adam, as though he had the right to comment anyway. "What? If that is what you want Emil, it is your choice to make. You'll still be my son, heartbeat or not. Hold on, Erin had a problem with you not wanting to be a vampire? Of all the people... She was a slayer, mind you she did say it was the dark in me she liked. Suddenly her taking up with Malik makes much more sense."

"Gross dad. More than I ever needed to know about my mother." Shrugging unapologetically at Erika, Adam looked at his watch. "It's your birthday tomorrow, want to give your brothers Giles baking lessons?" Bertrand audibly groaned in complaint but Erika lit up, dragging them to the kitchen and the whole room was suddenly barely visible beneath cake ingredients and his sons looked mildly traumatised by the whole event. "What the hell did we just see?" "I almost died hours ago because of a shapeshifter, but it wasn't as scary as that." Erika giggled and smeared them both with icing, and Emil looked even less impressed when Erika kissed Adrian again. "Stop it before I never eat again, no touching in the kitchen!" Adrian rolled his eyes, gesturing at Emil loosely as he smiled at Erika. "You wouldn't know he was supportive an hour ago." "It comes and goes little bro!" "You are twelve hours older than me. Don't pull that!"

The brothers 'fighting' seemed normal enough behaviour, as Erika barely paid attention to them and decided to ice the cake instead. When they hadn't stopped by the time she was done, she bent down and dragged them both upright - both boys were covered in flour, stray icing and Emil had good coloring smudged across one cheek, his usually pale skin covered in purple now. "All that and we have to wait to eat it?" "It has to set... Or something. Come on, we can go get cleaned up and dad can clean the kitchen." Pretending to scowl at Erika, Adam sighed in a long suffering way. "Oh very well. Go on, go get that eggshell out of your hair."

Combing a hand through her long dark hair, Erika laughed as she dislodged bits of eggshell from it and the three disappeared off to get cleaned up. Vampire speed and Bertrand helping meant the kitchen was clean in a few minutes, looking nothing like the whirlwind of Erika had hit it moments ago. Sighing and leaning against Bertrand, Adam let the facade fall a little. "Ingrid didn't take the truth well?" "No. But I said I would take her anger if it meant she was safe, and she is. As are the kids, that's what's important really. Doesn't mean I stop wishing things were different." "A real vampire would have lied and said they didn't know, Ingrid wouldn't know any different." Adam felt sick at the idea of rebuilding their relationship on a lie. "Never. I have never lied to Ingrid. I've said untrue things, but I thought they were true at the time. I have never lied to her, and I never will. No matter how much losing her will hurt."

Adam was again reminded how lucky he was that Bertrand was immensely understanding - this was essentially complaining to his boyfriend that his ex girlfriend hated him. And here he was, holding Adam gently and letting him vent, not taking it the wrong way and getting insecure in their relationship. Rough, calloused thumbs brushed feather-light over his cheeks, wiping the tears that had leaked out away and a sweet kiss covered his lips. "Dad, put him down! Actually, he's taller. Bertrand, put our dad down!" Adam felt a little like a blushing teenager as his children mocked them for getting caught, even if it was only as tame as kissing. "Shut up and eat your cake, or I'll ground you from seeing Adrian outside of school."

A painfully sweet memory hit him as Erika pretended to be offended, clutching her chest and feigning a faint. "You can't! We live together maggot brain." George had been that overdramatic - Not that his baby sister had ever called him maggot brain - and it tugged at his unbeating heart. "Dad? You ok?" Shaking the thoughts away, he pushed a smile over his face. "Just wondering if I'll have any fangs left after eating that." He indicated the cake. "Does it matter? You haven't used them since you two gave up on ever putting weight on that bag of bones you call a body." If he could flush, he would - remembering biting Bertrand only very recently. Coughing slightly, Adam smiled again. "True. You won't want sugary stuff for a while after you change while your tastebuds shift, so I hereby permit you to eat birthday cake a day early. And any Halloween candy you desire." "Like I needed permission." Erika came across far cheekier than she actually was - if Adam had told her to wait until the next day, she would have. She would just have complained for show.

"Are you dressing up for Halloween?" Shrugging, Adam pretended to think about it. "The only things we could do is a vampire, because we already have those outfits from Halloween theme back at Jessie's place. Not really dressing up. Like that time Erin went to the school disco as a vampire slayer." That night had been seventeen years ago, which terrified him slightly as he thought of so much that had changed. "Really?" "Yeah. She also gave me a toy vampire slayers kit for Christmas that year. So much happened that year. Then of course, you happened. If your mother had succeeded in killing me, I still wouldn't change having you two. Never doubt that, ok? You too Adrian, but your mother may yet dust me."

"Enough heavy stuff. Cake!" Adrian managed almost perfectly to hide his surprise at the overload of sweetness in Erika's unique brand of cookery, but when she asked how it was he smiled and called it "almost as perfect as her", which earned him a shove from their brother for being so gooey. "How are we going to explain them to anyone? There's no denying she's my sister, and it's not a huge leap to work out Adrian is my brother since we've grown up together." Looking up to Bertrand for inspiration, Adam chewed his lip. "Exactly as you say. She's your sister and he's your brother. You and Erika share a mother, Adrian and yourself share a father. To anyone else, that means they aren't actually related."

"Lucky you all look more like your mothers than me, except the eyes." Adrian and Emil nodded, but Erika grabbed Emil's wrist and dragged him forwards. "And these!" She tugged their wrists together, showing their identical sets of moles. "So that's where they came from." "George had... has them too, but our mother didn't." Erika looked at him closely then, but he shook his head briefly - they weren't talking about seeing them out in town before. Not yet. "Are you guys gonna move out of the basement?" That question kind of stopped him short, shrugging slightly. "We haven't been told we can stay, and after tomorrow I have no excuse to overstay my welcome." They had only been here six weeks, but so much had shifted his world on it's axis Adam felt a little lost in it all.

"Of course you're staying. We've kidnapped your tutor remember?" Now he could see it properly, Emil's smile looked much more like his than Erin or Erika's. "You want me to stay? Barely a month ago you told me to stick stakes where the moon can't shine." "I was angry. And... and my mum said you wouldn't want me when I became human. 'Chosen One, leader of the vampire world, he won't accept you if you aren't a biter.' I didn't want to risk getting attached, kept you at arms length. You're all I have now, don't leave us again dad." A fleeting thought that he wished it had been him to drive a stake through Erin passed through his mind, but it fell away. "Emil, that is completely not true. If it wouldn't kill me, I would stand in that sunlight with you to show just how much I support that decision. I will never forgive myself for leaving you boys for so long, but if you let me I'll spend the rest of your lives trying to make up for it?"

Everyone but Adrian looked a little surprised when Emil clung to Adam, tearing up and it was like they both tried to fit fourteen and a half years of lost time into one embrace. "You're my son, and I love you. Human or not." Nearly sixteen years of hard won father instincts told him to let Emil cry it out, holding his son until he stopped shaking. "So, will you stay?" "I would love to." The teens cheered, then resumed eating too much cake. "I wouldn't know where we would sleep, I've never thoroughly explored the attic." The trio of his offspring huddled together for a minute, then nodded. "I know just the place!" "It better not be Erin's old room, I think I would worry it's booby trapped." "It's not, come see!" Supposing he had little choice, Adam grabbed Bertrands hand and pulled him along behind the teens to the end of the corridor. "Here. The Count is further along the other side, because he wanted the biggest room and we've had the same rooms since we were kids."

Looking around, it was definitely bigger than their current basement rooms and neither of them were particularly materialistic. "Suits me. As long as I can fit a bed in here, I will never get used to sleeping in a coffin." "I quite like them, but it was a change." The boys looked at the three who had lived as breathers in confusion. "What?" "I had been in a coffin maybe half a dozen times before we came here. And it wasn't for sleeping." That made his children cringe slightly, then fall about laughing. "Grand High Vampire wants a bed. I could write to Fang! magazine with that." "I could ground you." "Spoil sport." Erika grinned, looking utterly at ease with Adrian's hand in hers and it was quite sweet really.

"I will acquire your breather bed things when the sun sets. As you wouldn't leave Erika the day and night before her transformation if the slayers guild invaded." "You know me so well. Don't forget bedcovers, the boys should wrestling with sheets." "Oh that is a good one!" Erika nodded in agreement with him, and Bertrand mock-scowled at them both. "Yes sir, your grandness, chosen one sir!" "Don't make me have you arrested for cheek." Bertrand knew Adam hated his title, and wound him up about it anyway. "Can you do that?" "I can have someone arrested if I think they are looking at me the wrong way. I never will, obviously but I could. I've also been offered the blood of twelve vestal virgins... whatever that is, just to attend a dinner party. My job is so weird."

With so many admissions and misconceptions cleared, Adam actually had an amazing time with his three children that day, and Erika was too busy being exceptionally happy to suffer the volatile mood swings he had gotten. She did rub at her jaw occasionally, impending fangs causing her toothache. Bertrand left when it got dark enough for him not to explode, returning an hour or so later with a thoroughly hypnotized breather and boxes and bags. Adam made him return the human where he found him, quickly setting up the bedframe and basics but leaving the covers for when his tutor returned. "You waited just for this didn't you?" "Would I do such a thing?" Bertrand rolled his eyes but still kissed him. "Yes you would, you little beast." "Shut up and show the kids how you can calculate the terminal velocity of a T-rex in under a minute but are defeated by bedclothes."

Knowing he would absolutely pay for this later, Adam still enjoyed every moment of laughing hysterically with his kids as Bertrand swore in at least six different languages before the bed was made, though it was absolutely flawless when he was finished. They both moved their bags up to the room, then joined the teenagers outside stargazing. "I'm gonna go see my mum, then we should get to sleeping so everyone's rested up for the transformation tomorrow." Erika smiled as Adrian kissed her before heading back in, and Bertrand squeezed his hand supportively - he knew Adam was beating himself up with guilt and sadness about Ingrid but fought not to let it mar the first time he had gotten to spend with all three of his children.

"Sleep is the right idea. As I too, was basically poisoned this morning I should probably be feeling exhausted. Not sure I ever feel anything but, but still. You know where I'll be baby girl." "I will bite you tomorrow, don't call me that, I'm not five!" She still smiled, let Adam hug her and kiss her forehead before he headed up to 'their' room - a very strange concept. "Sweet, sweet space to stretch!" Adam hit the bed quickly, rolling around the extra space and caught Bertrand eyeing the contrast of his bare chest, the pale tone contrasting with deep blue bedsheets. "Behave. I don't know how rocky tonight will be for Erika, I don't want to add to it by her catching us in the act." "I can still look." Conceding his point, Adam rolled over onto his side and felt Bertrand spoon up behind him. "See? Beds beat coffins!" "I never said they didn't, you're just a very very strange vampire."

-AGU-

 **Erika's transformation! Bring on the blood mirror!**


	18. My Immortal

**Erika's mirror day draws close!**

 **No owning of Evanesence (or any other music that may or may not get mentioned)**

 **If you're reading on a FF app, apologies if you can't see the italics to help the flow of the words.**

-AGU-

After fifteen Halloweens without her, Adam would have thought it being his 'anniversary' with Ingrid would have lost it's sting. Even with it also being a day he would celebrate forever - the birth of his daughter - he still felt the loss. Bertrand didn't comment, just held Adam gently and didn't say a word about the tears rolling down his face onto Bertrands chest. He was just beginning to calm down enough to sleep when there was a loud rapping at the door. "You two aren't naked or anything right?" Wiping his face down and sitting upright, Adam replied. "No Emil, you're fine."

The door creaked open, and Emil still peered around cautiously, raising an eyebrow at the fact they were both bare chested. "We have pyjama bottoms on, don't worry. Shouldn't you be asleep?" "Erika wants you, Adrian wouldn't leave so I had to brave your room. Good thing you weren't still downstairs, would have taken ages." Climbing up out of bed to hunt for a t-shirt, he tried not to panic. "Is she ok?" "Yeah, she was just asking for you." Sufficiently clothed to wander the attic without the marks on his shoulders on display, Adam followed Emil to Erika's room. Bertrand was close behind, having only paused to put on a slim black jumper to cover himself.

Erika did look fine physically, but her face was a different story. Everyone else sort of hovered by the doorway, leaving him and Erika kind of alone. "Dad?" "I'm here, what's wrong?" She clambered out of her coffin, wrapping arms around him tight. "I'm scared dad, what if I do it wrong?" "I sincerely hope you're referring to the blood mirror and not Adrian." Predictably, his daughter stopped worrying for a second to smack the top of his arm. "Lovely. Yes, the mirror." "You can't really do it wrong. You either transform or you don't, transforming is just getting powers. Not transforming is no sun or garlic, but no flying or bats either. It's that simple." He wasn't about to tell her secret option three - she could die, that wouldn't help anything.

She was still hugging him, so Adam tried something that had always cheered her in the past and slowly started moving, encouraging her to follow his footsteps. "Are you trying to get me to dance?" "Hasn't failed to make you smile yet." Erika rolled her eyes but didn't stop, mouth twitching slightly as they swayed a little more. "You're not doing all of it though." "There are people watching!" Without context, that could sound somewhat worrying. Erika gave him a pleading look, so he sighed and nodded in agreement. "Play it on your phone then, but you have to do it too?" That got him a genuine smile as she fiddled with her phone to bring up the song, taking her place again as the piano music started playing in the background. Resigning himself to singing in front of people, Adam could remember the words to this song a hundred years from now - Erika had played it almost non stop for months.

 _I'm so tired of being here_  
 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
 _And if you have to leave_  
 _I wish that you would just leave_  
 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
 _And it won't leave me alone_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_  
 _This pain is just too real_  
 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Sometimes he wondered how any of the people he had left behind ever even got close to forgiving him, let alone Adrian and Emil actually offering him a place in their lives now. Lifting his eyes to his daughters, he knew this was her favourite part.

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
 _And I held your hand through all of these years_  
 _But you still have all of me_

Having known from early on that she was two halves of one whole, Erika never suffered half as much with the bad dreams as he had, but it sadly still affected her sometimes. And every time she woke up scared or sad, Adam would soothe her - he had done that to his daughter, the least he could do was be there for the aftermath. Another pang of sorrow for not being there for his sons hit.

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

He had left behind lives in more ways than one - his own life with them back in Stokely, and the lives he had left developing that were now teenage boys.

 _Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
 _Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_  
 _This pain is just too real_  
 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
 _And I held your hand through all of these years_  
 _But you still have all of me_

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me_  
 _I've been alone all along_

The guitar joining the sound of the piano was where Erika really perked up, smiling and laughing and following the dance more thoroughly. Most importantly it was where she joined in singing, so Adam wasn't singing alone.

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
 _And I held your hand through all of these years_  
 _But you still have all of me._

"It must have been at least a year or so since I saw you two dance to that. Yet it looks as though you practice every day." Bertrand smiled fondly from the doorway, Emil and Adrian both looking a little surprised. "You can sing?" "You can dance?" Chuckling as he hugged his daughter, Adam nodded. "Erika learned piano at school, my immortal was her favourite song to play. I've always sang to her, it relaxed her even before she was born. So it kind of became our song, I would song it while she played it. And Bertrand taught us both to ballroom dance." The boys looked up at the tutor, Emil coming out elegantly with "is there anything he can't do?" "Uh. He can't cook, and you saw him try to make the bed. What else... He is incapable of breaking chocolate Easter eggs in half, somehow he always manages to shatter the whole thing. That's about it."

"I can teach you boys if you would like? After I find the camera that has videos of your father singing while he was working." Glaring at his partner, Adam scowled. "I told you to delete those!" "I lied. I think that woman would have invited you to her bed if you so much as looked at her after hearing you sing along to the old rock songs." Normally he would be more irate, but the light mood seemed to have helped Erika relax considerably. "Go find the camera! Then we can sleep, it's not that late yet and no school for the week." Bertrand had done this for revenge over the bed covers, he was certain. Even Ingrid and the Count materialised when Bertrand produced the video camera and Adam's laptop - he could barely dial on the mobile phone they got him, but he had learnt to use computers fairly well. He was about to hit play when Erika's phone rang, confusing most of them for a moment.

"It's Jessie!" She hastened to answer it, and even through the phone Adam recognised the voices of Jessie and Wilson shouting 'happy birthday'. "Thanks guys. Once I learn to fly I will definitely drag dad and Bertrand to visit. No Wilson, I do not need a dead body waiting for dinner." Adrian and Emil watched in confusion at the casual ease with which Erika chatted about vampires with the breathers she had grown up with - they would likely have had the importance of secrecy impressed on them from a young age. "I gotta go, Bertrand is about to embarass dad by showing everyone the videos of him singing. See you soon, we'll catch up!"

"Who the bats and blood was that?" "Jessie and Wilson, Bertrands relatives. Knows we are vampires, never cared. Cool people. Play the videos!" Groaning as they started, the first ones weren't that bad - just Adam singing along to whatever was playing as they cleaned or set up before opening. There was one where Jessie had begged him for weeks to sing "my immortal" while Erika played the piano, and Emil asked who the boy playing guitar was. "That's Wilson, dad refused to sing until Wilson agreed to join us playing because he's almost as shy as dad." The last one made Adam desire to set fire to his laptop - his twenty first birthday.

It probably wouldn't have been that bad - if he hadn't been completely drunk. "I didn't take you for an eighties pop fan." "I hate you all. My first and only experience with alcohol and I still hate Bertrand for recording me." On the video, Adam was quite enthusiastically dancing by himself, hip shaking and waving a (he wasn't even working that night) bar cloth as he sang slightly out of tune "I will survive!". His humiliation was complete when the camera started shaking as Bertrand laughed while Adam let a woman easily twice his current age kiss his cheeks - and she didn't stop there.

"I know Bertrand is four hundred and something, but he doesn't actually look it! She's got to be at least fifty!" Adrian could barely breathe out the words through his laughter, clutching his sides and leaning against Emil who was gasping for air by now. "She celebrated her sixty third birthday a month before this was taken, it was Jessie's mother. Not that it seemed to slow your father down any." Covering his face with his hands, Adam let them mock him as he burned inside with embarrassment. "I should have waited until tomorrow to watch this, I can't breathe!" Erika was clinging to the table, doubled over in hysterics. His own father looked rather confused by the whole thing, but even he was laughing at Adam's enthused gyrating. A young Erika was sat on the bar behind him in the video, giggling happily at her father.

"Right, is my humiliation over? Because it's gone midnight." Every time one of them seemed to calm down a little, they would catch sight of the others and start laughing again. "You know what? I really wish you hadn't left, but that gem wouldn't exist if you hadn't. Silver lining and all." Emil's words stole any annoyance at their mockery away - the hug from his son was worth any amount of jeering, him actively trying to build their relationship as father and son. "Thanks. Right, off to bed with you boys!" "Yes sir dad sir! Come on Emil." Adrian stopped to kiss Erika goodnight, then dragged Emil off to their room still chuckling a little. Ingrid left almost the second they did, but Adam had heard her laugh amongst the sounds and caught the shadow of a smile as he watched her go.

Walking Erika back to her room, he hugged her close. "You are going to be amazing tomorrow, I have no doubts. Now sleep baby girl, don't be turning into me." Erika was smiling now as he kissed her forehead, even going as far as pretending to 'tuck her in' to her coffin. "Thanks dad, I needed that." "Any time." Snapping his fingers to put out the candles, Adam closed the door behind him and returned to his room. Bertrand had already finished putting away the laptop and camera when he got back, both stripping out of their t-shirts again and Adam leant against the firm chest, smiling contently. "I have never seen all three of them look so happy. So no, I'm not mad at you." Bertrand didn't have to voice his concern, Adam knew the vampire would be worrying.

Turning in the embrace, he ran fingers over the top of Bertrands waistband. "I am however now pretty sure Erika is down for the night." And he desperately needed distraction from Ingrid being so close, yet so far on Halloween, which Bertrand at least suspected as he pressed Adam down onto the bed, tugging his pyjamas off and pinning his body effectively. Being reclaimed was still right up the top of Adam's favourite things, only below his children's safety and happiness, and not sleeping alone. It was cliche, he knew, but Bertrands muscular body and deep groans were so masculine it only thrilled him more as he submitted to the older vampire. Ever the gentleman, Bertrand helped him clean up and pull their bottoms back on before falling back to the bed. Nuzzling into the broad chest, Adam sighed happily and forced himself to sleep.

Waking to soft caresses down his back that tingled, he essentially woke purring at the tender touch and arching for more. "Grand High Vampire, basically a pet cat who songs cheesy pop music. The vampire world would never believe it." Grumbling sleepily at Bertrand, he stumbled out of bed and eyed his watch. "6am. I'm gonna shower and brush my fangs, then you can go while I get dressed. Because you never behave in the shower with me and Erika will be awake any minute." Bertrand actually pouted as Adam kissed him before going off in search of the bathroom. It quickly transpired Adrian and Emil were already awake - they both yelped in surprise when they caught sight of Adam's bare, bruised torso. "Don't want to know. Bathroom is the next door on your left." They hurried off covering their eyes and groaning in complaint, which made him chuckle as he quickly cleaned up and flitted back to dress and send Bertrand off to do the same.

Grimacing at the taste of soya right after cleaning his fangs, he went off to the main room to join his sons. "Do you ever actually eat?" "Sometimes, but I had appetite issues when I was a teen and now I don't actually have to eat, it just doesn't cross my mind that often." The boys accepted this and resumed chewing their cereal, awaiting Erika and the Count rising for the transformation - everyone was some variation of curious. Adrian and Emil hadn't seen a transformation yet, and everyone wanted to see Adam's first child transform, to see if being his offspring made any actual difference. "Happy Halloween by the way." "Did Drac ever ask you if you felt pride stirring in your chest over Halloween?" Contemplating that, Adam shook his head. "The only Halloween I was with them was the day Erika was born, and that was spent at my mums house, then the party and then I moved in to the hospital to wait for Erika to be well enough to come home."

It went without saying that he had missed every Halloween after that by being gone. "Yeah, Emil was in hospital for a few weeks after he was born, I was fine though. And according to Erin, he wasn't actually as ill as Erika was, just struggled to gain enough weight to keep himself warm. No close calls or anything." That was a mild relief he supposed, Adam still felt guilty thinking of how his halfling genes would have meant Emil was born basically half alive, but apparently it wasn't as bad as Erika or even his own early life. "Erika had every nurse in the place cooing over her, and according to Erin half the nurse's had a bit of a crush on me. I can't see how, I must have looked awful what with never sleeping, hardly eating and being so wrung out I kept picking fights with your mothers."

"You were worried about me, not sure you can be faulted for not being on top form." Erika appeared behind him, looking surprisingly rested and relaxed - he remembered being tense and on edge for days before he changed, and they had all been in mortal peril only a day ago. "Happy birthday baby girl." "I am so flaming you later." Erika dropped gracefully into the chair next to Adrian and leant against him, looking around. "Who are we waiting on?" "Dad, Bertrand... I don't know if Ingrid plans on waiting with us." He had to work to keep his voice even, not letting the guilt and sadness over Ingrid affect him when Erika needed him sane on the day to celebrate her unlife. Given how long they had resisted it, Adrian and Erika looked in tune, comfortable with each other already after only a day.

"Halloween! My favourite day! The day we celebrate our noble heritage as vampires! And of course, the first born of the chosen ones transformation!" Not only was his father awake, he was apparently exuberant and energetic about the day already. Bertrand was close behind, dressed and holding out a fresh soya bottle for Adam. "Are you gonna be mad at me if I don't drink soya?" "No. I won't be thrilled if you go out hunting bre- humans though." "That's gross, imagine how messy and loud it would be." Definitely his daughter, Adam mused to himself as she chewed half heartedly on some toast and the Count drank blood like he was told it would be banned tomorrow. "Are we waiting for my mum then?" "I don't want to be dusted, so one of you three will have to go ask if she's joining us... Where is the blood mirror anyway?"

"Basement. I'll go, gives me a minute not looking at those two all over each other." Emil indicated his siblings, but gave Adrian a playful punch to the shoulder as he passed. They waited quietly until he came back with "she said go on down, she will join us when she's up and dressed." Each adult vampire grabbed a teenager to flit down to the basement, following the longer term residents of Garside to a room. Shivering inwardly, Adam looked at the huge mirror that had turned his world over so many years ago. After waiting for Adrian to kiss her, and Emil to complain at them then wish Erika good luck, everyone filed out to leave Adam alone with his daughter.

"I won't lie, I have no idea which way this is going to happen for you, we don't know if mine was specifically different because I was half and half, or because I'm me. The others said their reflection came to them, but the gargoyles chucked me through to have a chat with mine. What I do know? You are going to be fine, you can do this. Stay strong baby girl." Erika smiled tightly - he could feel her nerves. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he let her hug it out before turning. "I'll be right outside when you're done, even if it takes a week." "As if!"

Chuckling, Adam stepped back through and the doors closed behind him. Joining the others at the table set up specifically for this wait, Emil was first to ask. "How long does this stuff usually take?" "There is no usual, everyone is different. I was in from sunrise to sunset really, but then I don't think Erika has a thousand reflections waiting for her like I did when I went in. That was a confusing conversation with me, and me, and me." "A thousand!?" Nodding, Adam tried to recall every atom in his body being changed, rewritten. "Yeah, all that untold power had to come from somewhere. Not that I use it. Except for dusting without a stake at the VHC." Ingrid did join them, but she had a magazine to flick through and wouldn't so much as look at Adam or Bertrand.

Emil and Adrian muttered quietly to each other for a second, then looked back up at Adam. "What was it like after you came out?" "I don't think I ever officially said "I'm not straight", why?" Again displaying their eerie synchronised thought patterns, both boys threw things at him. "The mirror, not the closet. Idiot." Swallowing thickly as he tried to remember without crying, he sighed. "Everything hurt so much, those things ripped their way through me over and over. But when I stepped through the glass, the pain sort of stayed behind and everyone appeared. That was when Erika first spoke, all but shouting dada at me and demanding I hold her. I drank some blood and told everyone what had happened, and Erika just giggled and drooled. We had pizza. Then... the rest you know." Even now, that decision twisted in his heart.

"You left right after?" "I left the mirror when it was evening. We had pizza, I put Erika to bed." The next part stuck in his throat, not wanting to outright say 'got naked with Ingrid' - especially with her sat right there and mad at him. "We were gone before the next sunrise." Twisting his hands under the table, he felt sick repeating the event that had become abandoning his family. "Did you want to leave?" She may not be looking at him, but Adam could tell Ingrid was listening as Adrian asked the question nobody had actually thought of yet. "No. But I didn't think I had a choice. I just felt like I poisoned everything around me. I had already effectively lost my mum and George, because they couldn't begin to understand..." He couldn't finish that sentence aloud, moving on to "me and Erin barely spoke unless it was about Erika. It's pretty surprising you were conceived at all Emil." His son cringed, shaking his head.

"Gross. Did you think about coming back?" "All the time, but if I weren't raising Erika I would have been leading the VHC. Plus, I was actually a complete mess back then, now I'm part way towards stable. I probably would have made more of a mess coming back sooner, ironically." Pouring soya down his throat to try and dislodge the lump of emotion there, he waited for an answer. "Would you have left if you knew about us?" That was easy. "Never. I can full a crypt with regrets and character faults, but I will never regret being a father. You three are the best thing I have ever done, and I don't mean that in a creepy way. I will never forgive myself for missing out on fourteen years of your lives." The tears were falling, unheeded as they slid down his cheeks - Adam really did have many regrets, but losing out on his sons childhoods would always be the biggest.

-AGU-

 **I meant to do Erika's transformation in this chapter but it didn't happen... I blame too much sugar and feels. All the feels.**


	19. Better Memories

**I realise this has mostly revolved around the Garside home life and stuff, I thought I would clarify there is more to the story than that. Or will be at least.**

 **Thank you to my friend who wished to remain anonymous (we shall call him X for Excalibur) for recommending a song when I couldn't find one to fit the mood I was aiming for.**

-AGU-

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but get over it. Leave again and I will personally hunt you down and forcefeed you garlic until you explode, but if you're going to stay and be a father you can't just beat yourself up over and over. You have three kids, you don't have the mental space allowed for a guilt complex too." Swiping tears from his face, Adam gaped at Emil. "I agree. I'm not saying we forgive you just like that, but I wouldn't mind being able to have a conversation about Stokely without making the grand high vampire cry." Adrian added, nodding at his brother.

Somehow he doubted Ingrid agreed, but her priority was their son. Unsure what to say, he couldn't help snorting at the expression on Bertrands face when Emil turned to him. "Come on uncle B, you can teach me to dance while we wait." Emil's smirk clearly said he knew Bertrand hated the nickname, but his tutor got up all the same. "You have to learn to follow before you can learn to lead, so follow my lead." Emil was both pale and blond, looking exceptionally colorless next to Bertrands olive skin and black hair, though their clothing contrast was the opposite. Emil wore casual black jeans, and a black t-shirt Adam could have found in Robin Branaghs wardrobe without surprise. By contrast, Bertrand had deep blue trousers and waistcoat over a white shirt - the first time Adam had seen the attire, he was fairly certain he had drooled.

Adrian called out joking commentary, mocking his brother as he stumbled and tripped but Bertrand was endlessly patient. Adam was not naturally graceful, though Erika was and Adrian appeared to be, so Bertrand had previous in clumsy vampire dancing students. "Thank you Adrian, yes I'm clearly terrible but it's quite fun actually." "If it helps, your father was worse for quite a while. If Erika hadn't kept begging him to learn, he would have given up trying." "Really?" Adam nodded, he had been pretty awful. "I can fight, I can fly and I can flame. But I do have all the natural grace of a drunk slayer, as Erika told me. Repeatedly." His eyes kept straying to the doors, waiting for a sign Erika was going to come out.

They gave up for lunch, and Adam couldn't help but kiss Bertrand in gratitude for being patient and accommodating with his son. He felt Ingrids eyes on them, but when he chanced a glance at her she appeared as absorbed as ever in her magazine. Bertrand pulled out a book in some kind of squiggly language, which Adam had to actually ask about to know what it was. "You're the one who refused to learn Aramaic, I did offer to teach you." "You said I didn't need it for anything practical as the language is dead, why would I try to cram more into my brain. I'm one book away from childhood memories leaking out of my ears." Rolling his eyes, Bertrand again reminded him he had the memory capacity of an immortal, and as such was being overdramatic. Sticking his tongue out petulantly, he was saved the trouble of constructing a reply by the door to the mirror opening. "Six and three quarter hours." Naturally, Bertrand had been timing her.

Adam was first up and in the room, finding Erika on the floor and helping her stand. "You alright?" He spied her fangs instantly, so she had gone through with it. "Mmm." Remembering the raw feeling in his throat, Adam turned to take the glass held out in perfect timing by Bertrand. "Here, drink this. It'll help." Erika swallowed the goblet of blood down in one mouthful, face scrunching up at the sharp taste but she visibly relaxed a moment later. "How long was I gone?" "Almost seven hours. Were you an innie or an outie mirror?" "Out, guess yours was just really unique." Leading Erika out to the others, her brothers and Bertrand visibly relaxed seeing she was alright.

"You missed Emil displaying he is almost as ungraceful as your father, we practiced dancing to pass the time." Erika grinned, her fangs still down and on display. He recognised the spark in Adrian's eyes at the sight - no doubt identical to Adam's back when Ingrids fangs were still new and intense to him. Actually, he still felt that way about them on her now he thought about it. Shoving the thoughts aside so he wouldn't feel down on Erika's birthday, Adam smiled proudly at his daughter. "How do you feel?" "Pretty good. Just glad my teeth don't hurt anymore!" Remembering that feeling himself, he nodded. "Yeah that was my biggest relief too. That and that my fangs didn't scare you, you just sort of gigged at them."

Ingrid vanished not long after Erika came out, having not said a word to anyone but Adrian and even that had been short. "What specifically is she mad at you two for now? I don't see it being that you're together, that's kind of been the case from the start." "That we didn't tell her it wasn't me she was... Adam and I agreed we would rather her be alive to be angry with us, and as long as Elisabetta was getting away with hiding you were all safe." Adam could see the moral war going on in his children's eyes (the Count had long since gotten bored waiting around and told them to come up when it was over), trying to decide if they had done the right thing. "I can see why she's upset. Damn, that's disturbing on so many levels. I hope being zoned really really hurts them both."

"That means Malik knew. Hell, that probably means mum knew. Ew ew ew, I cannot imagine knowing someone is using forbidden dark powers to pretend to be someone else and do that." Emil shuddered in revulsion at the thought, drumming his fingers against the table as they waited for Erika to be done eating. "Can we actually celebrate the birthday now she's dead? Undead. Whatever." Everyone took the conversation changer, nodding and flitting the two untransformed teens upstairs with them (Erika actually said wheeee excitably as she got to speed herself).

Emil went first in the gifts, holding out a small bag to his sister that opened to reveal a yin yang necklace, the black and white halves detachable. "Its beautiful, thanks Emil." Erika slipped the long chains over her head, admiring the pendant for a moment. Adrian bid Erika to close her eyes, fastening a clearly handmade bracelet around her wrist. Upon closer inspection, Adam could make out strange writing in the pattern of the material it was made of. "What does it say?" Adrian actually flushed as he traced the lettering, spelling out "love eternal" and everyone looked away when Erika kissed him. "I love it, I can't believe you made this." The two smiled at each other, linking hands and it was almost sickly sweet how well matched they were already.

"If you two are done being touchy breathy feelings, I think its dad and Bertrands turn." Emil prompted the two to stop staring at each other, both giggling slightly as Bertrand presented his gift - most people would consider a dagger a strange gift for their sort-of daughters sixteenth birthday, but it was practically a work of art. "Promise to be careful with it, but I do remember how many times we caught you trying to raid my weapons collection." Erika traced over the leather sheath down to the handle, black and set with tiny gems that sparkled deep shades of red, blue and green. "I will, it's amazing. Thanks d- Bertrand." Nobody commented on the slight - it was a conversation for another time.

"Way to put pressure on the overemotional one guys!" Adam chuckled as he handed over his own gift - the new mobile phone Erika had wanted, he had gotten a new one too so the boys could have their old ones. He intended to get them new ones, but while they were learning and might flame them it made sense for them to start with old phones. "Digital camera and everything, so you can actually take photographs you appear in with that." The other gifts he got her were clothes - Erika was practical like him, and happy with that - and the last one he was nervous about. "It might not be perfect, it was kind of hard to work on with threats on our lives and all." Erika held the rectangular wrapped gift, opening it to find a photo album that spanned her entire life - Bertrand had even managed to surreptitiously take photos of her two brothers to add to the end.

"Don't be stupid, this is perfect. Except those, good garlic why did you ever let me do that to my hair?" She had discovered hair dye in her early teens, though rather than just black like Adam had gone for before his hair darkened, Erika had gone through multiple colours and changes in style before dying it back to black and letting it grow out. Adrian and Emil pored over the album with her, being able to actually see her grow up like they had never been able to. "Who are those two?" The early baby photos of Erika made Adam's chest ache, but they were still family. "That's my mum, and that's George, my little sister." Adam still didn't know why they had been in Garside, but again that was for later concerns. The trio giggled at the early pictures from Stokely, and Emil got to see the uncle he was named after, as there was a photo of Ryan holding her as a baby too.

"You were a tiny little thing sis." "Didn't stop her having a very healthy set of lungs when she got out of the hospital, I can tell you. It was such a perplexing idea when Adam first told me, an untransformed vampire siring a child. Somehow he juggled his bedside vigil and then fatherhood with two relationships, two families, a job, training and somehow not just collapsing from exhaustion." Remembering that time was a bit of a blur in places - it had been non stop really. "I wasn't far off, I don't think any human would have actually survived my lifestyle for long, but I am still here so it's all good."

Updating the speed dials on Bertrands phone for him while the teens went through the album, he chuckled at the puzzled look on his lovers face. "I'm still one, Erika is still two. Then Adrian is three, and Emil is four. A E A E, I thought that would be easiest for you to remember." "Accursed things." "And yet, very useful." Bertrand scowled at his phone, pushing it back into his pocket while Adam ensured his and Erika's data transfers went through, then updated the contact details for everyone. "There you go, technologically savvy vampire teens." It was starting to darken outside by now, which Erika noticed too. "It is tradition after all." "The usual?" Erika nodded, than turned and asked her brothers what they wanted. Hunting out his wallet and jacket, he left Erika showing her brothers pictures of her practically owning the entire pub as everyone adored her sweet smile - Jessie used to perch her and Wilson on the bar next to her to keep customers distracted or just amused.

Leaving with Bertrand to collect birthday pizzas (no garlic, never garlic) Adam felt the larger hand clasp his as they walked. It was lucky his partner was so youthful looking - he highly doubted the breathers eyeing the 'openly gay couple' would approve of their four hundred year age gap. Both he and Erika enjoyed next-day leftover pizza almost as much as fresh hot pizza, so they probably got more than they needed as they returned to Garside laden with cholesterol inducing boxes of food. "The first time Bertrand had pizza, he looked absolutely terrified of it. Spent most of the time holding it like this" Adam imitated the disgruntled concern he remembered "as though it would fight back." There was stealing of each others slices, exuberant conversation and it was clear Erika's transformation would not be anywhere near as bad a memory as Adam's - she looked so happy right now, even with pizza sauce at the side of her mouth and crumbs down her dress.

"Do I have to worry about eating healthy for when I'm human?" Swallowing the mouthful of cheese and jalapeno, Adam shook his head. "I mean, no more than you do now. If you do go jumping into the sunlight, you'll have to take care of your heart and everything but until then, enjoy the perks of being half biter." Leaning over to steal some of Bertrands pizza with a cheeky grin, he amused himself looking at how there were so many different toppings it was a wonder he could taste the cheese. "You have Council soon, do you not?" "Night after tomorrow. Must remember not to mention daughters transformation. " The events of the last few days had Adam feeling like his position at the VHC was from another lifetime - there had been almost-deaths, dusting and zonings, a birthday, a transformation and a complete paradigm shift in the relationships between himself and his sons, and the relationship between Erika and Adrian. All in under a week.

Seeing his (overly full and complaining about it) teenage children off to their rooms to sleep, Adam tidied up the table and followed Bertrand to their room. "This is something of an odd request, but would you mind terribly if I disappeared for a day or so? I'll be back for you to go to Council, but now we have seen Erika safely through her transformation... I was largely nomadic before you, I had never put down roots anywhere since I was turned." "Uh, I guess? Is everything alright?" Bertrand wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close and pressing a kiss into his hair. "Everything is fine. I think I could just do with stretching my wings, adjust to the complete shift my life has taken." Feeling that himself but not desiring to be anywhere but with his kids, Adam wasn't sure he understood. "I'm not vanishing, I promise. The four hundred years before you were so different, I just feel I need to be by myself to center myself and prepare for the future." "If that's what you need to do, then do it. You don't need my permission. I'll tell them you went to find a rare book or something."

It was all a little strange, but Adam did genuinely believe Bertrand would be back - their matching claim scars and the content way Bertrand was with him now they were more than just stress release for the other told him that. "Thank you." "Bertrand, you have stuck out so many things and never wavered once. If you need a night out under the stars somewhere to clear your head or whatever, its the least I owe you." Not especially looking forward to sleeping alone after just getting his new bed and spending the previous night contently cuddled, Adam forced a smile as Bertrand kissed him. "I will be back, I promise." "I know. If you aren't back when I get back from Council, I will be calling your phone until you answer or it dies. Then I will come find you and drag you home. Erika is going to need someone to train her new powers after all." Bertrand pulled his travel bag over his shoulder, kissing Adam again. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Thank you for understanding."

Barely a blink later Bertrand was gone, leaving Adam to change into pyjama bottoms, quickly brushing the pizza residue out of his mouth and laying on his huge bed alone. Thankful he had transferred his music over to his new phone, he lowered the volume to just about fill the air with melodic vocals and soulful, deep instruments accompanying them. He was aware he wasn't alone after a minute or so, waiting to see if Ingrid was here to kill him after all, or if she had seen Bertrand leave and wanted to know why. When neither was forthcoming, he opened his eyes and stood up to look at her. Silver blue eyes that still haunted his dreams found the second mark on his shoulder, though she didn't look all that surprised. Rather than risk saying the wrong thing, Adam held out a hand - his stance a clear invitation to dance with him. Ingrid took it hesitantly, stepping closer to him but not quite meeting his eyes. "Close your eyes." It was barely a whisper, but Ingrid complied as Adam changed the song and guided slow steps with each other together.

 _Make me blind_

 _Cover my eyes_

 _You can do what you want_

 _I'm paralysed by the perfect mood_

 _When we're dancing with blindfold on_

He wasn't sure where he had heard this song, but it had ended up on his phone and was a favourite of his to slow dance to. Ingrid followed his body without looking, though they weren't doing anything complicated, mostly just swaying and slowly revolving and holding each other.

 _You make it easy to love you and hate you_

 _I can't explain it, I feel insecure_

Struck by how fitting those lyrics were to his and Ingrids turbulent relationship, Adam felt his own eyes fall closed and let his body instinctively keep dancing.

 _You say it's simple_

 _You die just to live again_

 _You say we're waiting_

 _For the last waltz_

Every time he did something to upset Ingrid, Adam was always terrified it would be the last time she 'put up with his shit', as he had heard breathers say. Even now, he was waiting for her to change her mind and run.

 _And so it seems_

 _We won't find the solution_

 _Confusion leads the dance_

There were not many things Adam wouldn't give to have this moment never end, Ingrid's hands sliding around his neck but they just kept dancing, not breaking the steps even as his arms slid around her waist.

 _The highlight of the night_

 _Is the unhappy ending_

That was the one thing Adam really disagreed with - the only unhappy endings would involve Ingrid leaving and those were never going to be highlights.

 _Drop the bending_

 _Stop the pretending_

Apparently the push Ingrid needed to remember, or at least act on why she was here, Adam felt her lean closer and breathe words near his ear, the sounds teaching his ear with perfect clarity even over the music. "I hate how weak I am for you." Shaking his head, Adam answered back just as quietly. "Ingrid, you are so many things, but weak will never be one of them." The music continued, unheeded by either of them as her lips met his, slow and tentative as though they hadn't done it hundreds, maybe thousands of times before. It wasn't about arousal, or even really physical at all. He did push away her leather jacket and they slowly stumbled towards the bed, but Adam could honestly say sex was the furthest thing from his mind right now.

They could have gone on for days, Adam wouldn't have noticed the passing of time as Ingrid clung to his neck, the practiced motions of their mouths taking over until they both broke apart, ragged breaths little puffs of air against his collarbone where Ingrid's head had dropped down for a moment. He wasn't any less affected, gasping for air himself - his lungs didn't work but he felt light headed, breathless as Ingrid kissed him again. The next time they managed to pull away, Adam repeated her action of breathing the word "stay" against her lips. Ingrid looked somewhere between unsure and scared, but Adam made sure to elaborate quickly.

"I haven't fallen asleep, or even just gotten to hold you like this for sixteen years. Please? I just want to sleep. Really, actually sleep." Time hadn't diminished their memories any it seemed, as Ingrid brushed her lips over his throat for a second before shifting in his arms, twisting so he could spoon up against her back. "I love you" fell from him without thought, his mind full of Ingrid and how he was going to explain this if they were found in the morning. Shaking the concern away as he tightened his arm around her, Adam decided to settle for this moment, here and now and come what may tomorrow.

-AGU-

 **This hasn't turned into a song fic, I wanted to put My Immortal in from the first day I started planning AGU, and then when I was finalising this chapter I just had to find the perfect song and after consulting a friend, I did. Probably the last song, its certainly the last I intend to put in anyway.**


	20. Needing Clarification

**I have nothing to say here for once, but it feels strange not writing an authors note so here, have a pointless sentence.**

-AGU-

"I must say, I never realised how much our other dad looks like your mother Adrian. The resemblance is uncanny." The voices of his children stirred Adam awake, Ingrid still asleep next to him - on top of the covers, fully dressed. Pushing himself into a seated position and rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he offered the trio a tired smile. "I expect you want an explanation, head to the throne room and I'll be in in a minute." The three nodded, turning and leaving him and Ingrid alone. Gently shaking her awake, Ingrid looked around in confusion for a minute before bolting upright. "What am I doing in here?" "You slept in here. Just sleep, I promise." Waiting, Adam wasn't sure if she would just leave.

When she leaned in closer, brushing their lips together before pressing against him with more purpose, Adam made himself follow her lead rather than overdo it with how much he wanted Ingrid to forgive him. Her hands splayed over his still bare chest, a faint intake of breath the only sound she made as she kissed him harder. While he wished never to stop her, the door was open and his children waiting. "Stop." he managed to whisper between kisses, gently holding her arms as he separated them. "You aren't ready for this, and that's ok." Ingrid was still angry about what they had kept from her, and he wasn't going to take advantage of her 'weakness' for him this way. She deserved better than that. "Why did you do it? Lie to me?" Sighing, he leaned in to kiss her still closed eyelids, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs before forcing himself to regain control. Ingrid had always been his weakness too.

"Because telling you could have gotten you, our son, my kids, our father and me all killed. I hate myself for not telling you, I do but you're alive and they can't hurt us anymore. If Malik knew we were on to the shapeshifter, he could have abandoned their plans and just gone on a killing spree. I'm not here all the time to keep watch, I will take you being angry at me for eternity if it means you're alive to be so." Sliding a hand down to press over her unbeating heart, he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I love you, so much so that it makes me crazy at the best of times but this isn't right. Not when you're still hurting about that."

Truth be told, Ingrid's words of "that's disgusting, he's my brother" about Malik still haunted his mind - and as it turned out, he wasn't but Adam was. But it paled in comparison to the betrayal in her eyes when he had been honest with her before, and he never wanted to be the cause of that hurt again. And taking advantage of her now, like this would be a betrayal of any trust she may still have in him. Adam didn't stop her kissing him again, but he ended it far earlier than he would have liked to and dragged himself away to find his jeans and t-shirt. "I gotta go, the offspring are waiting." Emil referring to Bertrand as "our other dad" had not escaped him, something he needed to bring up he supposed - after explaining Bertrand had not abandoned them.

Ingrid stayed watching him dress, but given the enormous amount of times she had seen him naked - including back when he was skinny enough a strong breeze could have knocked him over, Adam didn't really feel the need to be self conscious. Though he was still pretty slender, hips and collarbone prominent and the shadow of his ribcage evident unless he was perfectly stationary. Running a hand through his hair in a fruitless attempt at taming the wild mess, he sighed and sat back down to pull his shoes on. Ingrid knelt behind him, slender arms slipping around his waist and her face buried in the curve between neck, shoulder and back for a moment. And then she was gone. Unsure what it all meant, he finished tying his converse and went to join the teens waiting in the throne room.

"That was more than a minute, and you have superspeed." "I was talking to Ingrid, then I had to get dressed, I didn't think nothing but pj bottoms were appropriate breakfast attire." Emil's mouth twisted to something like an upside down smile, then smoothed out. "Fair point. Do we get to find out why she was in your room, and where is Bertrand?" Pouring a glass of blood, human just because it was there and he was ravenous, Adam nodded as he sipped. "Bertrand has gone. Not for good, but when we... when he left with me all those years ago, he was just there to train me. Keeping Erika safe and happy was just a job. It didn't stay that way, but it was always about keeping her safe until she turned sixteen. Now she is, he just wanted a night to recalibrate. Before me, he moved around, learning and waiting for me to be born. It's a big change to accept you may eternally be a part of a family, have a home after four hundred years."

He had intended to make something up to appease them, but the truth wasn't actually that bad now he thought about it and Adam abhorred lying. "You're sure he'll come back?" "Absolutely. He's barely left my side for sixteen years, I won't begrudge him a night or two to go flying and clear his head. He wants to be here." Swallowing down the rest of the glass, he coughed a little - it was sweet but peppery, not to his particular tastes. "Because of you?" "Because of you three too, I told him straight that you three were a higher priority than me and he agreed." And because of Ingrid, though as that may go nowhere and Bertrand wasn't here to defend or even join the conversation himself, it wasn't fair to bring up.

Spotting the photo album on the side, Adam flipped it open to Erika's first day of school. "Remember that day? You came home and told me you met a boy with two dads and that's what Bertrand and I were?" "Yeah, you gave me a huge explanation as to why that wasn't true but I saw the way he looked at you, and he was always brilliant with me." That was over ten years ago, his daughter far more perceptive than he realised even then. "It wasn't just that. I took you away from your mother, I didn't think it was fair to just fill the gap when you were too young to understand. That isn't why I brought that up anyway. When I told him about that, he was stunned, I don't think he realised we had kind of accidentally built a family unit. When we found out about you boys, he knew right away you were to be protected, that I would love you instantly. So does he, he's just not so good at explaining feelings."

"So can we call him our other dad now or what? I don't see mum climbing out of a dust pile to tell you not to." Emil really had a way with words. "You already did, I heard you earlier." Emil flushed slightly - for being caught, not for the words themselves he expected. "Which brings us back to you being in bed with Ingrid." Knowing that was coming, he nodded. "We just talked. After Bertrand left I got ready for bed, put some music on and just lay there. Ingrid came to talk to me, we fell asleep. That's it, nothing really happened." It was strange, he didn't need to defend their relationship - Adrian was the brilliant, amazing product of It and he and Erika were already tight knit as a couple, but he didn't want them thinking Ingrid would go from laser-death-glares to actually bedding Adam so fast.

"If you say so dad. So what's the plan for today?" "I believe we are all invited to the school Halloween disco tonight, it would have been last night but someone" he coughed innocently "must have convinced Miss McCauley to have it November first because of a certain birthday. So I suggest everyone finds a costume." "What are you going as?" "A vampire. Mostly because I already have that outfit, and Erika can do the makeup for it perfectly so I look extra dead." "That's hardly a costume!" Chuckling, Adam agreed to an extent. "Emil, Erika, your mother once went to a Halloween disco as a vampire slayer. Given that she was at the time, planning to kill me because I was half vampire? That was really not a costume." Adam was still never totally sure why she had continued having sex with him after that, they had probably fucked six or seven times that night. Not that he wished she hadn't, as then he wouldn't have Erika and Emil.

"Still can't believe you never noticed she was keeping them." Cringing, Erika had to go there. "Keeping what?" "The condoms!" Both his sons were horrified to hear that, covering their ears and making 'la la la' noises. "She kept them? What the blood and garlic for?" "My DNA. The slayers guild literally decided that rather than have a school blood drive, or even just wait have someone knock me out and steal my blood, they would have someone seduce me and keep the condoms." "That's just wrong." Adrian and Emil already knew the guild had sent Erin to get the DNA, but they hadn't heard the specifics until now. "Imagine how I felt when I found out. Especially since I was terrified, handcuffed and slayers were threatening dad, Ingrid and even my mum, George and the Branagh family. Then I got stripped, Ryan got turned and if dad hadn't of mindwiped them, my human family would have known about me and Ingrid much earlier on."

Even now, knowing what he knew and after everything that had happened, Adam didn't regret falling for Ingrid. "Well, I'm glad I had already eaten but now I am sufficiently scarred for life, we should go see what we can dress up as. You stay and chat to dad, I don't want you and Adrian swapping spit the whole time." Adrian flushed but Erika grinned as the boys left, shifting along a couple of seats closer to Adam and hugging him tightly. "What could I go as? I can't even see to do my makeup, how does Ingrid always look so flawless?" Ruffling her hair until she shrieked in protest, Adam grinned. "Like you, she has an excellent face to start with. However, I do know from overhearing a VHC member complaining about his wife, that you can use a digital camera as a sort of compact mirror by flipping the little window around to see yourself." "Dad, can I borrow the camera? Completely unrelated to this conversation of course."

Chuckling, Adam flitted to his room and back for it. "Of course. Completely unrelated. I don't know if Ingrid uses one, she may have just practiced until she could do it without mirrors." Erika fumbled with the camera, flipping the preview window round and amusing herself by pulling faces and baring her fangs at herself. "That's pretty cool. You've backed up everything right? In case I accidentally flame it or something." "Yep, even the video Bertrand set it up to record last night for your birthday." If she weren't already gifted with an ice white complexion, the look of horror on Erika's face would had made Adam expect it to drain of all colour. "How long was it recording? Like, after we went to bed? You didn't watch it did you?" Cocking his head, Adam wasn't sure what she was expecting him to find. "No no, it was backed up safely before he left. Why?" Erika looked around before lowering her voice to almost silent. "Adrian and I might have been" she coughed slightly "fooling around."

Fatherly instinct was to tell her they were too young, but Adam couldn't help but be glad Erika trusted him enough to admit that so soon. "Well, you're safe from me seeing it. You have your own room though. And were you being... safe?" If either could, Adam knew they would both be blushing crimson. "We didn't do... that. And it wasn't intentional to end up in here, I was raiding the blood bottle over there and he wanted cake and stuff happened and lets stop talking about this now." Reaching a hand to squeeze hers reassuringly, he smiled. "Erika, I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm hugely proud of you for talking to me about this openly. As long as you are safe, happy and not hurting anyone, I support you. That goes for all three of you." His daughter hugged him, a mumbled "thanks" against his chest before they separated and he was glad to see vampirism hadn't stopped Erika being affectionate.

"Don't rush into anything, though I'm not saying you aren't both mature and intelligent enough to make good choices, I trust you." "We won't. Thanks dad. For listening, trusting me, not being mad. Well. Angry. You are completely mad." "True, but you had to get it from somewhere." Erika swatted at his arm, downing the rest of her glass of blood and resuming her looking in the mirror. "I don't actually know what to go as. I want to go as something dead but if I go as a vampire too people are gonna think I'm dating you!" Tapping his fingers on the table, Adam mentally inventoried Erika's clothes. "Zombie? Black jeans, white t-shirt, fake blood and a bit of grey and green on your arms and face. You definitely own enough makeup to do it. Shame we can't just get you a bigger version of that adorable pumpkin outfit Jessie got you for your first Halloween. Or the little devil for your second." "I hate you, I can't believe you put those photos in that album."

He didn't take her words to heart, Erika knew as much as he did that childhood memories were a precious, irreplaceable thing. "Zombie works, I wonder what the boys will go as." Waiting with her, her brothers were not too long in returning. "I'm a pirate! Argh! Emil held an eyepatch over his face, grinning widely. "Adrian?" "I blame Emil, he said if he got to choose he would reduce the amount of complaining he did about Erika and I." Adrian held up the offending article with a grimace, and Erika promptly burst out laughing. "Is that one of Erin's dresses?" "Yep. Emil found one and put it on, dancing around saying "look I'm Erika!" then got a really evil grin on his face and decided I was wearing it. I draw the line at heels."

Erika managed to compose herself a little, moving to kiss him for a moment first. "How about makeup? I can make you look even prettier, and then we can see how many boys try to hit on you." "Is there a point in arguing?" They all turned at Ingrids voice, strolling in looking as earth shattering as ever. "With a Dracula girl? None whatsoever." Erika clapped, cheered and hurried to find her own outfit before saying she and her brothers were spending the day preparing for the party that afternoon/evening. "I'll save time to do your makeup dad, unless Ingrid wants to save me a job and draw on you for me?" The elder Dracula siblings were left in an awkward silence as Erika disappeared, not even looking at each other for long moments.

"What's going on?" "Halloween disco down in the school. The kids are getting ready, Erika always used to do my makeup for dress up week at Jessie's pub. And she thought she was being subtle in trying to get us to spend time alone together, but subtlety has never been the strong suit of any Giles." Ingrid didn't answer, just slid fingers around his wrist and led him to her room, closing the door behind them and kissing him with a fire that almost terrified him. "You were right. I'm not ready to get over what you did." He didn't get chance to answer before she kissed him again, fumbling with his jeans and nipping his lip roughly when he tried to stop her. "It doesn't stop me needing you. I need the last person I was with to not be that... shifter." Adam was still hesitant, even if he wasn't actively resisting Ingrid trying to strip him. When she whimpered "please" against his mouth though, Adam cracked and gave in to the heat simmering low in his stomach.

"Are you sure about this?" Ingrid didn't answer, tugging his shirt buttons free and Adam let his fingers loosen the fastening of her dress. Bare skin to bare skin, Adam could feel her eyes on his neck. Letting his eyes flutter closed, Adam tilted his head to the side in open invitation. Intimately familiar with the feeling of Ingrid's fangs pressing against his throat, this was different. Before had been about the sensation, the way it hurt so beautifully Adam couldn't get enough. This was about surrender, trust, love and in some ways, apology. "Ingrid. Please?" He breathed the words, laden with anticipation as he waited for her to break skin. He felt her move lower, where he could hide it and Adam shook his head. "Higher. Where everyone can see it. I'm not ashamed to be yours."

That was in some ways the crux of their problems - other people would judge their relationship, it had been the root of almost every one of their arguments, the biggest push in Adam leaving Stokely before. Now, with the slim possibility of getting it back in any way, Ingrid even being willing to do this regardless of whether she was testing him, Adam wasn't going to let that concern rule him any longer. Her fangs trailed higher, where even the highest collared cape would struggle to hide completely, and he felt Ingrid slide her fingers through his where his hands hung loosely - he was keeping his body lax and submissive so Ingrid couldn't doubt him. This hurt more than his shoulder ever had, but Adam couldn't find the energy to care one iota as Ingrid bit down on his neck properly, the claim he wished he had allowed her sixteen years ago finally taking.

The emotional moment didn't douse the flames that had been building before, but the heat burned slower now as they lay in her coffin. The mark on his neck radiated pain outwards, but the content feeling of Ingrid finally marking him properly overrode it completely. The vulnerability in her eyes made him ache inside, like every barrier between them fell away as he leant down to kiss her, shifted his hips to slowly push inside her and watched her face for any sign Ingrid was having second thoughts about this. Loathe to lose any part of this powerful feeling, Adam kept their eyes locked together as much as possible, even though they both struggled to keep them open the closer they got to the climax of both the physical and emotional connection. Quiet gasps signalled them each reaching their peaks, even those muffled by shaky kisses as Ingrid held tight to him.

Terrified as he waited for Ingrid to come back to earth, Adam made sure to commit every bit of this to memory - he never wanted to lose a second of this. Weight held on shaky arms, he felt Ingrid lean up to kiss him gently. "I'm still mad at you." "I don't blame you." Pushing himself to kneel so Ingrid could sit up, he combed fingers through her hair until it lay flat again without even realising what he was doing. "Go." He had been expecting that, but Adam still felt like he had been kicked in the chest by argentalium boots. Swallowing tears, he climbed out of the coffin and pulled his jeans back on quickly. "Seriously?" Now very confused, he turned back to Ingrid as he fastened his zipper. "You told me to go." "And you don't put up a fight?" Finding his shirt half hidden beneath Ingrids dress, he shrugged. "I want to. But you're still mad at me, and what I said before still stands."

Ingrid cocked her head to one side, and he wasn't sure if it was her admiring the bite on his throat or she was thinking. "I don't think I'll ever understand you. No other vampire would just accept that." "I'm not like any other vampire. And there isn't just me to consider. I'm not saying you absolutely have to be with both of us, but it would be wrong to suddenly forgive me and not Bertrand, especially when it's apparent you both like each other. Nor is it fair on the kids to have to live with this on again off again thing. It has to be stable, they deserve that after everything I've put them, and you through."

-AGU-

 **This ended up longer, deeper and more Ingrid/Adam central than I actually planned. Oh well, I love them both!**


	21. Disco Discoveries

**Sorry for the few days delay, Unimaginable got longer and took longer than I expected!**

 **And now I have another Adam!Vlad one shot thing knocking in my head... I need to stop starting new things!**

-AGU-

"You're right, it should be more stable. Go shower, get dressed for this bloody disco and come back so I can do your make up. Lest we disturb Erika and Adrian irritating Emil." That was more than he expected, so Adam nodded and pulled his shirt on, flitting off to the bathroom to clean himself up before digging out the 'vampire' outfit he had worn for the last fifteen years. He personally thought he looked ridiculous, but Jessie had sworn he looked good and Bertrand agreed in his own quiet way. By which he meant the Halloween sex was spectacular.

"Will you hold still?" "Will you stop jamming that pencil in my eye? I do like being able to see." Ingrid huffed in irritation, resuming lining his eyes with kohl. "If I wanted to blind you, I have far more creative ways. More painful ways too, and that's the satisfying part." The dark heat in her eyes made Adam almost shudder, the gaze fixing on the mark on his neck. "Part of the costume now, then I can tell breathers it was an allergic reaction to the make up when it scars over." Ingrid actually looked mildly impressed he had thought it through that much, dusting a black line over his cheeks to make them look a little more hollow - or so she said, Adam couldn't see to be sure.

"Do you still" Ingrid pressed a finger to his fangs, forcing his face to stay still so she could finish the blending foundation around his jawline, then nodded for him to continue "do you still want to be on the Council?" "Why?" Letting her dab some kind of grey balm over his mouth to take away the pink colour of his lips, Adam shrugged. "You said you were interested. Now everything is settling down, I thought I would ask." "There are no empty spots on the Council." He wasn't surprised to find Ingrid was keeping track - she was right. "I know that. But I know who I want rid of, and I do get ultimate choice in who replaces him. How are you on Vampire Law?"

If Bertrand had been interested in joining the Council, Adam would have made him head of vampire law, and simply named Ingrid his deputy but Bertrand wasn't, and Ingrid was. Not to mention she was fiercely intelligent, self confident and frankly terrifying. Whatever her place in the Council, Adam knew she would be amazing. Plus he didn't actually know what he needed a deputy for. "Not bad, I'm a fast learner though." She stepped back, declaring him done and giving him the once over before dusting makeup powder off his jacket. "Then let me know when you're ready, and you're in."

"Are you doing this so I forgive you?" "No. I'm doing this precisely so you don't think I'll do that, hold it over you until you just forget what I did. I meant it, you would be an amazing asset. You are brilliant, and fiery and intelligent and nobody has ever been able to slow you down. Our son is an absolute testament to that, you raised him alone and he is amazing, I couldn't be prouder of how you handled me being gone. The fact you even let me talk to him is a bloody miracle, and putting you on the VHC would basically be doing myself a favour. So say the word and I will give in to the urge to ram a stake through Vasilev, garlic knows I'm dying to. Undying to. Whatever." Ingrid pressed a hand to his mouth, giving him a mildly exasperated look.

"You're rambling. Do be quiet." Adam didn't get much choice in the matter when she kissed him again, and he realised he spent an inordinate amount of time being pressed into walls by vampires as his back hit a support beam. "I was going to see if you were ready" the two broke apart to find three smirking teens at the doorway "but now I see you were distracted." Both burst out laughing at Adrian, who did look quite disgruntled by the black dress he had on. "Son, you look adorable! Erika did a good job on your makeup." "Shut up dad, I look ridiculous." Both his sons had skipped on short hair, Emil had floppy blonde bangs that hung over his eyes just about, and Adrian had shoulder length hair he usually wore tied up. Right now it was hanging loose, and Erika had done his face to look soft, not necessarily feminine but it definitely headed in that direction.

"Who's keeping score on how many guys try to hit on him?" "Me!" Emil looked thrilled about that fact, tying a bandana around his head and tucking his fringe up into it. "I'll put the eyepatch on when we head down, navigating the stairs with no depth perception seems like a silly idea." Adam recognised the pirate style as more Jack Sparrow than swashbuckling eyepatch type, so he wouldn't be surprised if he ditched the eyepatch part way through.

"You two are so mean to me. I might just take one of them up on their offer and abandon you all. Might get tricky when I turn sixteen though." "Don't knock it until you try it." Adam winked, making all three of his kids cringe. "Gross. Just because we like our other dad doesn't mean we want to know about it." "Other dad? You changed your tune." Ingrid was looking at the boys in particular, Erika had always known Bertrand as a sort of parent. "He's clearly not going anywhere as long as dad is around, and he did save Emil's life. Don't forget, if you stay with him that makes you their stepmother" Erika and Ingrid both had comically wide eyes from that comment, which only widened when Adrian added "plus you're kind of her mother in law. And her aunt. Our family is weird, have you noticed?"

"I'm the only one who hasn't felt up their sister, or had any desire to. I think that's my comment to make little bro." Adrian actually had the grace to flush under his makeup then, conceding Emil's point. "But then we both know why don't we? Big brother." Emil was the one blushing then, and Adam cocked his head. "Is that your exceptionally un-subtle manner of saying Emil is gay?" "He denies it but yes." "Why Adrian? What did I ever do to you?" Emil looked genuinely upset, and he couldn't work out why. "Emil, if there was ever a place, or ever a person to not give a flying bat who you fall in love with, it's me, its here. As you said, we are really in no place to judge."

A subtle nod to the other two had them clearing off, leaving Emil alone with Adam and Ingrid. Who looked very invested in going through her wardrobe. "Is this another one of those things Erin made you feel bad for?" The teen shrugged, looking at the floor. "Emil, your mother was a lunatic. I am so sorry you spent fourteen years paying for my mistake, but I am never going to run out on you again. Even if Ingrid gets mad at me and chases me with garlic. I literally won't care if you step into the sun and decide to date twelve guys at once, so long as that is what makes you happy. You're my son, and I love you. No matter what. Ok?" "Ok. I'm going to go stop those two ruining Adrian's makeup, good talk." "Tell Adrian I want to talk to him. Alone." Emil nodded, disappearing and Adrian turned up a moment later.

"I know I'm still earning my stripes as a father here, and that driving your siblings mad is part of growing up. But if Emil wasn't ready to come out, you shouldn't be teasing him for that. He didn't have to be supportive of you and Erika but he's trying." Adrian's jaw tightened, but Vlad was fairly certain Ingrid glared from behind him at their son. "You're right. I wasn't teasing him for that, I swear. I don't care he's gay, I just wanted to get him to admit it so he can see nobody cares and that his mother is... was a nutjob." He understood that, to an extent but Emil was still upset by being 'outed'. "Tell him that, and apologise for bringing it up when he wasn't ready. Alright?" "Got it."

Letting Adrian return to his siblings, Adam sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, then got a swift slap to his wrist from Ingrid. "I just fixed your hair you garlic bulb. Sit." Rolling his eyes in a long suffering way, Adam sat and felt Ingrid put his hair back in place. "Baby daddy is in the building, I don't think I've ever seen you say a stern word to them before." "The whole dynamic had changed, their mother is dead and Emil is now seeing his brother and sister together. The last thing he needs is to feel pushed out by Adrian picking on him. He feels different enough, he doesn't need reminding." Ingrid hmmed noncommittally, then threatened him with a UV bomb if he messed his hair up again.

"I never had your slayer ex pegged as a homophobe." "Me either. She knew I had been with Robin before her. Well, at the same time. Sort of. And she even used to make jokes about whether or not I missed having a male lover. I don't know, I don't think I ever really knew her at all." Ingrid let him stand again, meeting his eyes. "You loved her." "Loved being the operative word. I was a messed up kid in way over my head with a girl who originally planned to kill me, me and Erin were burning ourselves out before I... left. By contrast, I never stopped loving you for a second, I missed you so much it was physically painful every single day. I wouldn't change being with Erin, because I wouldn't have Erika and Emil, but that's the only reason."

Ingrid looked surprised by his honesty, pressing their mouths together softly for a moment. "I really wish you weren't so hard to stay mad at." "I'm not trying for that, I just prefer being honest. As unvampiric as dad says that is." Pointing out the time, he wasn't sure if Ingrid was dressing up or not. "You assume I'm going?" "Our son is in a dress, I assume you'll be taking photos." Ingrid conceded his point, kicking him out so she could get ready and he found the three teens sat in the throne room, tension gone again and Emil was smiling. "Where's mum?" "Getting ready. Bats if I know what she's going as." Adrian nodded, glaring at the straps of his dress as they kept falling down. "How do women do this?"

"Witchcraft. Women are magical." Erika grinned, as though her answer was sufficient and sat sipping at her goblet of blood. "Ironic I'm drinking real blood and wearing fake blood. Which looks more like real blood than if I splattered this on my t-shirt." "Well even if you used real blood on your shirt, which I'm glad you didn't, I still wouldn't drink fake blood." They waited around another few minutes for Ingrid to be done, and Adam was amused by her choice in outfit. "I wasn't actually aware you owned anything pink." Ingrid was dressed in what was essentially her usual outfit, except instead of black it was baby pink. "Horrifying isn't it?" There was even blusher on her cheeks, making Ingrid look slightly shy and it was bizarre.

"Can we go? Before its over would be good." Rolling his eyes, Adam indicated the stairs. "After you impatient pirate boy." Ingrid stood out amongst the crowds naturally, but wearing baby pink amongst so many black and red and half-dead costumes, she looked especially unique. Adam made sure to memorialize it on camera while she laughed and did the same to Adrian, who was indeed confusing multiple male students in his dress and makeup. A mild sense of dejavu hit Adam when he was accosted by Ingrid in a nearby locker room - thankfully a clean one - much like the Valentine's disco back at Stokely Castle.

"Will you kill me if I said you look cute in pink?" "I'll definitely consider it." He had no idea what Ingrid saw their relationship as now, or even how she felt towards him at the moment but she was grappling with his jeans and straddling him on a bench, so Adam let the concern fall away for a moment. "I forgot to say yesterday" Ingrid whispered against his neck as he held her after "happy anniversary." That made tears spring to his eyes, which were in danger of ruining his makeup but Adam didn't care, kissing Ingrid gently. "Seventeen years." Realising they risked getting caught the longer they hung around in here - and it wouldn't be hard to work out why they were there - Adam eventually convinced Ingrid back out to the disco.

"What's wrong with them?" Ingrid pointed out the three vampire teens, who did look a little less than thrilled and were clearly conducting a rushed, quiet private chat. "Not a clue. Shall we?" Ingrid nodded, following him over to the trio. "What's up with you three? You're supposed to love today. Apparently." "Uh... " None of them looked enamoured with the idea of answering, but that only piqued his interest more. "We kind of... Kind of met someone." "All three of you? Thats... Different." Emil rolled his eyes, hissing out "gross dad" so nobody overheard. "I think..." Adam turned expectantly to Erika. "I think he's our cousin." If his heart worked, Adam thought it might have stopped. "Where? What? Who? Why?" They pointed out a boy of about eleven, and recognition seemed to hit Adam like a UV grenade. "Fuck, he looks just like George." "Yeah, and his name is Michael. Michael Giles. Oh, and he goes to this school. That's kind of obvious though I guess."

-AGU-

 **I realise it seems like I put a cameo of the humans in a few chapters back and it looked like it had no purpose, but I wouldn't do that to you guys!**


	22. Dealing in Maybes

**I don't know why I torture myself watching season four, I always get so angry at Vlad dusting Bertrand. I love Bertrand.**

-AGU-

"Well I guess we know why we saw them before." Three heads turned to look between Erika and Adam then - they hadn't talked about it yet. "Huh?" "When Erika and I went out before, we sort of... Spotted George, and Chloe and Robin Branagh. I don't know if he's her brother or her son, but he is the spitting image of George and Michael." "Who is Michael?" "My dad, well, he raised me until I was thirteen. Then he got killed in a break in, that's why we moved to Stokely." Swallowing a lump of emotion in his throat, Adam felt Ingrid squeeze his hand gently.

"Either way, he's your half brother or nephew." "I can hardly tell him that, my mother and George don't remember I exist. Not to mention I don't exactly look like a man in his thirties." Adam could barely take his eyes off the boy, a desperate want to talk to him, to know who that little boy was aching inside him. "He's only eleven, which would make George... four years younger right? All of fifteen, sixteen at a push if he's hers." Nodding at Emil's calculations, Adam forced his eyes off the preteen before anyone thought it nefarious to stare so long at him. "Oh my, what is Miss McCauley dressed as?" "Something dead, judging by the blood across her neck."

The Count suddenly appeared near her, and Adam strained his hearing before a short chuckle left his mouth. "The beautiful irony... She's the bride of Dracula." "Dad must be getting a blood ulcer. Why doesn't he just bite her and be done with it?" "Because maybe he loves her as she is." Ingrid shrugged, looking at him strangely for a minute before turning back to watch their father. "I am going to point out we should move, the reflective drinks trays are kind of giving us away." Adam nodded at Ingrid, she and the three teens following him into a near empty hallway.

"Just when I thought life might get a little dull. Wait, where are the student records kept?" "I'll show you, you three keep an eye on dad in case his Halloween instincts get out of hand." "On it." Separating, Adam followed Ingrid along to the filing office. "What are you looking for?" "Michael's enrollment paperwork. It'll tell me who his mother is at the very least." Ingrid nodded, helping him scour the cabinets for Giles. "Here. Michael Giles." Taking the folder and flipping it open, Adam thought his heart might kick start again. "She was fifteen! What the hell was Robin thinking?" Ingrid leaned over to see Michael's parent records, 'Georgina Giles' under mother and 'Robin Branagh' under father.

"Maybe she went through a teenage rebellion like you did and Michael just happened. I was sixteen before you were fifteen remember." "That was different, we are different. Somewhat ironic, but George was like a little sister to Robin." Hurrying to photocopy the file, Adam put it back and shoved the copy in his jacket pocket. "Lets get out of here before we're caught." Ingrid didn't look inclined to agree, eyeing the desk with a smirk. "Behave, we did plenty of illicit school activities as teenagers, and Erika would know and have my head for fooling around right now." "Spoil sport. Come on."

Rolling his eyes, Adam snapped his fingers to re-lock the door as he followed Ingrid back. "Well?' "Nephew. I'll explain later. If he goes to this school, I don't think it's needs saying that you three keep an eye out for him?" "And yet you say it anyway dad. I'll go retrieve Drac, unless anyone has a dying urge to stay down here?" Nobody did, so Emil went to get the Count while the others flitted back to the attic. Adam lay the enrollment form out on the table, indicating George and Robin's names. "Talk about keeping it in the family, since you used to cavort with the breather boy. Bleurgh. Still, it's not like it was his own sister." Adam wasn't sure if that was a dig from his father at he and Ingrid, Adrian and Erika but let it slide either way. Ingrid glared on his behalf though.

"So, daddy dearest, how was your bride?" The Count squinted at Ingrid for a minute, then realised who she was referring to. "How did you know that?" "We have ears?" "Regardless, our relationship is entirely professional!" "Of course it is. That isn't what she asked though, she asked how Miss McCauley was." Adam smirked at his father for a second, then went back to looking at the paper on the table as though it could answer any of the questions burning in his mind. They all jumped in surprise when Adam's phone started ringing, vibrating against his chest. The number wasn't recognised, so Adam was prepared to bet it was the slayers.

"I have to take this, I won't be long." They all looked on in surprise as Adam left the room - they would probably think it was Bertrand as few people actually had his number. "Hello?" "Hey Adam, it's Jonno. The guild are open to talking to you more. If you can prove you're serious about protecting humans, and your kids." "How?" "They want to meet your daughter." "No chance, I'm not walking a vampire into the guild." There was a sigh on the other end of the line, mumbled conversation. "What about your son? He's still untransformed, the guild won't touch him while he has a heartbeat." Adam shouldn't be considering this, but there had to be trust to make this ever work. And Emil could hear first hand how Ryan had died.

"Alright. When?" "You have that council thing tomorrow, so the night after?" Bertrand should be back then, so Adam would have backup. "I'm in. Text me a time. I gotta go. Thanks Jonno." "No problem. See you then." The line cut off, and Adam now had to explain himself to the waiting family. "What the blood and garlic was that about? And who was it? You wouldn't have left to talk to the tutor." Marshalling his nerve, Adam managed to speak. "It was Jonno, Jonathan Van Helsing." "The one who killed Ryan?" Emil looked very suspicious now. "Hear me out, please?" His son wavered, then tightened his jaw and nodded. "Fine. Why does he have your number for starters?" "I gave it to him. I approached the slayers guild about uniting the races, a peace between vampires and humans."

"You did WHAT?" Never had Ingrid and their father spoken in sync before. "I was born to do this, to unite the worlds." "You were born to lead vampires to a new glory!" Sighing, Adam shook his head. "There is no glory in rampant murder, abusing our genetic advantage over humans and calling it sport. Its disgusting, and I refuse to be a part of it. I want my children growing up in a world they won't be killed, or hunted for what they are. The guild are open to discussing it, on one condition." They all looked a little lost by now. "What condition?" "That I take Emil with me. They want proof I'm serious about protecting my kids, and given he is half human that can only bolster them seeing me wanting to live in peace."

Emil looked a little betrayed, and that stung. "Why me?" "Because I know you're angry about Ryan, I want you to understand. I won't go alone with him, I would never put you at risk Emil. You want to be human, and I want you to be safe in the world." "Fine. I'm in. When?" "Night after tomorrow, I have Council tomorrow night." Emil nodded, still tight around the jaw but looked less angry. "How could you betray your own heritage this way?" Standing up to face his father, Adam recognised Emil's expression - his own jaw set hard. "I told you before, I will not be turned into what you wanted me to be. I was raised human, and staying in the shadows or not I will always be half human. You cannot change that, do not make an enemy of me. I don't want to hurt you."

The surprise was quite a picture, his fathers fangs flashing dangerously. "You dare stand up to me this way?" "My children are my priority, do not test that." Said children were watching like it was a tennis match, faces turning back and forth between the two vampire men. "You have no authority over me and my actions." "I am the Grand High Vampire, I think you'll find I do. Why do you even fight this? You're in love with Miss McCauley, do you really want some random vampire tearing her throat out because you don't like the word peace?" "I have no idea what you - " "Don't lie to me, it really doesn't work. Think about it." Not wanting more arguments, Adam picked up the copied file and went to his room.

Stripping out of his 'costume' and pulling on his comfortable trousers, Adam scrubbed the makeup of his face and touched the mark on his neck. "That was brave. Somewhat foolhardy." Ingrid pushed the door closed behind her, informing him quickly the teens had gone to the boys room to avoid the grumpy Count Dracula. "I didn't mean to make things awkward, but he has to understand everyone will follow the peace when it comes about." "You're sure it's a when, not an if?" "If I get the slayers on board, then when I take the proposal to the VHC they will have no actual reason to deny it. Other than being dicks, but I can sort that with a reminder I dusted Morgan for being insolent and annoying."

Ingrid hummed, having changed out of her own Halloween costume of pink to her usual black dress, tights and jacket. "Would you really dust him?" "As a last resort. But to protect those three, absolutely." "What about me?" Ingrid's eyes were hard on his, the idea of having to hurt her agonising to even contemplate. "I unlive in hope of never having to make that decision. Erika has understood since she was little I don't approve of biting humans, and Emil wants to be human. I can't speak for Adrian, but I hope he will follow Erika's lead there. Have you ever even bitten a human?" Ingrid sighed then, appearing unhappy about her answer. "No. I wanted to, but I knew how you felt about it and could never bring myself to actually do it."

"Wow." "What about your tutor?" Adam wasn't actually that sure if he was honest. "I know he hunted when he was younger, but I told him he couldn't hunt in Stokely if he wanted to stay and he agreed. If he hunted humans while we were... away, I never knew about it. Who turned Erin?" "Dad. His stipulation for her staying - he got a drink of slayers blood when he turned her." Adam cringed. "Gross." "You're such an odd vampire. Tell me about the slayers visit." Sitting on his bed, Ingrid sat next to him, close but not touching. "Ryan set up the Stokely attack. Begged them not to hurt you, but wanted Erin to leave so I couldn't find her. As far as they know, Adrian is Ryan's son and I thought it best not to disabuse them of that motion. Ryan didn't want to be a biter any more, he wanted to die but couldn't bring himself to tell Erin that. Oh, and Jonno has a very friendly husband now."

Of everything he said, that was what got her attention. "Van Helsing is a home biter now?" "I was surprised too. Considering he was as taken with you as any other male, and used to try and get Erin away from me repeatedly. Still, Jake is friendly enough. And he actually laughed at Jonno saying nine inches." Ingrid snorted with laughter, then glared in a way that clearly said 'never mention that again'. "Oh, and they were the ones who told me Erin was working with the slayers. Hinted I should look for that badge and kit. I say working with the slayers, she was waiting for Erika's birthday to be over so I let my guard down, then she was going to have me dusted."

Erin would always play on his mind a little, she had helped him through a dark time - knowing full well he was pining for his sister and hadn't come across judgemental for months. She had been soft and gentle and caring, and somehow she had become twisted, vengeful enough to be prepared to let their son die to get back at him. "And knowing that, you still hesitated in dusting her?" "I couldn't do that to Emil. Not then, before I realised just how much Erin tried to twist our son up. I won't ever be able to put right that he had to pay for me leaving." "I'm pretty sure he told you to drop the guilt complex." Sighing, Adam carefully twined his fingers through Ingrid's and was relieved she didn't immediately pull away.

"Guilt is something that comes naturally. Surely it would be worse if I hadn't felt guilty for what I did?" Ingrid inclined her head in agreement, pulling him to lie his head in her lap and scratching lightly at his scalp. Even now, it still turned his muscles to butter, relaxing him almost completely and he couldn't help practically purring. "Mmm, I remember you doing this before my transformation." Her hand stilled for a second, then continued. "And I told you to vamp up when you asked me to make transforming more fun." "In my defense, I had a thousand reflections gang rush me and each one hurt more than the previous." "You didn't know that was going to happen."

Humming noncommittally, Adam shifted to get more comfortable as Ingrids nails trailed down his neck, making him shiver as the marks on his throat tingled. "What's going to happen tomorrow?" "How so?" Rolling to look up at Ingrid, Adam indicated where they were. "Bertrand will be back, and this is his room too." "I don't know. I still wish I could be angry at you whenever I'm near you, but I was never very good at that." "It wasn't his fault, he just followed my lead on that." "I know, but it was still his voice, his hands..." Ingrid shuddered and Adam's chest ached for her.

Shifting to kneel next to her, Adam laced their fingers together. "Nobody is saying you have to get over it and just 'be' with him. Just, give him time. Get to know him properly, he won't push you into anything you aren't comfortable with. He's such a bloody gentleman. Suppose he would be, having been born four hundred years ago." There it was, the vulnerability in Ingrid nobody else ever really saw. "Maybe." "It doesn't even have to be alone with him. Maybe ask him to tutor you in Vampire Law? The kids can join in on those lessons, so you won't be alone and it should be less awkward." Her fingers squeezed tight around his, then relaxed. "Alright. If it'll shut you up." The last was said with a hint of a smirk, Ingrid shining through again.

"My lips are sealed." Adam mimed the locking at the side, then throwing a key away and making mumbling noises. "Idiot." Feeling the familiar skip in his dead chest as Ingrid kissed him, Adam smiled and stroked over her cheek gently. "I love you. Always have. Always will." "Quite right to." Relaxing a little now she didn't look so scared, Adam pulled her into his arms and lay down. Finding out about Michael, and the slayers and the peace and Council, that could all wait for now - Ingrid wasn't fighting to escape, appearing quite content in his arms and his bed so Adam was prepared to let everything go for just a few minutes. Or maybe a couple of hours.

-AGU-

 **VLAD KILLED BERTRAND.**

 **I somehow always forget how sad that makes me.**

 **But then season four ending is the most Vlad/Ingrid closeness stuff and that makes me happy. I can't decide if I love or hate season four.**


	23. Blurring Lines

**I'm still surprised I've been writing fanfiction for over a year now, which is amazing because I originally just wanted to knock out some bizarre one shot ideas in my head. Especially, how much my writing appears to have improved in quality (I think!) with so much practice.**

-AGU-

Leaving Ingrid sleeping peacefully on his bed was painful, but Adam had to go speak to the kids before she woke or Bertrand returned. "Guys, come here a sec." The trio followed him into Erika's room, looking confused. "Sup dad?" "I have Council tonight, I need you to do me a couple of favours." "Ok?" Hoping they didn't ask too many questions, as they would at least have an inkling why he was asking this, Adam sighed. "I need you to make sure Ingrid isn't alone with Bertrand. Because she's still dealing with what that shapeshifter did, and she won't ask or admit just how uncomfortable she will be."

Three understanding nods were returned, making Adam feel a little relieved. "Oh, and ask him to start tutoring you in vampire law. Because you should be anyway, and because Ingrid needs to brush up herself but again, I'm not sure she could ask him herself." Emil rolled his eyes, but they agreed anyway. "Thanks guys. Now back to what you were doing." "Other dad isn't back yet though?" "Emil, it's still daylight. How exactly would he be back yet?" "Oh yeah. I forget!" The blond boy huffed, but grinned a moment later. "Can you check if our tests are back? I'm curious." "Sure. I should probably update the VHC records to reflect the basically dead status of three vampires. Lucky I don't need to say more than 'they tried to kill me' to get away with dusting."

"Can you tell them I'm a Dracula too? I don't want to be the only Noble and they have Erika down as Dracula." Adam nodded, making a note to hypnotize the scribe and get the books updated. "You got it. I'll figure it out when I get there. Now go do some homework, school again tomorrow." "You are no fun at all. Come along boys!" Erika led her brothers away, laughing at their groans of complaint. Returning to Ingrid, who was awake and looking at the empty room in confusion, he felt his heart flutter strangely when she smiled at him. "You disappeared." "Talking to the kids about Council and vampire law. And making them do their homework."

"Mr fun you are." "Emil said something similar, but they do have to do their work." There were still half the day until nightfall came, so Adam indulged in nuzzling at Ingrid's neck and wrapping arms around her. "You're like a vampiric octopus, must you be so affectionate?" "I'm a tactile person, you should know that by now." She sighed in a 'why do I put up with this' way, but didn't fight to escape his hold. For all her complaining, Adam mused as her face turned so their mouths could find each other, she was so, _so_ responsive and he loved her all the more for it. She gasped into his mouth when his hands slid under her dress, arching into his touch and it made him dizzy with want.

"You're so perfect, I don't think I'll ever stop being caught a little off guard by it." The rare, genuine smiles that had no hint of smirk or mischief, just an expression of happiness or love were enough to make Adam weak in the knees. As they were safely horizontal, he didn't have to worry about that fact and reveled in it as he kissed her again. "Does it feel weird being back in an actual bed?" Ingrid raised an eyebrow, as though asking why he was initiating conversation when they were both naked but shrugged. "A little, but we were never all that concerned about the where." She had a point, half of Stokely castle had been suitable when they were still hiding their relationship.

While they couldn't exactly publicise it now, living in a breather school, Adam wasn't ashamed of Ingrid - not that he had ever been, but there had been guilt at Ingrid being limited by him, and shame for his mother and George seeing him as a sick monster for it. But he and Ingrid fitted perfectly together, and fifteen years apart had not changed the way they felt about the other, so Adam was done actively hiding this. He hoped she understood that, when he had offered his throat submissively, been pliant and wanting as she claimed his body where anyone could see.

"Loathe as I am to ever suggest such a thing, you may want to get dressed again. Its almost nightfall." Ingrid understood the implications, watching him hunt out council attire and he lamented the loss of her bare skin. "I should shower, I don't need innuendos and suggestive looks when I head to Council." Ingrid actually laughed at the idea, kissing him to a hazy fog again before she let him head to the bathroom. Showered, dressed and ready as the sun went down, Adam went to join the others for whatever meal they were on - he had about an hour before he actually had to leave.

There was a general feel of relief from the teens when Bertrand returned, Erika openly jumping up to hug him. "Did you think I wasn't coming back?" "I didn't think you would really leave, but I've seen you every day since I was a month old, I missed you!" Bertrand looked touched by the sentiment, even more so when Adrian and Emil both greeted him much more warmly than they had before. "You guys can talk while I'm at Council, I'm borrowing 'other dad' for a minute. No Emil, not like that." Rolling his eyes at his smirking son, Adam followed Bertrand to their room. It was fairly obvious Ingrid had spent the time he was gone with Adam, and Adam was admittedly a little nervous when Bertrands fingers cupped his jaw, turning his head to look at the fresh bite on his neck.

"So, things changed while I was away I see." "Are you upset?" "Don't be ridiculous. Unless you're 'dumping me'" Bertrand actually made air quotes around his words, and Adam surmised he had spent too much time with teenagers "because of it." "Nope, you're stuck with me. Even Emil and Adrian know that, you are now 'other dad' to all three of them." Indulging in the secure, safe feeling of Bertrands arms, Adam felt much better now he was back and safe. "So, where did you go on your adventures?" "It wasn't an adventure, I literally went to pick up the rest of my library collection. The trip just wasn't feasible to make in one night there and back."

"Why not just say that?" "Because you would have wanted to come with me, and you were needed here." Letting it slide because it didn't make a huge change either way (and Bertrand was right), Adam leaned up to kiss him. "I don't have much time to explain, but I know I can trust you not to push. Ingrid's kind of open to taking the time to get to know you - you, not the shifter wearing your skin - but she's not likely to be comfortable alone with you. So expect a chaperone of teenagers." "That's more than I would have expected, but then Ingrid Dracula is known for exceeding expectations. Anything else pressing to say?" "The others will fill you in, you have missed some stuff. A lot of stuff." "Way to build the suspense." Bertrand chuckled anyway, holding him tighter and kissing him for a second.

"Get your wings flapping, Transylvania for you. I promise to be the perfect gentleman towards your sister." "I never thought you wouldn't be, but I thought I would prewarn you anyway." Bertrand dropped his backpack down - full of books Adam probably couldn't read if he knew his tutor - and followed him back to the throne room. "You guys fill him in on what he's missed. I have to go listen to boring old men complain." "Don't forget our results. And the updating books." "I won't. Be good kids!" Adam added the last just to irritate them - a typical 'dad' thing to say. And it worked, judging by the groans of complaint as he shifted and flew.

The meeting was as dull as ever, but that wasn't really why he was here. "Hack?" The squat man jumped, still unused to being addressed directly by the Grand High Vampire. "Yes Your Grandness?" "I need two things. First, blood test results for Emil Noble and Adrian Dracula. Second, I need to talk to whoever it is I need to update bloodline books." Hack scrambled to send someone for the results, tentatively asking why he wanted those specifically. "One is my nephew, the other my soon to be adoptive son. Since my daughter staked his mother for trying to kill me, its a long story. Now if you don't mind, I do have a commute to make. Where do I go?" Pushing the envelopes inside his robes, he followed where Hack pointed, Roque a quiet presence at his side.

"You do seem to have a most exciting life for someone who abhors peasant hunting, violence and baiting slayers. If you'll excuse my boldness sir." "I try to avoid it, but trouble finds me anyway." "Here we are." Roque led him in to a side room, vampires so pale they literally glowed in the candlelight hunched over enormous tomes, sprawling anxiously. "Ahem. The Grand High Vampire." At Roques words, the four scribes jumped up, bowing low and mumbling in Romanian. "English, if you can. My Romanian is a little rusty." Or non-existant, that should probably be up on his to-learn list with Bertrand. "Apologies sir, we are told not to address the Grand High Vampire like a commoner. I should think your request for English counters that."

"Right. I have to update a few things. Malik and Elisabetta Vaccaria are both dust, as of the day before Halloween. As is Erin Noble, and her son Emil is now a Dracula. Long story, multiple murder attempts and a fight or six. Can you update that for me?" "O-o-of course sir, at once sir." They were jumpy, coherent and clear speech but clearly used to a more... violent approach. "Relax guys, do your job and don't break the laws, and I have no problem with you. Don't mind Roque glaring, he's like that all the time." One silver eyebrow quirked at him from his security guard, but no words were said as the scribes hustled to comply with their orders. "If that's done, or to be done, then I guess I'm done here tonight. Thank you gentlemen."

Roque led him back to the main reception, then bowed shortly before Adam flitted off. Another weeks meeting done, and he was still absolutely dying to stake Vasilev, the crusty old biter talking of 'the old days of peasant baiting' before it was outlawed. And Adam had it on good authority (from Hack, who was an incurable gossip after a couple of drinks) that Vasilev had been the reason Carpathian Feasts now needed sanctioning. As he was about to be roasted, but bribed the other members to push a law through that saved his dusty hide.

Landing back at Garside, feeling more at home now in spite of tension knotting his muscles thinking of the next night and the little boy Giles, Adam flitted back up to the attic. "Did you get our results? Are we geniuses?" Adam tossed the envelopes on to the table, smiling. "I didn't open them, they are your results." Shrugging out of his robes and draping them over the back of a nearby sofa, he waited as the boys opened their envelopes. "Well, the tutoring made a difference." Both boys held up papers saying '90%' - not as high as Erika's, but she had her whole life being tutored by Bertrand, the boys had only had weeks and some of that had been Elisabetta.

"I only got 64% last year, Adrian got 73%. Now we have one shot to beat Erika's score next year. Game on brother dear." Adam laughed at their antics, then glanced at the time. "Bed for you three, it's late and you have school in the morning. Oh, and Emil?" His son turned, looking confused for being singled out. "Official Dracula. Congratulations." "Really? It was that easy?" "I think it helps to be the leader of all vampires when you ask, but yes. Now bed. Coffin. Whatever." The trio headed off, and that left Adam alone with Bertrand and Ingrid. "I'll... Leave you two to it." Bertrand took himself out, heading to their room otherwise silently.

"Hey." Adam dropped onto the sofa, and Ingrid sat next to him. "How was it?" "Uncomfortable, but mostly everyone's attention was on talking about Bertrand missing the action." Even Ingrid seemed surprised she had admitted that much, letting Adam wrap an arm around her as she leaned into him. "You're trying, and that is far more than I had any right to ask you to do. Did you guys talk about the slayers trip tomorrow?" "Yeah. And it took Bertrand all of three seconds to say there was no chance you're going alone, but I'm fairly sure you were planning to take him anyway." "I was, but good to know he volunteered anyway."

Ingrid shifted, tracing the mark on his neck. "What did the VHC have to say about that?" "I told them it was makeup from a Halloween party, and that someone jokingly pressed garlic on it to 'cure' me, and it left a burn mark in the shape of the makeup. They don't really understand costume makeup, so they bought it." Shivering as her mouth pressed to it, Adam tipped his head for better access as she all but climbed into his lap. "Do you mind? It's bad enough you two indulge these perversions" Adam and Ingrid looked up to find their father looking at them strangely "but kindly remove it from my throne room." Ingrid scowled, but let Adam move her off him to stand up in front of their father.

"If you hadn't recklessly gotten my mother pregnant, none of this would have happened. So take a look at your own perversions" Adam hated applying that word to he and Ingrid, but he supposed it was true in a sense "before you judge ours. And remember who the bats and blood you are talking to, I could have you executed for disrespect in a human heartbeat." Adam hated pushing his position too, but his father was all fangs, no bite and it was easy enough to talk him down by reminding him of his powers. After a few choice facial expressions and mumbled curse words, the Count disappeared again - violently enough to make the candles flicker, but he was gone all the same.

"Is that really what you think of... us? Perversions? A twist of us not meeting until we were teens?" Ingrid actually looked worried, though it was hidden well beneath anger and Ingrid's general cold mask, but Adam had made an art of learning her face and every expression on it. "What? No. I mean, this genetic attraction thing happened because of that, but I love you. I love everything about you, your fire, your spirit, your stubbornness and even the occasional death threats. This is not a perversion, we just got mixed up somewhere as siblings but we were always meant to be together." Feeling treacherous tears escape his eyes, Adam swiped at his cheeks angrily and tried not to choke up.

"I still remember that first time. The attraction was probably the most intense thing I have ever felt other than how much I love my kids, but it didn't stay just as attraction did it? We fell, and we fell hard and I would never take that back." "It cost you your mother and George." He could still remember the absolute horror on their faces, the way his mother had looked at him. "No, being caught pushed that to the fore. I would have lost them anyway when I left, and just hurt two more people when I did so. I don't regret you Ingrid, I never have and I never will." Ingrid backed away from him then, and Adam tried to hide how much that hurt. "I can't think straight when you're near me." "I know the feeling."

Ingrid appeared to straighten up a little, indicating her head towards Adam and Bertrands room. "You should go, talk to him about the slayer stuff." She didn't leave him much choice when she flitted off, and Adam debated going after her but knew Ingrid hated to be pushed. She did have a point, he and Bertrand needed to plan for the slayer visit so he sighed quietly and went to his room. Bertrand didn't say a word when Adam came in, just pulled his t-shirt off and pushed him to sit on the desk chair. Stood behind him, practiced hands kneaded tension from his shoulders until Adam was half liquid. "Better?" "Much. Thanks."

They changed for bed, Bertrand spooning up against his back before they spoke properly. "So, it was the slayers guild you came home reeking of garlic from?" "That would be it. You understand why I couldn't say before right?" "Of course. The walls had ears. I heard about Michael too, I imagine that was a shock." "You could say that, I have half a mind to tear Robin's throat out for getting her pregnant at fifteen, but I can hardly take the moral high ground there." Gentle fingers that belied the strength of his lover traced over his arm, reminding him to relax before his muscles tensed up again. "You'll always be her big brother, it's normal to be protective."

"What did you do with their memories? Did you just wipe me from them?" "No, removing fifteen years of memories would have been risky, especially with George having known you all her life. I removed the time you had spent in Stokely, and replaced the memory of your stepfather being killed with both of you. I kept an eye on them, ensured the memory change was secure and safe and that they weren't suddenly inconsolable with grief." He didn't know why, but the idea his mother and sister thought him dead was almost as agonising as them forgetting him. "Thanks. For knowing what you were doing, making sure they were safe. You've been taking care of me practically since the day we met."

"And I don't regret a day of it, so don't think otherwise. I wasn't looking for a family when I searched for you, but I wouldn't change it. Your children are remarkable people, and I have never felt at home anywhere before I found it in you." Nestling tighter into Bertrands hold on him, Adam ignored the tears threatening to slide down onto his pillow and closed his eyes. "Should sleep, slayers guild tomorrow night. And it'll be dawn soon, but that rarely means anything to me." Bertrand chuckled against his hair, making a sound of agreement behind him. In spite of feeling comfortable, safe and content with Bertrand, a huge part of Adam was looking at the empty space on his other side - Ingrid belonged here too, and that shapeshifting psychopath had perhaps irrevocably damaged the dynamic of his relationships there.

-AGU-

 **I have... I don't know, a surprise? In the next chapter, hopefully making up for the heavy amounts of relationship drama in the last couple of chapters.**


	24. Playing Games

**It sounded more exciting before I started writing, and now I feel like I geared readers up for something exciting and I'm not sure it is... Oh well, trucking on anyway!**

-AGU-

Adam wasn't hugely surprised Bertrand woke him earlier than they had any need to be, but his body caught up with his lover as hands traced down his back, teeth teasing at the top of his spine. "Something tells me you missed me." There was a particular smile Bertrand only had post-coital, the one Adam was enjoying now before they had to get up, shower and visit the slayers guild with Emil. "Nervous about tonight?" "Not about the guild, more what comes after if I get the right deal with the Guild. Then I have to take it to the Council." Calloused fingers traced over his ribcage, slightly prominent when he lay flat on his back like now.

"Why go for the Guild first?" "Because if I took it to the Council first and the Guild rejected it, there would be all out war from both sides. If I can offer the vampire world a solid cease-fire, they have no actual reason to turn it down. Even I know to stipulate that attacking a slayer or vampire is the ultimate violation of the treaty, punishable by me ripping the dust out of them." Time started to melt away, the two hurrying through a shared shower to save time before dressing for the Guild trip.

"Emil went to nap because he doesn't know how long this trip will take. And says if you aren't back by 4am, he's not going to school tomorrow." Erika relayed the message from where she was comfortably esconced in Adrian's lap. Bertrand made himself scarce for a minute by going to rouse Emil, giving Adam the chance to irritate Ingrid with his tactile tendencies and hugged her. "You'll be back tonight right?" "If for any reason we wouldn't be, I will call or text all three of you. Just to make sure you know we're all alive. Technically." "I am not going anywhere until I have had coffee, bite me!" Closing his eyes, Adam couldn't help chuckling at just how reminiscent of himself as a teen Emil was.

Ingrid clearly agreed. "He sounds just like you used to." "Yep. I remember being at the hospital with Erika the night before Bertrand landed in our lives. Dad stole your phone and had to get Ryan to show him how to use it, told me my tutor would be arriving and so I had to be there. I ended the call with 'there had better be coffee'. And Bertrand looked at me like I was mental, then in utter disgust when I was downing an energy drink later on because the smell was so bad." "You could literally smell the cardiac issues in a can, it was repugnant." Emil ambled into the room, clutching a black and red striped mug full of coffee Adam could smell from across the room, followed by Bertrand who was watching him with a kind of fond amusement.

"I don't have cardiac problems though, unless you count the whole no heartbeat." "Lucky really, since you still drink coffee by the gallon. At one point you were drinking more coffee than soya blood." "In my defense, Erika had chicken pox and if I wasn't working, I was stopping her scratching." Bertrand shook his head, resolutely keeping his eyes away from Ingrid in a show of trying to alleviate what discomfort he could for her. It made Adam ache with guilt, and reminded him how lucky he was Bertrand was so understanding - he hadn't actually done anything wrong, paying for another's actions the same as he had before for Adam leaving. Ingrid pressed her lips over his for a moment, supposing this was like being kissed goodbye any other time except all the kids were in the room, as good as a public declaration even if they suspected or even knew before.

They all watched on in slight amazement when Ingrid stopped on her way out of the room, level with Bertrand and clearly struggling for words. "Take care of them." "Of course." He added a slight bow motion to the end of his agreement, clinging to the 'perfect gentleman' promise he had made to Adam. Ingrid didn't linger, leaving them to go as soon as Emil resurfaced from his coffee cup. "Let's do this thing." "Any sign of danger, Bertrand is dragging your fangs back to Garside and no arguments. I would literally die before I let anything happen to you, understood?" "Understood." "And don't forget, to them, Adrian is Ryan's son. Which makes him your actual cousin, not also your half brother." Emil nodded to show he acknowledged this, turning to let Adam grip his waist to transform with him.

"Ready?" "As I'll ever be." Adam jumped, feeling his bat form take over smoothly and Bertrand's energy nearby as they flew to the slayers guild. "Remember, you promised to hear them out. If you get angry, don't start attacking anyone because if they get trigger happy, it's me and Bertrand who will get UV grenades to the face." "I know. Still, it's weird." Adam stayed in front of Emil, Bertrand behind him as they walked up to the huge building with "Garlic Products" stamped across the side. Jonno met them outside, only looking surprised by the second vampires presence for a second before he invited them in. Holding their breath until they got to a spot where the air wasn't heavy with argentalium, Adam waited for Jonno to say something.

"So, Emil right? And... I don't know you, sorry." Bertrand introduced himself politely, but stuck when it came to what to call his relationship to Adam, so he intervened. "Tutor. Boyfriend. Second father to my kids really. Emil, Bertrand, meet Jonathan Van Helsing, that's his husband Jake. And the two grownups over there unsure whether to just stake us or not are Jonno's parents, Mina and Eric Van Helsing." Emil snorted with laughter when the Van Helsing parents looked 'caught out', coming forward and greeting them politely, if stiffly. "I know I'm here about peace, but first I need you to tell Emil about Ryan. I thought it would be better coming from you, since you were there and I wasn't."

It was the first time (at least without imminent danger to their lives) that Adam remembered Emil actively seeking comfort from his father, clinging to Adam's hug after hearing about Ryan, and how Erin really had been out to get Adam killed. On top of her being prepared to let Emil die to get back at Adam, and spending his life making him feel bad for things he couldn't help - being gay, wanting to be human - and reminding Emil constantly Ryan had died for him, Adam wasn't surprised his son was a little overwhelmed. When Emil calmed down again, Adam asked Bertrand to take him home. "What? Without you?" "The Guild have seen you exist, that's all the proof they need. I need a clear head to do this, that won't happen if I'm worrying about you. Peace or not."

He did hope seeing Jonno and Jake helped Emil see being gay wasn't actually an issue out in the real world - another reason Adam had openly stated Bertrand was his boyfriend too - and that Emil would realise his mother was a fruitcake. And now a dust pile. "Ingrid is going to kill you if you keep putting yourself in dangerous situations, you do realise this?" "I came here before, when none of you knew where I was and I came home fine. Watch this." Adam snapped his fingers, and every slayer but the Van Helsing foursome went glassy-eyed, the 'total slayers' count on a big screen winding down from near 700,000 to 4. "What the blood and garlic? Adam? What are you doing?"

Miming a circle with one finger, the slayers all started spinning absently on the spot. "Proving I don't have to come in peace, and if all I wanted was the slayers out of the way, I could do it. I am perfectly safe, I'm a big bat now and I can take care of myself. Get my... our son home safe. Please?" Bertrand rolled his eyes, leant down to kiss Adam before taking hold of Emil and flitting away. "Can you reverse that?" Jonno pointed at the slayers. "Of course." Clicking his fingers again, the number rolled right back up to normal and the slayers continued about like nothing had interrupted them. "Now do you believe I want peace?"

"I guess we have to. He seems like a good kid. Your boyfriend is... interesting." "He did start out as my tutor, but he was cute and good with Erika. I never stood a chance." They finally offered Adam somewhere to sit down, letting him take a long gulp of soya blood before presenting him with their 'conditions' list. "No stakes. If you want to be allowed any sort of weapon in the presence of vampires, then either UV stun grenades or argentalium spray. Disarm, not destroy. A vampire breaking the rules will be my problem, I can't make an example of them if you dust them first can I?" There were multiple points he agreed on - nobody under eighteen donating their blood for the peace treaty, it carried a higher risk of allergy and infections for the vampire and probably wasn't that great for the slayer donating. And death or dusting to any vampire who broke the treaty.

"I need you to be prepared for this. There will be resistance, teething problems if you will. I am fully committed to making this work, but we have to be on the same page and know this will not happen overnight." Jonno, sat next to him to pore over the list, nodded in agreement. "We know. So long as you're prepared to put your all into making this work, as the leader of the vampires and apparently powerful enough to turn us into juice carton puppets, we will back this. Right mum?" More surprising than Mina Van Helsing accepting vampires existed was her being chair of the slayers guild - ultimately, he needed her say so. "For now. A six month trial, after which we revisit this and see if it's even working at all."

That actually sounded fair enough to him, so Adam nodded. They looked a little confused and horrified when Adam bit down on his thumb, pressing it to the bottom of the contract and watched as the dark blood absorbed into the paper. "Vladimir Dracula" replaced the print, ink shining dark red. "What was that?" "Vampires can only truly bind through blood, our contracts are designed for that purpose. Mina, would you mind?" "Is it really necessary?" "For a binding contract, yes. I'm not asking you to let me bite you, you can use a pin or small blade. I don't drink human anyway." He backed up, giving her the space to feel like he wasn't about to eat her and ignoring the scent of blood as she pricked her finger.

"Mina Van Helsing" appeared across the page when she was done, giving Adam a binding contract. "I will present this to the Council within the week, and I'll call you the morning after. Assuming I have the right number for you?" Jonno nodded, offering Adam a hug and Jake sportingly mocked Adam for sucking his thumb until the blood stopped trying to sluggishly leak out. "You don't have a pulse." "We still have blood, and gravity and movement and all that. We do heal extremely fast though, see? Not to mention, vampire blood literally tastes of nothing. I've eaten more exciting vegetables."

Adam had to leave soon after to beat the sunrise, swearing to be in contact as soon as he had any news. Ingrid was indeed annoyed, or possibly worried and trying to cover it, about Adam staying behind alone. Or at least, that's what he expected the way she kissed him so thoroughly he couldn't think when he came back safe and unhurt meant. "Go shower" Ingrid managed to speak, impressive when he couldn't remember his own name "you reek of garlic." "Mhmm" was the extent of Adam's speech, but he did force his brain and body to cooperate enough to make it to the bathroom, cleaned up and redressed a few minutes later.

"So, what terrible things did you have to agree to?" Bertrand and Ingrid sat either side of him at the table to look over the contract he had signed, clearly seeing where he had altered things like stakes for stun grenades, and who was in charge of punishing who and how. "So that's why you were gone so long?" "Yeah. Jonno was brilliant, so was Jake but Mina is chair of the Guild and more hesitant. I think meeting Emil helped, so they know I'm not lying about protecting my kids. I kind of hope meeting them helped Emil, I mean seeing me with Bertrand is one thing but they are human, like he intends to be so he knows there are others. After he gets over the emotional upheaval of hearing about Ryan and Erin and everything that is."

Adam waited for Bertrand to be done re-reading the contract for probably the fifth time before it went in his Council trip items pile so he wouldn't lose it. "Ah, you're awake. Good good. We shall be having ahhh visitors tomorrow evening. So you should..." "Not get caught feeling up my sister?" It was absolutely worth the crude words to see their father splutter uncomfortably. "Yes, that would be wise to avoid. Right." "Wait" the Count stopped, turning back to Adam questioningly "who is coming over? I'm presuming it's not because of me, or else Roque would be following me everywhere right now and I would already know about it."

There was a brief flicker of discomfort, replaced by what Adam could only describe as somewhere between smug and triumphant. "Ingrid's future husband." Then the Count really did flit away, probably expecting Adam to dust him if Ingrid didn't beat him there. "He... What?" He didn't need to look to know Ingrid was spitting angry already, painting a calm smile over his face. "Ingrid, relax. I've only just got you back, do you really think I'm going to let this happen?" Pulling her into his arms, she resisted for a minute then melted into him slowly. "Play along. He's doing this because I won't let him boss me around, and he knows he wouldn't survive trying to use the kids. Bertrand is too much like hard work, so he's getting to both of us doing this. Let him think he's won. It'll make it more fun when we ruin his little plan, ok?"

Ingrid nodded into his shoulder, and Adam could tell Bertrand was keeping watch for them to ensure the Count wasn't listening in. "I mean it. Aside from how creepy it is that he would just promise you off to some stranger, I'm not letting you go again unless you tell me to. Even then I would still hope." It confused him at times, Erika and Adrian had almost been encouraged by the Count, but Adam and Ingrid only seemed to irritate him. Still, Adam intended to have a long, frank discussion with his father after they had derailed this future husband nonsense. "Would you prefer to stay with him today? I don't mind utilising a coffin?" Adam wanted to argue with Bertrand, but at the same time he didn't want to tell Ingrid she couldn't need him.

"No." He almost felt hurt, but then she elaborated. "I mean, no. Don't leave. Just... Stay the other side of him." Remembering the aching loss he had felt missing Ingrid yesterday, it almost felt too good to be true when she said she would join them - so long as Adam acted as a buffer between her and Bertrand. "I don't think he would settle for any other way anyway, so I think that's easily achievable." All but bouncing with suppressed excitement, Adam had never gotten ready for bed so fast when Ingrid hesitantly re-entered their room. Bertrand was already lay behind him, the space and invitation clear on Adams other side.

It wasn't perfect, not when Ingrid was still definitely uncomfortable around Bertrand but she settled in Adam's hold eventually and it was pretty close to perfect. "This is why beds beat coffins. Yet nobody ever believes me." Ingrid shushed him, but he heard the faint chuckle and nuzzled her neck, feeling Bertrand tighten his arm over Adam's waist. The vampire never made so much as a sound of complaint, letting Ingrid dictate every limit and striving to make up for what Elisabetta had done. Ingrid's fingers laced through his where his arm lay over her, and Adam felt sleep steal the barrier between brain and mouth as he drifted. "I love you, both of you."

It wasn't until he woke, part way through the day (fairly standard for him, it was only the comfortable position between his bedmates that stopped him just getting up) that Adam realised he had never vocalised that to Bertrand. It had clearly been implied, in their matching bites, the trust Adam offered him with the children and his open declaration of "I'm yours" but the words had never been spoken between the two males. Before now that was. Forcing himself to at least rest if he couldn't sleep more, he dozed faintly until he heard the kids returning from school. "It's like that nursery rhyme, there were three in the bed and the little one said roll over. Then Bertrand would fall out." Not quite able to disentangle himself, Adam cracked an eye open to glare at the teens. "I should be concerned how frequently you just let yourselves into my room." "You want privacy? Incest in a lock. Drac said we had to wake you for this visitor."

"Right. Thanks. Go away them, unless you're planning to watch me get dressed?" That cleared the three away, and Adam regretfully nudged both bed partners awake. Ingrid looked surprised at where she found herself, but relaxed somewhat when Bertrand removed himself from the bed and picked up his clothes. "I didn't shower after the Guild trip, I kept having strange dreams about garlic." It was a lie - Bertrand would barely have waited until he got back to Garside to clean up, and twitched when he had bad dreams, but he appreciated the man giving them alone time all the same. As did Ingrid, judging by the way she kissed him. "Remember. Play along, I am going to get you out of this. I promise." "How much is play along? I'm not exactly known for my friendly, positive demeanour."

Indulging in holding her close a few minutes more, Adam chuckled. "Vampires generally go for cold indifference anyway. Or so I'm told. So be as caustic as you like, just don't let on you have no intentions of going through with the marriage, or that you spent the day in bed with your brother." "And what are you going to do?" "Well, that depends on who it is. Probably dust them before they leave Garside again, but if they have a powerful clan I may have to go more finesse and push my right as Dracula heir to outdate your betrothal. Though the easiest way to do that..." Ingrid looked up when he paused, indicating he should continue. "The easiest way to do that is to claim I have a better alternative." "You mean push away whoever dad is trying to palm me off on and say I'm marrying Bertrand instead don't you?"

"Yes. The difference is, I won't be pushing you to actually do it. Anyway, it doesn't matter until we find out who it is. This may all be over by the end of the night. Relax. We will get through this." Missing her gently, making it soft and sweet to remind her he loved her and didn't want to lose her, Adam eventually dragged himself out of the bed and felt colder for being away from Ingrid's body already. "I better escape before I'm caught leaving here by my new fiance." Her eye roll was so overdramatic Adam half expected her eyes to roll clean out of her skull, but they didn't. "I've always loved your eyes, since the first time we met and they lit up under the moon." The silver-grey-blue mix was a pattern of emotion, but only if you knew how to look. And very few people had been close enough to even try with Ingrid.

She did eventually leave before they ended up deciding on a public "coming out" and falling into bed together, so Adam hunted out a smart-casual shirt to stop his jeans looking too lazy, opting for the boots he used to wear to work. Taming his sleep mussed hair was a wasted effort, but Bertrand managed to reappear just in time to save Adam from tearing it out in frustration. Fighting not to go weak in the knees from the gentle touches across his scalp, he let his tutor tame the wild locks and eventually felt half passable. "Do we even know who it is coming tonight?" "Not a clue." Adam snapped his fingers, grinning as the bed made itself. "Best vampire trick ever."

The sky was falling dark as they went out, sitting around the table and looking outwardly like nobody had issue with this 'visitor'. "Go to your rooms guys, until we know who's coming I need you safe ok?" They grumbled at not being 'invited' but knew they stood no chance against three parents now (because even if she wasn't any kind of official mother figure to Emil and Erika, very few people argued with Ingrid Dracula), and trotted off obediently. The energy felt vaguely familiar as it entered the school area, and if Adam didn't know he and Ingrid had both garlic bathed the zoned crystals to dust, he would be mildly concerned it was Malik or his mother.

"Two vampires, one... other." The third signature was the most familiar, but Adam couldn't place it as vampire, untransformed or otherwise, or human. "Ah, Shango!" Adam suddenly realised why he recognised the energy somewhat - they were Ramanga's children and he had only met little Assan in person. "Count Dracula! A pleasure to see you again." Both he and Bertrand were fighting laughter when Ingrid bowed slightly to Shango, and Adam could feel the female... Adze, eyeing up both he and Bertrand. Assan looked distinctly uncomfortable, and in fairness to him the last time he had seen Adam, his father had never come home again.

The good news about it being Shango the Count was lining up, was that Adam had already taken out the previous clan head. Snapping his fingers to trance the Ramanga three like he had the Slayers, Adam nudged Adze and Shango together. Bertrand, having been in on this plan, tossed the UV cage over the two vampires and turned back to Adam along with Ingrid, steadfastly ignoring the Count. "Good news and bad news. Good news is I have no problem ashing them both here and now, Adze is famed for her bloodbath hunting." "Bad news?" Ingrid looked wary. "I'm not killing the kid, he can't be more than eleven or twelve."

"Uh, I can hear you you know." Adam turned back to see Assan clearly un-hypnotized, which made no sense. "Vampire specific?" "No, DNA specific. If he's not hypnotized, he isn't linked to the Ramanga mirror. And he... feels different. I've never known an energy like it." Assan looked nervous now, biting his lip and looking at his siblings staring blankly through the UV cage bars. "Then what exactly is he?" Crouching down to be more on eye level with Assan, Adam figured he was the one to ask. "Assan, are you actually a vampire? You're clearly not Ramanga's son."

-AGU-

 **I realised something about my followers today. Most of you are almost as twisted as me! I wrote an Adam!Vlad/Erin one-shot, and it is nowhere near as many views/readers as my Vlad/George two shot someone requested. It's ok, I love you all even if you are sick puppies like me**.


	25. Immunity Sickness

**Ooooh what is Assan? Its not really dramatic because you'll find out this chapter, but hey I can pretend I'm exciting and mysterious.**

-AGU-

"Uh, what do you mean? Of course I'm his son." Assan was not a convincing liar, but then Adam wondered if anyone had ever challenged him in this, given that Ramanga lorded himself over everyone before Adam had him executed. Not to mention, few had the power to specifically hypnotize by DNA, Adam forgot his powers were immensely unique at times. "Clearly not, because you aren't hypnotized. You can tell me, I'm not going to hurt you." "You'll hurt them though. And they are all I've got." The boy bit his lip, nervously shuffling his feet. "It doesn't have to be that way. Just tell me."

"No, I mean, I'm a lucky one so I can't talk about it or I'll get in trouble." Shaking his head, Adam kept his eyes on Assan's. "You know who I am, who can't I protect you from?" His brow creased in thought, weighing Adam's words. "I don't know if there's a name for me, they just call us the immune." "As in, the children immune to vampirism?" Bertrand interjected, curiousity burning in his bright eyes. Assan nodded, tilting his head to show almost invisible scars on his neck. "Wait. You mean you were kept as a... a live food source? That's sick!" The idea turned his stomach, Assan was only a boy. "Yes. Being bitten keeps us young, so we pass as untransformed vampires." "What did you mean, you're a lucky one?"

Assan shrugged, dropping his eyes. "Because I'm only used for food. There are others, they let us socialise together so we aren't found out by outsiders. My friends are used for servants too, or worse." He didn't have to spell it out, Adam's imagination was doing plenty of work. "Assan, do you know where these 'others' are?" "Kind of. I know which clans have one of us. Why?" Cringing, Adam shook his head. "Because there's no way I'm leaving them there to be... I don't even want to think about it. One second." He wasn't going to dust Shango and Adze in front of this kid. He had been through enough. Zoning was a happy medium, they weren't going anywhere but they were still alive - for now.

"They are still alive, but I can't deal with them right now ok?" Assan nodded again, taking the seat and can of fizzy drink Adam offered him with some trepidation. Bertrand seemed to have some idea of what Assan was, so he was Adam's port of call. "Dad, if you lay a fang on him you'll join my fetching crystal collection." The Count scowled at being caught edging closer to the 'immune' child, hissing angrily and flitting off. "So, what do you know about them?" "I thought they were a myth, though that's probably intentional. Rare genetic mutation, it converts the vampire virus into something that stops them aging." "So if he stops getting bitten, he will age like a normal human kid?" Bertrand nodded, keen eyes on the boy. "Assan, can you write me a list of the clans you know to have one? So I can get started on rescue plans and everything." "You're not going to... Just keep us are you?"

"I don't drink human blood, so I have zero interest in feeding on you. Or any of the others." Holding up his soya blood bottle as 'proof', Assan took the pen and paper, scrawling out an extensive list. "Suppose it's lucky you found me first, some of them have never been taught to read or write." It just got worse, vampires were keeping children as... pets, as food and even as worse things. Swallowing down nausea, the list had over two dozen names on. Bertrand ticked off clans he knew the main castle locations of, and Adam could probably find the others at the VHC. "Are there any who have more than one?" "No, its kind of a code of honour, if you can call it that to not keep more than one." It made Adam hurt to think this kid had been treated as some kind of commodity, a living drinks fountain and he considered himself lucky?

"I need to call Roque over here, he will dust me himself if I go hunting through these things without consulting him. He's a little overprotective." Hoping the telepathic message got through, Adam and Bertrand worked on an explanation for the kids. "Erika will have to wear surge spray, no way will a highly trained security guard miss her lack of pulse." "Can't we use stasis on Adrian and Emil instead? And say they don't like having a pulse? I know surge is supposed to make vampires want to bite them, I would rather mute the three of them." Bertrand nodded in agreement, Ingrid keeping a silent watch over Assan while they planned.

"That makes better sense than risking Erika smelling of human. Particularly next to her brothers who smell like vampires to those who know. And I expect Roqueloire to know." "Yep. Don't forget, Adrian is their cousin, not their brother. I'm not ashamed of me and Ingrid, but I don't need Roque distracted or that kid traumatised." Roque arrived an hour or so later, mildly confused as he entered the school. "I thought you weren't in touch with your clan?" "We resolved things. Not important right now, I need you on side Roque." "Of course sir. How can I help?" Introducing Roque gently to Assan, they explained the situation. "I too, thought they were a myth. Don't worry young one, His Grandness would have my head if I hurt you or your kin."

"Do you have a plan? I know this building is large, but I don't think you can effectively hide some thirty children, some who may have complex issues, here without drawing attention." "We can do something short term, there's plenty of empty space and coffins down in the basement. Dad, if you hadn't invited the Ramangas here I wouldn't know about this, stop scowling." Half tempted to zone his father just for the peace and quiet while they got through this, Adam typed out a text to Jonno. "Your mother is still a trained psychotherapist right?" The message would probably be confusing, but he was fairly sure they were going to need some kind of mental health professional with some of the worst-treated ones.

"One of these is already living here in the United Kingdom, I suggest we start there?" Roque pointed out, and that sounded acceptable enough. "Bertrand, I need you to stay here." The vampire was unhappy about this fact, but Adam elaborated that they needed to watch and inform their kids, and make sure Assan didn't escape or get bitten by the Count. "Please?" "Fine. If you get yourself hurt I will come up with a suitably mind numbingly dull punishment." "I expect nothing less." Following Roque outside, Adam brought up a map on his phone and looked for the city they were aiming for. "Technology is such a strange thing." "Useful and portable, does the job." They didn't have much of a thought out plan, Adam's main goal being tearing the clan apart for trapping this innocent child and using them. And rescuing the child.

"We may lose several entire clans to this venture, I hope you don't mind Roque." "Even vampires have standards, and feeding on children is against our moral code. To keep these immune children prisoner, it's heinous even to a seasoned biter like myself." Swallowing thickly, Adam knocked on the door. A skinny, pale child with obvious bite shaped scars littering his throat opened the door, shaky and nervous even before he spoke. "Aren't you going to invite the Grand High Vampire in young man?" They entered soon after, and Adam bid Roque to keep an eye on the kid while Adam sought out the vampire energy signatures. "Three adults, soon to be dust piles." "What are you doing in my castle?" Pulling up his best 'Dracula glare', Adam turned to Count Villers. "Mind your manners, this is the Grand High Vampire you are disrespecting."

It was immediately apparent the vampire knew he was in trouble, given how Adam's personal security was only a step behind the bitten child. "It's... It's not what it looks like sir, my apologies." "Save it." Leaving three dust piles and scanning hard to ensure he hadn't missed any, Adam dropped down to eye level with the child. "What's your name?" "Ja... James sir. Would his Grandness like to feed on me?" The sad resignation in such a young face made him feel sick, but Adam kept his face neutral.

"No, I wouldn't. Nobody is ever going to do that to you again, I promise. You know Assan Ramanga, yes?" The boy nodded, big grey eyes full of confusion. "He's at the place we are going, you'll be safe I promise. Want to collect any of your things before we leave?" It took some convincing, James was clearly shaken and used to aggression and violence but Adam managed to get the boy to stand close enough to tandem transform with him, trembling hands clutching a raggedy bag of toys and clothes.

Landing back in Garside, the relief in Bertrand's face was obvious when Adam returned unharmed. "James, this is Bertrand. He's very nice and he won't bite you either. Go chat to Assan ok?" Assan wasn't exactly large, but James was diminutive by comparison and he wondered if that was down to how young they were when they were first bitten. "This is going to be difficult, that kid is traumatised. I dread to think how bad some of these kids have it." Ingrid eyed the state of the littler boy, scarred inside and out. "We have some of the boys old clothes in trunks, we should be able to find something other than what he has on." Barely stopping himself throwing himself at Ingrid in gratitude, Adam nodded and she left to get the boy clean clothes.

Bertrand and Roque retrieved coffins from the basement, and Adam made sure the boys ate before setting them up in the room next to Adrian and Emil's. "You don't have to close the lids if you don't want to, okay? You are safe here, I promise. If you need anything, my room is just over there and one of us will be in the throne room." Assan had to help James into his coffin, and it was obvious he didn't like physical contact by the way he flinched away as soon as his body was touching lining. "Can... Can you leave the door open?" "Sure. Bathroom is round the corner, second on the left. Has a sticker on it just in case you forget." Leaving the door ajar, Adam headed back to the throne room and sat between Ingrid and Bertrand - he couldn't be obvious, but needed to be near them both right now.

"I always think vampires have run out of ways to make me feel sick to be a part of it, then this happens. That kid can't be more than what, nine?" Shuddering, Adam watched as Roque stared into the fire. "I presume we will be venturing out again tomorrow night?" "Yes. The longer we draw this out, the more we risk the vampires knowing we are after them and them just ditching the evidence. It's a tough job, just the two of us." His security guard stayed silent, contemplating something or other judging by the harsh set of his brow. Scratching one name off his list, Adam turned the paper over and noted down James' name, then Assan's. Scrubbing a hand through his hair, he realised it would be getting light fairly soon.

"Wake the kids, explain to them what's going on." Bertrand stood, knowing Adam also meant warn them about everything going on and what not to say or indicate, plus stasis spray them for protection. "We can't do anything more until the sun goes down again, you should get some rest Roqueloire. One of us should be on form, I'll keep watch on those two." It took a few minutes, but Roque eventually agreed and went down to sleep in the basement - Adam gave him directions to the blood cellar, and which shelves he could peruse at will, then warned him to try and avoid being seen in the school during daylight hours as they didn't want anyone investigating when they had two boys, one obviously abused in some way hiding up here.

"Blimey, we go to sleep for one night and suddenly there's a crusade." "Yep, so I need you guys to be good to those kids, they've had it tough. For now, get ready for school." Three teens in school uniform sat around the table quietly, and Assan led a wary looking James out into the room. "Assan, James, these are my son and daughter, Emil and Erika. And that's Adrian, Ingrid's son. Guys, this is Assan, and James. You guys hungry?" He wasn't totally sure how to be with them, James didn't look like he was used to friendly treatment or regular meals, but Assan had a knack with him and convinced the boy to at least have toast and water.

Phone vibrating, Adam had a reply from Jonno. "Yeah, she is. Why?" Trying to think how to word this, Adam typed out a reply. "Any chance you guys would take a trip here? I don't want to say too much over text. It is actually important." Waiting for the reply was anxiety inducing all by itself, but Jonno eventually sent back a "we'll be there in a couple of hours. This had better be important." Looking at little James, Adam certainly thought so. Not that the slayers were going to be thrilled by what they heard about the vampires keeping these little immune children, but Adam hoped his determination to help them would be apparent.

"We have to go to school now, but you guys are welcome to go in our room and play a game or read a book." Pride in Emil surged as he spoke softly to the spooked boy, then the three headed off to the school for class. "I can't read." "That's ok, I can. Want to help me pick a book and I'll read it to you?" James seemed to be forming a sort of attachment to Assan, which was more than Adam expected of him and showed the boy could still form an attachment - he remembered from Psychology class that abused children could struggle hugely with that. Ingrid's fingers brushed against his while the human children weren't looking, before she excused herself to her coffin for the day. "Wake me if you need to trade off for a nap." Her hard stare said Adam should absolutely get some sleep that day, but they both knew it would be unlikely.

"Will do. Thanks Ingrid." Jonno texted again to say they were in the school, but that they needed someone to come get them so they wouldn't get questioned by teachers. Bertrand volunteered to fetch them, as they had already met him and Adam didn't want to leave the humans. "What couldn't wait? Oh, hi kids. I'm Jonno, this is my husband Jake." "Boys can't marry other boys!" Jonno smiled, holding up their matching rings. "We did. So, what did you call us for?" Indicating the slayer foursome should follow him, Adam left Bertrand watching Assan read to James.

"Hear me out, I only found out this was even a thing eight hours ago." "Why is that boy covered in bite marks?" Well, they had noticed then. "They are... they are human. But different - they are immune to vampirism, and I only just found out there are vampire clans keeping these immune kids as... Ugh, living food and garlic only knows what else. Assan was already here, and I got James today. Basically, I don't know what to do, they need someone to talk to but I can hardly take them to a normal therapist. So I thought of you." The last was aimed at Mina, who looked surprised. "The older one is Assan, and the little boy is called James. Could you try talking to them?"

"How many more?" "Assan gave me a list of nearly thirty. I haven't asked if James knows more, since he can't read or write. This goes against even vampire principles, every clan who has one of these immune children is being executed as we go. They need help, and protection. Will you help me?" Hoping they could read the truth in his face, Adam waited. "Alright, I'll talk to them. Do you have paper, and crayons? Drawing is a good outlet for children, especially if they can't read or write." "I'll raid the school, two minutes." Feeling a little daft as he ducked around sunlit windows, Adam hurried back up to the attic and gave the supplies to Mina Van Helsing.

Heading back out, Adam introduced the boys to Mina. "She knows about vampires and things, so you can talk to her and she won't think you're making anything up, alright?" "O-o-ok." The others adjourned over to the dining table, Bertrand taking the proferred soya bottle from Adam as they sat a little away from where Mina was getting the boys to draw themselves. "So, who else is here? In the school I mean." "Me, Bertrand, Ingrid, Count Dracula. Then Emil and Erika, and Ingrid's son Adrian. Oh, and my personal security vamp, Roqueloire. He won't do anything without my say so, just don't wave stakes at him - his job is to protect me." "Sounds reasonable enough."

The teens were back from school before Roque was up for the night, but they didn't disturb the humans with Mina, staying in their rooms quietly for a while until dinner. After a concerted effort from Assan, James agreed to eat a small amount of food, and the long night and day caught up with them as they went back to bed/coffin. "Well? What's the verdict?" Mina had a few drawings, one an almost elegant sketching style - Assan, the other a chaotic mash of childlike scribbles and angry scrawls of colour. "Aside from the obvious, the older one seems fairly... normal I suppose. I would still recommend he sees either me or another understanding therapist. James... He's scared, terrified and absolutely waiting for this to all disappear and he'll be back in that place."

"Not happening, I dusted all three vampires there. We do need a better contingency plan than just keeping them all here as we collect them though, but I can hardly just drop them at a foster home." Jonno and Jake were sharing a look for a moment, then turning back to Adam. "We'll take them, those two. We were talking about adoption, this would be a good place to start. At least until you can come up with a plan? Means they can both see my mum, and you can get on with finding these others?" It was a little sudden, but Adam didn't really have any other ideas. "Alright. But they don't really have anything, like clothes and James is going to be tough to get to open up, even I can see that."

"It's worth a shot, like you said, they can't just go anywhere. We know about vampires, and how to protect them from biters. What do you think?" Looking over at the door to the temporary boys room, Adam nodded. "Alright. But that doesn't solve what to do with the other twenty or so I have to retrieve." "There are nearly 100,000 slayers in the UK alone. I'm sure we can find some who want to protect human children from vampires. You focus on getting them out of there, we'll work out how to help them after. Vampire law is your thing, humans is ours. Hey, this peace thing definitely came at the right time eh?" Adam agreed, then greeted his teenage children as they peered out. "Emil, you've met. That's my daughter Erika, and Ingrid's son Adrian." Who thankfully weren't joined at the hip, or hands.

"The other thing is, you have to keep this quiet. If the vampires keeping these kids hear I am after them, I fear they will just get rid of them. I don't want that." "Neither do we. It's getting dark, we should get going. They can stay here tonight, and we will sort out their room and clothes and stuff. Then we'll come get them tomorrow?" Drumming his fingers on the table, Adam nodded. "Leave it til evening, I don't want the teachers seeing four strangers taking away two kids, especially one with scars all over his neck." "Makes sense. We will see you then." The slayers were gone just in time to miss Roque returning to the attic, and while he could clearly smell slayer on the air, he wisely didn't ask. "Where to next?" Adam pulled out the list, looking for the closest options. This was going to take a while.

-AGU-

 **See, I promised it wasn't all going to be relationship drama!**


	26. Practiced Parenting

**All Grown Up is now more chapters than either Adam's Story or Vl-Adam-Ir, and nowhere near done. Still, more reading for my lovely fans!**

-AGU-

"No! Don't make me!" Trying to convince a near-hysterical James into a bath - the boy was filthy - was proving to be tough. "James, I'm not going to hurt you but we have to get you cleaned up." James just stood in the corner shaking, looking genuinely scared of Adam. "What if my daughter helps? She's a girl, so she's safe? And she can tell you I gave her baths all the time when she was little." James bit his lip, then nodded hesitantly. Calling Erika, he explained quickly and she was more than happy to help - she had been raised safe and happy and was distraught by the state of this boy too.

"Not too hot?" "It's ok." He had to hide a scowl when they got the boys clothes off, there were faded bruises and scars on most of his body where clothes would hide, and Assan had been the one to help dress him yesterday. "Tip your head back so you don't get soap in your eyes ok?" Even now, Adam remembered Erika's high pitched cries the one time he had made the mistake of letting shampoo bubbles anywhere near her eyes, but she had had much more hair than this boy. "Better now you're all cleaned up, right?" "I guess. Where's Assan?" "He's just having a bath himself, because you're going to stay with the nice lady and her family remember? So we can go and get the other kids like you away from the bad people."

Erika had to help Adam put healing cream and antiseptic on James' injuries, but he did look happier when he saw in the mirror the marks were mostly gone. "We'll find a way to get rid of those marks on your neck, but you'll have to let the humans help you put cover up over it ok? They aren't vampires, they won't bite you." Less trembly now he was dressed again, Adam perched the boy on the sofa with a children's alphabet book - It was mostly pictures, so even James could look through it. Erika, Emil and Adrian sat near the fire doing homework just to keep him company while he waited for Assan, so Adam rejoined the adults at the table waiting for the slayers.

"Assan recognised the two from Sweden, but James didn't. Which makes me wonder just how deep this web goes." Adam hadn't gotten around to telling Roque about the slayers specifically, so it would probably be a good idea to tell him now. He didn't. "Well, Lucas and Noah aren't nearly as spooked as James, so I'm hoping... bats, how sick is that, I'm hoping they were just food, not beaten and garlic knows what else like James clearly was." Scratching off 'Leevi' and 'Svarbald' from the clan list - the scribes were going to have an absolute field day when Adam and Roque were done - he noted the boys names on the back list. "Tonight is the Finnish boy and Norwegian girl. Leo and Sofia. Then it gets trickier, because they are scattered further out and Council is only a couple of nights away."

Roque just kind of nodded absently, looking through the list. "A dozen of them are in Romania alone, I would suggest taking them all in one night so as to avoid them warning any others, but it would require more than the two of us." "I agree, but I'm no longer sure who to trust, and I don't want anybody in danger. I can snap my fingers and half a dozen vampires stop where they stand, I can dust without a weapon. But that is unique to me, so it has to be me." "I will acquire my daughter and her partner, we cannot break into a dozen castles and watch the humans rescued. Is that acceptable? She, like you, prefers the free spirit, soya blood and protecting people lifestyle." "Uh, sure, I guess so."

His phone buzzed, Jonno saying they were here now. "Bertrand, could you get them for me?" Assan finally reappeared, relaxing little James somewhat. "You were gone ages!" "It takes a lot longer to bath yourself than have someone do it for you little guy." Adam had forgotten to warn Roque these slayers were safe, suddenly hauled behind the man in a defensive stance. "Whoa Roque, it's fine. They are here to help!" His security guard looked at Adam incredulously, eyeing the slayers suspiciously. "Mina Van Helsing is a psychotherapist, someone these kids can talk to who won't think they are making up vampires and all that." "You haven't told the vampires yet?" Rolling his eyes at Jonno, he indicated the boys on the sofa. "When would I have had time? Been kind of busy, and I said at the next council meeting. Which hasn't happened yet."

Pushing that thought aside, he indicated the bedroom further back. "I just want you to talk to these two, then you guys can be on your way." Mina nodded, taking their names and knocking on the door. "Roque, would you go and contact your daughter? Ask her to be ready at somewhere other than the VHC in Romania the night after tomorrow. We have to tackle Romania before Council or someone will be on to us. I'll be safe, I promise." As if to drive the point home, Bertrand stood behind Adam and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and the older vampire finally relented and went to find a quiet spot for telepathy.

Scribbling his and Erika's mobile numbers on some paper, Adam went to address the boys. "I realise you've probably never used a phone, but if you need me, I'm sure you can use Jonno's phone to call me ok? And if he can't get hold of me, this is Erika's number. Because she never puts the damn thing down." He could practically hear her pulling faces behind him, and James actually giggled. "What about our friends, the others?" "We're going to get them, don't worry. Might have to kidnap a coach driver or something, but we will get you all together again so you can see everyone is safe, alright?" "Mmm. Okay." Even after only a day and a half, James was clearly a sweet kid under the fear and Adam had high hopes for him coming out of his shell. He just hoped the others would have the same chance.

"You have new clothes and stuff waiting, but we got you boys gifts anyway." Jonno and Jake held out wrapped bundles to the boys, who looked at them in confusion. "You have to open the paper. It won't hurt you." Assan went first, and after that Jake followed. "What is it?" They held up the lengths of fabric in confusion. "Scarves. So you can cover up your necks and nobody will think it's odd, people wear scarves in England all year round." "Cool!" Adam caught sight of Mina discreetly asking him to step aside, so Adam left the humans with Bertrand and his own offspring, joining Mina in the hallway. "Well?" "Neither of them can read, write or speak brilliant English, but they're young, and I don't think anything but biting and ignorance has been done to them." Almost sighing in relief, he nodded in understanding. "Thanks Mina. And thanks for listening first, not staking first and asking questions later."

"Wouldn't be very peaceful of me would it?" Conceding her point, he shook her hand and led her back out to the others. "We've got like, twenty slayers ready for these kids, and at least one of every two is a counsellor or therapist type thing. And yes, we're screening all of them, we wouldn't risk these kids." "Thanks. Roque and I are going out for two tonight, three tomorrow and then the night after is the biggest mission. I will call you guys when we get back from the Romanian haul, or before if I'm worried about the others?" "Sounds good. Ready boys?" Assan held on to James' little hand, and Adam found himself thinking he would miss them already, but this was good for them. "Remember, we're here if you need us. Oh, wait. You might need these." Having his own supply of Romanian documents to hand was useful, if boring at times.

"Birth certifcates, I had to guess your ages and it says you were abandoned, wards of the state, but I'll make ones that say you're their sons if you guys want ok?" "Thanks Adam. Come on, we better go so he can go start rescuing your friends." And with that, they were gone. Adam listened out for the car starting up and leaving, sitting down for a long drink of soya and feeling it wind through his system. "You are sleeping the day before the Romanian trip, if I have to sedate you myself." "Yes sir mr tutor sir." Sticking his tongue out petulantly at Bertrand, he heard tentative footsteps and turned to see Lucas and Noah, who he guessed to be maybe ten and twelve respectively, physically at least.

"Hey guys, what's up?" "We heard you were going to get Leo and Sofia, are they coming here too?" Nodding, Adam vacated the sofa so they could sit down. "Yeah, consider this a halfway stop before we find actual homes where you guys aren't getting bitten." A significant look passed between the two blond boys, and Adam was expecting their English to be worse but it seemed plenty passable. "Sofia's 'dad' is a bad man. Very bad." Old beyond their years by far, it was clear they knew exactly what sort of bad Sofia had gone through and Adam was now concerned. "All the vampires keeping you kids are bad people, but ok, I'll be sure to be extra mean to him." "You should take one of us with you. Or a girl, Sofia might be scared of you."

Adam was just contemplating whether or not tandem transforming with three children was a silly idea when Ingrid volunteered. "I'll go. So long as you two aren't going to try and escape when it's just Bertrand watching you and those three." "And go where? Back to a castle full of dust? We've both been captive for nearly forty years." "We don't even know how the world looks. We'll stay. Nobody bites us here." Taking the opportunity, Adam tilted his head to Ingrid. "Come on, I'll explain how this goes. You guys stay and eat something, tell Roque I won't be long." He caught the shadow of a knowing smirk on Bertrands face as he and Ingrid left for Adam's room, the door barely closed behind them before they were kissing desperately.

"I happen to think your future husband makes a rather fetching paperweight, don't you?" Ingrid rolled her eyes, but did look over at where Adam had Shango and Adze Ramanga crystals in UV boxes (to stop the Count opening them and unleashing the two, only Adrian or Emil could even touch them) with a smirk. "Idiot." They didn't really have the time Adam was itching to devote to her, but he would take what they could get as she kissed him roughly and pressed harder against him. Fighting to stop panting breathlessly with desire, he cupped her cheek and laced their free hands together. "Stay safe tonight, these are evil bastards we're dealing with and I can't lose you." "Stop being soft, I'm the only vampire on the planet who can match you."

Biting back a remark about how he was anything but soft this close to Ingrid, Adam held her tight to him. "I'm always going to worry about you, deal with it. I love you." Pulling away before he could cave to the urge to throw caution to the wind, Adam pulled open the door and almost jumped in shock when he saw Roque standing there. He looked between Adam and Ingrid for a spine-chilling moment, then shook his head slightly and the usual 'business' mask returned. "Are we ready to leave? Night has fallen." "Uh, yeah. Just one minute, I have to say goodnight to my kids."

It was hard not to call Adrian son, after finally connecting with him since the whole threats on their life thing had happened. "Be good for Bertrand, and be nice to Lucas and Noah. Dad, if I have to tell you one more time to stay away from them I will turn you into an hourglass filler." "First you disrespect me, and now you fill my home with all these wastrel children?" "I told you, if you hadn't invited Shango here to annoy me in the first place, I wouldn't know about them. So it's your own fault. This won't go on forever, but I will put a permanent solution in place if you don't leave them alone!"

The Count hissed and flitted off, making the two human boys jump. "Don't mind him, all mouth no fang. Nobody is going to let him bite you guys. Right, off we go." Bertrand had the UV cage to hand, and Adam's permission to cage his father if he tried to get to the kids again. Barely stopping himself taking Ingrid's hand with Roque there, Adam followed them out to the courtyard and shifted. Sofia was closer, so they landed there first. So far, Roque stating he was the Grand High Vampire had gotten them invited in to every castle, and this was no exception. Sofia was barely up to Adam's waist, a bruise shadowed around her eye and obviously fresh marks on her neck as she stumbled leading them inside. "Only two vampires here, but stay alert."

"We're taking you somewhere safe, Lucas and Noah are there waiting ok?" There was a flash of recognition in the girls muddy brown eyes, but she didn't really say anything, just backed away from Adam. "How about standing with Ingrid? She's a girl, like you ok?" He credited Ingrid, she didn't look the slightest bit uncomfortable as the grubby, vaguely drifting girl touched her leg and looked around in obvious fear. Adam almost decided to simply set the vampires on fire and watch them burn, but time was of the essence so he settled for dusting them with a high jolt of pain, enjoying their screams maybe more than he should. The vampire he recognised from Noah's description was a scrawny, poorly groomed mess of fangs and attitude, not even bothering to deny why Adam was there.

"Take her back to Garside? I think she could do with a friendly face." Ingrid looked as though she would protest, but one look at the injured girl seemed to soften her enough to agree, and Adam watched them disappear into the night sky before he turned to Roque. "It's... It's not what it looks like." "If I can be brutally honest sir, I would really rather not know." "You won't... You won't tell anyone then?" "I don't see how it's anybody else's business." Internally sagging with relief, he owed Roque a promotion, or a raise or something. "If we get through this alive, I'm making you my deputy Roque, you've gone above and beyond in so many ways. To Finland?" "Indeed." Glad the vampire didn't make a big deal out of, well, anything ever, Adam followed him over the border, landing near Russia and looking up at an enormous castle.

"Threat level?" "Eight vampires. All adults, thankfully. I don't know what we'll do if there's untransformed ones when I tear their parents apart." "There are procedures in place for that, we shall cross that bridge when we come to it." Stopping for an energizing swallow of soya, Adam nodded at Roque to knock the door. Leo looked a little healthier than Sofia, but not by much. "Father, it's the Grand High Vampire!" Feeling guilty, Adam hurried to hypnotize the boy into leaving and standing with Roque. "Get back to Garside, I'll deal with this." "I'm not sure..." "I gave you an order Roqueloire!" "As you wish sir." He was definitely in trouble when he got back to Garside, Ingrid and Bertrand would be irate that he had separated from Roque.

"Where are you taking my son?" Facing the clan head (judging by the size of the coat of arms on his cloak), Adam was half a foot shorter but his power made up for his stature in presence. "Invite me in and I'll explain." The vampire wavered, but probably expected the outnumbered Adam was likely to surrender. "Please, come in Your Grandness." The disbelief was obvious to begin with - Adam wasn't wearing his robes, or crown and didn't have his security escort the GHV was famed for going few places without. Appearing much calmer than he felt, Adam clicked the door locked behind him as he went in - he didn't want anyone escaping.

"So, what do we owe this unexpected... honour to? And where is my son?" "Lucas Leevi. Assan Ramanga. James Villers. Ringing any bells?" With each name rolling off his tongue, the Finnish vampires looked more and more concerned. "N-n-no?" "You're a terrible liar. And nobody is getting out of here alive." One vampire tried to bolt, so Adam waved his hand and pinned all eight to the walls, pacing around and aiming to look bored. If he dwelled too much on what these vampires did, he might vomit. Focusing, all eight were similar in energy - All one clan them. "Just how long did you think your sick little secrets would go unnoticed?" Wanting the clan head twisting in fear as he got closer, Adam dusted them one by one. He could do it all at once, but a deep and primal vampire instinct wanted to draw it out, enjoy it.

Down to the last vampire, he let him fall heavily to the ground, then simulated dragging him upright by his throat. "No more." Leaving the last dust pile there, he searched for the boys room to see if there was anything he might want to have kept. 'Room' was a bit of an overstatement, Adam was forcibly reminded of Harry Potter when he found the cupboard with blankets and a solitary candle that smelled strongly of human. There was a very dog-eared teddy bear which he picked up, tucking it down in his jacket and, satisfied he had emptied another clan of disgusting psychopaths, shifted back to fly home.

"You idiot, what were you thinking?" "I was thinking I wanted the kids safely out of there. As you can see, I'm fine. My clothes reek of vampire dust though, I'm going to go change. Oh, Leo?" The little dark haired boy looked up from his barely touched bowl of soup. "I think this is yours." "Thank you sir." Swallowing the nausea when the boy almost automatically tipped his head, a clearly trained behaviour, Adam shook his head and headed to his room for clothes not covered in vampiric remains. Ingrid and Bertrand followed him automatically, but Erika and Emil were already awake so Roque wasn't alone watching the now four rescued humans. Shrugging off his shirt, Adam flicked the door closed behind them.

"I hope you weren't too hard on Roqueloire, I told him to come back before I was done." "No, I saved it for telling you you're a monumental zombie brained zombie." "Look, just because I don't use my powers much doesn't mean I don't feel how expansive they are. It's always there, simmering under my skin and I could have burnt that castle to the ground, vampires still inside and not broken a sweat. I wanted that boy out of there, victims or not they shouldn't see what may be the closest they had to family being killed in front of them." Not really shy in front of these two, Adam kicked off his jeans and hunted out clean clothes. "Besides, Roque... He knows." Eyes on Ingrid, it was apparent what Adam meant. "He what?" "He said he really didn't want to know, but that it wasn't anyone else's business and he won't tell anyone. I trust Roque, he's a father and a protector."

"So he's you in a couple of centuries?" "Possibly. Would be weird to be my own bodyguard though." Fishing his phone out of his jacket, he dumped the dusty clothes in the wash pile and let his two lovers hug him. "I'm fine, really. I have too much to live for to not come back." "You're still an idiot." "You're still in trouble." Rolling his eyes as they let him go, Adam winked and grinned. "Now I remember why I thought dating two people was a bad idea. Getting ganged up on. Bertrand, get some sleep? I'm sending Ingrid to too, but I think I'm going to need all the female help I can get with Sofia." His tutor grumbled, kissing Adam's hair but acquiescing. "I know, I know. I will sleep before Romania, I promise."

Stopping off for coffee (under Ingrid's glare), Adam entered the throne room and tried to stay soft and unthreatening. "I'm gonna have to call Jonno, no way are we equipped to deal with Sofia alone." Firing off a text for Jonno to call him when he was awake, Adam felt his chest constrict at the quiet, scarred and scared girl. "We need to get you two cleaned up, but you can have the choice of who helps patch you kids up. Me, Ingrid, Erika or Emil." Leo pointed at Adam, still clutching his teddy bear. He would put the boys physical age nearing puberty, but mental age was confusing - they had been kept young and not had the most encouraging environment for mental stability and growth.

"Have you done this before?" Leo didn't really hesitate to strip out of his clothes for a bath, but eyed Adam closely as he asked. "Erika is my daughter, I bathed her from when she was a baby. I'm just gonna put this guy here, I don't think teddy bears like baths." Leo giggled, and once he was in Adam only had to help wash his hair. "Who's clothes are these?" "I think the t-shirt was Emil's, and the trousers were Adrian's. They've both grown out of them, so this outfit is all yours now." Most of this ones injuries were old, like he had been hurt to be taught lessons and behaviours, which were now ingrained into him and so he didn't get beaten as much. Adam smoothed healing cream on them anyway, and dabbed his neck with antiseptic. "I know it stings, I'm sorry." "Doesn't hurt as much as getting bit."

Given that Adam actually enjoyed it, but then his was consensual, he didn't answer. "All done, pop your t-shirt on and you can join the others." Handing back the teddy, Leo had perked up now he was clean and in clothes that didn't look like they hadn't been changed in a month. It wasn't lost on Adam that he had missed out on all of this with Adrian and Emil - seeing these kids in clothes he hadn't watched his sons grow out of, messy or picky eating, deep conversations about their favourite colour - he had missed all of that with them. Wiping away treacherous tears, he followed Leo back to the throne room where he instantly reattached to conversation with Lucas and Noah. "Paternal instinct still going strong I see. These children respond to you." "Even when your kids aren't babies anymore, you're always a father right?" Roque nodded, taking Adam's gentle order to go and get rested up for the next night.

Jonno called him just shy of the time Emil was being coerced into school by his siblings, and Adam again had to say very little except he really needed serious help with one of them. "Alright, but only because these two want to see their friends and that you're really helping them." None of the four they had could read or write, so Adam felt like back when Erika was a toddler as he sat down on the floor with an alphabet book and started teaching them the letters. "What's that thing you were talking in to?" "A phone. It's how people talk to each other when they aren't in the same place. I used it to talk to my friends, the ones taking care of Assan and James." "Are they coming too?" "Yep. And so is the nice woman who you guys can talk to, ok?" Nudging them back to paying attention to the book, he felt the same surges of pride as they mastered A, then B and C.

Sofia was still quiet, but Ingrid said she hadn't freaked out in the bath and seemed happy when Ingrid cleaned up her bruises and scars. Ingrid rolled her eyes when Adam asked her to get the Van Helsings, but she went all the same. "Sofia! Leo!" Adam shifted out of the way so the returning two could join the circle, he smiled as the children responded to each other. "Why do you always point out girls are safer? I never had you pegged as anti feminist." "I'm not. I saw it on some TV show Jessie used to watch. This girl freaked out when a male doctor tried to treat her, so the psychiatrist offered to get her a girl doctor and she calmed down. If these kids have been hurt by men, then they are bound to be wary." Ingrid accepted this, and glared some more before agreeing to go and sleep for a while.

"I feel like we shouldn't have bothered leaving, except James and Assan are already loving getting to help decorate their own room." "I wasn't accounting for Sofia, this girl is petrified of any male over the age of twelve. I need serious help on this one, she's going to need a lot of support, stability and patience to have any hope of coming out of this the other side." Mina used the same approach, getting them all to sit drawing pictures and talking about fairly innocuous subjects, but occasionally drawing out deeper details.

"Why do all these kids know each other?" "Because vampires are surprisingly social creatures, particularly when it comes to bragging and drinking. These clans don't want to risk their dirty little secrets getting out, so they hang out with other clans who have these kids and let the kids hang out together, or rather probably just leave them all in the same place out of the way unless they want a drink. Ugh" Adam shuddered in revulsion "I am literally sickened by my own kind, these are good kids, they deserve better than this." Jonno patted his shoulder supportively. "You're doing your best to give them that, we can't fault you there. Where is everyone else?" "The kids are at school, the vampires are sleeping. Out of everyone, I can go without sleep best." Exhaustion was starting to edge in, but Adam had another nights work to do first. He might grab a nap that afternoon, but he would rather everyone else rest - he could sleep tomorrow. These kids were important right now.

-AGU-

 **If you're lost, confused or don't really know what's going on in this anymore, I do promise it's all going somewhere.**


	27. Burning Cause

**Rewatching Season One always makes me so nostalgic, and highly amused at Gerran Howell playing a convincing twelve year old when he was fifteen.**

-AGU-

Three Russian boys - these 'immune children' seemed to be a predominantly male mutation - later, Adam realised they had seven children now sequestered in the attic. Sofia slept in Erika's room, the boys split three to a room between the previously empty one and Erin's old room. Right now Adam was waiting for someone to try and tell him to sleep, and Mina's words were playing on his mind. "I can't believe I'm advocating using vampire powers on these kids, but wouldn't wiping their memories be a kinder option?" It was clear she meant Sofia in particular, they were at something of a loss with the most traumatised of the rescued. "I'm not even sure it would work, I don't know how far this immunity stretches and I don't want to do more harm than good" had been his answer, and he was now staring into the fire.

Erika peered to check the room was empty other than Adam before dropping next to him. "Hey dad. You look terrible, just saying." Sighing as he hugged his daughter, he nodded. "I know. Bertrand and Roque are talking tactics for tonight, this is the biggest trip yet. Then I am going to sleep, even I know I can't take on this run without resting up. Oh, and thanks. You three offering to watch the kids today is a big help." Erika smiled, passing him his soya bottle from the table. "We don't have school, and we can hardly have tutoring when all this is going on. So free day to babysit." "Still, seven kids is a lot of work." They had agreed not to move the others on without a plan in place for Sofia - she responded much better to her kin than the vampires.

"Feed them, make sure they aren't bored, stop your dad biting them and make sure they don't escape. Simple enough." Erika did make it sound much easier than it realistically was, but Adam didn't really have a better option right now. "Remember to keep it simple, some of these kids aren't used to eating properly and they'll get sick if you give them heavy stuff." He had said this before, but Adam was nothing if not a worrier. His daughter indulged his rambling, nodding in all the right places like this wasn't the third time she had heard it in twelve hours. "And most importantly, don't let them in your room without knocking. Not sure they will understand your bitemarks."

They fell silent as they heard footsteps, but it only turned out to be Emil and Adrian. "Hey boys." They both peered around as Erika had before hugging him. "Hey dad." "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Rolling his eyes, he shrugged. "Waiting for Bertrand to be done talking to Roque. Then I am. You know I don't sleep well as is, even less so alone." Three understanding looks were returned, but then the rescued children really were awake and looking around.

Igor, Felix and Nikolai were all jumpy, covered in scars and healed injuries but polite, and Sofia was thrilled to see them which was a step. "Why are we all here?" They all had thick Russian accents, but like the others spoke passable English - it seemed to have been the language of choice they were taught to interact with each other, being from so many different places. "Because I wasn't about to leave you kids where you were. As for this attic in particular, if I were to take you all outside I would a) explode, and b) be expected to explain why I have half a dozen kids from all over the world covered in bite marks. This isn't permanent, we do have places you'll be going. Right now, Romania is the priority before anyone finds out I'm rescuing you."

Assigning Adrian and Emil to Igor and Nikolai, Adam took Felix to clean up before he finally went to hit his bed. "You're gonna watch me?" Felix seemed wary, and at about twelve he didn't need the help. "You don't have anything I don't have, but I'm just waiting to put healing stuff on you after so you can get dressed and go with the others." The Russian boy gave him the once over, then seemed to realise he had done this with all the others and none of them had said he was inappropriate. "Alright then." Felix hurried through his bath, scrubbing dirt from his honey coloured curls before pulling clean shorts on and letting Adam apply the balm to his skin. A pang of anger and sadness hit him when Felix automatically flinched, but he persevered gently until he was done. "All good, get dressed and go get some breakfast. And please be good for my daughter."

"The girl is yours?" Adam nodded, cleaning up the pile of towels and ragged clothes while Felix buttoned an old shirt of Emil's. "Yeah, Erika is my daughter. Emil is her half brother, different father but I adopted him so he's my son. And Adrian is Ingrid's son, their cousin. And all very nice, don't worry." The others were back when they returned, and they were going to need a bigger table at this rate.

The three Russian boys were perusing the list, mumbling to each other about some of the names and happily crossing off their own 'fathers' - and in Igor's case, 'mother' - before turning to Adam. "You're missing one. You have a quill?" "Close, this is a pen." Igor held it up, turning it in the candle light for a moment before shrugging. "No ink dipping, just write with it." Watching the pale hand scratch out a rough, almost illegible name, Adam felt hot anger rush through him.

"Vasilev?" "Yeah, he has three girls - Mira, Analeigh and Cadence. He said he's on the Council, so nobody can complain he has more than one because he can turn them in." Glaring outside at the sun preventing him leaving, Adam felt sick. "Not for long." Not that he needed one, but an added reason to turn Vasilev into a steaming pile of dust was mostly welcome, if it didn't involve three girls the psychotic bastard was going garlic knows what to. "Your Grandness, are you alright?" Roque and Bertrand were back, which meant Adam was expected to sleep now. "Not especially. Igor here has informed me there was a name missing from the list." Holding it up for Roque to see, the vampire cringed slightly. "I see we'll be needing a new Council member... Again."

Barely restraining himself from screwing up the list in anger, he dropped it back to the table. "While I wish I could go there now and ash him, it's daylight. So go rest up, be ready by 5pm. Lucky it gets dark so early in November." "Of course sir." Bertrand took himself to their room with a fond smile at the Dracula teens - all they could risk if they didn't want the human children more confused than ever. "You got the UV cage?" Erika held it up. "Yes dad. Go and sleep before I garlic gas you." Mock-glaring at his daughter, he cast a proud eye over his three children before finally taking himself to bed. Bertrand didn't push him to talk, just waited until he changed and wrapped a secure arm over his waist. Angry as he was, he was also exhausted after flying around half of Europe and sleeping about six hours in four days, his eyes falling closed almost without permission.

Bertrand shook him awake around 3, knowing Adam would want to spend time with his kids before he went on a potential suicide mission. Kissing his tutor gratefully, Adam indulged in the comforting embrace for a couple of minutes before dragging himself upright and getting dressed. "Tonights the Romania trip right?" Adam found that message from Jonno when he plugged his phone to charge, sending back a "Yep, with three new rescuees on the list." When they got back, all said and done tonight, that would put the amount of children Adam had there at over twenty - not including his own actual children, plus the multiple adult vampires.

"Dads going to love me for this." "Mmm. Problem with siring the Chosen One." Ingrid and Bertrand had both wanted to accompany him on this trip, but Adam pointed out he didn't want just the three teens watching the seven all day and all night. Ingrid was the logical choice now Adam knew there were more girls to rescue, and as he reluctantly admitted to himself, Count Dracula was far less likely to pick a fight with Bertrand than Ingrid. He did explain this to Bertrand, who was clearly unhappy but couldn't fault the logic. "Come back safe." Feeling his tutors face press against his hair, Adam smiled into his chest. "I will. Not promising I won't come back exhausted, but I will be back." Checking the door to her room was closed behind them, Ingrid smirked at him. "I'm sure between the two of us and the kids we'll convince you into bed one way or another."

Stomach flipping at Ingrid's glittering eyes, Adam nodded. "You ready to go? Its almost five." "Yes. You packed your bag?" Lucas had been looking in confusion at Adam's camera earlier, and when they explained how digital worked the children had wanted to see photos that weren't polaroids. Which led to a novel idea - having pictures of the saved children to show the ones they were going to rescue, so they knew it was for real. Aside from that, Adam had blood packed. As he may need all the energy he could get transporting probably the lions share of fifteen human children from Romania to England.

"Yep. Just going to put my cape on and pack my crown, then once Roque is ready we'll be off. So if you're going to eat, drink or plan a wild party, now is the time." Leaving Ingrid to decide how to spend her last twenty minutes, he checked his phone to find a reply from Jonno. "We'll come pick them up tomorrow night then, so you can come and meet some of the slayers." Not bothering to ask how they planned to transport twenty-something children, Adam sent back an agreement and slipped his phone into his jacket. Joining Ingrid and Roque in a large drink of blood, he felt energy and power wind through him as he checked the time.

"Fourteen hours until sunrise. Lets do this." Hugging his kids goodbye, Adam led Ingrid and Roque outside. "Where are we meeting your daughter?" "About five minutes from the first on our list. I thought it would save time." That was actually logical, so they shifted and flew now the sun was safely sinking into darkness. Talitha was a surprise next to the proper, formally dressed Roqueloire - she wore what Adam thought was hemp, or flax clothing, dreadlocks and had a piercing through her eyebrow. And she smelled of patchouli oil. Add that to her soya lifestyle and he thought she may be the vampire equivalent of a 'hippie'. "I'm Vladimir Dracula, but everyone calls me Adam. I apologise we meet under such circumstances, Roque speaks highly of you."

It was actually a sort of relief this girl didn't treat him hugely formally, nor did her equally 'free spirit' boyfriend Pierre. "What's the plan?" "Stay out of sight, Roque and I knock on the door. I dust any vampire and you guys make sure the human children are safe." Pierre raised an eyebrow, and Adam had a feeling it was because he didn't look like the powerful creature he was. Digging his crown out of his bag - he could do with the power boost - he slipped the bones over his head and felt the energy spark along his nerves. "Weird eye thing, is that normal?" Adam shrugged. "No idea, I have no reflection. Come on, we have a long night ahead of us." The first three castles were easy - one girl, two boys and each castle had only three adult vampires apiece.

"What's going on?" Adam made sure to try and appear unthreatening as he knelt down in front of the three pre-teens, answering them as fast as he could. "Rescue mission. The others are waiting for you, see?" He produced a couple of the pictures, watching them recognise their 'friends' and relaxing somewhat. "Ok then. Who next?" Checking the list and getting Roque to indicate which was closest, he replied with "Marco... I can't pronounce that clan name." The three recognised the name anyway, not complaining they were flitted along to the next one. "Six adults, one untransformed. What do we do with them?" Roque had a quick conversation with his daughter, who was apparently to take the untransformed girl to the 'orphanage'. "They don't stay there, it's merely a stopping point. Much like your home at present."

Ingrid refused to stay back for this one, and admittedly she did dust three of the adults before they even knew what hit them. "Dad! Mum! What have you done?" He felt bad for the daughter, but Adam didn't have the time to worry about that - they were already three hours down. Hypnotism quieted her so Talitha could disappear with her, getting the location of the next two castles to find them at. "Why don't we just smash the blood mirrors?" Adam had considered it, briefly, but decided against it. "Because that could kill vampires who don't live here, who have nothing to do with this depravity. And steal vampirism from younger clan members."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, tossing a stake with precision aim at the chest of the last vampire in this place. "Marco! It's ok, they want to help and they have Leo and Sofia and Lucas and Felix, look!" The pictures were already proving fruitful, as Marco joined the others he recognised and didn't try to bolt like Igor had the previous night. Talitha caught up with them at the next castle, saying the Grand High Vampire owed the orphanage an explanation when this was all over. "I'm going to owe the scribes of bloodline books an explanation, I'm a soya blood drinker and may end up with a reputation for the GHV with the highest dusting count." The vampire world was already now over ten clans down. And they weren't done yet.

By the time they had six children, it was five hours out of their fourteen gone and he was starting to feel the long night already. Forcing blood down his throat to re-energise, they kept going. Sending the other four with six of the humans to Garside, he swore he was right behind them. "You can't carry six, and we still have three to go." Ingrid pointed out. "We're coming back, there's still time. Lets go." she rolled her eyes, but swept up two of the girls and Talitha and Pierre followed, Roque watching Adam indicate the six left should grab his arms or cape. "I'm good Roque, don't dawdle." Admittedly, six was a strain but Adam felt lifted by the sight of Garside as they landed in the courtyard. "Someone will come get you in a minute, don't move." He whistled to get the attics attention, and Bertrands face appeared in the window. As soon as the tutor turned away, Adam jumped back to bat form and made for Transylvania.

Stumbling as he landed, this was more taxing than he thought as he downed the rest of his bottle. There were missed calls on his phone, and he knew he was in trouble for taking off but Vasilev was personal. Adam wanted the vampire high council to lead by example, and this was an abhorration. Also, Vasilev was a sly, underhanded snake and Adam didn't want anyone else in danger. A sense of suspicion crept through him when Adam saw the door was open, meaning he didn't have to be invited through the open door. Scanning the energy signatures, there were a dozen vampires in the castle and he had a growing concern Vasilev was onto him. Ambush prepared or not, Adam couldn't back out now - the three human girls were still alive, he could feel it.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the open door. It slammed closed behind him, darkness thick around him as four vampires came in his direction. Holding both hands out resulted in four dull thuds as the vampires were forced to the walls, one managing to create a fireball. He didn't recognise any of the four, but they all 'felt' similar, and bore resemblances to each other - brothers, he suspected. Focusing, he levitated the stakes they were holding, slow and steady as they turned on their owners and hit home, four dust piles landing softly in the dark. Only eight more to go.

Holding a fireball up to look around, he was in a wide corridor empty but for him, the energy converging deeper in the castle. Putting out the light, Adam headed towards it. Ignoring the sheer exhaustion he was starting to feel, in spite of blood and his crown powering him, the next two vampires didn't lift their stakes before they were dust, the wood clattering to the floor as the remains settled around them. This part was lit dimly, a few candles scattered around just enough to let him see flickering shadows. A vague memory of pokemon games he played as a boy came to him, making his way through multiple fights to reach the ultimate fight at the end.

Half the vampires down, half to go, Adam felt his phone vibrate against his chest again but ignored it - now was not the time for distractions. Swiping some dust off his cape ineffectively, there was a room with one vampire and three humans - that would be Vasilev and the immune children, he was certain. Between them and him, there were five more vampires. Feeling a smirk twist over his mouth, he waited until they got close enough and snapped his fingers. Five hypnotized vampires would probably be a surprise to Vasilev. Sending them in ahead, they crumbled to dust before his eyes and Adam caught sight of a UV gun (Jonno had taught him about new slayer weapons) and pushed outwards, flinging it from Vasilev's hands before he could hit him.

"How did you even find out about these children?" Vasilev hissed the question out, clearly unhappy Adam was in the know after who knows how long. "Doesn't matter, you aren't going to live long enough to need the information." Three girls, ages ranging (he guessed) from around eight to thirteen, were watching wide eyed and terrified as Adam advanced into the room. "That's what you think!" Adam was about to open his mouth in reply, but then Vasilev was holding some kind of small box and the world was spinning, his ears ringing and his legs gave out beneath him. "Look at you! You're a disgrace to the vampire world, the so called chosen one. If I weren't desperate to dust you, I would make you bite them just so you knew what you were missing!" Clutching at his head, the pressure on his brain painful, Adam couldn't get his throat to work.

His powers were still active, but he couldn't quite see straight, and he worried he would hit the humans if he weren't careful. Something splashed against his face, dripping down under his shirt and Adam could feel his skin burning, smell garlic and silver - argentalium liquid was sizzling against him. There was an agonized scream, which he realized was coming from his own mouth. Grasping for his phone, whether to say goodbye to his family or call for help, he didn't know but Adam felt it ripped from his hand, heard plastic and metal crunch against concrete. A flash of irritation - that phone was new! - anchored him to reality for just a second, and Adam hoped for the next as he lashed out in Vasilev's direction.

The last vampire energy that wasn't his own finally flickered out, and Adam forced an eye open now the weird box of pressure wasn't tearing his brain apart to see the girls were ok. Then he blacked out.

"Mister? Are you ok?" "Of course he isn't Cadence, look at his face. Master hit him with something bad." Small, warm hands touched Adam's face gently, shook at his shoulder and Adam clung to the feeling, head swimming as he fought the darkness and opened his eyes. "He's awake!" Cringing slightly at the volume, he could feel his skin was still burned, and looked to see his phone in shattered pieces. "Hi. I'm Adam. Also known as Vladimir Dracula, Grand High Vampire." Managing to push himself into a seated position, he reached tentatively to his face. The pain was sharp, radiating from where his fingers touched. "Does the Grand High Vampire want to bite us sir?" "No. Thanks, but I don't drink human. Especially not alive, or children. Is it daylight outside?"

"Yes sir. Is that a problem?" Sighing, Adam shook his head. "Just means I can't get you girls away safely yet. And Vasilev smashed my phone, so I can't even tell my family I'm ok." "Away? Where are we going?" Blinking painfully, the skin beneath his eyes tight and uncomfortable, Adam hunted out one of the photos. "I've been rescuing the others, theres another dozen since that was taken and you were last on the list for the day. I wasn't expecting argentalium." Asking for the nearest bathroom, he couldn't look in the mirror but could splash cold water over his burning injuries, carefully rinsing away any argentalium residue so it wouldn't continue eating away at his skin.

"Anything you three want to take with you, you should get now. Once it's dark, we're off." Adam wasn't even sure which of the girls was which, but they stumbled away as a group and returned with a scruffy blanket and a couple of moth-eaten fluffy bats. "This is all our stuff." "Don't worry, we can sort that." Waiting for nightfall was awkward, the three girls mostly just stared at him. Judging by the splash pattern burns on his hands, his face must look even worse. Not to mention his kids, and Ingrid and Bertrand, must be going out of their minds unable to get hold of him - he was reserving his energy for the flight home, telepathy was beyond him at the moment. Finally, the sun started setting and they could make a move. "Hold on tight, I'll take you somewhere safe." Warm hands gripped his cold ones, exhaustion pushed aside again as Adam shifted and raced back to Garside.

Landing in the courtyard, there was a clear revulsion in Jonno's eyes as they had apparently just gotten to the school themselves. "You're alive? I had a rather panicked call from your daughter this morning asking after you, what happened? Your face is..." "Argentalium. Is it really bad?" Jonno tilted his head this way and that, then grimaced. "Yeah, sorry." Adam shrugged, indicating the three girls he had with him. "Girls, this is Jonno. He's human, and nice. Let him walk you up to the others yeah?" Jonno took the hint, leading the three girls up to the attic and Adam skipped walking, flitting straight to his room for clean clothes, then the bathroom to clean up the burns down his chest.

"Adam!" "Dad!" "Where are you you rancid worm?" Bertrand, Erika and even Ingrid's voices were all laden with concern, but Adam needed clothes first. Pulling the shirt on and leaving it unbuttoned, hanging open over his jeans, Adam opened the bathroom door and held his hands up to stop them jumping on him. "Bats alive, what happened?" "Argentalium. Vasilev knew what I was doing, he was prepared. Had some weird box that nearly knocked me out, then threw this in my face. Like I wasn't funny looking enough." Argentalium scarred, he knew that much. "Other than that, are you ok dad?" "Absolutely exhausted, and this hurts like sunbathing but all things considered, I'm alive and I'm home."

"Why didn't you call us? Or answer your phone?" Bertrand quizzed, and Ingrid added with "Running off like that, you zombie brained maggot." "Vasilev smashed it, I blacked out right after I dusted him and it was light out by the time I came to. As soon as it got dark, I left. Could you yell at me later? I have a garlic awful headache already." Their faces told Adam he was absolutely not off the hook yet, but they let him pass to see Roque, his daughter and her boyfriend sat surrounded by twenty human children and looking perplexed by the slayers. Several of the children recoiled at the sight of him, but he didn't blame them.

"As your future deputy sir, I'm going to insist you sit tonights venture out. We three can make the France trip." For once, Adam was inclined to agree. "Alright. If you get dusted, you are so fired." His security guard actually chuckled a little, then turned to Talitha and Pierre. "Is this the last trip?" "For now. There's still America to consider, but that's going to be tricky as they don't seem to have interacted with the Europeans." The Roqueloires plus one left for the two French boys, and Adam felt everything start to catch up as he staggered slightly. "You. Sleep. Now." "I will. Jonno, I know you have the transport to take these kids, but can you wait? At least until those three are back, all in one trip?" Garside attic was practically bursting at the seams, children literally everywhere but they seemed content to sit on the floor together, comparing their new clothes and whispering about favourites.

"I guess." "Someone wake me when they are leaving, but I am going to go crash for a few." He didn't wait for Bertrand or even Ingrid to follow - he had seen the look in their eyes, knew he must look horrific and didn't blame them for not wanting to get near him. His face was probably marred forever if the pain was any indication of how bad it looked, and that was before it scarred over. One side of his face hurt much less to lie on than the other - one reason Adam had never gotten on well with sleeping in coffins was he couldn't sleep on his back - so he stuck with that one and choked back tears. They would only irritate his ruined face more.

-AGU-

 **Poor Adam, really suffering for the cause!**


	28. Accidental Findings

**I have spent most of the day feeling bad for hurting Adam... I am too attached to fictional characters.**

-AGU-

In spite of the exhaustion he could feel down in the dead marrow of his bones, Adam barely managed to fall asleep and was up and dressed seconds after he felt Roque return. Pressing hesitant fingers to his face, he could still feel the burns, pain and even after he had cleaned them there was a lingering _feel_ of argentalium wearing on him. A tentative knock at his door revealed Erika, who was the only person not to look at him with either fear, revulsion or pain in her eyes since he got back. "Is it really bad, or can I hug you?" There were burns smattered down his torso, but they hurt anyway so he held his arms out.

"Don't scare me like that again dad." "No promises. But I will try. And I will always have you three keeping me going, I have a lot to come back for, but you know I couldn't leave those kids in that sort of environment." Erika clutched him tighter, then backed off apologetically when he tensed as tears stung his chest. "I know, I love and hate in equal measure how much you care about so much. And I'm proud of you, you've achieved miracles in the last couple of months alone." Glowing at the praise from his daughter, Adam smiled down at her and followed her out to the throne room.

"So, I presume you're coming with us to the guild with these kids?" "Yep. Roque, I need you to get back to Transylvania and hand this in." Having already written out the memo explaining Vasilev was dust and as such, they couldn't meet or do anything until the next elected council member was chosen, he didn't need to be in Transylvania. "As you wish sir." "Bertrand, I need you to go with him. For two reasons, I need to know if there is any information on these immune children there and nobody researches like you." Taking a long swallow of his bottle of soya, he cringed slightly as it pulled on his burned cheek. "And the other?" "I need Roque to see if anyone else is missing from the Council, I don't know everyone yet and I've wiped some seventy or eighty vampires off the map in a week. If anyone else is missing, he can give you a list to bring back when you return."

He could almost feel Bertrands confusion at Adam acting so business-like, writing out an official permission slip from the Grand High Vampire for Bertrand to the library and signing it, but Adam didn't have the energy for dealing with that. "Call Erika if you aren't making it back tonight, she has Jonno's number and I need to replace my phone." It was stiff and awkward as Bertrand nodded, hands twitching by his side as he clearly restrained the habit of hugging Adam goodbye before he followed the three visiting vampires out of the attic.

Ingrid's eyes on him were hard enough to physically feel, even though he wasn't actually looking at her. "What happened to his face?" One of the younger humans asked, leaning back as though his marred skin could hurt him. "The vampire who had us did it, but he saved us anyway." He thought that one was Cadence, though he wasn't sure why he thought that. "Shall we? Only, it'll be risky moving them when it gets light and teachers start turning up." Jonno nodded, indicating to Assan and James to lead the others down. The attic mostly empty now, Adam hugged his children. "I'll be back, don't worry." "Better be." Swallowing thickly, Adam spared a minute to glance at Ingrid, then turned and flitted down to the courtyard.

"Bats, it's like a school trip." "How else do we transport almost thirty people?" Adam couldn't argue with that, so he climbed up into the coach and pulled up his jumpers hood to try and hide his face somewhat. Jonno dropped into the seat next to him, initiating conversation. "Taking argentalium to the face for these kids and not even complaining, even the slayers guild can't doubt you right now." Adam shrugged, trying not to scratch the itchy healing skin on his hands. "Good. Because until I replace Vasilev, I can't put in the new law. It's against the rules, no new laws unless there's an emergency without a full council. Especially when he was the minister for vampire law." Adam needed to ask Ingrid if she was up for it, so he could nominate her and then elect her.

"It's what, a couple of weeks difference?" He nodded in agreement, fidgeting in his seat and feeling very aware he didn't have his phone anymore. Hopefully the memory card would still work, there were photos he didn't want to lose. "Yeah. Next week will be nominations, and the week after will be elected and we start over. I'll put it through then." Thankful the guild wasn't far, and the human children surprisingly quiet, Adam held his breath as they headed in to the building, a blissfully garlic-scent-free room set aside for him and the children. "What happened to him?" "Argentalium to the face. If you needed proof of his commitment here, that should do it. It's like acid eating his skin." Adam overheard Jonno defending him to another slayer outside the room, wondering again just how bad it looked.

"Whatever. He still hasn't officially declared the cease-fire, so I don't have to play along with this yet." He almost rubbed a tired hand over his tired face, but then realised that would probably rub off any potentially healing skin - It was hard to know if it was itching to heal when it hurt so much. "Why are we here again?" Assan and James explained again to their kin, talking about how they wouldn't get bitten anymore and would get to be normal kids. And be able to talk about what happened without getting told off for making things up - these people knew about vampires. "It's cool, and these people are nice." Sofia still concerned him - she was calm around the other immune kids, and didn't try to edge away from him all the time now, but Adam was worried about her most of all. Though quite a few of them concerned him, some of them had been "kept" for decades and that couldn't be good for developing minds.

"Adam?" Peering around the doorway, he raised an eyebrow in query to Jonno. "We've paired up a couple of the... you know, worse ones. So they have someone they trust all the time. Sofia and Leo are going together, and those three girls - we won't seperate them." Leaning back against the wall, Adam agreed on that. "What about education? They are all different ages, most of them can't read, write or speak brilliant English." Jonno indicated the building as a whole. "We have teachers. We'll being them all up to similar reading and writing skills, and then see if they can get into mainstream school. If not, we will set up a group school for them. It's going to be a long road, but with both sides working together it'll work. Agreed?" "Agreed."

Adam was reminded of 'the sorting' in Harry Potter as they called each child out and introduced them to their new foster parent/s (at least for now), and only one of the kids took too much issue with their appointed person - they reminded them of a long lost human relative and that was too much for Noah. Once that was resolved, it went more smoothly and Adam didn't get a bad vibe from any of the slayers who had agreed to take care of these kids. "Never more thankful we have computer savvy slayers making up identities and documents for them, imagine explaining thirty new kids popping up all around Garside from all over the world."

If anything could convince the others this was hopefully a good thing for them, it was probably James. He was still shy and easily startled, but the little boy barely stopped smiling as he talked about the scarf wound around his neck to the others. "Really makes them feel better to cover their necks. I can see you don't bother." Adam remembered the scarred bite on his neck, unsure if it had been affected by the argentalium burns as he ran a finger over his throat. "Allergic reaction to costume makeup. I went as a vampire for Halloween." If the younger Van Helsing suspected something, he didn't say. "Damn" his watch beeped, telling him he now couldn't leave without dying in an exhilarating explosion of smouldering dust. "Can you text Erika for me? Let her know I can't get back until tonight?"

"Sure." Ingrid was only going to be more annoyed with him now, putting his life at risk, getting injured, acting distant and now being gone all day again. Assuming his face hadn't been mangled so much she couldn't stand the sight of him. Which was likely, as Ingrid was every atom of perfection combined into one vampiress, Adam wasn't anything to write home about before his face became a garlic-ridden mess.

A couple of minutes later, he realised Jonno was holding out his phone in a clear indication for Adam to take it. "Erika called, wants to talk to you." Hearing his daughters voice cut through most of the negative thoughts in his mind, and he reassured her that it was just the sunlight stopping him leaving. "Its November, I'll be back this evening don't worry. Yes, the rescued kids are doing fine, currently getting assigned their parental figures and boring stuff like clothing measurements and new documents and stuff." "Ok dad. I gotta go get ready for school, you better leave as soon as it's dark." Promising exactly that, Adam hung up and thanked Jonno.

"We should run blood tests on these kids before letting them near a normal doctor. Make sure there's not still vampire virus in their systems, see if there's a clue to identifying them to stop this happening again. Maybe even neutralise it altogether." Jonno chewed on his lower lip, looking at the children Adam knew had been through enough, but nodded. "Yeah. You're right. I'll ask Assan to volunteer, he's one of the oldest and the others all seem to look up to him a little. Plus he's been 'free' the longest."

He recognised the starting of fatherly affection when Jake held Assan's hand to squeeze as the needle slid in to the crease of his elbow, Jonno the one to draw his blood while Adam swallowed back the faint spark of hunger as skin was broken. One vial was handed off to Mina, the other to Adam. "Well?" "It smells... normal. Like a normal pubescent human boy would, but their energy is still distinct, different." Cringing a little himself, Adam dipped his finger in the smallest amount of blood possible and placed it on his tongue. "Tastes clean. I've only ever drank the occasional bottled vintage human, so I couldn't say it absolutely tastes like normal but I can't tell much difference." Capping the vial - He could look at it more closely back at Garside, he accepted the water to flush the taste of blood from his mouth.

"That was weird." Glancing at Jonno over the edge of his water bottle, Adam swallowed and lowered the plastic bottle. "What?" "Your fangs are down and everything" Adam touched his tongue there experimentally, he hadn't noticed "but you looked like you really wished there was another vamp here to do that." Forcing his elongated canines back, he slugged down more water and nodded. "I lived on animals when Erika was young, but even that didn't sit well with me so I switched to soya. I've only drank bottled human when I was about to collapse because it's more energizing, or when Ingrid hid my soya until I agreed to try some. I have never bitten a human, and I never plan to."

Screwing the lid back on the bottle, he turned to watch as slayers gently convinced each child to let them use a needle in their arm. "We have to make sure you're not sick, Assan will tell you it's over fast and then you guys can get some lunch, and maybe play out in the sun for a little while." They would need slow reintroduction back to sunshine - some of these children hadn't seen the light for forty or fifty years. It was November, in Britain though, so they could take their time. "We can go outside? In the day?" Igor and Felix looked exceptionally disbelieving, but Jonno kept the honest smile on his face as he assured them again.

"Going home with pockets full of blood... Sounds like a rock song." Adam had multiple labelled vials to look at when he got back to Garside, now waiting on the slayers to say what, if anything, they had found through their own tests. "Suppose. You wanna take a nap? Jake and mum will stop you getting staked?" Shaking his head at Jonno, Adam knew he would never relax here. "My whole body is aware this entire building is specifically designed to bite me in the neck. I can barely sit still, let alone go to sleep." Clock watching until he could leave was the pastime of the afternoon, and sun down was the most welcome sight of the day. "I'll let you know when I've replaced my phone, until then text Erika and I'll get back to you when I can. Good luck."

He shook hands with Mina and Eric, but Jake and Jonno both offered him 'manly' hugs, with slaps to the back that made him grit his fangs in pain as his shoulders hadn't escaped the burns. "Until next time." A tug on his arm made Adam look down, finding half the human children looking at him. "We wanted to say thank you." "For getting us and our friends away from the bad people." Kneeling down to eye level with the smaller ones and hoping his face didn't scare them too much, Adam smiled. "It was no trouble. You shouldn't have been there to begin with. And I have it on good authority you guys get to try out garlic bread, so you'll be extra safe in the future too." They probably didn't know what garlic bread was, but clearly knew garlic and vampires didn't mix.

Ensuring the vials were safely cushioned and zipped up, he breathed a sigh of relief in unsaturated air before shifting forms and flying to Garside. It was almost too quiet now, after the hustle of so many visitors and now only his kids, Ingrid and their father were home. "Dad!" He was besieged by Erika, and Emil and Adrian hugged him too, though more sedately. "Thanks for being so good with everything going on kids, I'm so grateful. And immensely proud of all three of you." Three near-identical smiles returned, in spite of them all mostly resembling their mothers Adam could see himself in them. "Anyway, I need to go shower and change because I reek of slayers. Then I have to reacquaint myself with a miscroscope."

The water stung his healing skin, and he was actually happy he was a skinny thing as it meant his clothes hung loosely, not rubbing closely on the burns as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and buttoned up his jeans. Even so, he knew the fact his slim fitting jeans were back to needing a belt was probably not good. Sighing as he tightened the leather, Adam picked up the weird containers of blood - they had bubble wrap inside, and the container itself reminded him of old cylindrical pencil cases at school. He remembered girls having cat shaped ones, and George had one shaped like a mummy that her primary school wrote home about twice for being 'inappropriate'. His mum had gone in to say she had made it personally, and that George was entitled to enjoy Ancient Egypt.

Tears stung his face almost without him realizing - even now, thinking of them still choked him up with emotions, loss and grief still raw after bottling it up for so long. The lump in his throat took several attempts to wash away with soya, shoving aside the emotional thoughts. It would do him no good to dwell, he had a job to do. Digging through the kitchen/alchemy supplies cupboard turned up a miscroscope he knew had different functions to the basic light ones the school used, meaning he could look more closely at the children's blood. Automatically he could see a mild variation on their DNA. Almost invisible, but there were tiny signs on every double helix that showed the genetic mutation. No ordinary human doctor would look this closely though, so that was safe knowledge.

None of them appeared to have the virus lingering in their blood, and most of the variations in hormones and vitamins and antibodies could be put down to their poor home lives - that should clear up with time and healthier lifestyles. None of them tasted (he felt sick by the end of that test) off, tainted so he couldn't say there would be issues specifically related to their blood. Accepting he really needed to get some sleep, especially with his body crying out for healing energy, Adam cleared up his workspace and re-packed the blood vials. Maybe he could give them to his father as a peace maker.

Stripping down for bed, Adam was acutely aware of just how alone he was now. And it was his own fault, he was sort of avoiding both of his lovers, or perhaps they were avoiding him because he was in a mood. Both were likely, he mused, forcing his eyes closed and hoping for some kind of improvement in the pain when he woke. It was little better, still pulling painfully when he stretched and got up and dressed. The button up, he realised, that he pulled on was one he had had back in Stokely, from when he had learnt Ingrid would tear his t-shirts to bite him and it was much easier to wear loosely buttoned shirts she could pull open. Pulling open his bedroom door, Adam barely contained his squeak of surprise when Bertrand and Ingrid were there waiting, and there was a blur of movement that ended in his shirt hanging open, arms pinned behind his back and two bodies pressed close to his as he was pulled to lie down.

"Normally, I would consider this a party, but" he struggled, trying to free his arms - he could overpower Bertrand if he really tried, but wary of hurting the man, he slumped in defeat "can't say I'm in the mood right now." Ingrid rolled her eyes, gesturing with an upward tilt of her chin to Bertrand who held Adam's jaw carefully, moving it up and to the side, baring his ravaged neck. "What's going on?" Softer than he expected, Ingrid almost cooed a 'shhing' noise at him. "Close your eyes." Unsure what they were doing, but knowing deep in his soul he trusted them both with his life, Adam let them flutter closed. Something soft but icy cold touched his neck, making him writhe in pain as whatever it was made his burns hurt even more. "I know it hurts, just trust us."

Bertrand's voice was calm and soft against his hair, anchoring him slightly as the pain started to recede, moving down wherever Ingrid was touching him with something along each injury - that explained why they had undone his shirt then. "Keep your eyes closed, this will sting." The icy soft thing touched his face, tracing the painful burns around his eyes and cheeks - he knew he was lucky not to have been blinded by the face full of argentalium. "Anywhere else?" Wriggling, Adam hissed out "shoulders" as the stinging grew worse on his face. His shirt was tugged further down his arms somehow, the cold pain finding his shoulders where the liquid had ran down under his clothes while he lay unconscious.

"Let him go then." Adam dared open his eyes, finding Ingrid had a soft cloth and some kind of clear liquid in a bottle she was just putting aside. "What was that?" Stretching the stiffness from his shoulders as Bertrand released his arms, he looked down at his chest. "They've nearly gone?" Tracing the faintly pink scars, he reached tentatively for his face. The pain was almost gone, ridges of scar tissue obvious but it was probably better than before.

"Plasma. If you had asked one of us, we could have told you it helps heal argentalium burns." Bertrand stood up behind him, tracing a hand over the nape of his neck. "We gave you the chance to come ask us, then realised that was a stupid idea because you're an idiot." Ingrid shook her head slightly, pressing nails under his jaw to make him tilt his head. "Why did you avoid us? I'm used to your turbulent mood swings, but you rarely actively avoid everyones company." Now they had asked, Adam was ashamed to admit it. "I hadn't been brave enough to look for myself, but if my chest was any indication my face is a mess. I wasn't sure you could stand to look at me." A sort of pained sigh sounded behind him, making him feel small and guilty for hurting him.

Ingrid merely glared. "I'm still deciding if I'm offended or flat out pissed at you right now. You were avoiding us because you think him or me are shallow enough to ditch you after you got attacked? Do you really think so little of us?" Not able to meet her eyes, Adam shrugged as he looked down at his shoes. "You make it sound like you're the problem, when I'm the problem. I have zero clue why either of you even look at me, my personality is that of an awkward teenage boy who isn't sure what's going on half the time. Aside from the fact I know I'm just a pale, skinny freak, any redeeming features were now covered in some nice burns that'll heal to some nasty scars. So yeah, I'm worried I've lost any shred of aesthetic appeal I had before, and I'm not sure I had even that, let alone anything else going for me before."

He expected she would have slapped him if he weren't healing from the burns, but Ingrid settled for glaring daggers at him. The emotions in her eyes hurt more than a physical injury, Adam hated that he had hurt her. She squinted slightly, turning his head less gently than before and then pulling his shirt down to expose his shoulder. "Well, that wasn't intentional, but you can tell the guild we have a way to heal those marks on their neck." Twisting his head to try and see, the bite scars on his shoulders were almost invisible now, striped through with burn scarring. "Is the one on my neck gone too?" "Mostly, but the argentalium burns covered most of it so that's unsurprising." Mumbling that he needed to get Erika's phone and message Jonno, he made to leave the room.

Ingrid's fingers, slimmer and smoother than Bertrand's would ever be, wrapped around his wrist. "You're going nowhere." In spite of the rough, battle scarred skin of his hands, Bertrand could touch in the most delicate, feather soft way as he traced over Adam's neck until he shivered. "Trust us?" Words failed him as two mouths touched the base of his throat, a sharp intake of breath his only reply as cool fingers slid his belt buckle loose, explored under his shirt and Adam's last coherent thought was that if the two were working together, he was in _so_ much trouble.

-AGU-

 **I write him and even I wonder why those two put up with Adam sometimes!**


	29. Family Drama

**Is it just me, or are there very few capes actually worn after season 2 Is over?**

-AGU-

Someone poked his side, prompting Adam only to wriggle closer to whoever was laying in front of him, recognising Ingrid's scent as he burrowed into the crook of her neck. "You two are evil. And I'm never moving again." A deep chuckle rumbled against his shoulder where Bertrand was lying against him, a muscular forearm tightening on his waist. "I'm not sure the children will appreciate you never getting dressed again. Not to mention it may make Council meetings awkward." His nerves were still fizzing pleasantly, muscles still a little shaky and there wasn't a part of him that didn't ache or hurt in some way. Adam hadn't felt this good in a while. "Shut up. Too tired."

Even with his eyes closed, face buried in her skin Adam could practically hear Ingrid rolling her eyes. She was still not quite up to having sex with Bertrand, but she hadn't seemed to mind him being there when Adam had let himself indulge in her flawleas body. Nor had Bertrand been shy about pinning Adam down and taking him rough and perfect with an audience. If he had the energy to think about it, Adam would call it a step in the right direction. "Go to sleep then. Not like you're letting me go anywhere any time soon." Ingrid had a point, he did have his arm over her stomach and his face pressed to her throat.

"You can go if you want to." The idea was physically painful, but Adam wouldn't hold her here against her will. She made a non-commital sound in her throat, then shifted slightly and pulled the covers over them. "Sleep bat brain." Bertrand made a sound of agreement behind him, and Adam knew he wasn't going anywhere until he had slept. It was difficult enough arguing against one of them, he had no chance against them both and there was finally a lull in their hectic lives.

Half convinced the whole thing was a dream, Adam woke between two naked bodies and smiled to himself. Peering over at the tiny amount of space between drapes and wall, he noticed it was just growing dark outside again and hopefully, the kids were back from school. Limbs entwined as they were, there was no way to actually get out of the bed without waking his sleep mates. It was a null point a moment later, as Ingrid and Bertrand both stirred around him. Brushing his mouth against Ingrid's neck, she hummed happily - she wasn't totally awake yet then, Ingrid wouldn't even admit to making such a sound.

"Not moving." While he shared her sentiment, ensconced between the two comfortably, Adam wanted to see his kids. "I don't want to either, but I want to make sure those three know what I look like. And I still haven't called Jonno, since you two distracted me." Bertrand sat up behind him, tracing the healing tracks of Ingrid's nails in Adam's back. "I do not remember you complaining before now." "Not complaining, just saying." There were clothes scattered across the floor, Ingrid's skirt on the end of the bedframe and Bertrand's waistcoat half laying on the back of the desk chair. "I'm sure I left a floor in here before." Twisting a kink out of his neck pulled on the fresh bite there - Ingrid had been only too eager to replace it, careful to avoid his still healing burn scars. Stretching as he stood, then bending down to pick up clean clothes made his lower back twinge the way he had loved since he was fourteen.

"Not sure you would fill it out, you barely fill your own clothes." Ingrid liberated her bra from Adam's hand, she and Bertrand apparently quite at ease with their own and the others state of undress but he now felt mildly self concious about his weight loss again. Scrambling into jeans and a baggy jumper, he made for the bathroom but was stopped by Bertrand's broad chest. "Don't try that again, I will fangcuff you to the bedframe." Ingrid managed to sound threatening even while she was a getting dressed. Pushing away the mild spark of curiosity, Adam shrugged. "Sorry. I just, I know I'm a skinny string of vampire. And I do have to shower, Erika will UV bomb me if I don't." Adam had zero problem with positively reeking of the two vampires in his room, but his daughter in particular would not approve.

"Yes, but you don't have to run off. I will let her cuff you if you keep doing it." They let him go to shower after, his best gauge on how healed the burns were that the water no longer felt like fire in his skin. There was still scarring under his fingers when he touched his face and neck, but the lack of pain from them was good enough for Adam - he had never really been vain and the scarring would probably fade. Back in clothes made him feel a little less self conscious, and the sight of his children warmed his dead heart. "Oh, you're... alive then." Cocking his head, Adam had a moment of realisation. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He tried to play it off.

"Uh. Never mind." Emil didn't play so cool, glaring at Adam somewhat but there was mirth in there somewhere. "We made use of the empty library in the school. What did they do to your face?" He indicated the scars replacing his burns. "I was double teamed. Bertrand held me in place and Ingrid rubbed plasma on the burns, they still scarred but they don't hurt." Adrian had his eyes on Adam's neck, probably noticing the fresh bite. "It healed my bite scars almost completely too, and the argentalium burned away some of the scars. Still, I can tell the guild we have a way to fix the scars on the kids." Erika relinquished her phone to her father, which Adam thanked her for as he dialled Jonno's number.

"Did you say plasma? Is this a sci fi movie?" Rolling his eyes even though the slayer couldn't see him, Adam elaborated. "As in, blood plasma. I didn't know about it much either, but my face doesn't hurt anymore and my burns are scars. And I had a bite mark on my shoulder" that was as close to explaining as Adam would get "that got plasma on it when they were cleaning up the argentalium burns. It stings like hell, but it passed after a few seconds and it works. And I think those kids would think it work it to get rid of their scars, don't you?" Jonno agreed, thanking him for the solution and then asking how they got 'plasma'. "Uh... One second." Seeking out Bertrand, Adam held back a chuckle at his lovers confused face when he handed over the phone. "Ask him."

Losing the thread of conversation at the word 'centrifuge', he bounced around waiting to take the phone back so they could discuss blood results. "We got clean results across the board, you?" "I got the same. There's a couple of tiny variations in their DNA, but not enough to pique any breather doctor. With any luck, once any old injuries are healed, and for some of them the mental damage dealt with, they can actually have normal human lives." Erika hadn't charged her phone, so when the low battery bleeped he bid Jonno goodbye and handed the phone back to his daughter. "Thanks. Needs charging." "Daaaaad!" Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to her hair. "I'm going out tomorrow night to get a new one, don't worry."

Seeing the three were happily working on an essay together, he went back to Bertrand and wrapped arms around the man's waist. "Thank you." "What for?" Bertrands confusion was apparent. "Not freaking out. I... Its one thing to know your boyfriend also shares a bed with his sister... Its another thing to uhhh" the words caught in his throat.

"Adam, I've known about you and Ingrid since you were fifteen. If I had an issue with it, I find it odd to consider the idea I would then willingly enter into a relationship with you, and allow myself to grow attached to your children." Bertrand was right, logically he knew that but Adam was, by nature, a worrier. "I know. But Erin said she was ok with it too, and we all know how that went." Bertrand sighed, tracing a hand down the back of Adam's neck. "There are two very distinct differences between Erin and myself. And I'm not referring to the difference between boys and girls."

He had rightly predicted the first thing Adam had thought of. "Right. What distinct differences are those?" Adam didn't want to sound like he was accusing the vampire, but he had a desperate need to be sure. "I'm an adult, not a teenage girl who never really stood a chance at forming normal relationships after being tasked with being intimate with someone she should have then killed." Adam had considered that side of it when he thought about Erin, her family were not exactly ideal people to have learnt normality, but he could never forgive her being willing to let their son die. Emil hadn't done anything wrong but exist, he should never have taken the brunt of Erin's anger at Adam leaving.

"And the other reason?" Adam had a feeling he knew the second one, proved right when Bertrand murmured "I love her too" against his hair. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Adam leaned up to kiss Bertrand then pulled himself away. "I need to talk to her about council. Were there others missing?" "Roque said a few underlings were gone, but no main players. Go, we can talk about research later." Smiling softly up at his lover, Adam went in search of his sister. Ingrid was in her room, drinking and reading a copy of "Goodbye!" magazine. She didn't immediately look up, but there were no dark emotions in her eyes when she did turn to face him.

"Are you still interested in replacing Vasilev? Only, he's dust now so I need to know to put you forward next week. You'll still have a fortnight to get ready if you do." He hastened to add the last - Ingrid hadn't had much time yet to learn, between the short time frame since he made the offer and the interruption in the form of the children passing through Garside. "Won't your council accuse you of favouritism when you put your sister in his place?" Adam shrugged, he wasn't worried. "If they do I'll point out trust was an important factor after Vasilev tried to slay me, then splattered me with argentalium. I'm not bringing up the immune children yet, not until I'm sure we found them all."

Ingrid debated his words internally for a minute, then nodded. "I'm game." "Are you behind my cease-fire plans? As minister for vampire law, your vote holds the most sway after mine there." One perfectly shaped eyebrow raised, and he wasn't sure if it was disbelief or surprise at his quick asking. "You've already had us buddying up to the slayers, and I'm too bloody soft because of you to go murdering the juice cartons on legs. Not to mention, in under four years Emil is going to be human. Of course I am you zombie." Relief flooded his system, and while Adam wanted to stay and kiss Ingrid for most of eternity, he did have one more vampire to appease.

"Where are you on this whole thing? I don't want to assume you're suddenly on board with my other two children." Ingrid countered his question with another, one that surprised him. "Well, how would you feel if I had a kid that wasn't yours?" There was a flicker of doubt about Adrian in his mind, but Adam knew the boy had his eyes, his smile and Ingrid would not have concealed that fact when Adrian and Erika had started falling for each other. Shoving that aside, he realised that he would have taken Adrian on regardless - he was part and parcel to Ingrid. "I wouldn't care, I never want to lose you again. But that's me, as you tell me frequently I'm hopelessly sentimental."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, then her whole body stiffened somewhat. "I wasn't asking that randomly." The cogs in his mind turned slowly, but then realisation hit him like a swarm of bats. "You're... Are you?" Ingrid nodded sharply, and Adam was momentarily elated before he realised - she wasn't looking nearly as happy as he felt. "Is this not good news to you?" "That there's a chance that... that thing did this to me?" Understanding more now, Adam encouraged her to her feet. "There isn't. I asked Bertrand. Something to do with chromosomes, she could mimic any vampire shape but the specific biology... I can't explain, but I can promise that isn't a possibility." He kept his face open, honest as Ingrid looked at him, begging her to believe him.

"Really?" "You should have asked." Ingrid glared - he was using her words from before against her. "I promise. If the only people you've been with is me and... then it can only be mine. I wouldn't lie about this, I swear. Ask him yourself if you want specifics." As the full implications of his words sank in, a hesitant smile started on her face. When he returned it fully, Ingrid kissed him. "Is it good news now?" Her nod was all he needed for sheer joy to fill him, hugging her tightly to him and laughing happily. "Bats, you really are hopelessly sentimental."

Trying not to let guilt mar his mood, Adam cupped her face and held her gaze. "I wasn't here for it before, now I'm getting the chance to do this right with you." He had been there almost every second he had known Erin was pregnant, and remembered the burgeoning excitement of fatherhood, the rush of love he felt the second he laid eyes on Erika as a baby. He had missed all of that with both Emil and Adrian, Adam wanted to put that right as best he could. "Do what right?" Emil and Adrian were at the bedroom door, eyeing the two strangely. Adam let his hand fall, searching Ingrid's eyes for permission to say something to them.

A small inclination of her head was the only response he got, but he slid an arm around her waist and kissed her temple anyway. "How do you guys feel about being big brothers?" Twin lights of realisation filled their eyes, which dropped to Ingrid's stomach. "Dad, are you pregnant?" "Hilarious Emil. Well?" Emil held up a hand, then turned and called out "Erika!" who flitted and landed between her brothers. "What's up?" "Dad's pregnant." He distinctly recognised his father in Erika then, as her confused/surprised half squint was identical to Count Dracula's. "Excuse me?"

Rolling his eyes, Adam corrected his son. "Ingrid's pregnant. Emil's an idiot." Erika snorted with laughter, then realised what he had said before. "Really?" Ingrid nodded, and suddenly the three teens (somehow innately moving as one) managed to hug both Ingrid and Adam at once. "Ok, you're happy. Can I breathe now?" "Mum, you don't need to breathe." Adam felt his body tense involuntarily as he saw Bertrand stood in the doorway. Erika noticed first, turning around and grabbing hold of both her brothers arms. "Come on, lets leave the grown ups to chat."

The two were dragged away protesting loudly that she was stronger, to which Adam made out the word 'wimpire' in Erika's voice. Bertrand was apparently surprised to have been caught loitering in the shadows, stepping into the room hesitantly and not quite meeting their eyes. "I hear congratulations are in order." Sharing a confused look with Ingrid, he stepped aside to let resolve this - he didn't actually have the right to say Bertrand was a part of this too, but Ingrid had to know that. "You say that like this one won't grow up knowing you as 'other dad' like they call you."

There was surprise on Bertrands face as he looked at Ingrid, so Adam decided they needed to deal with this now. "Bertrand, explain the specifics of why the shapeshifter couldn't be the... father? I don't know. I'm going to go make sure the kids are ok." Flitting out of the room, Adam clicked the door lock behind him so they were as alone as they could be before walking back out to the throne room. "Hey dad." Dropping next to Erika on the sofa, Adam smiled at his sons sat opposite - they were trying not to sideline Emil and he was proud of them for it. "So, how do you guys feel about this?"

"It's pretty cool. Especially getting to be big brothers, not little ones." "Hey, it's not my fault I was born first!" They were smiling, but he had to be sure. "This doesn't make you guys less important to me, or Ingrid, or Bertrand. You know that right?" Adam had to wonder if they had conspired to answer eerily, one after the other. "Yes." "We know." "So relax." Shaking his head fondly, he relaxed into the sofa a little more.

"Where's the other two?" "Talking about biology and chromosomes. Ingrid was worried... because of Elisabetta? And I barely remember GCSE Biology, but Bertrand knows everything. And he can stop stressing I'm going to break it off with him because Ingrid's pregnant." Emil's face creased in thought, looking at Adam with an unreadable expression. "What's wrong bro?" Adrian nudged his arm.

"What did you mean, when you said you could do it right with Ingrid?" Grimacing, Adam owed them that answer. "When Erin was pregnant with Erika, I got to be there for all of it. Food cravings and first kicks and daily death threats, getting excited about my child growing and getting ready to come into the world. First words, first smile, first steps. It was amazing and terrifying and I loved it. And I missed out on all of that with both of you, I won't miss it this time." A dull thud echoed from the direction of Ingrid's room, and it didn't take telepathy to know what was going on.

"So, why don't you guys show me the school library?" The teens seized the excuse, all but running out of the attic. He followed with a chuckle, giving Ingrid and Bertrand the time and space to... connect he supposed. They all stopped short down the stairs, there were a few humans in the library already. All four of whom Adam recognised, one being Miss McCauley. "Oh, hi boys. And girl. And... I'm sorry, I forgot your name." Not wanting to say Adam, he hurriedly spat out "Vlad".

The other humans hadn't looked too closely, but Adam was aching with recognition as his baby sister stood only a few feet from him. "Evening Miss McCauley, we just wanted to use the library for a project. We won't disturb you." Adrian spoke as flawlessly politely as ever, and the headmistress nodded, smiling indulgently as she turned back to George, Robin and young Michael.

"Oh, by the way, this is Robin Branagh. The new art teacher." That explained why they were in Garside he supposed, Adam ensuring Robin didn't see his face clearly by hiding neatly behind a bookcase. "I'm Erika, Emil's sister." "Which would be me." "I'm Adrian, nice to meet you sir." The Welsh accent was still apparent when Robin answered, heartily saying "call me Robin. Sir makes me feel old." He barely avoided accidentally staking himself, when his fingers tightened on a wooden bookshelf hearing George speak next.

"You look like someone I used to know. You're not related to Erin Noble are you?" A cold prickle ran down Adam's spine hearing that, realising he hadn't thought to take the picture of Erin pushing little Chloe Branagh in the park when he cleared himself from their lives. "She's our mother, but she died when I was little. Erika's father takes care of me now." Adam half expected a judgemental comment on Erin having two children by different fathers - and clearly close together by their ages (it wasn't true but that would be the impression they had) but none came. "Anyway, we'll leave you teacher folk to it. See you in class sir... Robin." The three teens came around the side of the bookcase Adam was hiding on, pushing him in to a chair and pretending to peruse the shelves near him so his face was hidden.

Hearing George's voice had been like a stake through his chest, she was all grown up and a mother and Robin had gotten her pregnant when she was only fifteen! A growl tried to work its way out of his throat, barely suppressed alongside the urge to demand every bit of information before he tore the Branagh males throat out. Erika squeezed his hand, giving him something to focus on aside from murderous rage and he really needed that. "Sorry, Miss McCauley?"

"Yes Adrian?" Adam had no clue what Adrian was doing, other than drawing attention to them. "Are there any other new teachers starting? Just out of curiousity." Ah, that did make more sense. "Not at the moment, I need to talk to Mr Count about other new staff. At the moment, only Mr Branagh is approved." If his father had known about this and not told them, Adam would shove a UV grenade somewhere the sun shouldn't shine. "We should be going anyway, Mikey needs to go to bed soon."

His moods on a roundabout, Adam almost snorted with laughter - the Michael the boy was named after abhorred any shortening of his name, Mikey most of all. "Yes, of course. I look forward to working with you, and of course young Michael is a bright young student, he will fit right in at Garside." The voices faded as they left, not that he could resist taking another painfully desperate look at George. Emil pushed the library door closed behind them, letting Adam growl angrily before curling up in agony. "Dad?" Pushing himself to his feet, Adam scanned for his fathers energy. "I need to talk to my father, if he knew..." Flitting off in a blur, he landed outside his fathers study and shoved the door open.

"Did you know Robin Branagh was being hired here? That Michael was my nephew?" It took a moment to realise his father wasn't actually sat at his desk, and another to realise why. The dust pile sat in the chair mocked him, forced a raging fire of emotions through his body. "Dad?" Adam stepped closer, unwilling to drop his blood on the dust pile to check but equally unwilling to accept the evidence of his senses. "Dad! Damn you're fas-" Erika's words cut off as she took in the scene. "What... Is that... Did you..." She couldn't finish any of the questions, and no words found their way from his mouth.

He recognised Erika flitting off, returning with Bertrand and Ingrid in tow. "Adam, did you dust your father?" Bertrand would be the one to ask, confusion laced through his voice. "No! I came to yell at him, I found this." Adam took a shaky step closer, hands trembling as he lifted his finger to his fangs, piercing the skin. "What's he doing?" "Blood test. If the ashes are from a blood relative of his, the dust will react to his blood." The suspense was through the roof as he held his hand over the dust pile, squeezing to force the sluggish blood to drip.

-AGU-

 **I know, I know. I'm a terrible person!**


	30. Never Human

**I did briefly play with the idea of writing this going the other way, but it wasn't the original plan and I just thought it was cruel.**

-AGU-

His blood hit the dust pile, and there was an enormous sense of relief when nothing happened. "Not dad." Staring down at the dust pile, Adam looked at the amassed family of his. "Erika. You try." His daughter looked at him strangely, but pressed a finger to her fang and dropped it into the ashes. The reaction was instantaneous, hissing and smoke. "So... That's Erin? What the hell are her ashes doing in here?" Turning back to Emil and Adrian - they had been the ones to clear up the death scene in the other building - Adam raised an expectant eyebrow.

"I kept them. I was still trying to come to terms with her being gone, I know she was going to let me die, but she was the only parent I had for fourteen and a half years." Emil looked guilty, and Adam hated it. "That's totally understandable son, I did just turn up in your life with no warning. Don't look so scared, I'm not mad." Bolstering the message by wrapping his arms around Emil, Adam squeezed his son tightly. "I'm confused, dad was in this room all of a minute before I got here. Now I can't feel him in the school at all."

"Was anyone else here?" Closing his eyes, Adam couldn't feel a single energy other than the ones around him now. "I wasn't looking for anyone else. So I don't know. There's nobody but us here now." Four vampires speeding later, there was nothing in the study to indicate where the Count was, or why anyone would have placed Erin's ashes there to convince them he was dust. "I want to assume dad knew I was angry and left, but he wouldn't have had the time or the inclination to do... that." Adam gestured at the dust pile.

"Whoever did it either doesn't know you can identify dust with blood, or was using it as a distraction to get away with your father. My suggestion would be we search the attic, see if there's a reason or clue of some kind." His skin was crawling as they followed Bertrands advice, starting with the Counts room. Something was off, the timing too neat with the reappearance of his childhood human life in the school. "Nothing here. Everybody check their own room. Bertrand, Emil, you check the throne room." They separated, and Adam didn't have to look far to find the clue they were probably looking for.

He almost didn't pick it up, every step towards the bed like walking through wet cement. Pale fingers wrapped around the photo frame, lifting the picture to his face. Adam knew for a fact he had taken this picture away with him, back when he had cleared himself out of the Giles home. Yet here it was, out on the bed where he would never have left it. Tracing fingers over the smiling faces, it was hard to believe this photo was about twenty years old now - Adam, George, Michael and his mother all smiling into a camera outside a pyramid in Egypt. "How old were you there?" "Eleven, maybe twelve?" Ingrid leant over his shoulder, gently prying the picture from his shaking fingers.

"Where was this?" "Egypt." For a second, Ingrid looked at him like he was a bit dim. "I meant now, I didn't think you stopped to reminisce." "Oh. On the bed, just waiting to be found." Her eyes widened, thoughts flying at light speed behind her eyes. Bertrand and Emil found them first, leaning in and asking if they had found anything. "Only this." By the time Bertrand and Emil had taken their turns looking at the photo, Adrian and Erika had joined them. "Anything?"

"I don't get it. What does that even mean? Is this a threat saying they know you're half human?" That hadn't actually crossed Adam's mind, but he didn't think that was it. "Erika, if we hadn't seen them in the library five minutes before, I would think so. But it's too neat... Too coincidental. I don't like coincidences." Holding out his hand, Adam saw a tear hit the glass pane protecting the photograph. "I can't even believe that's me anymore. A boy who knew nothing about vampires other than a couple of weird dreams. Never imagining I would be a teenage father, facing crazed killers and trying to bridge peace between two races. George loved ancient Egypt." Wiping the tears from his cheeks, he felt Ingrid and Bertrand both wrap arms around him.

"Did the humans recognise you? In the library?" Adam shook his head. "I hid. I never mindwiped Robin, I hypnotized him into thinking he never wanted to think about me again. I cared about him, but I didn't love him."

"They sort of recognised us. George asked if we were related to Erin Noble, I said she was our mother." Adam would have recognised the tension in Bertrand's frame in his sleep. "What is it?" "She... Georgina Giles shouldn't even know who Erin Noble is, let alone recognise the resemblance in her children. She only knew Erin because of you, so I removed her too." Placing the photo down before he snapped it or flamed it, Adam tried to straighten his racing thoughts out. "I forgot a photo, Erin and Chloe Branagh at the park. Could that be how?" Bertrand shook his head in return, looking more and more confused.

"No. Something has broken the mindwipe. And since Ingrid's raw power was the only thing that could break the others, and I doubt it was her, it has to have been a slayer." "Slayers can reverse mindwipes?" Bertrand nodded, clearly wondering how. "You've just initiated peace with them, and as far as I know they aren't aware being half human is a crime." A memory niggled at him, the slayer Jonno had been defending him to. "No, but not every slayer is happy about the peace. I remember that from when I escorted the immune children to the guild, there was a slayer who said he didn't have to play along because I hadn't filed the peace with Council yet."

Sinking down to sit on his bed, Adam stared down at the picture again. Had his leaving really been the start of something like the happy little girl who adored her big brother in that photo becoming... a slayer? "George was pregnant, with Michael. Would that have made a difference?" He hadn't seen Michael's face in years, tracing his stepfathers face in the photo. "No, unless she was pregnant at the time. Like Ingrid and Erin. And as Michael isn't the same age as Erika, not to mention her being only twelve at the time we left, I doubt that highly." Adam knew Bertrand was right, but that didn't make the possible truth any easier to swallow.

"Did I do this to her? Turn her into... Something worse than me?" For a moment, Adam had the strongest urge to smash the photo against the wall, destroying the happy memory it had torn out of him. Bertrand seemed to sense it, pulling the picture aside and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "No. Georgina is an adult, if she has made decisions like this, they were her own. You don't even know it was her, it could be Robin and George is only involved in this because she's Michael's mother." Closing his eyes, Adam dug for a sense of control over his feelings, tried to calm down a little.

Ingrid was the one to find the next 'clue' as it were, flipping the picture over and holding it up for Adam to see. "We have your father. Well, thank you cryptic clue, I had worked that out for myself." Drumming his fingers against his leg, Adam had an idea and dashed off. "For garlics sake!" Ingrid caught up with him first, breaking in to the personnel files for the school teachers. "What are you doing?" "Looking for Robin's address. Best place to start." Finding the Branagh, Robin file, he flipped it through to personal details. "Got it. I have to go."

"Alone? Not until there's breath in your body." Flaming the paper so Ingrid couldn't see the information now stored in his mind, he had to make her understand. "This is a trap. I know that, you know that. I'm not calling you incapable, or weak or a liability or anything like that. But it isn't just you who would be in danger. Please, protect the baby." Ingrids eyes hardened, and he expected more of a challenge but all he got was a frantic kiss pressed against his mouth. "If you get slain, I'm going to kill you." The others were approaching, so he had to go now. "I love you. Tell them I love them too, if I don't come back." Pressing a hand to Ingrid's stomach, he sent a mental apology to the baby he may well never meet and ran for it.

Bertrand was fast, so Adam had to push every ounce of speed out of his legs, then his wings as he flew through the night sky to ensure he wouldn't be seen. He suddenly missed his phone and it's GPS map application, as his local knowledge was limited at best. Forcing himself to stop, he hadn't tried to do this over distance but it was his best bet. Checking nobody was watching him stand in the street, Adam closed his eyes and focused on his father. It was agonising, so many humans clouding his senses until he thought his head would explode. Then he felt it, one vampire and three, no, four humans. There was a flicker of recognition, energy to energy - George was there.

Trying to push away the resulting headache, he clung to that recognition and followed it. The house was nothing special, didn't stand out from the others around it. Except every atom in his body wanted to tear it down, pull his father and George and young Michael out of there. Given that he couldn't enter without being invited, Adam looked around for booby traps before going old school and knocking on the door. The second it opened, he could feel argentalium in the building. "Come on in Adam." His skin crawled as Robin spoke, the teenage boy who had begged Adam to touch him long gone.

The Welsh man didn't immediately appear armed, so Adam schooled his face to neutral and stepped through the front door. "Wheres my father?" "All in good time. Anybody would think you weren't happy to see me. Since you used to be happy to see just about anyone who would have you." Nausea filled him as Robin leered - he wasn't actually wrong. "Yeah, and you were the one who threw a tantrum when I fucked someone else." The leer changed to a sharp glare in seconds, pushing him to seek out the other energy in the house. One felt like Robin, and he sincerely hoped it was Chloe Branagh, not little Michael. The argentalium dampened his powers, but Adam wasn't the chosen one for nothing. Snapping his fingers, Robin's eyes glazed over and Adam just left him there, staring blankly at the spot he had been standing.

Next priority was not getting his father staked, so he crept along to the staircase and hovered over it, not creaking a step as he made it to the upper floor. "What the hell is Robin doing down there? Reminiscing with the corpse he used to fuck?" He recognised that voice - it was the slayer he had overheard berating him at the guild. "I don't know, I'm stood here aren't I?" "Oh be quiet you stupid girl! Your brother is a sick freak who needs putting down. Preferably in a couple thousand little pieces of dust." Gritting his fangs against the growl working it's way up, nobody spoke to his little sister like that, Adam let his feet touch the floor soundlessly.

"How dare you talk of my son that way! He could turn you into a salad dressing you pathetic slayer." Well, his father was alive then. Undead. Same thing. "He's here, why haven't I staked you again? You were only bait." Reaching his senses out, there was even more argentalium in the room the others were in, he was going to have to conserve his energy. "I'm here. Let my father out and we can talk. Dust him and I will tear your throat out so fast you won't have time to blink before you hit the ground!" "Adam?" Three voices answered - his father, George and what was definitely not Michael Giles.

"Fine. I can always dust him later. Out you go coffin lodger." Count Dracula rounded the door, looking remarkably unhurt but exhausted by the exposure to argentalium. "Not now. There isn't time. Get home, and keep them safe. Do not lead them here. Go!" An array of expressions crossed his fathers face - pride, fear, confusion, pain. Maybe even a hint of grief. Neither of them expected Adam to make it out of here in one piece. "Goodbye my son." There was a brief glitter of tears, then it was gone and so was his father. Fully expecting an all out attack, he pushed the door gently and backed away. Sure enough, there was a flare of UV light where he should have been standing. UV guns took a few seconds to reload, time he used to speed into the room and knock the weapon from the slayers hands.

"I said talk, not slay! Don't they teach manners at slayer training?" At best, Adam had five minutes before the argentalium in here completely drained his powers. Coming here on an empty stomach was a bad idea, though he hadn't really thought it through that much anyway. "You're an abomination, and you're trying to sell peace? Jonno might buy your nonsense, but I sure as garlic don't." "So your solution is to what, kidnap my father and force me into an act of violence to break the peace, or dust me and get back to fighting when they replace me?" Feeling his energy still fading, he pushed until the slayer was backed up to the wall, sticking him there to buy himself a couple of minutes.

"Where's Michael?" They didn't have time for pleasantries, he had to make sure his nephew was safe. "His friend has him, they needed a way to stop me warning your family. That was you with those kids in the library wasn't it?" Adam nodded, clinging to his fading powers. "Yeah, my sons and daughter. Where's Michael? I don't have long before this drains me completely, if you want him rescued now is a good time to say." Recognising the other human as Chloe Branagh, Adam tried to ignore the powerful smell of slayers blood behind him. "We'll show you, how long will he stay like that?" Turning to the slayer, he didn't need vampire powers to slow him down. Bertrand had taught him many ways to beat an enemy after all.

The crunch of fist against bone was immensely satisfying, and the slayer crumpled to the ground. "About fifteen minutes. I don't think he's dead at least. Now can we go?" George and Chloe both scrambled out of the room, looking in confusion at Robin. Sparing a second to utilise the hypnosis, Adam spoke slow and soft. "You have an overwhelming urge to lock every door and window in this house, and to not leave until I come back and say so." Robin moved mechanically, still staring blankly and the weight of argentalium lifted as they got outside. "One of you have a phone?" George handed hers over, so Adam keyed in Jonno's number. "Adam, it's the middle of the night! Some of us sleep then."

"Hilarious. That slayer who was complaining about my face before, he just kidnapped my father and tried to slay me. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" It took a moment for his words to penetrate Jonno's sleep haze, but he heard the sharp intake of breath when it happened. "No. Where?" Adam relayed the address, then added "do not tell my family where, I can't have them getting hurt. I have to go, fast." Hanging up, he passed the phone back. "Lets go then?" The two humans took off running, fairly speedy for breathers but no match for a vampire. "Stop. Point out where, I need to plan or he could just kill Michael anyway." Any colour left in their faces drained out, shaky hands pointing out an unobtrusive looking house.

"Stay. Please." Jumping up in to bat form, he circled the building, peering through the windows spotting Michael loosely tied to a chair, another slayer hovering around and checking his phone every ten seconds. He was expecting some kind of communication, they were short on time. Landing back next to the humans, Adam took a breath. "He's in there, and he's fine but we don't have long. I'm going to knock the door in, you have to get in and invite me in, then get out of the way. Vampires are fast but I can't be worrying about you both too." Over fifteen years later, the determined set of George's jaw hadn't changed a bit. "Lets do it."

Crouching behind a bush so it didn't look like a burglary, he focused a burst of power on the door and watched in satisfaction as the door cracked, falling the second George gave it a sound kick. "Adam, come in!" Flitting into the house, Adam jumped up to the room Michael was in and knocked the slayer on the back of the head. Just the right spot to drop him to the ground. "Who are you?" "Not important. Your uncle. Come on, your mums outside." Yanking the ropes free, Adam pulled Michael outside and deposited him in front of George. "Mum! Other mum!" That confirmed one of his suspicions then. Both woman hugged Michael tightly, but the sun was going to rise soon.

"I have to go." "No wait! Take us with you. I want to talk to you properly, it's been so long ghost face." Looking at George, he didn't think it was the best idea, but he wanted to talk to her too. "Fine. Hold on tight." Three warm hands gripped his arms, the immune children having been excellent practice in how far his tandem transformation capabilities could go. Landing in the attic of Garside just as the sun rose, he dropped heavily to the sofa. "Adam?" "Dad?" A deluge of Dracula's appeared in the room, Bertrand right behind them. "That's me. I'm alive. Mostly. Exhausted. Where's my soya?" Someone pushed the bottle into his hand, and half the bottle was gone before he resurfaced. "Erika, Emil, Adrian, Ingrid and Bertrand. Meet Chloe Branagh, and Georgina and Michael Giles."

Michael recognised the teens from school already, and assuming she remembered everything, George had met Ingrid and Bertrand back in Stokely. "I can't believe it's you. Don't you age?" Shrugging, Adam indicated his offspring. "I'm thirty something now, my eldest is sixteen!" George looked around, cataloguing each person. "Is everyone here a vampire?"

That was an innocent enough question - he had turned into a bat in front of them, and then turned into a bat with them. "To some extent, yes. Emil and Adrian aren't transformed though. My turn. What the blood and garlic brought you all here? I've only been here a couple of months myself." The three humans sat on the opposite sofa, and he didn't need to look to know all the vampires were crowded behind the sofa he himself sat on.

"Long story. Michael happened back when I went through my teenage rebellion phase, he was what got me to clean my act up. Chloe and I started dating after that, and Robin was just a part of his life. It worked fine for a long time. Then Robin started dating Dylan, who worked out there was vampire stuff done to us and somehow got us to let him break it. Dylan was, as it turned out, a slayer. The one who had us, that was Dylan's brother. He was mad about Dylan getting killed by vampires, when you brought up the peace they were angry. Given your reputation for protecting humans, they knew you would come to save us and so they set the trap. And clearly, you turned up."

That answered perhaps half of his questions, but raised even more. "And what's your feelings on all this?" "You took like, acid to the face to protect those kids you didn't even know from your own kind. That's not evil monster material." Offering his younger sister a tight smile, Adam swallowed some more soya. "Thanks. I think. What about mum? Where does she fit into all this?" The second he spoke, George's face fell and Adam didnt need to hear it to know. "Mum died. Three years ago next March. Cancer." Another thing he had missed being... gone.

"Buried or cremated?" "Buried. Back in Stokely, if you wanted to visit." "Thanks." In spite of it being over fifteen years since he had seen George, Adam was fast realising he had very little to say to her. His questions had been answered, and now he was distinctly aware of George looking at the three teens behind him. If she remembered everything, after he had already called Adrian his son, and she could see the resemblance... His baby sister would know her big brother got his big sister pregnant. It was strange, Adam believed with every fibre of his being that he and Ingrid belonged together, but he couldn't shake the guilt at the look in George's eyes.

"It's getting light, you three go get ready for school. Erika, lend me your phone?" His daughter handed over the mobile, and the three headed out to get into their uniforms. Typing out a request for updates to Jonno, he needed to know what was happening with Robin first. When the phone started ringing, he was mildly concerned already. "Are you alone?" "Not right now, hold on." Adam stepped into the next room, absolutely trusting Ingrid and Bertrand with the three humans. "What? I'm alone now."

There was a deep, loaded sigh on the other end. "I have to ask, did you kill these two?" Almost dropping the phone in shock, Adam stammered out a "no", then regained a little control of his voice. "Robin was hypnotized, the other two were just unconcious." "Other two?" Adam quickly explained about the one who had George's son, wanting to know what was going on.

"Right. Well, we found them both dead. I believe you, especially since if you had killed them you probably would have gone for the neck, not the heart. We'll clean this up, since it's a slayers mess, up to you what you tell the humans." Cringing, he tried not to think about it. "Thanks Jonno. Peace is off to a shaky start eh?" They exchanged hollow chuckles, then hung up. Tapping his thumbnail against the screen of the phone, he knew what he should do.

Projecting an outward sense of calm and peaceful, he stepped back out into the throne room where there was still an epic staring contest going on. "Sixteen years, and no hug for your big brother?" He could feel the confusion of Ingrid and Bertrand, but he wanted one last minute to forget everything but his baby sister being safe and happy as she wrapped steel tight arms around his middle. "You feel cold." "I've been dead for fifteen years, happens." George chuckled into his chest, having never grown much taller like he had always expected her to. "Never mind my babysitters a vampire, my big brothers a vampire!" The hearty laughter ached in his chest, sounding just as she had as a pre-teen. "I love you munchkin."

The tone of his voice carried the finality of the moment, not giving the humans chance to answer before he clicked his fingers, dazing them all into hypnosis. "Robin's dead. The slayers are cleaning up the mess, but you should probably work that in there." He didn't need to specify what had to happen, they had been here before. Watching Ingrid stand in front of George was... surreal. Both girls his half sister, but his feelings towards them and their roles in his life completely different - Ingrid was pregnant by him, for the second time! Whereas George had apparently followed his footsteps in open sexuality - she had a son, and a girlfriend.

He didn't have to look up to recognise his kids, all wrapping arms around him and not breaking the silent moment as the humans memories were altered. "Well, it's been lovely seeing this fascinating building" Adam wasn't sure why they weren't asleep, but kept his face half shadowed as they apparently prepared to leave "but we really must be going. Thank you!" Waiting until they had cleared the doorway, he turned expectant eyes to his lovers for answers. "Added some mild hypnosis, just enough to get them home and asleep. When they wake up, everything we put in their heads will be true."

Sending Jonno a message saying the humans were on their way back, and thoroughly mind wiped and hypnotized so he should hurry, he handed his daughter her phone back and clung tighter to his kids. "Hey dad, come on. You got to see her all grown up, and rescue your nephew. That's pretty cool right?" Burying his face in Emil's hair for a minute and soaking up the comfort only his children could offer, he smiled to himself. "Yeah, I guess so. You three, school. I should sleep." Getting another tight squeeze from each teen, they headed off obediently and promised to pass on to Miss McCauley that Robin had had to leave because of "a health problem". Adam supposed being dead counted there.

"Normally it would be a line, but this time it's a plea. For evils same, get those clothes off. You reek of argentalium." Ingrid was cringing as she followed him to his room - Bertrand close behind. "Not surprising. I almost passed out, barely had the energy to get dad out of there. Speaking of, where is he?" "Sulking. I think he was embarassed to be captured, and your dying wish was to keep us safe so he couldn't even complain loudly when he got back." Changing into his sleep pants, he crawled under the covers and closed his eyes. Two cool bodies slotted either side of him, the familiar arm over his waist and muscles against his back, the still new feeling of soft curves and scent of Ingrid's conditioner in front of him. "Thank you. For being here, for earlier. Just for being you. Both of you." The only sign Bertrand had heard his soft exhalations of words was the flexing of the hand on his stomach, but it was enough for Adam to let his mind drift slightly and sleep find him.

-AGU-

 **Because Adam needs reminding now and then that mindwipes and running away do not solve anything!**


	31. Twisting Strands

**Kind of got sidetracked by Chosen Two... Back now!**

-AGU-

Waking between Ingrid and Bertrand was novel, but amazing. Ingrid rolled over next to him, smirking against his neck as she nipped at unscarred skin - not that he had much of that now. Tilting his head as best he could, Adam found himself rolled onto his back between them by Bertrand. "Think he minds getting ganged up on now?" Ingrid's smirk as she questioned Bertrand had Adam's whole body thrumming with anticipation, Bertrand's answering crooked grin driving him higher. "Want to find out?"

A blur of sensation, hands and mouths, touching and being touched and the melding of pleasured sounds from all three of them had Adam left feeling dazed, wrung out and... maybe even peaceful for the first time since he held baby Erika. "If you weren't sure" Adam finally found his voice again, words having been beyond him only minutes before "I didn't mind. Not that I wanted to ruin your fun finding out." Finding the energy to lift his arm and check his watch, he knew the children would be finishing school about now.

"Where are you going?' Ingrid complained against his chest where she lay. "Shower. The kids should be back by the time I'm done. You guys can sleep more if you want." Carefully dislodging his sister from his torso, Adam stood up and stretched. There were bruises patterned over his hips, and by the feeling his neck too. Ingrid's nails left tracks with every touch, leaving Adam with an overall 'ravaged' look. Neither bed partner made another sound, and when he turned back Bertrand had an arm over Ingrid's stomach - where their child was growing. Smiling to himself, Adam quickly cleaned himself up and dressed in the bathroom.

His three children were back when he left the bathroom, and their keen stares at his neck confirmed there was obvious evidence of what he had been doing with his afternoon. "I won't even ask. Go get changed Emil, Miss McCauley will go bats if you ruin your uniform." Emil did as his sister said, heading down to his room and coming out in a t-shirt and jeans that had clearly seen better days. "Ready when you are sis." Erika leant down to kiss Adrian, swallowed down the rest of her goblet Adam could smell was B- blood and followed Emil to her room.

"What am I missing?" Adrian shrugged, pulling off his Garside jumper and loosening his tie. "Nothing to do with me. I'm gonna change, then get on with my homework." Adrian was the 'geek' of the three, and reminded Adam so strongly of himself before his life revolved around sex and coffee. "Want some help?" Adrian raised an eyebrow, then smiled and nodded. "Sure, that would be great." Adrian returned a couple of minutes later, wearing a black and grey striped jumper over slim fitting jeans - again, reminding Adam of his teenage self.

It was a very mundane father moment, he supposed, but Adam treasured it as he and Adrian went through maths work. An hour (and the sound of a hairdryer later) Emil and Erika returned, showing what they had disappeared to do. "I felt like I stuck out. What do you think?" Emil ran a hand through his freshly dyed hair, now black to match the rest of the Draculas - he had inherited Erin's blonde hair, but Erika hadn't. "Suits you. What matters is do you like it?" Emil grinned and nodded, genuinely looking happier for it. Adam brushed a hand under Emil's fringe, then started laughing. "What?" "Hold on a sec."

Flitting to his room, both vampires were still asleep but seeing them curled up together warmed Adam's dead heart. Digging through his bag, Adam returned to his children and held out the tub of Vaseline to Emil. "What's this for? Do I even want to know?" Chuckling, Adam lifted his fringe back up and traced the dye stains. "Put it over your forehead and ears, the back of your neck before you put the dye on. It'll stop it staining your skin. I used to dye mine, and I even used to dye Erika's. We know these things. For now, milk and cotton wool or wash your skin with shampoo to get that off."

"Thanks dad." Emil hugged him, and that was just icing on the cake for Adam having one of the best days of his life, so soon after one of the worst. "We're doing homework, if you two slackers want to join in." The other two did retrieve their homework, and when Ingrid and Bertrand finally resurfaced they found the four over the table. Both blinked in surprise at the now four black heads leant over the books, but smiled when Emil hesitantly asked what they thought. "Looks good. The homework looks dull. Where's dad?"

Scanning for his energy, Adam shrugged. "In his coffin, its not nightfall yet and he did have an argentalium exposure only a short while after he was poisoned. It'll probably be a while before he can bounce back so easy." Ingrid and Bertrand both nodded in agreement, pouring goblets of blood each and sitting either side of Adam at the table. "We're done with this, vampire law for an hour then dinner?" Adam had to keep on top of his knowledge, Ingrid needed to brush up and fast, and it was expected for the teens to have at least basic instruction in the subject.

"Loads of these marriage laws were put in by previous Grand High Vampires. Why?" Adam shrugged, looking between his two partners. "Because I'm expected to be the standard by which all vampires should live. Bloodthirsty, cruel and evil. I'm not really living up to that, being a vegetarian vampire. Though my mass annihlation of over twenty clans probably boosts the cruel and evil. As for marriage, there's a dozen offers a month for me mailed to the VHC. There was quite a backlog when I first turned up. I incinerated the lot. I have a Chosen One heir, and the Dracula clan has a next in line. My obligations there are done, as far as the Council are concerned."

It didn't need saying - he couldn't marry his sister. Erika and Adrian were registered as cousins, and as such could get bloodbound if they wanted to. It would probably even be encouraged, as Adam's offspring staying in the Dracula clan. Though they were only teens, it didn't really matter right now. They stopped for dinner, and the Count surfaced in time to join them, clearly slightly at a loss with the jubilant mood and Adam's obvious lovebites. "I see you have taken steps to blend in with our clan Emil?" Touching a hand to his hair, Emil nodded. "Yeah, I stuck out a lot and I didn't like it. Without mum here to match with, I just didn't fit in, even if me and Erika look a lot alike anyway."

All three teens hugged all three 'parents' before they went to their coffins, which clearly surprised Ingrid somewhat but Adam knew she knew - the kids were an all in one deal, they were his life and his top priority. The three adults resumed their studying of vampire law for half the night, and in spite of her grumbling Adam was sure Ingrid was taking this seriously.

Returning to what was now apparently all of their room, he made sure she knew he appreciated her dedication. It was too early for her to be showing, but Adam spent time murmuring words of love against her stomach and took the highest pleasure in every sound he won from her. When they finally twined intimately, the feelings in her eyes left Adam feeling breathless as she held him close and kissed him softly. Bertrand took him just as gently, rocking their bodies together and it was a little overwhelming when Bertrand finally uttered "I love you" against his neck as they shuddered in pleasure.

Nudging Ingrid to lie in the middle of their group, Adam laced his fingers through Bertrand's over her hip. They fell asleep nestled together, and Adam wasn't sure he would ever stop being a little surprised to wake up with them both.

Reality outside the little bubble couldn't be ignored, and Bertrand visibly sulked about Adam and Ingrid having to leave together for Council. "Surely you can amuse yourself for a few hours? It won't be for long, I think the longest part of the meeting will be complaints at me nominating a girl. But then, they've never met a girl like Ingrid Dracula." "Yes, but when you successfully elect your first female to the high council, this will be a weekly event." Bertrand had a point, so Adam countered with "and you'll get more time with our wonderful children, and time to keep up your training."

That didn't stop the older of his lovers sulking, but Adam doubted he could think of anything when Ingrid was done kissing him goodbye. Knowing first hand just how intense an effect Ingrid could have when she wanted to, and even without trying, he simply smirked at Bertrand's dazed look. "We should get going. Remember not to be too caustic, because I will dust anyone who even thinks of hurting you and that will mean yet more elections." Ingrid simply smirked, teasing her nails over his neck until he shivered. Stopping off to hug their kids goodbye, Adam and Ingrid set out for Transylvania.

Ingrid had made the effort to look utterly, devastatingly attractive that night, her black dress with red highlighting her perfect curves, bringing out the deep red of her lipstick and higher still - her eyes that blazed with power and confidence. It made him a little nervous, knowing that intensity could be turned on him at any time. The crimson heels she had on made her slender legs look even longer, something about it making Adam a little weak in the knees. Hack looked surprised to see Adam enter the building with her, but Ingrid was effortlessly charming and soon had Hack laughing heartily as they discussed the merits of smokey panda crisps. Roqueloire seemed a little offset, but nothing about his demeanour gave away his knowledge of the true nature of his and Ingrid's relationship.

"Who's this? The entertainment?" One of the security staff who kept watch over the meetings questioned as Adam walked in with Ingrid. His leer made Adam feel mildly sickened, and he was quick to correct the vampire. "My sister, Ingrid Dracula. Now apologise before I let her dust you for your insolence." Never had he seen such a fast back track, the vampire tripping over his fangs to apologise to "the family of his Grandness." Ingrid was no shrinking violet, and made sure the vampire knew she was not some obedient future wife.

"Oh do go away." The vampire still looked to Adam for assent, but Ingrid's request was not unheeded and he scurried off. "If I may be so bold sir, why is your sister here?" Tassov was his only currently selected council member, the others from the previous administration. "Because she's my nominee." As predicted, there was something akin to confusion and uproar as Ingrid stood at his side, smirking and confident in herself as she stood in the 'line up'. "You can't nominate a girl!" Raising a bored eyebrow, Adam simply answered with "why?"

"There has never been a female on the Vampire High Council. Girls are just..." Standing up and facing down the vampire trying to cast aspersions on his choice, Adam added a glare. "Girls are just what? Be very careful what you say, as I'm a powerful vampire with a daughter who's the apple of my eye." This had the interesting side effect of every other vampire falling silent - nobody was about to insult the Grand High Vampires daughter. "Any more questions? No? Excellent. Now if everyone will hand me their formally written nominations, then you five shall introduce yourselves to me." Dropping back into his chair lazily, he found himself with four official documents - he didn't need to write himself one.

"Ingrid Dracula." Naturally, she went first and his stomach fluttered as strong as ever at the dark heat of her eyes. Barely even noticing the other four speaking, he did note the sheer amount of dumb stares at Ingrid - she was absolute perfection, it didn't surprise him that she drew the eye here. There was little else to be done until Adam made a choice, and he would at least maintain the appearance of impartiality by taking the requisite week to decide. "Dismissed." A couple of them stumbled, eyes fixed on Ingrid instead of where they should be going. Finally, only he, Ingrid and Roque were left.

"Fancy checking out the library here? It's huge!" Ingrid would probably have protested the idea of more books, but she clearly understood the look in his eyes. "Lead the way your Grandness." Roque probably had a pretty good idea what Adam was up to, following them to the library turret and not arguing when Adam let him check it was empty, then asked him to stay at the door and make sure nobody interrupted the GHVs 'research'. Finding a neat reading alcove, Adam was far more interested in kissing Ingrid than he was in the books.

"I wonder how many of those guys would try their luck if they knew you got this hot for your little brother." Ingrid was biting her lip, suppressing the lethal and erotic sounds she normally made as Adam mouthed at her neck, pushing up the skirt of that criminal dress she had on. Adam could only whimper himself as he realised Ingrid had been hoping for this to happen, the smooth skin of her thighs leading to him finding she had nothing on beneath her dress. "Have I told you you're fucking perfect?" His robes were tossed aside with little regard, both of them fumbling at his jeans. The danger, the thrill they could be caught doing something even vampires would think was dark and depraved making them both burn hotter as they fucked, rough and primal desire leaving them both shaking, gasping for air.

Trembling fingers straightened their clothes, both smirking as he slipped his robes back over his head. Twitching smirks gave way to giggles as Adam called out to Roque he could go, leading her out of the nearby bat flap and they both had to stop to laugh a short flit away. "I almost feel bad for your security guy. Because no way he didn't know." Chuckling still, he nodded to Ingrid. "I'm not making him my deputy for nothing, he could bring me down in under a hundred words and doesn't. Plus he doesn't complain about his daughter being a veggie vamp. Roque is a good guy. Come on, we should get back so Bertrand can complain about missing out even more." They were in some remnant of a village - Transylvania was full of them, all the peasants having been drained and Ingrid utilised their privacy to pin Adam to the floor.

"You can always invite him to bed early for a repeat performance." Ingrid's idea certainly had merit, not that his brain could quite link the thoughts together when Ingrid's tongue was in his mouth, breathy sounds of want when she found his fangs. "Come on, back home." Her fingers laced through his, a sweet and gentle kiss sweeping over his mouth before she let him stand. It had been years since he felt at home, and it was far more about the people than the place for him. Stood next to Ingrid, her eyes sparkling with emotions unspoken in the moonlight, she felt like home. Falling asleep with Bertrand's arm over his waist, the familiar feeling of broad muscles against his back, he felt like home. Doing homework with his children, watching them bicker good-naturedly, even seeing Erika and Adrian smile softly at each other in a way Adam knew no siblings should, that was home too.

Ingrid's plan to stay he and Bertrand to bed had to be shelved somewhat, and Ingrid noticed the tension in his frame when they landed back at Garside. "What is it?" Trying to pick out the new energy, one felt a little like Ingrid but the other... he couldn't make it out at all. "I think your mother is here, but I couldn't tell you who it is with her. Never felt anything like it." Ingrid only spared the attic a brief glance before her eyes lit in understanding. "Wolfie. Though you know him as Barry, and haven't seen him since he was a baby. Remember, my halfling little brother?"

A long ago memory, Ingrid pressing a teenage Adam into the wall of Stokely Castle and kissing him until his lungs ached - they had still worked back then - while they watched a puppy sniff around the patch of grass on the driveway. "You should uh, probably change. As should I. His senses are more sensitive than most biters or werewolves separately." Which probably meant this Wolfie and her mother didn't know about he and Ingrid. Given how everything was out in the open in the attic, Adam was unhappy but nodded and flitted them both to their room. "Are you going to move in here officially? I think your wardrobe would fit there easily enough."

Ingrid eyed the spot he indicated, then shrugged and shamelessly watched Adam undressing. "Maybe. Early nights don't you think?" She had a point, but Adam knew he wouldn't want anything but what he had. "I've loved you since I was fourteen, but this is your party as it were." A quick indication at his neck had Ingrid nodding, smirking and Adam realised half the High Council would probably have noticed his bruised skin, though the thick collar of the robes would have offered some camouflage. There was no point covering it up now, his relationship with Bertrand was sufficient cover even if Ingrid had been responsible for at least half of them, if not more.

Dressed in jeans and a jumper, Adam eyed Ingrid's dress and pulled her back towards him. "I love that dress, just so you know." She shivered faintly as he murmured into her neck, pressing his fangs there just enough to tease her before letting her go change into something that didn't reek of sex and him. He couldn't help it, Adam would never quite be able to believe he could affect Ingrid anywhere near as much as she affected him. Ingrid stopped people in their tracks to stare, could make a room of grown men fall silent with a look that didn't even need hypnosis. She was the embodiment of vampiric thrall, whereas Adam was the awkward skinny one who just happened to be Grand High Vampire.

Lacing up his shoes, he ran a hand through his stubbornly scruffy hair now the crown of power was off, making his way into the attic. Magda looked barely any different to the last time he had seen her, unless he counted she had changed her hairstyle. Wolfie, on the other hand, had been a baby when Adam was fifteen, and while he couldn't see his reflection, Adam was fairly sure this boy looked older than he did now. He was certainly taller than Adam, only three or four inches shorter than Bertrand, though not nearly as broad through the shoulders. Remembering not to get too distracted by the muscular frame, he made his way to Bertrand and leant back into the embrace, an instinctual way his body knew with ease as Bertrands arms slid around his waist.

"When the Grand High Vampire enters a room, you are expected to greet him first." The deep voice vibrated against his spine, the timber of Bertrands words telling Adam his fangs were out and that sent a thrill through him, doubled when Ingrid made it into the room herself, looking flawless in a midnight blue dress that only served to highlight her pale skin even more. Wolfie's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded and mumbled "your grandness". Magda, by contrast, lit up like a UV grenade and smirked in what he supposed was a flirtatious manner.

"Goodness, you've grown into quite the man." Her attitude shift did not go unnoticed by Ingrid, who glared at her mothers back. "That tends to happen. I grew into quite the man-lover too - this is my partner, Bertrand du Fortunesa." Ingrid knew better, and that's what mattered as Magda scoffed. "You can hardly say that when presented with this, surely?" She indicated herself, and Adam merely raised an eyebrow. "You're just another vampiress after my title, my power. I've sired my Chosen One heir, my daughter ends my obligation to pretend I'm anything other than a home team biter." Magda trying to flirt with him only served to irritate the Count, and they watched in mildly bored amusement as the two threw things, shouted insults and generally made a lot of noise - including the thunderstorm now raging outside.

"What the blood and garlic is going on out here? Oh, get Wolfie!" "Emil! Adrian! And... Who's this?" His sons got hugs from Wolfie - clearly, they had met before. "This is Erika. My half sister, Adrian's cousin." That solidified one suspicion - they didn't know he was Adrian's father too. "You dyed your hair! Where's Erin?" "Erika staked her for trying to kill me. And yes, I got bored of the blonde." Erika was next in line for the hugs, Wolfie congratulating her because "he had never liked Erin much." The Dracula family dynamic only grew ever stranger it seemed. They cast the arguing adults another glance, then invited Wolfie to get out of the way and the halfling followed his children back to the boys room - it was bigger than Erika's.

Gesturing with his head to Ingrid, he got a miniscule nod in return and pulled Bertrand along to their room. Ingrid joined them a minute later, immediately pressed between the two vampires. "I know by the looks on your faces that I missed something." Both Adam and Ingrid smirked up at Bertrand, but it had to wait just a minute. "Oh, we fully intend on showing you what you missed. But first, how much do they know? Emil and Adrian know who they are, so I can only assume they visited while we were... away." Reminders of things he had missed still stung, but Ingrid kissed him until he relaxed again before shoving him onto the bed and sitting quite snugly in his lap.

"He's more like their brother than mine. He lived with us for about a year when they were all about eight or nine, visits once or twice a year when mum decides to annoy dad. They know Adrian's mine, and Emil was Erin's. Now they know Erika is yours and Erin's, but that's it. Wolfie wouldn't turn them in for being half human either, he's an illegal hybrid himself. Not sure how he would take knowing your the father of all three." Bertrand had sat next to them by now, listening in avidly. "I'm more concerned about how he would be about Adrian and Erika. Even if he thinks they are only cousins." Ingrid thought on it for a minute or two, then shrugged.

"I'm fairly certain he has a thing for Emil, so I don't think he can really cast the first stone since Emil is his nephew. Sort of. I give up, I can't work it out." Satisfied he knew what they knew, and that Erika and Adrian were safe, Ingrid twisted in his lap and whispered in his ear about showing Bertrand exactly what he had missed. "Do you think he'll forgive us for defiling the library?" There was a brief moment where Bertrand looked mildly scandalized, but then he was easily distracted by Adam keeping up a heated narrative, watching Ingrid's teeth sink into that obscenely pouty, now slightly swollen lower lip so her mother wouldn't hear them.

-AGU-

 **Bless Adam pretending he's a gay boy, and trying to write Wolfie -all grown up- is a nightmare because YD gives me so little to go on!**


	32. Early Days

**I'm full of caffeine and sleep deprivation... Lets roll!**

-AGU-

There was a general sense of awkward tension in the attic, having to be careful not to be caught by Wolfie with Ingrid, and his kids having to be wary of calling him dad. Magda, as it turned out, had disappeared, leaving Wolfie there again and it seemed to be almost an expected occurence. Everyone else simply adapted their day to say around him, but it did mean Ingrid no longer spent every day in bed with Adam and Bertrand, and after finally getting to fall asleep with them both, it was already wearing thin on Adam's tenuous sleep issues.

"I miss her too, but you have Council tonight and you can violate some other part of the VHC, and feel free not to rush back if you want to be alone." Bertrand was clearly exasperated by Adam's tossing and turning, and while he was right, Adam still wanted more. "She should be here with both of us. If Ingrid agrees, I'm telling him when we get back from Council. The kid loves Ingrid, I think he'll come around." Eventually falling to seeking comfort from Bertrand, Adam finally managed to fall asleep for a few hours. Waking up, he was still acutely aware of Ingrid missing and essentially sulked his way through getting ready for Council.

"Ready?" Ingrid nodded, wearing the midnight blue dress she had teased him with when they got back the week before. "We might be gone a while, tonight is the Peace treaty presenting." Taking hugs from his kids, Wolfie eyed them closely but said nothing as he and Ingrid headed outside. Hidden in the dark shadow of the courtyard, Ingrid kissed him hard, breathing ragged against his neck when they separated. "I miss you too." Were all the words he could find, wiping the residue of her lipstick from his mouth as they forced themselves apart. Flying to Transylvania, they landed outside the building and both mouths twitched, remembering the last time they had been here together.

He absolutely expected the angry reaction from the others when he named Ingrid his newest electee. They fell silent when Adam reminded them Cooper had become floor decorations for complaining at Tassovs election, and looked surprised when he asked them to stay. "I was thoroughly impressed by each application, but Ingrid's advantage was specific in that I trust her. After her predecessor tried to slay me, that became doubly important. I am however, planning to create a sub committee, so as long as you are happy to work under Ingrid" two of the four clearly smirked, thinking things that would probably tempt Ingrid to ash them while Adam laughed "then there may be places for you yet."

Leaving them in a side room, Adam led Ingrid to the main meeting table, placing her next to him and practically daring the others to complain. "Gentlemen, our new Minister of Vampire Law. Introduce yourselves, and mind your manners. That's my sister you're talking to." Hack, already charmed by Ingrid, introduced himself politely with a smile. Tassov was quiet and respectful, an excellent addition to the Council overall. The others were more wary, but under the watchful gaze of their leader, didn't dare give more than polite greetings.

As the meeting started - Ingrid refused to wear Council robes, and there was no precedent for female VHC members to force her - Adam waited for them to realise what they were looking at. "You must be joking sir. Peace with slayers?" Osandu, Minister of Vampire Liaison and Socials (he knew just about any and everyone in some way), looked over the proposal, which included the agreed contract with the slayers guild.

"Deadly serious. Undeadly serious. Whichever suits you. The slayers are on board, and this will pass into law whether you like it or not. They are willing to donate their own blood to feed vampires all over the world, and from what I hear, slayers blood is a favourite of many." His soya drinking habits were common enough knowledge at Council by now. "I'm not enforcing vegetarianism, nor are either side against hunting animals. They are even open to helping set up some kind of animal farms specifically for hunting if fresh animal is more to your taste than bottled slayer. I'm not putting this to a vote, I don't have to. I agreed and so does the head of the Slayers Guild, meaning both of our underlings will follow. Merely giving you the chance to decide here and now which side you're on. Mine, or joining the likes of Ramanga and Morgan. Vasilev and Cooper."

Keeping his face impassive, no easy task when Ingrid's hand strayed up his thigh periodically, Adam waited for the response. "What's this sub comittee you intend to set up?" It was Tassov that asked, so Adam made sure not to answer too venomously. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. If you aren't willing to follow this cease fire, raise a hand now." None of them raised a hand - he knew at least two were against him, but they knew full well Adam would have dusted them there and then. "Thank you. Consider us at peace with the slayers guild."

He ran through the entirety of the conditions for both sides, and named Ingrid and Hack the ones immediately below him in this. If Adam himself wasn't available, at least one of those two and Roqueloire would act in his stead. Not that it meant they could deliberately go against him behind his back, that would still get them dusted. And Adam trusted Roque, and he knew Ingrid wouldn't betray him like that. "This is good for our race, we won't be staked simply for what we are. Humans will not be killed merely for being human. Vampires can be so much more than mindless addicts, and it's time we accepted that and worked toward it."

Thankful he had finally gotten around to replacing his phone, Adam sent Jonno a confirming text, explaining Roque was his deputy, and he, Ingrid and Hack were the port of call if Adam was for whatever reason unreachable. As his deputy anyway, Roque would be the first stop for anyone regardless. He had to stay while Roque was 'coronated', an intensely fancy way to say he was presented with a cloak that carried a clasp reading "DHV" - deputy high vampire. "I did promise when we got out alive. There's nobody I trust more to act in this position."

That was probably a lie, but Ingrid's unique skills to thrall males everywhere meant she was much better suited to the position Adam was creating around her. And Bertrand was far more at home at home, teaching and learning and protecting. Finally freed of the meeting, he returned to the waiting vampires who were clearly growing bored. "Return next week, but only if you are willing to work to support the Peace between us and the slayers guild. If not, I won't force you. If you violate the treaty, I will dust you. If you come back solely to slobber over my sister, she will dust you. Dismissed."

* * *

The vampires quickly disappeared, and last on his todo list was Roqueloire. "You can leave in a minute. Two nights from now, I expect you to collect Hack, and meet me here." Adam held up a piece of paper saying 'Garside', waiting until Roque nodded before incinerating the note. "I will see you then. Good work deputy." Leading Ingrid away, they diverted to another abandoned spot of Transylvania - he sometimes forgot Ingrid had grown up here before they found each other. His Council robes were an adequate barrier between the ground and their clothes, barely remembering what he wanted to say as Ingrid's wandering hands distracted him. "I want to tell Wolfie. About us. I'm tired of hiding even at home, and I can't sleep with you gone now."

Her hands stopped in their tracks, tracing the almost prominent shape of his rib cage. "And if he freaks out?" Holding her gaze in the almost pitch black, the moon mostly obscured by heavy clouds, Adam couldn't bring himself to care. "We will deal with it. He's not stupid, one of these days Adrian is going to call me dad or we'll forget to change. You're pregnant, the baby could be a miniature of me. We cannot hide this indefinitely from him, and I don't want to. I told you, I'm not ashamed of you, of this."

They could never truly publicise it - it wound endanger Adrian and Erika far more than them, but the confines of the attic was home, and Ingrid was worth so much more than being treated like a dirty secret when he loved her so completely. "Ok."

The brief agreement was all he needed, and it quickly became apparent Ingrid would not settle for a half dressed fumble, all but ripping his clothes away there on the floor and his hands stripped her in return. She shivered, hypersensitive and unsuspecting in the limited light, unable to see exactly where his hands were. He could feel her energy all around him, quickly losing track of everything but her nails in his back and her fangs finding the mark on his neck. Her hand gripped his hair, pulling their mouths together roughly, though Ingrid was making no effort to be quiet in the deserted space.

The clouds parted briefly, highlighting their bare skin in a somewhat amusing representation of afterglow. "I love you" was murmured against her skin, delaying the time their moment would be shattered and they had to get back to Garside. "I love you too. Idiot. Come on, you want to tell him so we have to actually get back." It started to rain briefly as they zipped and buttoned, shaking the dirt off his council robes just enough that he could put them on without pebbles poking at his skin.

The rain was becoming a storm by the time they landed back at Garside, Bertrand and his eerie sense of prediction meaning their bedroom window was open and waiting. Lightning lit the sky as their feet hit the floor, both of them shedding damp clothes. "I have bits of Transylvania lodged in interesting and inadvisable places." Both Ingrid and Bertrand grimaced as Adam stripped off, flitting to and from the bathroom to be showered clean in all of two minutes. "Much better." Bertrand shook his head fondly, pulling Adam into his arms and tracing the freshly healing bite in his throat.

"Not that we don't appreciate the view, but you don't keep clothes in here and I don't think you would go out there like that." Bertrand was smirking cheekily at Ingrid's all-but-naked body, the mischief not fading when she rolled her eyes and essentially raided Adam's wardrobe anyway. Half his clothes didn't fit him, and he abhorred clothes shopping as an adult so she had a fair few options that would accomodate her curves, though Ingrid had always been slim. Digging his phone out of the pile, he needed to thank Emil for the waterproof case recommendation at some point. "See you in two nights then." was Jonno's reply, the Guild having requested to meet Adam's close in command in person.

"Ready?" "You're the one telling him, not me. You may want to put on a shirt, maybe trousers too." Adam was stood in his boxers, having not had the chance to get dressed more before Bertrand got hold of him. "Fair point." Buttoning up a shirt and dry jeans over his freshly cleaned self, he pulled Ingrid into the 'group hug'. She only let him get away with it for a shirt time, but as he intended to be in bed with her at daybreak, Adam didn't mind so much.

Wolfie was sat in the throne room alone, reading a book and looked up as the three adults walked in. "I wondered how long until you guys did this." "Did what?" Wolfie's eyes roved over the three, then returned to his book. "Give me the talk about your weird relationship. I had a suspicion before, back when we were kids. Emil and Adrian have your eyes, darker than either of their mothers. When I saw Erika and you said she was your daughter, I knew. I know about Erika and Adrian too. You don't have to tell me anything." Slightly dumbstruck, Adam stared at the halfling on the sofa.

"And you're ok with it? With all of it?" Adam managed to speak, and Wolfie shrugged, still not looking up from his book. "It's illegal, yeah. So what? My existence is illegal, my parents shouldn't be together technically either. They've told me about what you've done, saving Emil, almost dying saving Uncle Count. You got burnt saving those kids, and you're trying to make the world a safer place for them. You're a good father, and you're family. Its none of my business what goes on in your bedroom."

Swallowing thickly, he shared a look with both his lovers, who could only shrug in surprise themselves. "You won't be illegal forever. I have this cease fire to stabilise, the immune children to deal with but I need to put a solid halfling children law in before Emil turns eighteen." That actually stirred Wolfie's attention, finally pulling him out of the book Adam could now see was on Carpathian History. "Really?" "Yeah. Or his becoming human is going to put him at risk even with the cease-fire. Though to the Council, he's my adopted son so I wouldn't be at risk, and they know his mother is dust. Still, he's my son, so I'm going to protect him. You're a halfling, you'll be safe too."

"Uh, thanks. I guess. Is that everything? Only I want to finish this book before they get up and I go to sleep." Adam didn't actually know the specifics of the other halfling and how his two sides affected him, but apparently he was nocturnal. "Apologies for disturbing you. Enjoy your reading." Bertrand essentially dragged Adam back to their room, Ingrid now openly following him - apparently they hadn't been hiding a thing.

"Why did you put Hack on a level with me in the cease fire?" Ingrid was quick off the bat to ask him now they were alone, grimacing as the males shared soya blood while she drank what Adam could smell was AB-. "Because you're pregnant? You won't always be available, especially close to giving birth and right after. So I made sure there were two, I don't think Hack will be pregnant. Unless he starts giving birth to smokey panda crisps. Same as the sub committee, because I won't always be there I need a group prepared to file reports of biting and slaying when I'm not in Transylvania."

Bertrand wanted to hear more about the specifics, and Ingrid was patient enough to wait all of half an hours conversation before Bertrand found himself stripped and pinned down by her. He made a token, clearly half hearted protest, with mischief and desire dancing in his eyes before his mouth was otherwise occupied. Smiling as they settled down as a three, Adam felt back at home with Ingrid sleeping next to him and Bertrands arm over his waist.

* * *

"Boy or girl?" The question confused him for a second, he and Ingrid had been awake for a little while but neither were making any effort to speak or leave the bed. "What do I think? Or what would I prefer?" "Both I guess." Letting his hand slide down to her stomach, still too early for any noticable change, Adam hummed against her neck. "Happy. Healthy. Ours. I don't mind, gender has never mattered to me. You may have noticed." There was a short chuckle behind him, signalling that Bertrand was awake too. "Yes, I think everyone can see that."

Ingrid turned to lie on her other side, raising up to rest a head on her hand. "What do you think? In your scientific genius opinion?" Bertrand fell silent, and Adam would have bet anything he was analysing the odds of Adam siring a boy or girl baby based on Erika, then Adrian and Emil. "Its hard to say. It would seem as though he is 'due' a girl, but Adrian and Emil may show Adam is more likely to sire boys. I realise that doesn't tell you much." Ingrid rolled her eyes, tracing Adam's scarred neck gently as he ran a reverent hand over her stomach.

"As much as I love being trapped between two gorgeous creatures like you, I promised to help with homework again today." They eventually let him go, both touching and kissing his body teasingly as he finally escaped, quickly rinsing off in the shower and dressing. Wolfie was still asleep, or at least not present when Adam joined his teen children, happily getting stuck in to their homework with them - he had helped Erika all her school life, so he had kept up with her learning level. And in the name of covering up her age, she was registered in the same year of school as her brothers - who nobody knew Adam had actually fathered outside this attic.

Even the Count seemed to be more at ease than before with everyone - perhaps Adam thwarting his attempt to marry Ingrid off, then almost dying to save his life twice in the space of a month had gotten him on board. Plus, he noticed, his father was obviously secretly fond of Wolfie. Ingrid later informed him that had been true since Wolfie was about four, not that he would ever admit it. Much like Ingrid he supposed, who clearly loved her other younger brother. Though not in any way the same as she did Adam, naked and heated as they fell into bed that morning.

Adam ensured he got up in time to help his children with homework again, plenty of time before a confused Hack and waiting Roqueloire were in the courtyard. "Off to the Slayers Guild?" Erika quizzed, hugging Adam goodbye. "Mhmm. They wanted to meet the main players with me. Roque is my deputy, and Ingrid and Hack are the next place to go if for any reason I'm unavailable. Unlikely, but I like to worry and plan ahead." Kissing Bertrand goodbye (and hearing sounds of complaint from the teenagers), he grinned as Ingrid took her turn with the tutor and watched their kids cringe. "Come on, slayer time."

Landing out in the courtyard, Adam was adamantly refusing to dress in his 'council' gear for this trip - Jonno would mock him, and his robes weren't actually out of the laundry since their Transylvanian adventures anyway. "Good evening Your Grandness." was uttered by both vampires, and Adam could only imagine what the flamboyant Councillor Hack would make of Jake and Jonno. "Ready to go lady and gentlemen?"

They made their way to the Slayers Guild, Adam the only recognisable one to the outside guard. "Ingrid Dracula. This is Roqueloire, my deputy and Councillor Hack of the VHC. They are all with me. The Van Helsings are expecting us." That at least got the guards to lower the UV guns, and one went in to get Jonno and his mother. "Here as requested." Jonno knew Ingrid, and had briefly met Roque during the immune children transit, but he quickly introduced them all again and hoped they could get the garlic heavy air over with soon.

"Come on in guys." They hurried, all four vampires with hands over their faces to get through to the much better ventilated meeting room. "So, the cease fire is active?" "That's right. Though for obvious reasons, the vampires are anxious to see you hold up your end of the deal." That prompted the discussion about the Slayers Guild setting up blood banks all over the world, and even handing over a 'peace offering' to the VHC in the form of boxes of blood bags for Hack and Roqueloire to take back.

"We even made one for your dad. Since we know he wasn't too hot on the peace idea." Adam and Ingrid were both handed boxes too, Adam's for their father and Ingrid's was probably for her - he could see several guys volunteering to bleed for Ingrid if she so much as smiled at them. He certainly would. He kind of had - Ingrid had said his blood had tasted almost human before he transformed and she had bitten him regularly.

"Where's Jake?" "At home with the kids... Blood and garlic, that sounds strange. I presume the same applies to your own boyfriend?" Hack and Roqueloire were watching Adam and Jonno's exchange curiously, though likely for different reasons. "Yeah, Bertrand is making sure they do their homework and go to bed at a reasonable hour. All that boring parent stuff." They had to break in time for Roqueloire and Hack to get back to Transylvania, and Adam left feeling fairly confident about the tentative beginnings of the cease fire. "I hadn't realised there were others of our kind that..." Adam knew what Hack was saying, or not saying.

"Three rules. Adult, legal, consenting. Outside of that Hack, you like who you like and it makes no difference to me. Jonno's husband is a brilliant guy too, no judgement here. Now off you go, I will see you at the next meeting." Roqueloire bowed shortly before taking off, and Hack was close behind (having already slurped down a bag of O positive), leaving Ingrid and Adam to head back to Garside alone. "Funny you say adult and legal, given we broke both repeatedly. As do our kids, and we'll never be legal."

Dropping the boxes in their room and promising to return to Bertrand soon, Adam dragged Ingrid to the bathroom so they could wash the scent of garlic off their skin. "We're different, I was referring more to vampires like Vasilev and the others who had those children. Neither adult, legal or consenting there. We love each other, like Adrian and Erika do." Fingers wrapped around her hips as they stripped and kissed, knowing they could continue in their bed as they showered off. Waiting for Ingrid to dry her hair while Bertrand nipped teasingly at his neck and shoulders was almost beyond Adam's patience, but more than worth the wait when she joined them.

-AGU-

 **Expect more time jumps from here on out, I think most of the close day to say stuff is done with and now there's much fun to be had with the future of their lives!**


	33. Humble Heart

**Here's a first for this story - Adrian and Emil's birthday!**

-AGU-

He already knew his sons were born only twelve hours apart, but as it turned out, they had been born on the same day all the same. Adam recognised the somewhat dopey, happy look on Adrian's face and decided he really, really didn't want to know. "I'm so happy I enjoy sweet things again!" Erika declared, licking icing off her hand after the still-frightening spectacle of her baking their birthday cake. The boys had tried to help, but that had led to Erika cracking Emil on the wrist with the icing spatula, and Adrian was still picking eggshell out of his hair in spite of a shower. Ingrid was still laughing about it.

The six month trial period of the ceasefire was only a couple of weeks off the deadline now, but it did seem to be working. Roqueloire's daughter Talitha and her partner were part of the sub committee working with Ingrid and Hack, filing reports of biting and slaying and being the second female Adam had placed in the VHC.

While the three teens were changing out of their baking clothes, Adam was irritating Ingrid - That's what she said anyway - by smiling happily as he touched her stomach, the baby kicking his hand. "Not long now until you're here!" Ingrid was excited too, he knew it, but pregnancy hormones plus Ingrid's already fiery temper was a volatile mixture.

Especially at Council meetings - they didn't know it was Adam's baby she was having, but most of the males there other than Adam were mildly terrified of her now. One had mistakenly gotten caught saying she looked fat, and only Adam's intervention had stopped her staking him then and there with her stiletto heel. He thought she looked beautiful, but he didn't have the time for another election and so Osandu survived that one.

"Not soon enough. I forgot how exhausting this is." Adam felt guilt flare - he hadn't been there when she was carrying Adrian - and got Ingrid's blood without complaint. Bertrand found them both hilarious, as Ingrid generally preferred him whenever she got irritated about Adam getting her pregnant, and he would chuckle when Ingrid sat in his lap and glared at Adam. Like she was doing right now, and the three teen children joined in the light hearted mockery of their father.

Even the Count was in on it, placing an arm loosely over Adam's shoulders and talking sagely about the danger of pregnant vampiresses. At least he wasn't complaining about the siblings procreating, or the fact he was about to be a grandfather four times over in under twenty years. Which was probably the only reason Ingrid made an effort not to kill their father for his words... mostly. Adam ducked as a fireball swept between the two Dracula males, Ingrid's glittering eyes and lethal smirk killing any sense of irritation he may have felt.

"I was once young, and equally terrified of my pregnant vampiress." Adam and Ingrid both turned to their father with raised eyebrows. "Neither of us are even forty, so you weren't that young." "And Ingrid wasn't even six months old when you went to Whitby Goth Festival and decided getting a human pregnant was a spectacular idea." The Count scowled, patting his face to check for wrinkles. "I was only five hundred and... something!"

Wolfie didn't surface until it was almost nightfall, but he joined in the overeating of junk food and laughed heartily at Adam getting told off by Ingrid - it seemed he really didn't care about the fact that there were two half-sibling couples... though Adam supposed couple no longer applied to he, Ingrid and Bertrand. If the halfling really did have a thing for Emil, neither of them showed any sign of it. But then Adam hadn't known Adrian and Erika were interested in each other until Erika told him, and they hadn't given much outward signs either. He may be a little blind to it all, having never in his life done anything like regular dating.

"I was wondering" Erika signalled the start of a conversation by dropping gracefully into the spot Ingrid had vacated "if Emil does go human, does that mean he could be turned back? I mean, if he changed his mind." The look on her brothers faces said they had wondered the same thing, but clearly Erika was the elected spokesperson for the question. Having absolutely no idea, Adam instantly turned to Bertrand.

"He could, yes, but only if it were Adam who did it. He's Emil's vampire half, it would be like reconnecting the genetics that he passed on to his son." Naturally, the tutor had the answer. "So what, would Emil be like those immune children, except for me?" Bertrand shook his head, almost looking sad. "He would effectively be allergic to the vampire virus, his body would reject it. So if you do step into the sun Emil, stay away from things that bite." Emil nodded seriously, but the joyous mood soon returned when Erika checked her phone, then flitted off.

Adrian shrugged at the questioning look, clearly not in the know about his girlfriends plan. He recognised the scents when she returned with two humans clinging on for dear life. "Jessie! Wilson!" Adam, Bertrand and Erika had visited together twice, but between the cease fire, four trips to the Americas to tackle the immune children there, Ingrid's pregnancy and the general strain of being Grand High Vampire, Adam hadn't had the time to visit much. Erika had been a couple of times herself, but this was the first time Jessie and Wilson had visited here at Garside.

"Adam! Still not aged a day, how terribly rude of you." The still eccentric human woman actually pinched his cheek, not acting any different for the faint scarring left on his face from the argentalium incident. Wilson hugged Adam next, and Ingrid surprised everyone by moving off Bertrands lap so he could hug his great-great... or something niece and her son. Ingrid was obviously pregnant by now, and there was undeniable tension in the room for a minute - Ingrid had been sat in Bertrands lap after all, and Jessie and Wilson were both aware Adam and his tutor were an item.

He was almost floored when Jessie pointed between Adam and Bertrand, then back at Ingrid. "So is it his or his?" Mouth falling open in shock, Adam wasn't actually sure how to answer. Or speak at all. "Dads. She knows everything dad. I uh, got kind of drunk last time I visited and said too much." He wasn't that surprised, Erika was not as rebellious as most teen vampires but she would never be a perfect stickler for rules. Which Bertrand had complained about as much as he encouraged while she was growing up.

"And you still turned up? Blimey." He was still stunned, but managed to speak. Wilson was the one to answer, surprising Adam further. "My dad is mums cousin, but the family didn't approve. That's why it's always been just us." Forever slightly wary after Erin, Adam was genuinely shocked whenever anyone accepted he and Ingrid, though as it turned out, their motivation was more Erika. "Adrian makes her happy, and you know I love her like my own. That's all I could want for her." Jessie hugged him again, then congratulated Ingrid and made her way over to the food like she hadn't just made earth shattering revelations.

Sharing still surprised looks with Bertrand and Ingrid, they sort of shrugged communally and tried to get over their shock and confusion. Wilson joined the other teenagers like nothing was different, and Adam caught Jessie and Bertrand chatting more than once, giving he and Ingrid time to leave the room for a minute. "I thought you didn't want to hide us here?" He could see the flicker of insecurity in her eyes, and he knew that was his fault for leaving all those years ago. "I don't. Doesn't mean I'm not surprised they know and turn up here like it's not something that would horrify most people. I told you, as far as I'm concerned us being related is a mix up. We are right together, I love you and that's all that matters."

Placing reverent hands over her bump, Adam let Ingrid kiss him, seeking reassurance he had no regrets about the here and now, together and about to be parents together, properly this time. "Mum said stop feeling up your sister and come pose for pictures. You know there's no point arguing with her." Wilson didn't even look phased by finding the two kissing, an almost hidden smirk on his face as he stayed there to wait - ensuring they couldn't just escape the photos. "Oh, very well. I bet it was Bertrand that gave her the camera wasn't it?" Wilson nodded, sweeping his long hair off his face and readjusting his glasses. "Of course."

Sighing, Adam offered Ingrid a smile and took her hand, leading her back to the others and making sure to pout sulkily when made to pose for pictures. It was all for show, Adam was still humbled and honoured to be a part of his sons lives, and celebrating them being born was definitely a good thing. Ingrid outright refused to be in more than one picture - her, Adam and Adrian together. "If you don't mind sleeping in a coffin, we have the space for you two to crash." By the time the celebrations wound down, the two humans were clearly exhausted and took the offers happily.

"You can crash in our room, because Adrian thinks I don't know he sneaks into Erika's room some nights." Wilson nodded, and Adrian flushed lightly as Erika dragged him off to her room. Jessie was tipsy, and it took both Adam and Bertrand to steer her into a coffin while she giggled happily. Shaking his head fondly, Adam left a bottle of water for her to wake up to and followed his two partners to bed.

"Were you this clingy when the slayer was pregnant?" Ingrid grumbled as Adam cooed at her bump, already itching to meet the newest Dracula. "Yep. She actively encouraged it because Erika settled down when I sang or read to her." Ingrid sighed in a long suffering way, but let Adam spend a few more minutes feeling the baby roll and kick. Every movement brought a wide smile to his face, the same excitement he had felt with Erika surging as their child grew beneath his hands. Bertrand was far more hesitant, most of the time he had to be coerced into feeling the baby kick but his face lit up, smile utterly dazzling when he felt it. "See, he's got the proud daddy face too."

Ingrid smiled in return, even her icy demeanour thawing in the heat of happiness from both Adam and Bertrand together. Kissing the swell, Adam let her lean back against him, enjoying the full length view of her body for moments more before they finally settled down to sleep. Waking up wrapped around her with a smile, Adam remembered the bizarre events of the party and felt a little concerned as he got up to dress. Ingrid shifted in her slumber when Adam moved the covers, kissing her bump again before he covered them both back up and headed out into the main rooms of the attic. Both vampires slept much more than Adam, long set in his insomniac ways.

Jessie was the only one in the throne room, looking a little worse for wear but she had clearly found the kitchen as he could smell coffee. "Want another?" Jessie held out her cup gratefully, so Adam made himself and her coffee, sitting somewhat hesitantly opposite her as he sipped the hot, bitter drink. "Chill out Adam, you're like family to me and Wilson and all we care about is that you're happy. Even if it's in a strange way. You aren't exactly normal anyway, with the fangs and the no sunshine." Unsure what to say to that, he just shrugged and hid behind his black and blue mug.

Both adults smirked when Emil and Wilson were up next, between Emil's somewhat delicate stance and the stark bruises on Wilsons neck it was fairly obvious they hadn't spent the entire night in seperate coffins. "I know he looks just like Erika, but I didn't know you played both ways son!" Jessie giggled, making both boys flush. "I know that walk anywhere Emil, you get used to it." "Dad! Shut up!" His usually porcelain complexion was currently a bright shade of pink, but then Erin had always been easy to make blush and Emil had the same rosy cheeked look of embarrassment.

The two teen boys disappeared off to the kitchen, likely to get away from their amused parents. "Did you know Emil was..." Adam finished Jessies question easily "gay? Yeah, but what does it matter to me so long as he's happy? I can't even complain Wilson is two years older, with Bertrand being so much older than me." While Adam was happy to leave Emil alone, his siblings were nowhere near as kind and both broke out giggling when they saw the bruising on Wilson's neck. "Easy to forget he's a half biter sometimes, but some things just give you away brother dear! Be nice to him Wilson, or I'll sick dad on you." Erika ruffled her brothers dyed hair, and Adrian waited until Emil tried to flatten it before doing the same.

"Go away you idiots, I've had enough mocking off dad and the other two parents aren't even awake yet." Jessie was quiet as she watched the dynamic, but there was no judgement or even discontent in her expression when she saw Erika and Adrian sat together, holding hands and jointly teasing their brother. Emil's face seemed almost permanently stuck on blushing, but Wilson was remarkably unaffected - he was shy, but his essentially insane mother and being raised in a pub meant he was used to much worse.

It wasn't until Wolfie reappeared that Adam remembered what Ingrid had said, and while he wasn't openly distressed Adam could see he was affected by the sight of Emil and Wilson sat together. The half wolf didn't make any comment, just grabbed a bottle of blood and settled in his usual corner to read. A sort of awkward silence settled, though the tension was somewhat diffused by Count Dracula coming in and looking very surprised to be caught eating leftover cake. "I thought you said breather cake was so terrible it made your fangs retract in horror?" His father growled at being caught, trying to look intimidating. "Oh do be quiet Adam, or I will wash it down with your visiting breathers!"

Rolling his eyes, Adam pulled out his UV cage pack. "Not unless you fancy being trapped in here again, because the cease fire is still very much in operation father dear." His father had adhered to the rules, probably encouraged highly by his still going strong crush on the very human headmistress. But Adam still made sure to remind him now and then.

"How is that anyway? When's the six months up?" Adam had to check his diary - a necessity with so many calls on his time now - to be sure. "Two weeks and four days away. I'm only taking Roque, Hack and Talitha because the guild could do with meeting another vegetarian vampire, and Ingrid will be pushing eight months by then. I think." He winked as he answered Erika - she knew Adam was counting down the days until Ingrid was due, itching to meet the baby. His three teen children were excited too, which made Adam even happier that they weren't jealous or feeling pushed out by the soon to be born child.

"We have to get going, I don't trust Jack in the slightest to run the place for more than a couple of hours. The patrons still miss you and Bertrand greatly, so if you ever get bored of running the vampire world you know where we are." Jessie laughed as she sent Adam to wake Bertrand so she could say goodbye to him, and he caught Wilson being reminded he had GCSEs to revise for, as the teen probably didn't want to leave. "Get good grades and I might let you take a look at Garsides sixth form" was the bartering when he had dragged a half asleep Bertrand into clothes and out to give his relatives a fond farewell.

"Be a good dad you, those Draculas are lucky to have you." He pretended not to overhear Jessie mumbling to Bertrand, and Emil followed the humans out, returning with a half smile practically stuck on his face. Before anyone could even think of a joke to make at the teens expense, Wolfie had all but stormed out of the room and the attic rattled with the force he slammed the door. Emil's pleading look had Adam following his son into another room, wondering when Emil became the one of his kids with relationship woes.

"What do I do? Wilson is great and last night was fun, but I do really like Wolfie. But he's never going to be human and I don't know what to do dad." Now fifteen, Emil was definitely growing into his vampire strength as he hugged Adam tight, desperate to work out how he should be. "Don't worry about the future that way, you and Wolfie might date for a year and realise it doesn't work, Wilson might decide to beg Erika to turn him and get us all in trouble with his mother. You could introduce them to each other and date like I do. I don't know Emil, but you should definitely be honest with Wolfie before anything else, because it's not fair to leave him twisting."

Part of him wondered if all three teens were top young for the deep emotional things going on, but then he remembered he had only been fourteen when he fell in love with his sister and got his other girlfriend pregnant. And then by seventeen, he was a runaway father with a four hundred year old boyfriend. So Adam supposed he had no experience of normality to contend with. "Alright. I'll go talk to him." Emil hugged him again, and Adam couldn't resist trying to bring a smile to his face. "Just fair warning, you won't be walking straight for a couple of days as is, so I wouldn't get too friendly with him." "Dad!" Emil flushed, but there was a smile there when he was done glaring so Adam called that successful. "Go on, go talk to him. You know where I am if you need me."

When he located Erika again, she was printing out some of the photos from the party for her photo album. "Adrian looks more like Ingrid than you, but when you put the three of you together it's really obvious. See?" She held out the picture of he, Ingrid and their son, and his daughter was right - Adrian really was unmistakably theirs. "Yeah, I see what you mean. Still, you all lucked out in inheriting your mothers looks. Your mother might have been a bit of a psychopath, but she wasn't unattractive and you don't seem to have inherited her mental instability. Or mine for that matter."

Erika rolled her eyes, standing to hug her father. "You're not unstable. You had some of the biggest curve balls thrown at you and made some mistakes, but the only person still stressing about that is you. Enjoy the family we have, the baby that's about to join us and the fact you've worked hard at making a world safe for your kids. That's what everyone else is happy about. Cheer up you brooding biter." Chuckling as she squeezed him tight, he did admittedly feel lighter. "I know, I'll try to relax. Let me know when you're done updating the album, I would like to see it." Erika promised, returning to the computer and shooing him out.

His daughter had a point, Adam was probably making himself anxious by worrying more than anything, everyone else was quite settled in the life building around them here. Hearing Ingrid start stirring, Adam went to make sure she didn't wake alone - Bertrand and Adrian were having an in depth, slightly confusing conversation about genetics in the throne room.

"What have I missed?" Sleep warmed skin under his hands, Adam kissed her gently and nuzzled at her neck before he answered. "Uh, Emil and Wilson got pretty friendly. Wolfie stormed off, Emil is talking to him now. Jessie and Wilson have gone, but they were totally fine with us earlier and either way, I think we will be seeing more of them." Ingrid hummed in agreement, pliant in her half-awake state so Adam could get away with his tactile tendencies more. "Baby bat is active today, sing to them before I turn you into fertiliser." Ah, she was awake then. Chuckling, Adam kissed her again before settling his head near her stomach, singing softly to the bump until she relaxed as the baby calmed.

Ingrid rewarded him by stroking his hair, knowing it made him melt. Squirming up closer to her again, Adam ran his fingers lightly over her cheek. "I'm sorry I missed all this with Adrian. And everything after. Our son is amazing, I'm so proud and humbled to be a part of his life. And stunned I ever got another chance with you." Ingrid's hand covered his, fingers linking together as she pulled him closer. "Normally I'm the one to hold a grudge, but drop it. I want you focused on being a father, not just making up for what you missed." He didn't get chance to say anything in response before she kissed him, but he did his best to take Ingrid's words to heart as her mouth moved with his.

-AGU-

 **I felt bad neglecting the humans, and I intentionally wrote them as accepting and slightly mad from the start so I figured I could get away with them knowing about everything.**


	34. Peaceful Family

**My sleep pattern is so screwed, I'm watching it get light at 3am and eating fruit and cereal bars while writing fanfiction... How do normal people sleep at night every night? I'll never understand it.**

-AGU-

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid!" Ingrid was... a little testy lately. Right now, she was irate with not being part of the trip to the slayers guild for the six month deadline meeting. Holding out a bottle of her favourite blood in a peace offering, Adam knelt on the bed next to her. "I know you're not an invalid, but you can't fly long distances this far along, and being around all that argentalium can't be good for the baby. Plus, I want you and our baby safe and sound. Humour me? You can yell at me when I get back, just stay and rest while I'm gone. Please?"

Adam was excited, maybe even more so than he had been with Erika. If they had worked it out right, Ingrid was due around his birthday, or right after. And he wasn't a scared fourteen year old just learning he was a vampire, worried his human relatives would find out he was having sex with his sister and half way to dead on his feet. Now he was a grown up, with three amazing teenage children, two people he loved almost as much as his kids. And the Grand High Vampire, but that only mattered for maintaining the cease fire.

Cooing at the bump, he got a kick in return and smiled. "Fine. Only because I agree about the argentalium." Kissing Ingrid in gratitude, Adam couldn't help but resume touching her stomach, talking to the developing baby about Carpathian artifacts. Bertrand and Ingrid both looked at him oddly, but he merely shrugged. "I used to read to Erin's stomach when I was studying for my blood tests, and Erika turned out smart. Maybe they need to start early." They both just shook their heads a little, sharing an exasperated smile as Adam continued carrying a conversation with the baby. "I can't wait, I'm so excited!"

"We know." Bertrand and Ingrid spoke in sync, his sister looking perfectly happy leant into Bertrand's hold while Adam pretended he didn't need to move soon. "You guys are excited too, I'm just human enough to admit it." They didn't bother answering, leaving Adam to complain to the baby about how their mother and other father were mean to him. Feeling the energy landing in the courtyard, Adam sighed. "I have to go. Don't want to." He wanted to leave the bed even less when Bertrand and Ingrid were done kissing him goodbye, leaving him a little cross eyed and breathless. "Go you clingy cretin, the baby will still be in my stomach a few hours from now."

"That makes it sound like you ate the baby. Don't eat babies!" Swiping at his mouth to check for lipstick residue from Ingrid, Adam made sure he had all the stats in his bag, picked up his phone and flitted out to the throne room. Wolfie and Emil were lay together on the sofa, sleeping softly so he made an effort to go past quietly. As far as he knew, Emil and Wolfie were 'trying it out', but Wilson was something to do with it too. Having zero place to judge with his tutor and sister waiting in bed for him, and not actually wanting to judge so long as they were happy and everyone was honest with each other, Adam didn't push - Emil would come to him if he had to.

Speeding out to the courtyard, Adam waved at the three waiting council members. "Got the newest reports?" Talitha handed them over, the papers going straight into his bag with a word of thanks. "Lets go then, don't want the slayers getting anxious." Four vampires became four bats, and thanks to a couple of visits they actually recognised Roque and Hack as well as Adam. "That's not Ingrid." Rolling his eyes at the lack of tact, Adam conceded the slayers point. "Meet Talitha, Roque's daughter. She's on the cease fire sub committee, I felt it fitting she see where her work is going. Shall we?"

They were finally invited in, being met by Jonno plus his husband and their two adopted sons. "Assan! James! You guys look great." The blank skin of their necks was a huge relief for them, clearly. Especially James, who still occasionally ran a nervous hand there. "Thanks. They both wanted to be here for this meeting, so we got a night out like real teen rebels." Chuckling, Adam breathed out in relief when they reached the aired out room.

"Guys, this is Talitha. She's Roque's daughter, works on the sub committee committed to the cease fire. And she's a vegetarian vampire like me." She held up her soya blood, and they sat four vs four on the special meeting table. Jonno, his mother and two slayers Adam had yet to meet. "Ultimately, I guess the final say is yours, since it was me who proposed peace to begin with. These are our stats on biting deaths, slayings and all that. The turning to half fang stats are on page six, because we both agreed turning was ok right?"

Mina was clearly reticent when she reached the human death toll, but after the first month (probably helped by Adam reducing a dozen vampires to dust for breaking the rules in the first week) slaying was higher. Overall, both had had a sharp decline though. "Well, I can't exactly say the guild has been innocent here. On the whole, I'm impressed. I didn't really think your kind would follow the rules." Adam pretended to look hurt, then winked at Jonno. "I didn't give them a huge amount of choice. I've stuck to the threat of dusting vampires who break the rules, and the message seems to be sinking in."

Hack, Roque and the two less cheery slayers bickered back and forth about the higher numbers of slayings vs biting, but eventually Adam cut them all off. "We knew this would have teething problems. Six months is nothing to us, and now they know the cease fire is working, the guild will make more effort not to continually dust us. Right Mina?" The updated contract said so, and he held it out for her to sign. "Right." This one only covered a year, but if they both agreed the next would be five years, then it would be rehashing the whole thing with the next leader of the guild, as Mina would age out by then. As Jonno was top bet for her replacement, Adam wasn't too worried.

The slayers looked unsettled when three out of four sets of fangs dropped as Mina pricked her finger, but Adam hastened to explain it was an automatic response - none of the vampires were attacking, all had their own blood supply to hand and he and Talitha were blood-free anyway. Adding his own blood to the contract, 'Vladimir Dracula' and 'Mina Van Helsing' shone across the bottom.

"You guys have done brilliantly with them, and those immune kids as a whole. You have my number, but these three need to leave to make it to Transylvania in time, and I need to eat, shower and sleep. Later guys." Little James offered Adam a shy goodbye hug when he saw his fathers do the same, though Assan joined in too so he was basically group-hugged by someone else's children. A little unsettling, but sweet all the same. Back outside, Adam gave Roque his copy of the contract to file back at the VHC, then waved them off. "Thanks you three, good job tonight."

He showered and downed some soya blood as soon as he got back, all the better to be allowed straight in the bed with no complaints he smelled like garlic, plus not being hungry. Ingrid was apparently feeling more agreeable than when he had left, shifting slightly to let him sit between her and Bertrand when he was done roughly towel drying his hair. "You're learning. Shower as soon as you get in from the guild." Bertrand kissed his shoulder, and Ingrid even let him nuzzle at the baby bump for a few minutes before she quizzed him on how it went.

"Really well. Well, we have a one year contract signed. Probably helps that slaying is still higher than biting, so really it's me showing I trust the guild to keep working towards the peace. Saw Assan and James, they both seem to be doing brilliantly. And so do the others, I think we may have found permanent homes in most of the slayer fostering scheme." He couldn't stop smiling, the peace treaty was working and his family was about to become one stronger, and his endeavour to protect those immune children had gone pretty fantastic all in all.

"Not really surprising, they were good children in bad places. You fixed the home situation for them." Bertrand's hand trailed down, from collarbone to hip bone and Adam shivered pleasantly, arching into the touch and humming happily. "Men. One track minds, I swear." Ingrid didn't seem all that put off, letting Adam and Bertrand work the simple black dress off her still-changing body, both making sounds of appreciation so Ingrid had no doubt they still wanted her. No matter how much she complained she looked huge. For Adam, there was nothing more amazing than the fact there was a tiny baby vampire they had made growing inside Ingrid. And the physical effects it had on her were part of that.

Between the two of them, Adam thought he and Bertrand may have her convinced for the most part. Particularly when she dropped, breathless and smirking between the two of them to sleep for the day. Given they fell asleep naked more often than not since Ingrid had joined them, Adam had invested in a lock for their door. Not that it had stopped their father, but Adam reckoned him walking in on the three of them twice (how he hadn't learnt the first time was anyone's guess) had done the trick. Miss McCauley asking why he screamed loud enough to be heard down in the school had been awkward. And they had warned the teens in person that they entered at their own risk, though only Erika could actually 'walk' through the door.

Curling around her, Adam let his hand rest over her stomach and felt the baby roll beneath his fingers. Ingrid grumbled lightly, but she was too tired to actually reprimand him and so he got away with it. Bertrand's crooked grin flashed at him over Ingrid's shoulder before the two men settled either side of her, firm and calloused fingers linking through his over Ingrids swollen stomach. It won them another groan of complaint, but then Ingrid grew still as she drifted off, and Adam was content to follow her.

* * *

"I am going to hurt you in so many ways!" had been the general theme of the evening, and Adam had been kicked out and called back in to the room Ingrid was giving birth in a dozen times. Bertrand hadn't been the one to get her pregnant, so he was completely free of the blame for the pains of labour. Though Adam would be surprised if either of them ever regained feeling in their hands, because she alternated between trying to play off the pain and squeezing their hands so hard he was sure there were cracks in the bones.

Adam took every bit of it in stride, because in spite of being a father of three already, Adam hadn't been present for one of their births yet. Ingrid had every right to order him about as she pleased as far as he was concerned, because being there at all was still a privilege he wasn't sure he had earned. Like before, they hadn't actually found out what the baby would be, but Adam didn't care - it was their child, and that was all that mattered to him. Bertrand poked his head out to say Ingrid wanted him back again, anticipation killing him as they got closer. Adrian, Erika, Emil and Wolfie were all laughing themselves silly at Adam, who was back and forth and bouncing, periodically followed by death threats from Ingrid.

"Lucifer have mercy on us all." Throwing a confused look at his father, who veered between hanging around and disappearing, Adam headed back in, dodging a fireball almost instinctively as he rejoined the efforts. The (thoroughly hypnotized to forget the night after) nurse indicated they were close, and Adam was almost certain his heart would start beating again when a cry filled the room. Unabashed as he burst into tears himself, the nurse declared they had a baby girl - apparently he had scored the "half and half" his older offspring had bet on.

Bertrand had tears in his eyes too, more proof than he needed to know they really were a three in this parenting and relationship thing. He helped Ingrid sit up while Adam handed her their new baby daughter, and he had never seen anything as perfect as Ingrid cooing down at the wailing child. Erika was the one to carefully steer away the nurse once everything was done, as she could ensure the hypnosis took. "Can we see the baby yet?" Emil's voice crept into the room, the four teens loitering outside waiting almost patiently.

Ingrid rolled her eyes, but let Adam hold the baby while Bertrand helped her re-dress, then agreed to let the excitable older brothers and sister in. They all knew better than to crowd Ingrid, so holding the blanket wrapped bundle fell to Adam while they swarmed, even the boys looking a little emotional with their new baby sister. "You're literally lit up, are your eyes supposed to glow like that?" Unable to shrug while he held his daughter, Adam shook his head. "I have no reflection, so I have no idea."

Bertrand was the one to answer, patiently waiting his turn to hold the baby. "I would have to say its a chosen one thing, it lasted a few days after his eighteenth birthday. The patrons of the pub thought he was wearing UV contact lenses, and that he had a bad reaction to them." Adam had actually forgotten about that, and it hadn't happened since apparently. "Huh. Maybe Adrian will do it when he gets all vamped up." Erika was eyeing her boyfriend speculatively, then resumed looking at their baby sister.

Taking pity on his older lover, Adam reluctantly gave up the perfect little bundle in his arms. "It's so different to when Erika was born, we could barely touch her." Still emotional, Adam hugged his teenage daughter. "You were a tiny thing, but bats alive could you cry." Erika grinned, and Ingrid and Bertrand nodded in agreement. "Healthiest part of you as a newborn was definitely the lungs." There was a small part of him full of relief that Adrian and Emil didn't appear resentful, knowing he had missed all of this with them.

"Does the little screamer have a name yet? Likely Romanian, following the pattern?" Emil was grinning, and he did have a point about the Romanian names. "Sort of. Her first name is Romanian, middle name French." "Because as it turns out, Ingrid is a French name as well as mine is." Adam had very little say in the name, but he didn't really mind - he had effectively chosen all three of the teenage children's names, even while he hadn't been there.

"Aurelia Belle Dracula, welcome to the world." Even the original idea of sticking with their initials had been kept, and nothing had prepared Adam or Bertrand for Ingrid choosing both of theirs, rather than her own. They had both tried to argue that, but Ingrid got final say and there was only so much they were willing to argue with their pregnant girlfriend. "Two A's and two E's, two boys and two girls. Sometimes I wonder if you have this check list somewhere." Erika slapped Adrian for him, swatting the back of his head and their brother chuckled at their antics.

Wiping ineffectively at the tears still spilling out of his eyes, he pointed out the kids had to sleep before school. "She's beautiful, by the way." "Yeah, she's adorable." The teens left for the last few hours of night, and between the three adults spent most of it admiring Aurelia. "I've made so many mistakes in my unlife, but being a father was never one of them." A small hand clasped around his finger, the same powerful rush he got when Erika did that to him as a newborn hitting him. There was definitely more of him in Aurelia's face than in any of his other children, but Adam was desperately hoping she would get Ingrid's silver blue eyes. There was already a black, downy fuzz of hair on her little head, so she wouldn't likely have Adam's earlier light brown hair.

"I am in awe. I had never expected to be a father, or find a family." The once stoic, calm and collected tutor was now at the mercy of a newborn baby, and it was the lightest and happiest Adam had ever seen Bertrand. "Yeah, well nobody ever expects anything quite like Adam. Happy birthday by the way." He hadn't even registered that midnight had brought his birthday, but he couldn't deny the truth of his answer. "Best gift ever."

-AGU-

 **Ingrid's name is French (I was surprised, looking for French girls names anyway and found that) and means beautiful goddess apparently, which definitely fits her character, don't you think?**


	35. Babies and Birthdays

**This chapter includes early Aurelia, but the main goal of this chapter is not baby life, though you guys know me, I could end up writing more about it than I intend to!**

 **Please enjoy the return to your irregularly scheduled reading.**

-AGU-

The attic door swung open, revealing three teen vampires who almost instantly started seeking out their new baby sister. The baby in question was currently fast asleep, securely in Bertrand's arms, and the older vampire was also sleeping - even with three of them, Aurelia was a handful. They shushed each other and crept past to change out of their uniforms, and Adam overheard them arguing over who's turn it was to feed "Aura" - they had dubbed her with a shorter name because they could. "It's Emil's turn, now shh" Adrian and Erika both scowled a little while Emil grinned, fetching the bottle from the kitchen and watching the clock.

Like clockwork, ten minutes after the teens got back from school, Aurelia started waking up and it would be approximately ten seconds before she wailed in offence that they hadn't worked out how to have a bottle in her mouth instantly. Emil retrieved the girl, shifting her to the correct feeding position naturally and quieting the grizzling infant with the baby formula. Bertrand stirred a minute later, looking cute and confused by the lack of Aurelia on his chest. His eyes scanned for the baby, a soft smile when he saw Emil had her before relaxing. Watching Bertrand be a father only made Adam love him more, especially when it was the big, tough vampire at the mercy of a tiny creature.

Ingrid waited until Aurelia had finished coughing milk over her brother before demanding her daughter back, cooing softly at the first of Adam's children to inherit their mothers eyes rather than his. "Reminds me of baby Erika." Adam smiled, possibly for the first time, at a mention of that time. "Yeah, she preferred you to Ryan." That piqued the teens attention - they wanted to hear more about back in Stokely but knew Adam's reactions to it being brought up was pretty hit and miss.

"I did?" Erika obviously didn't remember. "Yeah, at first you used to cry any time Ryan held you unless it was bottle time. Our room was in the tower, so Ingrid and Ryan used to get your bottle from the kitchen for us. Ryan was very fond of his niece, in spite of his heartfelt desire to dust me for getting his sister pregnant. You also had a habit of throwing up on him, biting his hand when you started teething and pulling his hair whenever it was in reach." Ingrid and Bertrand both made sounds of agreement to that, having been there.

"Bertrand mostly just looked at you in confusion for the first six months of your life, surprising to think now." Aurelia was transferred to him while Ingrid got herself a drink, the happy smile crossing her face when Adam kissed her forehead made his heart melt. "Why?" The three teens looked at their 'other dad' as if demanding explanation, though they obviously knew that had changed since then.

"He was only fifteen, it took me a while to comprehend the fact he was able to father a child. Even knowing he was half human, and not aware of that fact when you were conceived. It was a unique situation, teaching someone to look for their vampiric instincts surrounded by baby paraphernalia. Or trying endlessly to improve his chess talent whilst you tried to steal the chess pieces and cover them in drool." Erika's face was a mockery of "would I do such a thing?" as she laughed, settling down on Adrian's lap and Emil sat next to them, looking completely unconcerned by how close his siblings were at last.

"When did it change? I mean, you guys lived together for fifteen years, but I don't imagine Bertrand just turned into daddy number two." Conceding Adrian's point, Adam gave Aurelia her pacifier, still struck by how much he loved his baby daughter every day as she settled down.

"Yeah, true. I mean, Jessie helped out but Wilson was only a year older, she had her son to worry about. Bertrand never complained if I had to cut training short to take care of her, but for about a year the most he would do is fix a bottle. I don't remember what it was, but I had to go help Jessie with something and sort of said 'keep an eye on Erika' as I left. She was asleep, and I didn't think I would be long. I heard her crying and headed back up, but then she stopped and I peeked around the door. Bertrand was holding her, talking to her about the exact range of a human babies voice, of all things. It worked, she went back to sleep and I didn't tell him I had seen him. After that he just sort of... he was there too."

Bertrand clearly hadn't realised Adam had seen that, a flicker of shyness crossing his face. "Let me guess. That wasn't all that long before you guys started... Yeah." Emil cringed as he asked, but he wasn't wrong. "Being good with my kids is an attractive trait. Though the first time... that was actually after a bad dream. Apparently I was making enough noise that he came to wake me up and I sort of... jumped him." Bertrand knew this, and their relationship had developed a lot in the fifteen or so years since then. Relinquishing their daughter to Ingrid, Adam kissed her as she took the baby with a smile.

"I had not yet realised how this biologically ingrained desire to protect ones young worked. As for that moment I didn't realise you witnessed... She called me dad and I suppose I felt it." Adam hadn't known that, Erika had called him 'uncle B' from the age of two until she could pronounce his name. "You are my other dad, I was smart and knew it before you did." Erika smiled over at Bertrand, confident in her family-like relationship with the older vampire. Aurelia started fussing again then, refusing to settle and she wasn't hungry or wet. "Come on, you know the drill." Adam glared mockingly as he was handed the soon-to-be full scale wailing baby. He was still self conscious - he knew his voice wasn't terrible, but he was still shy about singing in front of people, and minus the Count and Wolfie who were still sleeping, everyone was in one room.

Still, it never failed to settle their baby girl, softly rocking her until she dozed off to his gentle vocalizations. Smiling fondly at the sleeping infant, he went to put her down in her crib. Leaving the door just ajar so they could hear if she woke, Adam returned to his spot as Ingrid's leaning post. It was a most agreeable thing, so he had no issues with it. "Not long now for you two." Adrian and Emil's transformations were mere months away, something of an excitement for the ever curious Bertrand - Adrian was the product of not only the chosen one, but also his first bite. "Yeah, you can pick up our blood test results next week right?"

Adam nodded - their last test, their last chance to best Erika's score, had been only a couple of weeks previously but one of the council members had swamp fever, and so Council hadn't been held until they were recovered. Adam wasn't complaining - he and Ingrid both hated leaving Aurelia, though they trusted Bertrand to take care of her in their absence. "Yeah, Osandu was medically cleared by the VHC alchemists, so next meeting will continue as usual. Though we all have to wear full sleeves and trousers, and drink from individual bottles, not cups. He shouldn't be contagious anymore, but precautions must be taken."

The meeting came far too fast for Adam's liking, kissing his boyfriend, then their daughter and sulking about leaving again, he perked up a little when Ingrid's hand slipped into his. "Could be worse, you could have to go alone." Leaning over to kiss Ingrid softly, Adam nodded. "I know, but I'm a clingy dad. Bite me." Nuzzling at Aurelia's downy hair, Adam sighed and pulled Ingrid away with him. The meeting was dull, dragged out by yet more pointless arguing over the cease fire. "Slaying is coming down, and retaliating gives them every right to attack in kind. You want to be seen as the superior race? Act like it."

Roque was his deputy now, so the new security staff member was a (such a thing existed?) deeply religious vampire monk, Father Tollund. Adam wouldn't have minded, except the vampire had a habit of reciting a low, constant mantra. It sounded like the washing machine at Garside, which had birthed rumours the school was haunted at times. Personally, Adam thought the ghostly dead creatures that inhabited the attic should have been more responsible for that.

Stopping to pick up the results for Emil - Ingrid could pick up her own sons results - they both hurried to get back to Garside. They had to wait for the boys to wake up for the day, but once they did, they handed over the envelopes. "Moment of truth." The moment was delayed a little when Adrian got a paper cut from the envelope, and everyone looked away for a second when Erika was the one to suck the bleeding finger.

"Guys, come on! Open the bloody results." Emil eventually prompted, making his brother flush lightly as they resumed the dramatic moment. "Damn, 92! I didn't beat her." Emil sulked but winked at Erika, letting them know he wasn't really upset. "98%. I did!" Adrian's almost perfect score contained a congratulations at the bottom, and a recommendation that his uncle consider Adrian joining the Council in the future. "Wow. I'll have to look up which question you missed, because that's one wrong answer off a perfect score." Adrian was grinning, and Bertrand and Ingrid joined Adam in looking at their sons proudly. "You both beat me, so congratulations there. Next stop, blood mirror."

* * *

Celebrating their sixteenth birthdays the day before, Adrian and Emil were both far too full of Erika's trademark heavily iced cakes. He would be surprised if they both made it through the night until the mirror without vomiting. As Emil had been born earlier in the day than Adrian, he was going first. Which would only build the suspense for Bertrand, though part of Adam was a little surprised Emil was going through with it at all.

He could technically not transform, and still become human when he turned eighteen. But apparently he had wanted to spend at least the time between now and then level with his siblings. Adam did understand that, Emil was different to them - they were together, but then Emil was dating a human boy and a half werewolf, half vampire. All in all, Adam was on some levels glad they wouldn't have to explain the relationships here to anyone else unless their father started dating, and Aurelia when she was old enough to understand.

After over eight months of settling for hurried contact, the three adults had finally agreed now she slept for more than three hours at a time, Aurelia could have her own nursery room. They had a baby monitor, which they all kept close eyes on, but it did mean the three could burn off a lot of building sexual frustration. Aurelia had been worth it, but that didn't stop Adam being happy they had time to themselves again. The most amusing aspect for him was Bertrand pretending to be confused by the prospect of condoms when Ingrid brought up contraception, because Adam knew Bertrand knew full well - they had used them for a while.

The older vampire 'suffered' for his joke, but when it involved Ingrid naked and touching him, Adam doubted he was upset. As he had laughed, and known Bertrand was lying, Adam fell to the 'punishment' next. Relishing every bruise and scratch inflicted in his skin as Ingrid bit him and trailed fire over him with her nails, Adam took the punishment happily. Next was something that he supposed cemented their joining as a three - Ingrid and Adam both bit down hard on Bertrand's neck, leaving their claims there and surprising all of them when Bertrand's eyes lit up. "Uh, what did we do?" Bertrand took a while to find his voice, shuddering between them hard. "Made me your number three I suppose, biting me at the same time was a significant gesture in itself. Not that I expected more than the only scars I wanted."

There were other scars littered over the warrior body, faded burns on his chest, Adam's mark on his shoulder and a failed staking in his side - it had to be the chest to be guaranteed. Then there were tiny, barely there marks on his hands and forearms from decades of weapons training, a werewolf bite on his calf that by all rights, should have killed him. The last was one Adam tended to ignore - Bertrand's turning bite. From his father. "Think dad ever expected we would both end up in bed with one of his half fangs?" Ingrid smirked, kissing Adam with Bertrand's blood smudged across both their mouths. "Probably not, but I don't think he expected us to end up in bed together either." Ingrid had a point, he supposed.

Whatever had happened to Bertrand, it certainly seemed to give the vampire a second wind of sorts, as Adam found when he was pinned to the bed and fucked like it was Halloween. He would be sitting carefully when they were waiting for the blood mirror trips of their sons. Eventually managing to fall asleep, Adam woke quickest most days anyway, and Aurelia was awake and fussy when he went to check on her. "Dad, do you not own a shirt?" Apologising to his teenage daughter, he indicated the baby he was feeding. "Automatic response, I forget I need clothes now she has her own room. I'll get dressed when she's done." Erika disagreed, taking her little sister and sending Adam to dress instead.

He did smirk when Aurelia burped milk on her sister, but took her back and let Erika go get cleaned up. "You're such a cheeky little bat, but luckily you're adorable and everyone loves you anyway." Even the Count, while still not thrilled at the parentage, adored the baby girl. Not that he showed it often, but Aurelia, like Erika, had gotten toy bats and baby capes from her grandfather. As far as Miss McCauley, who had occasionally visited the attic now and then, was concerned, Aurelia was Bertrand and Ingrid's daughter and Adam was the doting uncle. If their father got his head out of the sand and admitted he adored the human woman, they would have tricky explanations to make.

"Lets get on with this, preferably before the breather children begin school." His father was awake for this day too, it seemed. "Bertrand and Ingrid aren't awake yet. Nor is Adrian, for that matter." Erika reappeared to correct her grandfather, resuming her fawning over the baby vampire Adam was holding. "Emil's awake?" "Yeah, went down early last night with Wolfie cus he wants to be there too." Outwardly, Wolfie and Erika had their own rooms, and Adrian and Emil shared. While he didn't want to know the particulars, that seemed to be changing.

All three teens had gotten in to Garside sixth form, so their next two years would be spent here too. What Emil planned to do after that, with his ability to go out in the day, Adam didn't know. Bertrand rose soon after Adam, checking in on Aurelia and then bravely going to wake Ingrid while Erika stirred her boyfriend too. "Everyone eat or drink, then we should move." For the sake of speed, adults flitted teens down to the basement, and there was a sense of anticipation as Emil approached the mirror room. "Don't let me hurt anyone dad." Emil's face as he whispered the words broke his heart, pulling his son into a hug. "You've got a good heart, you'll be fine."

Aurelia blissfully slept most of the day away, wrapped up in a blanket to ensure she didn't get a chill in the colder basement levels. Emil resurfaced after about six hours, looking a little dazed, but not crazed like he had lost to his reflection. Erika handed her brother his first goblet, which Emil sort of flinched away from. "I drank human for my first drink too, you need it. You can be a soya slurper after." Emil eventually drank it down, visibly cringing at the human drink but relaxing as his new hunger abated. "Never human again. Your turn little bro." His voice was a little darker, rougher but it was definitely still Emil that came back out, and now it was Adrian's turn.

Emil even jokingly covered Aurelia's eyes when Erika kissed Adrian, then shoved her brother towards the mirror door. "Vamp up time chosen one offspring." Adrian rolled his eyes, stuck his tongue out and stepped through the doorway. It closed behind him, the sound echoing but thankfully not making Aurelia cry - Emil's new hearing wouldn't appreciate it. "Erika just giggled at my fangs, and did not seem the slightest bit concerned by being sped around. Aurelia just kind of glares at my fangs, maybe she's thinking about how hers will be bigger."

Ingrid agreed with his approximation - Aurelia already showed many signs of inheriting her mothers confident, cheeky attitude. "Sounds about right." Shushing quietly when Aurelia started fussing, Wolfie and Emil offered to take her upstairs to feed, change and put to bed. "You guys aren't going to leave until Adrian comes out, but Emil needs sleep and I am capable of taking care of Aura." Never totally willing to give up holding her, Adam eventually accepted their offer. "Thanks guys. Make sure" "To check the temperature, check her blankets and give her a pacifier. We know." Ruffling Emil's hair with a grin, he indicated they could go. "You know I worry. Go on, get your sister down then yourself."

Erika was probably almost as anxious as Adam was about this. She knew there was a minor chance Adrian could come out different, or not at all. Adam thought the idea his son would lose was very unlikely, but the concern was still there. Ingrid squeezed his hand, whether to reassure herself or him, he didn't know. It still amazed him that they had been back at Garside for a year and a half, and that everything actually seemed to be perfect right now. He had Ingrid and Bertrand, an actual, proper bond with his children and a new baby girl - eighteen months had brought more changes than the fifteen years before.

Eventually, a little over six hours later, the doors opened again. Adrian stepped out, eyes black and worrying for a moment. They faded when they landed on Erika, Adrian's usual blue eyes shining through as he wrapped arms around his girlfriend. "I'm ok. I'm ok." He could see his daughter relax as Adrian hugged her, murmuring more to himself than her and finally facing their parents. "Well, how was it?" Adrian shook his head, clearing some haze and taking the goblet of blood far more readily than Emil had. "I didn't have a thousand reflections, but I did have two. The first was easy. The second was... ugh" Adrian shuddered, looking back at Erika.

"It told me I was a monster to love you the way I do. I had to fight that for a while, I didn't want that being what took over." Approaching his son hesitantly, Adam found himself on the receiving end of a steel-tight hug. "You're not a monster. You make her happy, and she makes you happy. Plus, if you ever hurt her Erika would kick your butt. Your reflection is supposed to challenge you, make you accept the dark side of yourself. You did it." Adam didn't add that the likelihood was Adrian himself had already had those thoughts - he had had them himself at one point about Ingrid.

"I know. It was just hard to see myself, hear my own voice say those things." Erika joined their hug, whispering reassuringly to Adrian until his arms loosened a little. "It's getting late, grab a bottle and go get some sleep." He genuinely doubted the two would sleep, but he gave them the out to disappear together. The Count bolted awake, having dozed off across the throne in the basement a couple of hours ago. "You missed it. Adrian's fine, everyone's good. I'm going to go check on Aurelia, and then sleep sounds like a fantastic idea." He knew Ingrid and Bertrand would follow him, both to peer into Aurelia's crib and then to bed. Sure enough, the two were right behind him. Exhausted, they went to sleep tangled together, agreeing to discuss the transformations tomorrow.

-AGU-

 **I can't believe this story now spans a year and a half, as so much of it spanned only a couple of months. I also don't believe how many of you read my little ol' Adam stories, it makes me so happy!**


	36. Ill-timed Words

**Depending how this one turns out, it may be the last chapter of All Grown Up. If not, the next will be!**

 **I just feel it's run it's course mostly, and to continue it would kind of drag out too much. To everyone who's followed Adam!Vlad from thirteen to thirties, thank you so, so much! Special thanks to NightOwl95 for your reviews, inboxes and generally supporting this story!**

 **That being said, Lazarus Rising doesn't have loads to go, so I need something new to start to fill the time between Chosen Two chapters. And if there's anything you think I've missed out in this, do let me know! I hate unresolved things.**

-AGU-

"Uhhh. Your turn." Ingrid nudged at his side, all three of them waking when Aurelia's cries sounded through the baby monitor. "I'm going, I'm going." Wriggling into his boxers, they had invested in dressing gowns - far quicker than getting dressed properly to go out and feed or change Aurelia, and meant no complaints from the kids about the state Adam was often left in from his bedfellows. "Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" Aurelia was a little over a year old now, with her mothers soft hair and silver-blue eyes, but again another one with the double of his smile.

"Hungry." Her first words had been "mama" and "dada", but she had already picked up "No", "hungry" and more amusingly, "bats!". Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, Adam shifted his daughter to sit against his hip and took her to the kitchen to make up her bottle. It didn't take long for her to be suckling contentedly on the formula, and she went back down with a pacifier dipped in pureed strawberries. He didn't know why that worked, she just enjoyed it and always went back to sleep faster with it. Missing her forehead, he returned to his bed, dropped his dressing gown and curled back around Ingrid. "She's asleep, all good." "Mmm" was her only response, shifting to get comfortable in his hold.

Erika was already feeding Aurelia when Adam got back up, Adrian stood watching the two with a soft smile. "You want kids?" Adrian nodded at him, still looking at Erika. "She'll be a great mother. And I hope I'll be a good dad. We've both had good examples from you three." Hugging his son around the shoulders, Adam smiled. "You will be. You're both brilliant, just like Emil is. Though I'm not sure how forthcoming any of those three would be in grandkids. Just remember your mother will ash you if you make her a grandmother before she's forty." Adrian chuckled, nodding.

"Obviously. We have to finish sixth form first. And figure out what to do with our unlives. Plus... It may seem a little traditionalist, but I kind of want us to be... You know, married first. Bloodbound. Same thing. Is that possible?" Ignoring the spike of jealousy - he could never marry Ingrid, as the vampire world knew they were siblings - he nodded.

"You're registered as cousins, and both already Draculas. The Council have even sort of encouraged the idea, though they know I wouldn't force my daughter to do anything. Same as saying you should be on the council, it's encouraged but I've said in no uncertain terms I'm not forcing anything on my daughter, or my nephew." He winked as he said nephew, reminding his son of the VHC having no idea.

"Cool." He peered around Adam, checking Erika wasn't listening in. "You think she would say yes?" Unable to stop himself, Adam laughed. "In the words of your wise mother, do you really think she would be doing this if she didn't think it would last? Granted, I think she slapped me too, but the sentiment was there. You don't... You don't fall in love with a sibling lightly son, this is pretty much an all or nothing deal." He had a fairly unique perspective on the subject, and so had the best experience to give advice. As long as his kids were safe and happy, that's all he wanted for them.

"True. Still, I worry." He remembered those feelings. "I know how you feel, pretty much the only thing me and Ingrid ever argued about was me worrying she would change her mind about me. I learnt my lesson when I came back after fifteen years and we still loved each other. Don't make my mistakes Adrian, don't doubt this." He shared a deep look with his son, and then a smile split Adrian's face. "I won't. Thanks dad." Returning the hug his son offered, Adam went to retrieve his baby daughter from his teenage daughter.

Erika didn't appear to have overheard their conversation, and smiled at Adam when he lifted Aurelia up to blow raspberries on her stomach, dissolving the one year old into fits of giggles. "Dada no!" She tried to protest, wiggling to get free but she had no chance against an adult vampire. Ingrid and Bertrand shook their heads, both clearly fighting amusement at the childish behaviour. "Mama help!" Aurelia begged for rescue, and Adam pretended to be put out when Ingrid 'saved' their daughter from him. "All better now, daddy can't get you now." Aurelia buried her head in Ingrid's shoulder, then turned around to glare at Adam. "Bats alive, she's the spitting image of mum when she does that." Adrian was right, she did look just like Ingrid when she glared.

"You have sixth form, get to it." Erika huffed as she pulled her boyfriend away, Emil poking his head around to see what the source of the noise was. "Was dad being mean to you?" "Yeah!" Aurelia pouted, another close resemblance to Ingrid in that expression. Emil leant down to kiss his little sisters cheek, bringing up a sweet smile before flitting off to get ready himself. Bertrand took the time to greet Adam properly then, kissing him and wrapping an arm around his waist. "He seems to be doing alright with vampirism."

"Mmm. Doesn't mean he isn't waiting for the sunlight. Unlike Erika, who probably would have burrowed underground to avoid it on her birthday." His eldest child had not long turned eighteen, and was now all vampire, she too opting not to stand in the sunlight. "True, though I suppose its just good he's not upset about being a vampire for these two years." Adam hummed in agreement, shivering slightly as Bertrand teased fingers over his neck and collarbone. "Not in front of the baby, honestly." He pulled away from Bertrand regretfully under Ingrid's glare, leaving the two of them to go bathe Aurelia while he worked on Council stuff.

Pausing half way through a report on one clans war with a werewolf pack, Adrian's words came back to him. Even now they had places to put clothes and Bertrand had an enormous bookcase, some of their things still resided in backpacks. Hunting through, he found the small box in a side pocket, remembering when his mother had given this to him.

 _"Mum, I know you don't approve of me and Erin being parents so young, but we can't even legally get married." She pushed the box at him anyway, and Adam knew he would never explain honestly to her why he and Erin would never get married - he couldn't marry Ingrid, and he would constantly do his best not to treat his two girlfriends differently. "Take it anyway, you might change your mind." Adam sighed and put the ring box in his pocket, shoving it in another box Erin wouldn't look in and trying to forget the conversation ever happened._

The same things applied now, but someone in the family could get use out of this. When Adrian got back from sixth form, Adam pulled him aside from his siblings and held out the box. "This was my mums, she gave it to me back when Erin was pregnant with Erika. I'm not going to get married, so I don't need it, but I want it to be kept in the family. As it were." Keep it in the family was something of a running joke, since Adam was with Ingrid, Erika with Adrian and Emil with Wolfie. Adrian took the box, opening it to find the old engagement ring - he wouldn't have considered it suitable, but it had a ruby in so the red made it vampire-friendly.

"Thanks dad. This is great. I promise to put it to good use." "I'm sure you will." Patting Adrian on the shoulder, he went out in time for Aurelia to wake up for her afternoon meal. Putting her down for her nap, he was all but kidnapped by his lovers who wanted to know what he had called Adrian aside for. "He wants to marry Erika, I gave him the ring my mum tried to make me give Erin when Erika was born. You know, when I was fifteen and couldn't have gotten married anyway if I had wanted to."

"Good garlic I raised a sentimental son." Ingrid pretended to dramatically sigh, but Adam could pick out the affection in her eyes - she was happy for them. "Oddly traditional. All things considered with you clan. Half humans, genetic attraction and 'all that'." Bertrand visibly cringed at using the almost slang words, even when he added air quotes. "He said that too, when he was asking if that was even possible. Given the council thinks he's her cousin, and gently hinted that my chosen one offspring marrying the Dracula heir would be a good thing, it's pretty possible." He waited to ensure Bertrand had no arguing point - for all he knew, the binding would reveal the two were siblings in a way he wasn't aware of.

"Did he say when?" Adam shrugged, as he hadn't. "No, but he's head over heels for her, I doubt it'll be long. Probably once they've finished sixth form. Neither of them are big on public stuff or center of attention... No idea where they get that from." Ingrid gave him her 'really?' look, and Bertrand openly chuckled. "So I figure they would just do it in the quickest, quietest way possible." He already figured he could offer whatever Adrian and Erika wanted to do as a birthday gift when they were eighteen - he had fifteen years of savings and very little to put them too, and that didn't include the fact he was now paid to do his job as Grand High Vampire.

"Looks like both boys have plans then. Emil has a conditional offer from Garside to be a teaching assistant - so long as he passes his exams and takes an extra course in the summer, he's going to be working here. It's not the usual way, but apparently he's the shining star of the buddy programme for struggling students. As a helper." Leaning against the headboard of the bed, Adam cocked his head. "How do you know all this? I buy Emil telling you about what he wants to do, but not the rest."

Bertrand smiled, surprisingly upbeat. "He's not the only one. Granted, my teaching qualification needs a little editing, but I'm the history teacher he's going to be working with." "You're a qualified teacher? I mean, I know you know everything, but I don't see you in college." Bertrand rifled through his own 'important documents folder' - though most of his were now fake to cover his four centuries on Earth - and produced a certificate that did indeed state he was a qualified teacher... some thirty years ago. "I had to pass the time somehow. And I learnt in North Russia, where it's dark a lot and nobody paid heavy layers any mind."

"So change the date and place? Or knock up a fake one and hypnotize anyone who questions... gently." Ingrid rolled her eyes, handing the certificate back. "Gentle hypnosis. You're such a breather lover." Pulling Ingrid into a kiss, Adam smirked. "Funny, I remember you liking me plenty when you thought I was just a breather." "Do shut up." She straddled his lap, kissing him again and he didn't have cause to argue with that.

* * *

"I'm nervous. What if this doesn't work?" It was the night of Emil and Adrian's eighteenth birthdays, and Emil was clearly wary. "It will. I can promise your mother was human when you were made. Your waning powers are another sign if you needed one that you're half human." Adam was followed by Bertrands addition. "And if you are still unsure, I can guarantee the Dimidius choice is well documented in certain circles. Trust me to have checked this would be safe for you?"

"Yeah, trust other dad to have read everything. He likes reading." Erika and Adrian sat either side of their brother, an unusual arrangement but he was proud they were being supportive. Wolfie was sat nearby, Aurelia bouncing on his knee with intermittent giggles. "This will work. And then when Wilson gets here you can stand in the courtyard and surprise him with your glowing pale face in the sunshine." What this choice meant for the strange three way relationship with Wolfie and Wilson, Adam didn't know, but the three were smart, he was sure they would work it out.

"I guess so. I'm just worried. Wonder where I get that from?" Adam pretended to look around in confusion, winning a laugh from his anxious son. They spent most of the night trying to soothe Emil's nerves, and all but Aurelia and the Count (who accepted but didn't really approve of Emil's choice) walked him down to the courtyard at just before sunrise - vampires could feel the impending sun rise or sun down, instincts protecting them from daylight.

Emil stood facing Adrian for a minute, possibly looking at the full vampire in comparison to himself. "Better go bro, three minutes is a tight deadline." Emil nodded, still silent as he stepped through the door. "Here goes nothing." The sun lit up the courtyard as Emil stepped out, and he didn't need to look to know - almost the second the light hit his son, a new heartbeat sounded. It was slow at first, but by the time the three minutes were up, it was strong and Emil was still there in the light, stretching out his arms tentatively, testing the new feeling on his skin

"Hey, human boy! Get in here so we can see!" Emil turned and ran back to them, burning hot in comparison to them now but he was positively lit up. "I'm alive! Really, properly alive! And bats, you guys are freezing!" He didn't stop hugging Adam, just complaining his father now felt cold. "You're on fire to us, I'm just glad you're ok." They had to get out of the hallway before anyone turned up at the school wondering what was going on, and luckily Emil didn't seem too shaken by being flitted around now he was human.

"Wolfie doesn't feel that cold." "He's only half biter." Emil shrugged, nuzzling into his boyfriends arms and smiling. "So, did you give her the ring yet?" Adrian's eyes widened - clearly, he hadn't brought it up to Erika yet. "Damnit Emil!" His brother merely grinned - he was trying to force Adrian's hand. "Ring?" "Yeah, Adrian's been waiting to ask you to bind with him for like a year and a half. He said today was the day." Erika turned expectantly to Adrian, who ducked his head shyly. "Way to put me on the spot guys. So, how about it?" Erika slapped the back of Adrian's head, then practically dragged him in to a kiss.

"If you had to ask, you don't know me at all. Idiot. You're lucky I love you. Yes, you moron." He shouldn't be surprised it was a moment without fanfare, but full of their sibling banter-like interactions. Adrian smiled brightly, finally remembering the ring Adam had handed him and slid it on to Erika's finger. "Fits. Awesome." Erika looked down at it, recognition appearing. "I remember this. This was yours." "Actually, it was my mothers, but yeah, call it an heirloom." Erika smiled softly, then resumed hugging Adrian tightly.

Having already planned it for when Adrian actually asked her, he tossed an envelope at his now betrothed children. "Romanian names, Romanian tradition. Wedding gift in an envelope." The two opened the envelope, looking confused. "You need to fill in the blanks, when and where and all that. Then give it back, and I'll make it happen. Just in case you were still worried I wasn't on board." "Thanks dad." He got hugs off both now-young-adults, who had to now go and get ready for sixth form - They still had a couple of months left.

"Oh. Suppose you want a birthday gift too." Emil pretended to be offended, opening his own enveloped gift. "Booked your teacher training course. Best there is, according to brain box here. I'm proud of you. And you'll always be my son, human or biter. Best to keep this to hand though." He tossed a bottle of stasis at Emil, then found himself on the receiving end of another steel tight hug - Emil was still strong. "Thanks dad." "Thank me by not eating garlic bread near me. And be happy with your life. That's all I want. Now go get ready, you need to study to be a teacher."

Emil nodded, wiping away tears (of happiness, he hoped) from his eyes and then heading off to his room - Emil and Wolfie now shared as openly as Adrian and Erika did, though in the interests of secrecy they hadn't changed the name tags on the doors. Ingrid's door still had her name on it, in spite of her having been in the same bed as Bertrand and Adam every day since before Aurelia was born.

He jumped in surprise when there was a knock at the door that seperated attic from school, walking down and pulling it open hesitantly. "Oh, hi Miss McCauley. Come on up." She had a box in her hands, which Adam could smell was cake of some variety. "I just thought I would come wish the boys a happy birthday. Especially when one is soon to become a colleague." He smiled, taking the box and indicating her to follow him up the stairs. Dropping the box on the throne room main dining table, he found Wolfie and Aurelia fast asleep on the sofa together.

"She's gotten so big, but you haven't aged a day really." The only time Adam had seen his face were in the photos they took of him and Aurelia, but he knew she was right. "Baby face runs in the family." It had been over three years since they came to Garside, which still surprised him at times, especially when he looked at Aurelia.

"Hey, so to celebrate Emil being human again" voices echoed from the hallway, and oh no, he needed to stop them talking "we should go out and get pizza tonight. He can have garlic bread again, first time in two years!" Miss McCauley looked at him in confusion, then all around the throne room, then back to him. "You're vampires, aren't you?" Ah.

-AGU-

 **if there are inaccuracies like idk North Russia is in fact full of igloos or something, forgive me. My knowledge of history and Geography is atrocious, I'm better at science and mythology.**

 **Yeah there will be one more chapter, unless you guys think I need to address anything else?**


	37. Growing Up

**NightOwl95 - Yeah, I just don't think I can feasibly drag this out any further, pretty much everything is resolved. I do admit, I'm sad to see the end of this! But by the end of this chapter, everyone is - All Grown Up - !**

 **There IS an epilogue of sorts - a short amount of each of the three teens POV. Which should be put up right after this. And I know the last chapter does not flow with this, but trust me, that resolution is in here!**

-AGU-

Bertrand had to help Adrian fix his tie, and Ingrid was off making sure Erika and Aurelia were dressed and ready to go. "Don't be nervous son, this is what you want." "I know dad, but you know... What if Erika changes her mind?" Smiling to himself as he heard Adrian call Bertrand 'dad', Adam stepped back into the room all done up himself. Emil was the one to soothe his brother, shaking his head fondly and taking advantage of his reflection to fix his hair - he still dyed it black every month or so. "As if. You two are disgustingly perfect together. Now come on, some time before the sunrise is preferable."

"Coming from the human. There's irony." Adam didn't resent Adrian's choices, Emil being best man was a big step in brotherly acceptance on both sides. The Count agreeing to conduct their binding was something of a surprise, but also meant he was totally on board. "You guys good? Only, someone has to deliver Erika down the aisle. Got the rings other dad?" Bertrand gave Adam a look that clearly said "you question my organisational skills?", then leant down and kissed him. "Of course. Go join the ladies, I've got the boys covered. And yes, I made sure the camera was charged too. Off you go, overprotective cretin." Bertrand had been taking lessons in affectionate insults from Ingrid.

Flitting off to the room containing Ingrid, Erika and Aurelia, he leant over to kiss his sister, then looked at his daughters. "You look beautiful, all of you." "Mostly me though, right?" Aurelia grinned up at him, showing she had all of her milk teeth in place now. "Of course little madam. Everyone ready?" He got three nods, and then a harried sounding "sorry I'm late! Driving in heels, nightmare!" from the door. "Evening Jessie!" Jessie ambled into the room, looking everyone up and down and pulling off the black and blue dress code pretty well herself. "Oh, you all look wonderful! Aura, you're so big." "Oh, not you too!" Jessie grinned, ducking down to pick up the little girl.

"I like being called Aura. Makes me sound mys... mystery..." "Mysterious?" Jessie supplemented. "Yeah!" Aurelia brushed down her midnight blue dress, mimicking her mothers actions - normally it would be black and red, but the blue was sort of a nod to their family trait of blue eyes, particularly as three of his four children had inherited Adam's dark blue.

"You three go through, tell Wilson to start playing when the boys are all in place." They went, leaving Adam and Erika alone. "Ready baby girl?" She rolled her eyes, fussing nervously with her hair. "Ready. Just... Nervous. Getting married before your dad. To your brother. Bit weird when you say it out loud." Indicating she should sit down next to him, Adam smiled reassuringly. "Emil is your brother. Adrian is your soulmate. I got lucky, I had two. Just because I'm not traditional, doesn't mean you can't be. Don't think about the things that don't matter, just go out there and marry the man you love."

His daughter smiled, then her eyes sparkled with a couple of tears. "Thanks dad. You're right." Teaching to tuck a stray wave of black hair back behind her ear, he kissed her forehead gently. "Of course I'm right. Now, are you ready? I can feel everyone else is in the room and" the piano started, indicating they should go. Erika stood up, shuddered once, then straightened up properly and smiled so wide it looked almost painful. "Let's go."

If asked, nobody could remember the specifics of that night. Adam remembered Ingrid looked heart-startingly perfect, and that he could hardly wait to get her back to their bed. Aurelia clapped loudly, uncaring of the bizarre nature of her family and just cheering for her big brother and sisters marriage. He vaguely remembered the dagger Bertrand gave Erika for her birthday being the blade they used to cut their hands and bind their blood. And they had a photo album full of smiling vampires and humans together, memorialising the night. But mostly, all they could remember was the happiness that pervaded every moment, and that Emil spilled strawberry punch over Wilson's white shirt, and inadvertently got engaged to him in the ensuing play fight on the floor.

Wolfie had apparently already agreed to it - he didn't have a human birth certificate, and so couldn't marry the human males. He was obviously going to be Emil's best man though. "Well, dog is man's best friend." The Count interjected, and everyone fell about laughing at the look on Wolfie's face. He joined in too, and that was just... it.

* * *

"You can't get married in a church. Just saying." Emil looked over at him in confusion, periodically twisting the engagement ring on his finger. "Why? I mean, I'm not religious but now I'm curious." Telling Wilson he was done being measured, Adam stepped back and turned to his son. "Because your family are vampires. Vampires and churches... Bad mix." Emil hummed in understanding, taking his turn to be measured for his suit.

"Where's Bertrand? My other father in law?" Adam chuckled, remembering his lovers disgruntled face. "Finishing his lesson plans. Smart, organised and still managed to put it off to the last minute. In fairness, Icarus is very cute." Icarus was their son, outwardly Ingrid and Bertrands but just like Bertrand with Adam's four children, he was Icarus' father too. Almost two years old, he had the most startling, almost transparent bright blue eyes, and Bertrand's amazingly curly hair. Aurelia adored being his big sister, saying it was her job to make sure he grew up as awesome as her.

"Right. Suits all measured up. That's everything but having them done. Ready to get married next month?" Emil smiled again, as he always did when they brought up his upcoming marriage. "When I was your age, you couldn't get married married. It was a civil partnership. Now it's equal." "The funny thing is, you still look my age." Emil had a couple of inches height on him now, though as Erin had been shorter than Adam, he had no idea where it came from. Maybe it was because he aged like a human now. So his son was the one to place hands on his fathers shoulders, then pulled him into a hug.

Pretending to flail as though he couldn't breathe won him another smile - Emil was so _happy_ now, a world away from the angry teen vampire Adam had met when they first landed at Garside for Erika's transformation. "Go on, go make sure all your stuff is in order for the supply teacher. You don't want to go off on honeymoon and realise you forgot a lesson plan." Emil jumped up, hurrying off. "I miss being super fast sometimes." Adam wasn't sure he was supposed to hear that, because Emil never said anything about his two years as a biter. Ever. Though, super speed was a fairly innocuous thing to miss about being undead he supposed.

As it turned out, Adam was the type to always cry at weddings. Ingrid mocked him, Bertrand handed him a handkerchief and Icarus poked his face until he smiled again. It was perfect, and Emil didn't stop smiling through the entire ceremony, but then neither did Wilson or Wolfie. It wasn't a huge thing, but the family was there and that was all they needed - the older of his children had all inherited Adams distaste for the spot light. Unlike Aurelia, who delighted in it. And Icarus, who hadn't had cake before and was an excitable bundle of child vampire, sugar fuelled and hyper all night long.

"Come on little man, bed for you." Icarus sulked, blowing raspberries the whole way to his bath, distracted by floating toy castles and then again until he was in bed. Three and a half minutes into Adam singing, Icarus was out cold. Bertrand and Ingrid peered in, watching their youngest child sleep. "Aurelia's down for the night too. Adrian and Erika have gone back to Transylvania, and Jessie and dad are drinking heavily. That means you are ours." Even after the last few years, with Aurelia and Icarus and their kids growing up, the heat and love between the three only grew, and Adam had no problem letting his two lovers 'drag' him to bed.

Ingrid relaxed against his chest, idly tracing a finger around one of the old argentalium scars there. "Still can't believe you let him name our son Icarus." Chuckling, Adam stretched up to kiss Bertrand reassuringly. "None of them had your initial, and I happen to think a guy who died flying too close to the sun is a fitting name for a vampire. First name not French or Romanian though." Icarus was a Greek origin name, but the unique name suited their little boy perfectly - his eyes definitely made him stand out as much as his name, they were like glacial ice but full of warmth and love for his parents, his family.

Ingrid hummed, pulling him back down by his hair to kiss him again. Bertrand pressed against his back, fangs slicing his scarred shoulder open again, and he gave himself over to them again - there were no two people he trusted more with his body and his heart. When they were done with him all over again, he felt their hands reach the waterproof dressings on his hips. "You didn't get hurt, we know that. You heal too fast anyway. So explain." Rolling his eyes, Adam stretched out on the bed. "You two have no sense of surprise. Go ahead."

They pulled off the dressings, showing the small tattoos he had on his hips. One was a pocketwatch, Bertrands initials inked beneath it. The other side carried a bat, ID etched on each wing. "I can't marry you guys, obviously. But I could still put something on me that shows there's nobody else I would rather spend eternity with. Don't touch" Bertrand withdrew his hand a little, tracing over the air above to follow the chain of the pocketwatch "they are still a little sensitive." He replaced the large plasters, promising they would come off permanently tomorrow. "Like you said, I heal fast."

* * *

"I found it." Bertrand landed back in their room, cobweb residue and dirt smattered over his clothes, his skin, even his hair. But the object in his hands was what truly drew the eye, though to some it would look like little more than a crudely carved wooden sceptre of sorts. "Hidden very deeply in a cave system that hadn't been touched in over two centuries. The smell was... interesting. Handle this carefully, I need a shower." Adam took the staff carefully, laying it out on his desk while Bertrand went to get cleaned up.

Ingrid came over, holding a sleeping Icarus a safe distance away. "Is it the real deal, you think?" Adam nodded, running a hand over the aura of the object. "I can feel it. No idea where dad found this, but he didn't make it himself. The Staff of Carpathia." It had taken a little over a year, a year in which Adam had been tentatively holding a mindwipe on Miss McCauley. When they explained the truth, that they were vampires, she actually took it surprisingly well. But as his father had said - "she can't handle life with a vampire. And I don't want to bite her, I love her just the way she is."

So Adam removed the knowledge, but it was shallow and needed tweaking to not interfere with their living at Garside. Without making the headmistress faint at the sight of them anyway. Adam and Bertrand had researched and done all sorts of fact-finding missions, and finally, it had come to fruition. Here in the attic, they had a cure for vampirism. Now they had to convince the Count.

"You must be joking! Me! Want to be a breather!" Adam expected the resistance, and knew where he was going with this argument. "Yes. You might be the prince of darkness, Lord of the dead, but I've watched you. Why do you think you're all mellowed out with a thing for breather women? Maybe your immortality fun has run it's course. You should think about it. You could marry Miss McCauley and live happily ever after. Or you can run a school, be alone and hurting. Your choice."

It was another month before the Count even _considered_ having another conversation about it, but he knew the message had hit home. "But I would get old, and wrinkled and I would die. Me! Dead. Not just undead, really, properly dead." "But you would also be alive dad, alive enough to feel the sunlight, a heartbeat, to truly appreciate the feelings you have for that woman that loves you. Look at Emil - he stepped out of the shadows and he's barely stopped smiling since."

This argument went back and forth for weeks, wavering back and forth and yes and no. In the end, Aurelia was the one to sway him. "You like humans grandpa" no amount of scolding would stop her calling him that "because you want that. Don't fight what you want, that's not the Dracula way." Adam had been confident this was what his father ultimately wanted - he still remembered just before he was poisoned by Elisabetta, promising to pretend to be a breather, and give up biting to be with her. They just had the chance to make it a reality.

It must have looked truly bizarre, standing there in front of his father wielding this enormous wooden stick. It wasn't as dramatic as Emil's dance in the sunlight had been, over in seconds as a sort of dark lightning sparked before fading before a heartbeat began. "Congratulations dad, you're alive."

Within hours, Adam had reversed the mindwipe, and they had told her what 'Mr Count' had done to ensure they could be together. Reporting his father to the VHC as dead by fangcephalitis was difficult, because Adam was trying not to laugh as he pictured his father eating garlic bread like it was the most amazing thing in the world. He had to sell the school - it was a conflict of interest to marry the headmistress if you owned the place, but Miss McCauley kept her job and as they stood getting married (breathers used So. Much. White!), Adam cried all over again.

* * *

When Icarus had finished school, Aurelia already having completed her human education, Adam knew he couldn't really put it off any longer. Georgina Giles had died, not even forty from the same cancer that took their mother. He went to their graves, just once, by himself to say goodbye. There was nothing of his human life here anymore - except Emil, but he wanted to teach, and Wolfie and Wilson were both in England. His whole family could fly there in an hour, so they would still see each other plenty.

His father was gone too. Six hundred years, the inspiration behind almost every vampire story ever told, the impaler of Wallachia, and he died a happy man, married to a wonderful woman and both were utterly, absolutely human. Count Dracula became Salem Smith (out of nostalgia, or perhaps because of Adam's birth certificate, who knew), and Adrian took the mantle of Count Dracula. Where Adam came from, human and vampire halves, they were both gone. Now it was about where he would go, the things he had built and would keep on building, with his family.

"To Transylvania then." It was like leaving Adam Giles behind - Ingrid, Bertrand and Roqueloire still called him Adam, but that name was family only now. To the rest of the world, he was Vladimir Dracula, Chosen One, Grand High Vampire. Icarus wasn't yet over the novelty of being able to fly himself, his icy eyes alight with excitement as they landed. "Welcome to the homeland of the vampires kids. Home sweet home."

-AGU-

 **Enjoy the epilogue, it has some more future-type stuff.**


	38. Epilogue

**Dedicated to NightOwl95, for your absolute brilliance in helping me and encouraging this story.**

-AGU-

 _Emil_

It should turn his stomach, he knows it when he sees them together. It turned his stomach when Erin told them, in one of her periods of anger about their father leaving. He understood the anger, he felt it too - his father had abandoned them, took his sister and just vanished without a trace. Still, he didn't need reminding. All the time. At least monthly, his mother would sit him down and find a different way to express a rage for it, ever since he was about eight.

Adrian did his best, and their grandfather was pretty good to them all things considered. But ultimately, he knows his mother resents him for reminding her of Erika, for being a living reminder of the man that left them. And for having the 'gall' - her word - to have gotten his sister pregnant too, because while she accepted a confused teenager overwhelmed by mental instability and emotions, Adrian was a stark reminder that Adam had been in love with Ingrid, still with her when he fathered not one, but two children with Erin.

Adrian didn't know what to do with the information, though he had never, ever gotten angry at his mother for it. Unlike Erin. His mother and Adrian's mother had had several arguments about it, when Erin had slipped up and called Adrian an "inbreed", and Ingrid had shot back with calling Emil a "half breed." Only the boys intervention had stopped them possibly killing each other, and they mostly made the effort to avoid each other where possible. When Adam had come back, the two had managed stiff, stilted conversations with he and Adrian, and them both present to explain Erika was the innocent party. Erin had even told him he could get to know his father, but she still fed his anger.

Emil didn't always understand why he was so angry, except he was trapped in this body gearing up to be a vampire, and it didn't fit him. And then his father appeared, full of guilt and apologies and fear, but he took everyone's anger without complaint, made every effort to be as accommodating as possible. Then he had saved Emil's life, and the Counts, and Erika had ashed their mother for being willing to let Emil die. They barely knew them, but both had been ready to die or protect them because they were family. And Emil realised, he could be a part of that. But only if he accepted something - Adrian and Erika loved each other in a way he could never understand.

He knew almost immediately, because Adrian had been sick about it, cried and gone into bouts of almost silence. After fourteen years where Adrian was pretty much all he had, it was terrifying to watch his brother fall apart. And that was when he realised - Adrian had accepted his sexuality without reservation, and Adrian had had no more control over the genetic attraction thing than Emil did about being gay. So he told them to stop fighting it, and they were both clearly so happy he couldn't not be happy for them.

It was weird, and illegal and _wrong,_ but they were happy and smiled and held hands, and with a little work, they learnt to be siblings as a three, even when they had something else as a two. It was uncomfortable watching them kiss, knowing Adrian had feelings for their sister that he should never, ever have. It wasn't until Aurelia was born that Emil truly understood, when Ingrid and Bertrand and Adam were all looking down at her, and he realised that as messed up as anyone else would think their family was, it actually worked.

Aurelia was like Adrian, her parents were brother and sister. And she was still this perfect little creature who stole his heart, and Emil knew being her big brother meant accepting where she came from. And that meant accepting Adrian and Erika. With no reservations. And so he did.

He became a teacher, and then he became an uncle. And when he got older, he even taught his little sister, his little brother, his niece and his nephew. Wilson and Wolfie never pressured him about his decision on turning human, nor turning back. It wasn't until he was about forty, watching his reflection age while everyone in his family stayed young. Wilson aged too, but Erika and he were so similar in looks it was like seeing himself near death while Erika stayed young, immortal. Being human had been what he wanted, but the older he got, the more their family grew, Emil wanted to be around to see it.

When Emil first approached his father about it, he made him talk it through. Over and over. And he appreciated it greatly. The last thing they both wanted was Emil regretting his choice. Wilson and Wolfie were part of the conversations too, as it affected them both. Eventually, when he was forty three and had been legally married to Wilson for over twenty years, Emil made the choice and his father bit him. It hurt like nothing he had ever experienced, his fathers eyes full of apologies but it was worth it. Now he was undead again, Emil could go through another ceremony - he got bloodbound to Wolfie. It wasn't a legally binding thing to the vampire world, because Wolfie was an illegal hybrid, but it didn't matter.

Wilson was turned too - with his aging mothers blessing - and the three relocated to Transylvania, near where Erika and Adrian had moved, but further away from their three parents. To most of the VHCs knowledge, Bertrand and Ingrid were an item but as his official advisor, Bertrand lived with the Grand High Vampire. His deputy, Roqueloire knew different, but overall - their deception worked. His father kept a very quiet track of his little sister, visited his mothers grave every couple of years and when his little sister died, Adam went to the grave site the night of the funeral, alone. It was his last moment as Adam Giles, he said. Though they all still knew him as Adam, he no longer introduced himself as such - Adam was for family, Vladimir Dracula for everyone else.

Emil took up work at a vampire boarding school, teaching the now legalised Dimidius children how it was possible to be a vampire and embrace your humanity. Wilson and Wolfie worked in the Transylvanian blood banks, ensuring the constant success of the cease fire. Though he sometimes looked out longingly into the sunshine through UV filtered glass, when Emil lay in their custom coffin for three with his two partners, he felt at home with every choice, every event and every person that had gotten him here.

* * *

 _Adrian_

When Adrian heard where he truly came from, it horrified him. He wanted to be angry at his mother - she had knowingly, repeatedly had sex with her own brother. Every time there was a mention of incest in a book, on a news article or in a crude joke made by one of the people at school, he shuddered. What if someone knew? What if he had some weird genetic illness because his parents were related? He read up on it over and over, desperate to understand where he came from. Some of these people born from it were mentally ill, or had awful problems because their genetics were too close. Armed with that knowledge, Adrian made a concerted effort to be a calm, rational person, never angry. And always took care of his health, even knowing he was immortal and nothing would actually affect him, but the fear was relentless.

Then he met Erika, and it was like his world toppled over on its axis. He saw the same thing in Erika's eyes, but it couldn't happen. They were related. It was wrong. It did make it easier to accept where he came from. If it had been half as intense as his feelings, and they hadn't known to start with... It let him understand. But he and Erika fought it, forced themselves to be siblings and nothing else. Erika told their father, because she said she had always told him everything. From the sounds of it, Adam Giles had made every effort to be the best father he could be. He honestly believed him when he said if he had known, he wouldn't have left, and that was what pushed Adrian to give the man a chance.

Learning the truth, hearing it all first hand, it was easy to see how everything had spiralled. On some level, he forgave his father for leaving that night on the roof. He tried to tell Emil, but his brother had been utterly twisted by his mother for years. While Adrian and his brother were close, near inseparable, there were some things even Adrian couldn't fix. Their father managed though, cracking Emil's built up walls and slowly, surely repairing the damage Erin had wrought. When Malik and Elisabetta had almost killed them, there wasn't a second Adrian didn't believe his father wouldn't have died to protect all of them in a heart beat. And when he took that poison from Count Dracula, he realised - he didn't want to lose his father, this man he hadn't known two months but they were family, that was all that mattered.

He and Erika, consoled by the safety assurance from Count Dracula, eventually gave in to the feelings. It was a while before they went 'all the way', and he had expected it to be awkward, tainted by their blood relationship. It wasn't, it was soul-deep, powerful bonding, the actual physical pleasure a dim second compared to being so connected with her. Erika was perfect, perfect for him and the fact they had the same father didn't come into it when they were together that way, Erika's naked body driving anything but how much he loved and desired her from his mind.

Emil went above and beyond, learning about genetic sexual attraction, and accepting that his brother and sister were a couple. And then above that, accepting Adam and Ingrid. And Bertrand. All three vampires took on the mantle of parents for all three teenagers, and then there was a new baby sister. And then a new baby brother. They got to rebuild their strange family, and grow up with their new siblings the right way.

Adrian took the job offer with the Council, partly because he didn't know what else to do, and partly so he and Erika could, after their bloodbinding, build their own life. After a year or so, they moved to Transylvania. They visited Garside at least twice a month, watching Aurelia and Icarus grow up and mocking Emil for being a teacher. Bertrand had always been a teacher, a tutor, a guiding person. Emil used to flame his homework when he got angry. It was an amusing shift, but his now-human brother was happy. Eventually, Adam, Ingrid and Bertrand had to leave Garside before anyone noticed they still weren't aging, especially next to their children. They too, moved to Transylvania, the better for the Grand High Vampire to maintain his position.

Even with all the assurance in the world, and certainty they would be good parents, Adrian was terrified when Erika fell pregnant. They didn't have a gene pool, they had a gene pond. Every month, she grew rounder and glowed with life, but he was scared, more scared than he had ever been in his unlife. When their little girl, Emily - after her doting uncle, naturally - was born, Adrian cried and cried as he saw the perfect little girl. He was much less terrified when their son, George, was born three years later. Emily was small, petite but fiery and tough, bossing her little brother around but fiercely defending him if anyone dared pick on him at their vampire children's school. George was quiet and shy, but powerful and intelligent to boot.

Their children were never seperated, and weren't actually told the particulars until they were both almost adults. They both met and married other people, people they were in no way related to. They accepted it eventually, though Emily spent about a week barely talking to her parents. George brought her around in the end, reminding his sister they had no control over being seperated, or the feelings it engineered in them. And without it, they wouldn't be alive. Over time, Emily thawed and accepted it.

Dropping back into the castle, where Erika was just putting their youngest grandchild Ana-Leigh to bed, Adrian tossed his council robes aside and pressed a kiss to his sisters mouth. "Hey you." "Hey yourself. How was council? Did you see dad?" Adrian didn't answer for a minute, indulging in the sense of peace he always got with Erika in his arms.

"Yeah. He sends his love, says he expects us all over for the annual Dracula dinner next week." With them all busy, their own kids and jobs and homes, while they saw each other plenty all year around they made a special effort for a full family event once a year, every year. "What's it our turn to bring this year? I swear if Emil brings tomato juice passed off as AB- again mum will kill him." It took time, but now Emil and Erika both called Ingrid mum too. Trying to remember, Adrian shrugged. "So long as it's not your too-sweet cake again? I don't think anyone minds."

Erika waited until they were out of the baby's room, then chased him. "And what's wrong with my cake?" "Nothing. If you want your fangs to fall out after a mouthful." Intentionally leading her to their coffin, Adrian let his sister pin him, cheering in victory and flashing the smile he had fallen in love with over a century ago. "You're in trouble now!" Leaning up to kiss his sister-turned-wife, Adrian smiled back. "Can't wait."

* * *

 _Erika_

Erika had always loved her father. Absolutely, completely. Almost as much, she had always loved Bertrand. Even before she understood relationships, she saw the way the older vampire looked at her father. And he was brilliant to her too, reading to her and teaching her everything, helping with school work. He taught her to dance, somehow always had a camera ready to record her dad doing daft things or capturing happy family moments. Bertrand was unlike anyone else Erika had ever encountered, four hundred years of wars and blood and history, he was big and muscly and strong but a gentle giant, picking her up like she was fragile and precious - just like her dad did. Even when Adam explained Bertrand wasn't her father too, it didn't change her mind.

So when Erika found out the life that had been left behind in Stokely - her dad had been with his _sister,_ and Bertrand knew! - she was a little bit horrified. She gave him the chance to explain - He hadn't known at the start, and by the time they found out it was far, far too late to take it back. They had tried, and her dad had been a half-dead wreck after two months, racked with guilt and nightmares. After that, and given that he had given up most of his life to give them a chance, Erika couldn't stay mad at them. She just... didn't want to hear about it again. And it wasn't mentioned again, even when they were getting ready to go back, having no idea what they were going to walk in on.

She had brothers, plural. One like her, half human/slayer, angry and sad about so many things. And then there was Adrian. Even without asking, or knowing, she knew instinctively he was Adam and Ingrid's son. As surely as she suddenly understood the undeniable, gut-wrenching heartache of falling for your own blood. They hadn't said a word to each other, but the feelings were like being struck by lightning, overwhelming and painful in their intensity. Her dads minor meltdown served as a distraction enough that nobody noticed the world shifting beneath them, for her at least. And for Adrian too - she saw it in his face. Erika was never blamed for what had happened, accepted on the whole by Erin, Ingrid, Emil and Adrian - she hadn't been a year old when they left, she didn't exactly have a choice.

Always making sure their dad knew she didn't blame him, knew he wouldn't have left those boys if he had known he had left Erin and Ingrid pregnant, Erika slowly got to know her mother and brothers. Always there, itching beneath her skin was the sheer _need_ to be close to Adrian. She fought it, even pushed at her father about him clearly falling back into the relationship with Ingrid. She knew how it felt, and she could see the raw emotions in him - he was powerless against how much he still loved Ingrid. But she also knew he had tried, tried to fight against it when Ingrid first kissed him - Bertrand told her, wanted to make sure Erika didn't get caught in their cross fire because the Dracula siblings could be explosive. In the end, it had been quiet and slow, a general awareness it was happening only confirmed by Ingrid kissing him goodbye one night.

When Emil was the one to say "kiss her you idiot", and when Adrian finally pressed his mouth to hers, the sense of right and love and _at last,_ it didn't matter they were only teens, or related. It was just perfect, and Erika thought she may not have stopped smiling for about a week. Adrian was far more hesitant than she was, particularly when it came to sex, but their first time was perfect, far more than even she had expected. His ''proposal' probably left a lot to be desired to most, but actually it suited their family perfectly - a little awkward, and a family affair. Their bloodbinding was quiet, private - family only, though with three parents, two more siblings, Wolfie, Jessie, Wilson and of course their grandfather, family meant more than a couple of people.

Moving to Transylvania was rough at first - Erika hadn't been away from her dad for more than a day or two since she was born. Adrian was supportive and understanding, and they visited and then they became parents themselves. She knew her brother was petrified at first, and she couldn't imagine what Ingrid must have gone through with Adrian, not knowing and being alone without the father. Even without the Counts assurance they would be ok, Erika was confident their child could only be amazing. When she first saw little Emily, and Adrian burst into tears, Erika knew she was right.

Adrian worked at the Council, and Erika worked elsewhere - part of the team who kept eyes out for future immune children, she was one of the people who helped put the kids lives back together again. Complete with picture updates from the slayers guild - Assan and James were glowing commendations in the success of that project - she actually felt like she made a difference. Her dad was obviously the one who liked to dust whole clans, but he was just like that.

Little George was something of an accident - they had wanted more than one child, but originally they had wanted to err on the side of caution and not have their ages too close together. Because clearly, some things ran in the family. However, during one... or two days in their coffin, stolen between their jobs and raising their fiery tempered, brilliant daughter, Erika and Adrian hadn't been careful enough. Their father gave his blessing to name little George just that, and he actually seemed quite touched.

Erika knew that no matter what he was told, or how many times Ingrid smacked him, their father would forever carry some guilt for running out on them. However, while she understood he had missed fourteen years of his sons lives, and done irreparable damage to his relationship with Erin (subsequently leading to attempts on almost every member of his family, Dracula and Giles inadvertently), if he hadn't seperated them, then things would be so different. Looking at George, with her hair but his fathers face and temperament, and Emily, with her mothers fire and slender build, she wouldn't change what they had now.

When Erika became a grandmother, it was almost a century after she became a mother. Which was probably a more common timeline for vampires than Adam and Ingrid had gone with - they weren't even twenty when they became parents, not yet fifty when they became grandparents and therefore not even a hundred and fifty when they became great-grandparents. Amusingly, Bertrand was over five hundred himself by then, but she supposed age didn't matter when you were immortal.

She and Adrian still had play fights, inside jokes and sometimes they argued like bat and wolf. But it was like being married to her best friend, and every year when they celebrated their anniversary, it only seemed to further impress just how perfect they were together. Even now, when he was hiding behind a chair with her bottle of O neg. He didn't even like it, he was just winding her up. Pretending to walk in the other direction, she darted around the table and lifted the bottle from her now pouting husband. Taking a sip, she leant against the table with a smirk. "You really need to grow up some time." She had barely placed the bottle down when Adrian was standing between her thighs, leaning down to kiss her with a grin. He pushed his hips to hers invitingly, winking. "I'll have you know, I'm all grown up!"

-AGU-

 **And with that, this is over! And I won't lie, I got pretty sad writing this out because I'm sad to see this story go. Still, I like to think I ended it at a good point, rather than flog a dead horse? To everyone who stuck with Adam's Story through to Vl-Adam-Ir, then watched them All Grow(n) Up, you're all awesome!**


End file.
